Only Mine
by Natoya
Summary: Turned into a pleasure slave by a scorned princess, Atemu fears he will never find true love. Perhaps his new master can change his mind... YYXY yaoi Picture by ShotsofSunshine
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: And here is the first chapter to the fic everyone has been waiting (so patiently) for. ^^ Only Mine is back people, and it will be updated every couple days or so. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALEXMALE, IMPLIED RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS.

* * *

A rolling cloud of desert dust kicked up as two riders approached the palace at a high rate of speed. The guards glanced at each other, shifting beneath the heat of the sun as they watched the visitors entrance onto the grounds. Mere feet before them one of the horses was brought to a halt, throwing its head back with a loud whinny.

The person on it's back pulled on the reins gently, giving an appreciative pat to the animal's neck as he slid gracefully to the ground. Immediately he turned, heading back to a second horse behind him, one that appeared to be carrying a far smaller, daintier passenger. He held out his hand, allowing her to take it, helping her down from the beast's back.

Tiny, golden slippered feet hit the dirt, and she glanced up at the immense palace before her, azure eyes widening in delight as a smile crossed the classical beauty of her features. If one were to judge on looks alone her hand would be well sought after.

"Oh Duke, it's beautiful!" She gushed to the raven-haired man that still clasped her hand. He released her a moment later, as twoof the high guards descended the palace steps to greet them.

"Welcome to Khemet." One of them spoke out as they both bowed low before the visitors.

"Thank you." Duke replied with a grin. "This is Princess Anzu of Nubia, and my name is Duke, head of the Nubian guard. We've come to seek audience with Pharaoh Atemu."

Both guards noddedin understanding. Royalty. No more needed to be said.

"Yes, we've been expecting you." The other guard mentioned. "We'll call someone to see to your horses. Please, follow us."

Anzu,with Duke trailing dutifully after her, followed the guards into the palace, where they were taken to a massive chamber, with a huge golden throne set at the head of the room on a wide, raised dais. Anzu continued to starelustfully, her admiring gaze flitting from the giganticmarble pillars that stood guard around the room to the intricately patterned gold and red satin curtains draped lavishly around the windows. The room was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

The guards came to a halt just inside of the chamberand bowed once again. "Someone will be here shortly to see to you." The second guard told them. Duke nodded and the two guardsleft the room, leaving them to their own devices. Anzu squealed and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"What a beautiful place! It's even prettier on the inside!" Anzu exclaimed.

Duke gave a long suffering sigh."Don't get carried away, Princess."

Anzu turned to him, a pout on her cherry red lips. "Am I not allowed to look?" She queried,batting her eyelashes coyly.

"Of course you are Princess." Duke replied, giving her an exhausted smile.

Anzu giggled and continued her examinationof the chamber, finding even more to her liking in the ornate pottery that was showcased on various tables scattered about the walls. A few minutes later, the giant doors behind them opened, startling the princess out of herinvestigation,** a**nd a small, older man walked into the room at a sedate pace. A plain colored veil covered his face, showing nothing of his face but a pair of plum colored eyes. With his hands clasped behind his back, hemade his waytowards them.

"Good evening Princess, my name is Siamun, Head Advisor to the Pharaoh. I trust your journey went well?" The older man questioned as he stopped in front of them.

Anzu stepped forward and smiled sweetly. "Yes, our journey was pleasant, but now we are tired and are in need of food and rest. I trust you will provide this?"

The old man nodded. "We shallprovide you with such things. Your rooms have been selected, and tonight you are todine with his Highness. I am sorry he can not join you now, for he is in the middle of a meeting with the nobles at the moment, but come dinner time, his attention is all yours Princess."

Anzu nodded, keeping the smile plastered on her face. "Yes, of course. I completely understand." She replied.

"Excellent. If you would follow me, Princess, I shall show you to your rooms." With that, Siamun turned and began walking back to the door, Anzu and Duke following obediently behind him. Siamun led them down a long hallway, with tons of rooms on each side, each decorated with beautiful carvings and pictures. Anzu eyed the pieces with interest. Siamun turned down another hallway and took them down into an area where the doors and walls were decorated with lavishly scrolled designs, designating the honor of the guests. The artwork and detailing were even more beautiful down in this section.

"These shall be your quarters, Princess. Please, relax, and we'll call you to dinner shortly. Duke, if you would follow me, I'll take your to your room." Siamun motioned for Duke to follow him as Anzu flopped down on the giant bed in the center of her room, falling onto her back into its downy softness.

Duke kept his eyes on her until he'd exited the room and was unable to see her anymore. He was led only a couple rooms down from Anzu's. Siamun said goodbye to him as well and left the room. Duke sat down on his bed, looking around. Even he had to marvel at the beauty of the room he was given. The bed could easily hold four to five people, and the room itself was decorated with dozens of gold idols of the Egyptian gods. Each one was, Duke assumed, worth a small fortune.

Duke rose from the bed then and left the room, heading back down to Anzu's room. He knocked on the door, hearing her call to come in, and he opened the door. Anzu was brushing her hair, and she set the brush down on the vanity in front of her, looking his way. A smile lit her face when she saw him, and his stomach clenched. She was beautiful, but there was no way he could have her. She was a princess, and he was a sorcerer whose job it was to guard and protect her. Duke shoved his feelings down and bowed to her as she stood up.

"I just wanted to check on you." Duke said softly. Anzu's smile widened and she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I'm doing fine, considering you only left me five minutes ago." Anzu retorted, giggling at the blush that stole across Duke's face. He coughed and looked away, turning to go back to the door.

"Well then, I'll just let you rest Princess." Duke replied.

"Thank you for your concern, my dear bodyguard." Anzu told him as he left the room. Duke stole back to his own room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, hoping that dinner would come soon.

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu leaned against the railing of the balcony outside his room, watching Ra disappear from the sky. Siamun had told him earlier of Princess Anzu's arrival, and now Atemu was awaiting dinner so he could meet the sighed and leaned away from the balcony, closing his eyes as a gust of wind ruffled his hair before it died down. It was a cool night tonight. Siamun had said something about walking the princess around the gardens as they discussed the peace treaty that they would sign to bring a calm to both their countries.

Turning his back on the magnificent sunset Atemu walked back into his room, crossing the floor swiftly to sit on his bed amidst the soft red and gold blankets adorning said bed, his purple colored cape lightly brushing his legs as it curled around him. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts take him away for the moment as he tried to think of ways he could convince the princess to sign this treaty. He hoped it wouldn't come down to having to marry her, as Siamun had hinted at more then once even before her arrival.

Marriage was something Atemu had no interest in, at least not with someone he had not known very long and hadn't even met. He wouldn't even consider the possibility of joining their countries that way unless he'd met her, talked with her, and seen for himself that she was a decent person. Atemu had standards, and he wouldn't wed just anyone.

"A lot on your mind?" A soft feminine voice broke through his thoughts, startling him. His eyes snapped open to connect with a pair of forest green eyes.

"Mana!" Atemu leaned backwards a bit, since the girl was directly in his face. Mana blinked and leaned back as well, settling on her knees.

"You looked deep in thought. What's on your mind?" Mana asked. Atemu sighed and looked away, glancing down at the bed.

"I'm thinking about the coming meeting with the princess. This is very important for both our countries, but I'm hoping that signing a peace treaty will be all that is required. Siamun however, keeps hinting at something more." Atemu responded. Mana's eyes widened and her mouth formed an o shape.

"Ah, he wants you to marry her?" Mana tapped her chin with the tip of one bronzed finger. Atemu nodded.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Siamun probably would think that was the only way to keep the peace, but perhaps the princess wouldn't want a union anymore then you would? Then you wouldn't have to worry about a marriage you didn't want." Mana chirped. Atemu smiled at her.

"Thank you Mana. One can only hope." Atemu told her. Mana grinned.

"Anytime! After all, what are childhood best friends for?" Atemu chuckled as Mana hugged him, breaking away quickly as a knock sounded on the door. Atemu frowned, and called for whomever it was to enter.

"My Pharaoh, dinner is ready. Princess Anzu and her guard await you in the dining hall." One of Atemu's priests, Mahado, bowed as he announced this news to his Pharaoh. Atemu nodded.

"I will be there shortly." Atemu then glanced down to Mana. "You better run along now Mana."

"Promise to tell me how dinner goes?" The brunette asked. Atemu nodded.

"Yes. Go on." Mana clambered off the bed and soon disappeared along with her master Mahado. Atemu sighed before rising from the bed and leaving the room, heading down the halls until he reached the dining hall. A guard standing beside the door bowed to him and opened the door for him. Atemu gave him a nod and walked into the dining hall, his ruby eyes searching out the princess. He found her on the right side of his chair, in the seat of a guest of honor, her guard seated beside her. Atemu strode towards his own chair as the princess raised her head and their eyes connected.

Anzu was taken aback as those fiery red eyes connected with her own azure eyes. The Pharaoh was very handsome, and very elegant as he walked towards her, his cape swirling around him. He was not much taller then she was, and there was a slight build to his frame. Anzu could not stop the blush that stained her cheeks as he looked her over. When he reached them, he took a seat and then extended his hand to her.

"Princess Anzu, I presume? I am Pharaoh Atemu. I trust your stay here has been pleasant so far?" Anzu's blush deepened when she took his hand and it closed over hers so warmly. His voice was deep and sensual, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded eagerly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Great Pharaoh. My stay here has been very pleasant, and I have received such kind treatment. I and my guard thank you kindly for your generous hospitality." Anzu replied. Atemu released her hand, much to her disappointment, and nodded.

"It's good to hear that. I hope you continue to enjoy your stay." Atemu told her. Anzu smiled sweetly and fluttered her lashes.

"I'm sure I will." She replied, trying to sound seductive. Atemu inwardly shuddered. He had caught that look in her eyes the moment their eyes had connected, and he hadn't missed the rosy flush on her cheeks either. The princess wanted him, and he doubted she would hide the fact.

Servants came out from other doors in the dining hall then, and served them dinner. He kept up polite conversation with the princess the entire time, missing the occasional glances Duke sent his way. Fury was slowing burning in Duke's emerald green eyes as he watched Anzu shamelessly flirt with the Pharaoh. It was clear she was taken with him now, and the thought hurt Duke more then anything else. He wanted to be the one to make Anzu's eyes light up with desire like that. He ate in silence, not willing to contribute to the talk at all.

Servants came at the end of the meal to clear their places and take the dirty dishes away. Atemu was grateful the meal had ended, for the talk had just turned to personal questions. Atemu rose from his chair, ready to bid the princess a goodnight, but then he remembered Siamun's request to take the princess for a walk. Atemu inwardly cringed, but he knew he had to, for the good of the kingdom.

"Princess Anzu, might you want to join me for a walk in the gardens, to further discuss the treaty between our countries?" Atemu asked her, making his intentions perfectly clear. Anzu nodded, simply happy to have this alone time with him. She turned to Duke and smiled sweetly at her guard.

"You may retire to your chambers Duke. I will not be in need of your services while with the Pharaoh." Anzu told him. Duke's eyes widened.

"But Princess! I, as your guard, am to remain by your side always!" Duke protested. Anzu gave him a sour look and turned her nose up.

"Are you suggesting our kind host's guards are insufficient to protect me?" She turned to Atemu and flashed him a smile. "I'm very sorry for my guard's harsh words. He will retire to his chambers now." With her last words, Anzu shot Duke a glare. Duke threw his napkin on the table and shot to his feet, giving her a hasty bow.

"As you wish Princess." Duke snapped before stalking from the dining hall. Anzu turned back to Atemu and rose from her chair, giving him the sweetest smile that she could muster.

"Shall we, Great Pharaoh?" Atemu nodded, and the two of them walked from the dining hall. Atemu led her to the gardens, and Anzu let out a squeal of joy. It was very beautiful, with plants and flowers blooming in the moonlight, and a water fountain in the center. The moonlight made the water sparkle, resembling the stars to her. She looked up at the night sky, admiring the way the stars looked. Atemu sat on a bench, watching her awe over the garden. She leaned down and gently touched the petals of a flower, then rose and gushed to him about how beautiful the flowers were.

"Thank you Princess. I'm pleased you like the garden." Atemu replied.

"It's simply gorgeous, as is everything else about your palace." Anzu told him, whirling around and meeting his gaze. Atemu looked away, making her frown.

"Thank you." He said simply. His gaze then flickered back to hers as she approached his bench and sat down beside him. "I also thank you for accepting my invitation to come here. I hope we may be able to come to an agreement between our countries and have peace." Anzu smiled and looked down at the ground, softly kicking one foot in the dirt.

"I hope so as well. It'd be a shame to have to go to war with such a kind man such as yourself." Anzu murmured.

"I feel the same way Princess." Atemu looked towards the night sky, watching the stars twinkle. Anzu suddenly yawned, lifting her arms above her head.

"I'm so tired. The journey must have worn me out more then I thought. Perhaps we could continue this talk tomorrow?" Anzu suggested. Atemu inwardly frowned, hoping to have had this resolved already, but he should have known better then to think peace relations would go so easy. Atemu nodded.

"Of course. We'll resume this talk tomorrow when Ra resumes his place in the sky." Atemu agreed. He rose to his feet and offered Anzu his hand. "I shall walk you to your room Princess." Anzu smiled, her eyes twinkling, and nodded. She reached out her hand to take his and allowed him to help her to her feet. They walked in silence back to her room, and all the while she kept sneaking glances at him. When they arrived at her room, Atemu gave her a small wave.

"Goodnight, Great Pharaoh." Anzu bowed a little. Atemu gave her a nod.

"Goodnight to you as well Princess. Sleep well." With that, Atemu turned, his cape flutteringbehind him, and he began to head back to his own room. Anzu shut her door and leaned back against it, smiling. Atemu was such a handsome and kind man, one she wouldn't mind ruling beside. Shepractically skipped to her bed, flushing red as she flopped backwards across it, thinking of Atemu laying over her, desire and passion in his bright crimson eyes.

Oh what a wonderful lover he had to be! Surely a woman would be well pleased in his bed! Anzu giggled, kicking her feet in elation. She simply had to have him! Anzu grinned, already thinking of ways to turn this peace treaty idea into something that would work for her. She knew full well that sometimes princesses were married off to kings and such to keep the peace. Perhaps this was how she could secure him. After all, they had to agree to the terms of peace together, and if she wanted a marriage to seal the deal, there was naught the Pharaoh could do but accept, or she could bring the wrath of her country down on him if he dared refuse.

"Hee hee, Pharaoh Atemu will be mine before the week is over!" Anzu chirped.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Fanfiction seems to be back in working order, huzzah! :D Sorry for those of you confused as to why the alerts for my fics show up under different categories, but I was working with a work around for a while, but hopefully I won't have to from now on. Here's chapter two of Only Mine, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh, it's time to rise and shine!" Atemu groaned and turned over, burying his face deeper into his pillow, attempting to ignore his friend's early morning wake up call. Mana, irked now, grabbed the pillow next to him and whacked him over the head with it. "Atemu! Get up!" She growled. Finally abandoning his futile attempts to gain a couple extra minutes of sleep Atemu turned over, his eyes half open, and he released a growl of his own. He grabbed the pillow from her and whacked her with it, sending her falling backwards off the bed.

A knock on the door sounded then, and Atemu groaned louder, casting a glare at his attacker. Mana glared at him and began crying very loudly. The door crashed open without Atemu's permission, and Mahado stood there worriedly, his eyes searching for danger.

"Pharaoh! Is everything alright! Who is crying?" Mahado panicked. Mana continued her crying, drawing Mahado's attention to her. Atemu glanced down at her, his eyes growing wide now as he realized what she was doing.

"M-Mahado! I-I tried to wake him, and h-he hit me!" Mana wailed. Mahado's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed, and the young priest strode to the bed. Mahado picked up a pillow and whacked Atemu over the head with it, earning a yelp from the young monarch. Atemu glared up at him, rubbing his head.

"You can't do that!" Atemu snarled. Mahado huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pharaoh or not, you may not hit a woman, let alone your childhood best friend." Mahado retorted.

"I didn't hit her that hard, little faker." Atemu grumbled, shooting a petulant glare in Mana's direction. Mana only stuck her tongue out at him and rose to her feet, her tears gone.

"Now will you get out of bed? Princess Anzu is waiting – rather impatiently it seems – in the dining hall for you to join her for breakfast." Mana snapped. Atemu gasped and shot her a surprised look.

"I forgot all about her!" Atemu cried, jumping from the bed. Mana gave a mortified screech and turned, burying her face in Mahado's robes as soon as she realized that her friend was wearing not one stitch of clothing. Startled at the sound, Atemu bolted into his bathing chamber, his face – as well as Mana's – the color of the setting sun.

Mahado merely sighed at the younger duo's antics, rolling his eyes skyward as he turned to stalk out of the chamber. Mana began to giggle, and he whipped around to shoot her a look. She stopped laughing to look up at him, noting that he had raised a brow at her.

"Alright Mana, time to get back to your lessons." Mahado told her. Mana sighed, her posture defeated as she walked out of the room, her instructor at her heels. "Yes Master Mahado."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Atemu's saw that his bath had been readied by two women who were currently standing there awaiting orders. He figured someone must have summoned them before he woke. The young monarch hopped into the heated water, an appreciative noise escaping his lips the moment he was cocooned in its warmth. He washed quickly, dunking under the water to rinse his hair. Sweet smelling oils were massaged into his flesh by the two women servants after he surfaced.

Atemu emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, his hair dripping water down his neck. He quickly dried off with a cloth provided by one of the women. While he was drying off, the two women wandered into the room, his clothes in hand.

"Great Pharaoh, allow us to help you dress." One of the women spoke as both bowed low to him. Atemu slipped his shenti and shirt on after the women handed the items to him, then allowed them to assist him with his cape and jewelry. Once he was dressed, he dismissed the girls. He hurried from his chamber, heading down to the dining hall to join Anzu for breakfast. Duke was there again this morning, and the man gave him a sour glance when he entered the dining chamber while Anzu's eyes lit up and smile graced her face. Atemu brushed it off and gave Anzu a welcoming smile.

"Good morning Princess. I hope you will pardon my tardiness." Atemu greeted her. Anzu nodded.

"Of course. Good morning to you as well, Pharaoh." Anzu replied.

"I trust you slept well?" Atemu sat down in his chair, his gaze flickering to the food on the plate in front of him. Anzu nodded, leaning towards him a bit.

"I slept very well, thank you. The bedding is some of the finest I've ever slept on." Anzu commented.

"Thank you Princess. Are you enjoying your meal?" Atemu replied, popping a bite into his mouth.

"Very much so! There are so many delicious things here not found in my own country." Anzu took a bite herself, trying to show him how much she was enjoying the food. The two continued to chat as the meal went on, and Atemu found himself the victim of tons of scathing glances from Anzu's bodyguard, as well as many lust filled glances from the princess herself. Towards the end of the meal Atemu was quite bored, and irritated, and trying very hard not to show it.

He thanked Ra that the meal was soon over. He could retire now to his rooms before the start of the meetings he would have with the council, and he would not have to see nor entertain Anzu again until lunchtime.

"If you would excuse me Princess," Atemu began, rising from his chair after the servants had rid the table of their plates. "I must retire back to my chambers. I have long day of meetings ahead of me." Anzu looked disappointed.

"When will we next talk, Pharaoh?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"After lunch Princess. We will discuss the treaty then, if that is alright with you." Atemu responded.

"Yes. I will see you after lunch then, Pharaoh." Anzu agreed. Atemu turned then and strode from the dining hall. Anzu stood up, and crossing her arms over her chest, she walked out of the dining hall and back to her own rooms, slamming the door shut behind her. She was angry about having to wait so long to discuss the treaty with Atemu, for that meant hours of waiting for the man to become her fiancée!

She wanted him, and she wanted him now! Anzu flopped back onto her bed and screamed in frustration. She was not used to being made to wait for something. A knock on her door caused her to glare at the thing.

"Who is it?" Anzu snapped.

"It's Duke, Princess." Anzu blinked, then smiled.

"You may enter." Anzu called, sitting up fully and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The door creaked open and Duke entered, his eyes downcast. "What is it you want, Duke?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair with one of her fingers.

"Princess, are you alright? You seemed angry when you left the hall."

"I'm fine, just frustrated that my plan is on hold." Anzu replied, crossing her arms over her chest once more. Duke blinked.

"Plan, Princess?" Duke questioned.

"Why, I'm planning on marrying the Pharaoh, Duke." Anzu told him with a bright smile on her face. Duke's eyes widened, and he took a step backwards. Anzu, marry the Pharaoh!

"Princess... Why? Why the Pharaoh? He doesn't seem interested in marriage-"

"We haven't talked about it yet, but how can he refuse me? Uniting in marriage will bring peace, which is what he desires. Why not give him what he wants, as well as a beautiful wife? And in return, I become a powerful queen on the arm of the most handsome king." Anzu gushed.

Duke frowned. "Is that all that matters to you? What about love? Do you love him? Or is your only aim to see how good he is in bed?" He snapped. Finely woven threads of jealousy wrapped around his heart, squeezing tightly as he realized that the Pharaoh had won Anzu over without even trying, whereas he'd been trying to catch her eye for years.

Anzu gasped, tears filling her eyes as she brought a hand to her mouth. A thick, pregnant silence descended over the room for a few moments and Duke's eyes widened, as he realized what he had just said to her.

"How dare you speak to me – your princess – thusly!" Anzu shot to her feet then, her expression furious as she finally overcame her shock to reply to his rude statement. Duke bowed to her, trying to express his regret.

"Forgive me Princess. It's just... I believe your deserve better. You deserve a man that loves you, that will worship the ground you walk upon. I don't believe the Pharaoh to be this man." Duke explained. Anzu scoffed.

"Ah, Duke, I have faith that he will love me in time." Anzu said. She then waved him away. "Go now. I wish to take a nap and be refreshed for the next time I see the Pharaoh." Dismissed, Duke hung his head and turned, leaving the room. How could Anzu feel that way? Why act so shallow? What was so great about the Pharaoh anyway? Duke could offer her the one thing the Pharaoh could not, and that was love, but it seemed the princess had no need of it. The very thought made Duke's heart ache. Duke stormed into his room and shut the door, leaning against it.

"So love matters not to you Princess?" Duke whispered.

* * *

Atemu placed one hand on his head, massaging his forehead. That meeting had given him more of a headache then he'd anticipated, and now he wanted nothing more then to fall into his bed for the rest of the day and not get up again until Ra had risen the next morning. He rose from his throne after the last council member had left and was in the process of heading back to his room when Siamun, whom had been standing next to him the entire time, began to speak.

"Great Pharaoh, you looked pained. Perhaps you should take some time to yourself." Siamun told him. Atemu smiled gratefully at him.

"Yes. I think I'll take a walk. Some fresh air would do me wonderfully." Atemu replied. Siamun nodded.

"I'll give orders you're not to be disturbed." Siamun offered.

"Thank you Siamun." Atemu said sincerely. Ten minutes later found the Pharaoh resting on a bench underneath a tree. The shade kept him cool, and there was even a slight breeze today, which felt wonderfully on his skin. His headache was even beginning to dissipate, and it gave him a feeling of relief that all the coddling in the world could not match. He could feel himself begin to slip away and doze off, and it was welcome sensation. A slight smile graced his features as a calm overcame him. Ah, what a peaceful afternoon...

A pair of sky blue eyes watched him from behind a pillar, desire slowly swirling into them. So here is where the Pharaoh had escaped to. She had wanted to speak with him, not wanting to wait until lunch, but all anyone would tell her was that he was not to be disturbed. She tip-toed over to where he was lying, not taking her eyes off his face. As she watched him dozing under the tree, a new feeling came over her. Anzu noted how adorable he looked while sleeping. He looked so vulnerable like this, and it made her happy to be able to see him in such a way.

Kneeling down beside him, Anzu tried to be careful. She did not want to wake him, at least not yet. She leaned down as close as she dared. _Would one stolen kiss hurt anything? _She asked herself. She leaned down towards him, closing her eyes as she was about at his lips. Just as their mouths were about to meet, Anzu heard a startled cry. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground with a very livid looking Atemu standing over her.

"What in the name of Ra do you think you're doing?" Atemu snarled. Anzu whimpered pitifully and cast her eyes to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry P-Pharaoh. I-I... I couldn't help..." Anzu looked back up, tears filling her eyes. Atemu looked away from her, afraid that if he kept looking at her, the need to strangle her would grow. He could not believe she attempted to kiss him like that. One moment all was peaceful, and the next he felt an eerie presence come over him, and he opened his eyes only to find her a mere inch away from his lips! He was trembling badly with pure fury. How dare she invade his personal space in such a rude and dishonest manner!

"How dishonest and selfish of you, to try such a thing on a sleeping man." Atemu spoke as calmly as he could.

"I'm sorry!" Anzu wailed. Atemu's enraged scarlet orbs snapped to hers and held them, magnetizing in their intensity.

"Just know what you did was wrong and is not to be attempted again." He grunted. "I will let it go this once, because of our aim of peace, but do so again, and you will be sent back home at once, peace be damned. I will not tolerate such a personal violation again. A kiss is not something to be stolen." With that, Atemu turned and walked away from her. He would go to his own chamber, a place he knew she would not be welcome without an invitation.

Anzu watched him walk away from her place on the ground. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her anger. Who was he to deny her like that! He should be grateful that she wished to kiss him! Anzu rose to her feet and stalked off. Fine, he would win this round, but she would have him before long, and he wouldn't be able to deny her like that again! Anzu rushed back to her room to prep herself, knowing that come tonight, she would be his fiancée.

* * *

That evening found Atemu wandering the gardens outside once more. He'd calmed down somewhat since what happened with Anzu, and he knew he had to go and speak with her soon. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest idly, wondering how to do so. She was probably pretty sore about today as well, even though he firmly believed it was her fault in the first place. Eventually, after much thought, Atemu rose to his feet and decided to seek her out. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he'd be able to send her home. She'd not even been here for the entirety of two days and he was already sick of her.

"Pharaoh?" Atemu whirled around, hearing a feminine voice sound behind him. Anzu stood there meekly, her eyes downcast.

"Ah, Princess. I was coming to find you." Atemu told her. Anzu managed a half smile, keeping her head down.

"You were? I see. I wanted to do the same, to apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm terribly sorry for trying to take advantage of you like that. Forgive the foolish impulses of a lovestruck girl." A rosy flush covered Anzu's cheeks. Atemu blinked at her, wondering what the hell brought this on. Lovestruck?

"Uh...you're forgiven, Princess." At his words, Anzu lifted her gaze, her eyes shining. She bowed, smiling.

"Thank you Pharaoh!" She chirped. Atemu sat back down on the bench, motioning for her to sit as well. She pranced over to the bench and sat beside him, the smile never leaving her face. "What had you wanted to seek me out about, Pharaoh?" Anzu asked, settling her hands in her lap.

"The peace treaty Princess." Atemu replied. Anzu visibly brightened.

"Yes of course! I had an idea I wished to share with you." Anzu clasped her hands together, her eyes shimmering. Atemu blinked again.

"You did? Then would you share it with me?" Atemu asked her. Anzu giggled.

"Yes! I think, Great Pharaoh, that we should solve this peace problem the old fashioned way," Anzu began. Atemu felt a stab of dread shoot through him. Surely Anzu could not be thinking what he thought she was thinking... No! If she brought it up like this, he wouldn't be able to refuse her! Of course he knew they'd be better off doing it like that as well, combining their countries, but he absolutely did _not _want to marry a woman he had no feelings for. Eyes wide and heart pounding, he prayed to Ra for someone to come and save him before her next words exited her mouth.

"The old fashioned way?" Atemu echoed, swallowing thickly, the icy feeling of dread wrapping its tendrils around his heart. Anzu smiled and leaned close to him.

"Yes. Wouldn't uniting our countries with a marriage benefit us much better then some silly old peace treaty?" Anzu finished. Atemu paled a little, leaning away from her. _Damnit!_ He quailed inwardly.

"Princess, would you truly be happy marrying someone you just met?" Atemu asked hesitantly, hoping the notion alone would dissuade her. Anzu nodded.

"I will make you a fine wife, Pharaoh." Anzu leaned closer, trying to make her eyes huge and imploring. "Please, give me a chance to make you happy." Atemu shot to his feet, staring down at her. How could he tell her no without hurting her? Atemu looked away, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Give me time to think about it Princess." Anzu frowned at his reply. She was expecting an immediate affirmation. This answer did not make her happy at all.

"Time? What is there to think about? We would each gain not only peace for our countries, but a fine partner as well." Anzu pressed.

"This choice is a heavy one Anzu. We would be tied to each other forever. Is that truly what you want? To be tied to a man you know nothing about?" Atemu's gaze went back to hers, searching her eyes and hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

"Yes!" Anzu got to her feet as well. "I know we would be good together! All I ask is for that chance!"

"Then give me the time I request." Atemu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait until tomorrow afternoon for my answer." Anzu huffed.

"Fine. I'll wait." She agreed. Atemu rose to his feet then, turning back to her and nodding his head.

"I'm going to retire back to my chambers now Princess. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Pharaoh." Anzu replied. Her blue eyes flashed as she watched him walk away. He was hers now. There was no way he could refuse her, so her position as Queen was as solid as stone. She wasn't happy about having to wait for his answer, but it didn't matter. Anzu got to her feet and began to saunter back to her own room, a cunning smile gracing her features, figuring it would be best as the sun had nearly set completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the book this is based off of, or the show. The spell at the end is borrowed from the book. I don't own it either.

* * *

"You want me to go horseback riding with you?" Mana inquired curiously, raising a brown brow at Atemu.

Atemu, who was seated in a elegant wooden chair across from her, nodded his head. It was a lovely day. Ra was shining brightly, and the sky was a beautiful blue. Atemu and Mana were in one of the giant palace rooms, one that had a nice view of the scenery outside, and both were currently playing a game of senet. Mahado was lounging in the doorway, talking to Seto about something. Both priests were there to keep an eye on their ruler while he and Mana played.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Atemu questioned, raising his own brow. Mana stared him down, wondering just what was up with him today. All day he had wanted to stay busy, either by playing games with her, heading out to the stables to see the animals, checking on the servants... It was almost as if Atemu was trying to avoid something. Mana stared at him suspiciously as a thought occurredto her, though she didn't say anything in case that was not it.

"It's just you never usually have this much time for me. Plus aren't you supposed to be entertaining Princess Anzu? Why don't you ask her to go riding with you?" Mana asked. Atemu swallowed thickly and paled, lowering his eyes to the game-board. Suddenly he raised his eyes to hers and smiled brightly.

"Why bring her along? What's wrong with me wanting to spend the day with one of my best friends instead?" Atemu chirped, a little too eagerly. Mana's eye twitched, and she stared at him with a look of disbelief on her face. It was as she feared. Atemu was avoiding the princess for some reason, and the proof was in the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Atemu?" Mana dead panned. Atemu chuckled nervously.

"Come on Mana, humor me. Please?" Mana sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're avoiding the Princess, aren't you? Why?" Mana came straight out and called Atemu on it. Atemu sighed as well and leaned back in his chair, glancing away from her.

"Because, I just don't want to see her right now." Atemu said softly. Mana blinked. The expression on Atemu's face and the tone of his voicetugged at her heartstrings. What had transpired between them to make her Pharaoh want to avoid Anzu so badly? Mana smiled and moved one of her game pieces.

"Fine, I'll go riding with you, but only if you promise to tell me what happened later when we come back." Mana told him. A smile lit Atemu's face and he met her eyes, looking truly grateful.

"Thank you Mana." Both of them rose from their chairs and began to head for the door. Mahado and Seto turned to them, a curious look on both their faces.

"And where are you two going?" Seto asked. Atemu looked up at him.

"We're going horseback riding." Atemu stated simply.

"Would you like us to accompany you, my Pharaoh?" Mahado questioned. Atemu nodded.

"If you wish. I don't mind." Atemu motioned to Mana and the two walked past the priests, turning and heading down the hall. Mahado and Seto accompanied them to the stables, where they each chose a horse and mounted it. Atemu snapped his reins and led the way to the trails where they would ride for the day. As they cantered along the trails, Mana and Atemu side by side, and Seto and Mahado side by side, they chatted aimlessly about everything and nothing, enjoying the slightly breezy day.

"How goes the negotiations with the princess?" Seto suddenly questioned, truly curious as to what was going to transpire between their countries. Atemu, who was currently engaged in a conversation with Mana, froze in mid-sentence, glancing back at Seto.

"They've gone well. We've almost gotten things settled." Atemu replied.

"Good. May I inquire as to what you've decided? Did you take Master Siamun's advice and ask her to wed?"

"She asked me..." Atemu admitted, something entering his tone that made Mahado glance at him in alarm. Seto's eyes widened.

"She did? You said yes, didn't you? You know what this peace means to Egypt." Seto told him. The priest wasn't trying to be forceful or pushy on purpose, but this peace treaty was important to both of their countries and meant a great deal. If Atemu said no... Seto could only imagine the disaster that would accompany that kind of choice.

"I told her I'd think about it."

"What's there to think about!" Seto exclaimed. "This would mean peace! Why didn't you just say yes?" Mana noticed Atemu's grip tighten on his reins as he kept his eyes downcast. She bit her lip, suddenly knowing why he wanted to get out of the palace so much today. It wasn't just that he wanted to avoid the princess. He was trying to avoid the whole thing altogether and pretend it didn't exist. It was things like what Seto was saying that made reality come crashing back down on him.

"Seto..." It was Mahado who spoke up next. "Perhaps it is best we let our Pharaoh think about it. Peace or not, this is a union between two people who barely know each other. Mayhap he wants time to think of the benefits-"

"Benefits! The only benefit we need is peace! If marrying her stops a war from happening, then by Ra he'll be married to her by sundown!" Seto snapped. That was apparently the last straw for Atemu as he suddenly snapped his reins and took off like lightening, riding hard and fast away from Mana and the two priests. Mana's eyes widened and she called out for him to come back, but Atemu pretended not to hear her and kept going, even ignoring Seto's and Mahado's calls. He rode until his vision blurred, until his horse could take no more. Finally looking around at where he had driven blindly to, he saw he'd arrived at a small oasis. He stopped and got down, leading his horse to the fresh water and letting it drink, apologizing for driving it so hard.

"Seto understands naught." He snapped to his horse, as a way to vent. "He understands not what it would mean to be attached to someone for the rest of your life whom you can not stand, or love, or feel anything for. Why must it be this way?" He patted the horse's mane, and the animal neighed. "Why can I not wait for someone whom I love before I wed? I know peace means everything, and it is my duty to prevent war by any means necessary, but why must I sacrifice my own happiness to do so?" Atemu walked away from his horse, slumping to the ground under a small tree.

"No one seems to care about my feelings in the matter." Atemu went on, musing to himself. "No one seems to care what I want. Am I truly being selfish? Is it wrong to want such things as love and trust? Devotion and caring? Is it wrong for me to want them?" Tears pricked Atemu's eyes, but he would not let them fall. As a king, he could not show such signs of weakness, even alone. His horse neighed again, softly and gently, and Atemu glanced up at it.

"Is Anzu really the only way I have to go?"

Another neigh, only more frantic.

"Nay, say you Shadow?" Atemu chuckled. "At least someone understands me, even if it be beast and not man." Atemu rose to his feet and went to his animal, gently patting the mane once more, in thanks. "You listen quite well Shadow. I wonder what you would tell me if you could speak." Another neigh, and Atemu laughed. "What say you Shadow? Should I marry her? Or should I say no?" Atemu questioned the animal.

"I would say you should follow your heart." Atemu jumped, visibly startled, and whirled around the face the source of the voice that had just spoken.

"Mana!"

"Seto and Mahado are still looking for you. I'm really glad I found you first." She spoke, her vivid green eyes trained on Atemu. She had managed to lose the priests herself, and she knew the two of them had to be livid by now, not that she could blame them.

"Ha, let them look. I have no desire to be found yet." Atemu grumbled.

"I heard you." Mana admitted. Atemu flushed and looked away as the brunette joined him, one slender tanned hand reaching up to pet Shadow's mane. "You don't have to be ashamed. I won't tell anyone either."

"Mana, what do you think, honestly? I do not love her, I barely know her, and yet everyone is expecting me to tie my life to hers. I know my country comes before myself, but damnit Mana...!" Atemu turned away from her, his heart aching in his chest.

"I just told you to follow your heart." Mana told him, laying a hand gently on his arm, a sweet smile on her face. Atemu glanced back at her.

"Truly?"

"Truly. I know peace means a great deal to everyone, but why should it come at such a cost as your happiness? I would rather you find someone that makes you happy. And perhaps everyone should have given you more time to get to know Anzu, instead of pushing for a union so suddenly. What good is a bed partner, a life mate, you know nothing about? As your best friend, I say your heart is what matters." Atemu turned fully and wrapped his arms around Mana, pulling her in for a hug. Mana hugged him back after a brief moment of shock. It was uncharacteristic of Atemu to hug her like this, but she was not going to complain.

"Thank you Mana." Atemu murmured. "But how do I let her down without causing a war?"

"Pharaoh, that I do not know, but just do whatever you deem necessary." Mana replied. Atemu smiled sincerely down at her, honestly touched by her words.

"Then Mana, there is something I must do."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Atemu and Mana returned to the palace, two very angry looking priests riding along behind them. As Atemu and Mana left the oasis earlier, Mahado and Seto had finally found them, and they wasted no time in giving their ruler an ear full about the dangers of riding off into the middle of nowhere all alone. Atemu merely ignored them, content to ride back with Mana by his side. It made the two priests even angrier that their Pharaoh had ignored their warnings, and the conversation had ended with a retort from Seto that Atemu would be sorry when some rouge bandit attacked himfor the simple reason that he was stupid enough to go on his way alone.

Atemu hopped down from Shadow, allowing a stable-hand to take him away. He left to head into the palace, not waiting for anyone to catch up to him. He needed to speak with Anzu, and it was probably best if they were alone. He headed down the hallway to her rooms, a determined look on his face. He told Anzu he would give her an answer, and he would keep his word. He reached her room and knocked on the door. A shuffling sound was heard from inside, and then the door opened, revealing the princess. She seemed startled to see him, but a smile lit her face.

"Pharaoh! What a pleasant surprise! Did you enjoy the horseback riding?" Anzu asked. Atemu nodded.

"Very much so. And it's given me ample time to think over your proposal. As promised, I will give you an answer, but not here." Atemu told her. Anzu grinned, her azure eyes lighting up further.

"Well then, where do you wish to talk?" Anzu tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Come with me." Was the reply. Anzu came out of the room, closing the door behind her. She followed Atemu down a series of hallways, into a room that was quiet and dark. It made her nervous that he had to bring her all the way to such a secluded room to speak with her. Whatever could he possibly have to tell her that needed to be kept so quiet? Anzu felt a stab of dread run through her. Surely he would not... Surely he would not have the nerve to say no to her, to deny her what she wanted so badly?

"Pharaoh... What is it?" Anzu questioned as Atemu closed the door.

"Princess... I have thought about this for a while, and... I just can not bring myself to do it. I can't marry you." Atemu told her, thinking it best to just come out and say it. Anzu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're... You're _**rejecting **_me?" Anzu shrieked. "Why!"

"Because I do not know you!" Atemu snapped back, angry over her sudden harsh tone, though he supposed he understood why she was upset. "Forgive me Princess, but I can not, and will not, tie my life forever to a stranger, and one whom I cannot love!" Anzu's eyes widened more at his last sentence.

"You cannot love me? What about me can you not find a way to love!" Anzu demanded.

"Everything! From what I've seen, you are a spoiled rotten princess who's only interest is her own well being! Think about it Princess, did you ever think about what this union would truly mean! Did you think about your country, or more about what this would bring you, a new status as a Queen!" Atemu shouted, forgetting himself as he lost his temper. Upset or not, she had no right to speak to him thus, and with such a demanding tone of voice. Anzu let out a shriek of outrage, her blue eyes burning with fury.

"How dare you! How _**dare**_ you!" Anzu screamed. "I offered you a chance at peace, and you throw it in my face, you selfish bastard!"

"Peace was not what you want, is it?"

"You know nothing about me or what I want!"

"That's_**precisely**_my point!" Atemu snapped. Anzu's eyes promised pain, and lots of it, but Atemu brushed it off, his own eyes burning with the same fury. Atemu had had enough of this. He had hoped she would take it better, but when she had reacted the way she had, he got defensive. Atemu whirled and ripped open the door, slamming it closed behind him. He heard yet another scream before something hit the door and shattered. Atemu kept walking, knowing now that peace might not happen between them, at least not now. He went back to his own room, opening the door and stalking inside, throwing himself down on his bed. He considered himself foolish for what he had done, but he couldn't... He couldn't marry her.

* * *

Anzu stalked to her room, her rage evident on her face. Duke saw her coming down the hallway, and he was instantly concerned. She brushed past him with nary a word, opening her door and walking inside. Duke followed her, walking inside just in time to see her throw herself on her bed and let out a shriek of rage right into the pillow on her bed. He closed the door behind him, lest anyone should see his princess lose her composure like this. He let her scream until her face was red and her hair lose and stringy around her head. When she was done, she lay there, panting.

"Princess?" Duke called softly. She raised her head, her blue eyes a light with fury.

"He rejected me! He told me he could not marry me! He told me I was unlovable!" Anzu screamed, picking up her pillow and throwing it at Duke, the nearest target to her rage. Duke batted the pillow away, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"How dare he speak such lies?" Anzu blinked, pressing her hair down as she gazed at her escort.

"You disagree with him?" She asked, suddenly sounding meek.

"Of course! He is a fool to claim no one could love you!" Duke argued passionately. Anzu smiled sweetly at him.

"Then, my dear bodyguard and sorcerer, you wouldn't mind helping me get my revenge." At her words, Duke blinked, confused.

"Revenge?" He echoed.

"Yes. He should pay for what he's done to me, and instead of war, I'm wanting to go for something much more personal. His free will and pride." Anzu smirked. Duke's eyes widened again.

"Princess, are you asking for-?"

"Duke, would you be a darling and lend me your spell book?" Anzu questioned, rising from the bed and walking over to stand in front of him, fluttering her eyelashes coyly. Dukeswallowed thickly and stepped back, pressing himself against the door.

"Princess, I can not. If your father found out you cast a spell on him, it wouldn't matter what he'd said to you; your father would punish you severely." Duke argued.

"Father will not find out, and besides, what father wouldn't want the man who'd hurt his little girl to pay?" Anzu argued back.

"Princess, please, don't ask me to-" Duke's words were cut off with a strangled gasp as Anzu pressed herself against him.

"Please Duke? Please? Just one little spell; it won't even cause him any physical harm. Just a little payback." Anzu ran one pale finger up Duke's chest, causing the raven haired man to shiver. "If you do this for me, I'll..." Anzu trailed off, leaning up and pressing her lips to Duke's. Duke's eyes went so wide that he thought they would fall out of his sockets. Suddenly he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Anzu, pressing her flush against his body. Anzu moaned against his lips, one hand coming up to cup his face. Duke finally came back to himself a moment later and realized what he was doing. He grabbed Anzu by the shoulders and gently pushed her away. She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. Why had he pushed her away? She was certain he wanted her.

"P-Princess! I-We-You! Can't!" Ah, now she understood. Anzu giggled, pressing one finger to his lips and making a shushing noise.

"I did that for you, now, you do something for me..." Her eyes glittered with malice. Duke swallowed again, and he nodded his head meekly.

"As my Princess wishes." Duke turned and opened the door, a strange feeling in his gut telling him he would regret the choice in the days to come. Anzu followed him, clasping her hands together and giggling giddily.

"Thank you!" She squealed. Duke sighed. They entered his room a moment later, and Duke reached under the mattress on his bed, pulling out a blue book with odd symbols on the front. He handed it to her, making sure to give her a stern look.

"No physical harm Princess. I will not have you stain your hands with blood." Duke warned her. Anzu nodded and took the book.

"Of course. My intention is not to harm him." With that, she clutched the book to her chest and hurried from the room back to her own. Once inside, she shut her door and threw herself on her bed, opening the book to look for a spell that would serve her purpose. She had flipped through half the book, a frown upon her face because she could not find one, when a certain one caught her eye. She looked over it, her eyes beginning to shine. She thought for a moment, going over the words. She would need a sealing object. Surely one could be found in his room. She closed the book and leapt from the bed, hurrying out of her room and down the hall.

There was a guard stationed at Atemu's door when she got there. She quickly hid the book behind her back as she walked up to him. Blinking innocently up at him, she questioned him about Atemu's whereabouts. Learning that in need of some air, he had gone to the gardens, Anzu smiled, mostly to herself.

"There is something of mine in his chambers I need to get," Anzu lied. "May I please retrieve it? I'll be in and out quickly."

"I can not allow you entry to his private chamber Princess." The guard said. Anzu fluttered her lashes.

"Please? I really need it."

"I can not allow you entry Princess." Anzu huffed and stormed down the hall. Turning a corner, she pressed herself against the wall. She knew the perfect spell to rid herself of that annoying guard and sneak into Atemu's chambers. She opened the book, skimming for the spell she wanted. Once she found it, she muttered it softly. A sudden thud was heard, and she peeked around the corner to see the guard out cold, lying on the floor. Anzu smiled and strode back to the door, opening it and slipping inside.

Anzu looked around the room. It was far grander and even lovelier then her own, only fitting for the ruler of a kingdom. Anzu set the book down on Atemu's vanity table and began searching for something she could use in her spell. It didn't take her long to find it. A beautiful golden box with the Eye of Horus on the front of it. She recognized the symbol from the same eye that rested on the pyramid around Atemu's neck. She pulled the lid off, only to find it empty. Perfect.

"What in the name of Ra!" A call outside the door startled her, and she whirled around in surprise. The door suddenly began to open behind her, making the brunette gasp and go for the spell book on the table, taking the golden box with her. The door swung open with a bang, revealing Atemu standing in the doorway. His eyes instantly fell on her, and his eyes burned with rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" The monarch snarled. The guards limp form lay on the ground at his feet. Anzu sucked in a frightened breath. She couldn't back down now. Atemu stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUARD!" His eyes fell on the box in her hands, and the rage in his ruby eyes doubled. Anzu set the box down on the table and began flipping through the book. He stalked towards her, and she panicked, saying the words to a spell in the book. Atemu froze, his eyes clouding over in shock and confusion. Anzu smiled. Ah, that spell froze him in place. That made this all the easier. She grabbed the golden box and walked over to him, setting it at his feet.

"Anzu!" Atemu snarled, calling her by her name instead of title as he lost his temper. "What have you done! Undo it now!" Anzu giggled.

"I'm going to knock that pride of yours down a notch or two, _**Atemu**_." Anzu watched his eyes darken to maroon, his rage reaching the boiling point at her use of his given name. She found the spell she wanted and looked back to him.

"Whatever you are planning, stop it now!"

"You're done giving me orders. From now on, I'm the one that's going to be giving _**you **_orders!" Anzu snapped. She placed her finger on the page of the book.

"From now on, until love finds you true, a slave I shall make of you." Anzu spoke. Atemu's eyes widened as he realized she was speaking some sort of spell. He reacted instinctively, trying to call upon the power of his puzzle. It briefly glowed, but nothing happened. The puzzle was not having any effect on her freezing spell. Atemu began to panic, not knowing what kind of spell this would be, but knowing it wouldn't be anything good.

"Anzu... Anzu, stop." Anzu smirked, hearing the pleading in his voice, but she would not be stopped now.

"Into a trinket box you shall rest, answering each summons as it suits best." She continued, and the golden box at his feet began to glow.

"Anzu! Please, stop!"

"This I bind, this I speak, your will matters none." The box glowed brighter, and Atemu suddenly lost his voice, his eyes widening in ever growing panic as a sharp pain lanced through his heart. Try as he might to say something, he could not. Glancing down, he realized in horror that his body was no longer solid. Instead, he was see-through, resembling a spirit.

"So said, let it be known, so said, let it be done." Anzu finished the spell and right before her eyes, Atemu's wispy form vanished, sucked into the golden box. Anzu squealed with glee, rushing forward and snatching up the golden box, holding it greedily in her hands. Atemu was hers, all hers! He would never belong to another! And the best part was that he would have to do what she said, no matter what, for the rest of his life! Anzu squealed again and rushed from the room with the book and the box, ready to try out her new slave.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the book this is based off of, or the show.

Warnings: Mentions of sexual content and nudity. I have put a bold line in between the parts that people might have trouble with so you know where to skip if you can't or don't want to read the content of that part.

* * *

Anzu slammed the golden door behind her as she flew into her room, gazing hungrily at the box in her hands. Finally! The Pharaoh was all hers to command! With a shriek of ecstasy, the princess rushed to her bed and threw herself downonto it, bouncing lightly from the force. She set the golden box and the spell book in front of her, then clapped her hands together and giggled hysterically. What to command him to do first...oh the choices...

She quickly ran over the spell she had just cast in her mind, and gave another shrill giggle – giddy with power, as she noticed it was some kind of love slave spell. She could demand anything of him that she wanted, and he could not refuse! She giggled again with the knowledge that he would have to obey if she wanted him to make love to her. Oh, to make that proud, forcefulman her lover would just thrill her! Anzu grabbed the spell book and shoved it under her bed, just in case she needed it later, and smoothed her hair down, trying to make herself presentable.

"Alright. There's no better time then now." Anzu removed the lid to the golden box, and smoke instantly began billowing out, taking form beside her. When it cleared, Atemu was revealed to her. His eyes widened upon seeing her, and before he could begin to comment, he was brought to his knees against his will. Anzu smiled, happy to see the Pharaoh of Egypt on his knees before her. She almost squealed with joy.

"What is it I can do for you Master?" The words flowed out of his mouth against his will, and Atemu ground his teeth so hard together after he finished speaking that he thought some of them would break. What had this harlot done to him?

"You may rise." Anzu said calmly. Atemu did so, glaring at her. He opened his mouth to shout at her, but Anzu beat him to the punch. "You will not speak harshly to me, Atemu!" She snapped. Atemu's mouth closed then, and his eyes blazed a fiery crimson. Anzu smiled, fingering the golden box around the edges.

"You will not get away with this." Atemu's voice promised punishment. Anzu merely laughed.

"And what makes you think anyone will find out? You are mine to do with as I please, my Pharaoh." Anzu's eyes flashed as she fixed him with a cool stare.

"They will notice I'm missing. My friends, my priests, will notice." Atemu's tone was as cold as ice.

"They will notice nothing. As your master," Anzu began, noting the way Atemu flinched when she asserted her control over him. "I order you to go about your days as usual, though you will never forsake an order from me, and at night you will come to me." Anzu's words were like a binding thread, and Atemu felt compelled to obey, try as he might to resist. "And you will be allowed to tell no one of what has transpired between us." Atemu's hopes shattered with those words. She could command him as she wished, but had she forgotten to assure he could tell no one, he could have still gotten out of this, somehow.

"As you wish, my Master." Atemu responded through gritted teeth. Anzu smiled, leaning back on the bed.

"Good. Now go on. I'll expect you here at my room at sundown."

Atemu whirled on his heel and left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him. He stalked down the halls to his own room, throwing himself down on his bed once he was inside. He curled up on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. White-hot rage boiled through him, and he had to fight hard not to act upon his anger. He would order Anzu banished, or beheaded, but she was his master. As much as he abhorred the thought, he could do nothing against her. The spell pulsed through him, filling his head with the information of what he was and wasn't allowed to do. He was bound by it's laws to please her, no matter what it took to do so.

Atemu roused from sleep at a knock on his door, not knowing when exactly he had fallen asleep. He lifted himself up partway, a sleepy look on his face as his mind tried to register through a haze what had awoken him. The knock sounded again, and Atemu called a "come in" before flopping back down onto his bed and closing his eyes. The door opened, and Mahado peeked inside.

"My Pharaoh, were you asleep?" Mahado closed the door behind him as he entered, making his way to the bed. Atemu turned his head to the side and fixed his priest with an annoyed stare.

"No. I wasn't sleeping. I was staring at the back of my eyelids, completely and totally awake." Atemu replied. Mahado flushed and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to wake you so rudely, but you didn't come to the throne room. Subjects are there awaitingjudgment. I was sent to fetch you by Seto." Mahado explained. Atemu grunted.

"Then you can kindly tell Seto to go feed Amit. I'm tired, and I want to sleep." Atemu turned his head to the other side and tried to curl up into a ball. Mahado blinked, startled by this response.

"Are you not feeling well, my Pharaoh?" Mahado questioned, concern lacing his tone. _You will go about your day as usual... _Anzu's voice sounded in his head, and Atemu growled as his body moved to obey, beginning to rise from the bed. "Perhaps you should rest if you are ill." Mahado protested, placing his hands on Atemu's shoulders. Atemu looked up at him, and Mahado was startled to see how weary he looked. Atemu shook his head and gave his priest and best friend the best smile he could muster.

"No, I should not pass off my duties like that. I'll be fine Mahado, really." Atemu rose to his feet and walked past Mahado, stopping when he got to his door. He turned back to see Mahado still where he was, the look of concern still on his face. "Mahado, come. I'll be fine, honest." Mahado sighed and came to join him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh. But if you become too ill, it's off to bed with you." Mahado said sternly, giving Atemu a determined look. Atemu chuckled.

"Sure, sure." Atemu opened the door and walked outside into the hall, Mahado following close behind. As they walked to the throne room, Mahado studied his ruler. He saw right through Atemu's facade. His Pharaoh may have tried to play off that he was fine and was just a little sleepy, but Mahado knew better. There was something wrong with Atemu. He just didn't know what, and it made him uneasy.

They entered the throne room to see the remaining five priests all in their proper places. A man satin between two guards, his head bowed low in defeat. All eyes except the criminal's turned to Atemu and Mahado as they approached. Seto's blue eyes flashed coldly as Atemu took his place in his throne, but Atemu ignored him. He did not want to deal with that man right now. He just wanted to get this over and done with so he could go back to bed.

"State his crime."

* * *

Anzu skipped merrily down the hallways, carrying the spell book back to Duke's room. She knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to answer. When he did, his eyes widened upon seeing the triumphant look on her face. She sauntered past him to his bed, where she sat on it and bounced, laying the book beside her. Duke's eyes wandered over her, noting how she was positively glowing. He moved to stand in front of her, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her. Her plan must have worked for her to be so happy, and the thought made him seethe with a silent jealousy.

"Did your plan work, Princess?" Duke inquired, arching a brow. Anzu clapped her hands together, smiling widely.

"Yes it did! Oh Duke, he's all mine now!" Anzu practically squealed her excitement.

"Really? What spell did you cast?" Anzu grabbed the book and flipped the pages. She pointed to the spell she had used, and Duke's eyes widened in horror.

"You foolish girl!" Duke snapped. "This isn't just any old slave spell! You've made the Pharaoh a pleasure slave! No matter who his master is, he will live for their pleasure! He will do whatever makes you happy, with near tono will of his own!"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Anzu crossed her own arms over her chest and pouted. "Besides, I was planning on making him my lover in the first place. This spell suits just that purpose, which is why I cast it." Duke's jaw dropped at her words.

"You... You _meant_ to make him a pleasure slave?" Duke whispered, dismay obvious in his tone.

"Of course I did!" Anzu stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What kind of spell did you think I would cast?"

"I thought you would make him a simple slave or pull some kind of prank! Nothing that would last!" Duke shouted.

"Well you were wrong."

"Princess... Do you have an idea what you have done? You've made him, in a sense, immortal. He will live in that box forever, going through master after master, long after you are gone. This spell is permanent." Duke explained, hoping she would understand just what it was she had done.

"I know that. And you are wrong. It's not permanent, and he will never have another master other then me. I know the antidote to this spell, and he will know that if he ever wishes to be free, he will serve me, and he will love me." Anzu's eyes flashed as she spoke.

Duke was beginning to feel defeated. Anzu wouldn't seem to realize that no matter what she did, Atemu would never love her back, especially not after this stunt she had just pulled. Duke felt guilty for giving her the spell book in the first place. He hadn't realized what she had intended to do.

"Princess... This will not make him love you. He'll be forced to serve you, to make you happy, but he will not love you." Duke said softly. Anzu scowled.

"Ha! What a dolt you are!" Anzu rose to her feet and stalked past him.

"Princess-!"

"I'll hear no more! Thank you Duke, for your assistance, but I have what I want, and that's all that matters. Good day." Anzu left his room. The door clicked shut and Duke fell on his bed, burying his face in his hands. What a fool he was indeed... But he still loved her.

Anzu walked down the hallway, arms still across her chest. A frown marred her face. Who did Duke think he was? He thought she didn't know what she was doing. Ha! She knew exactly what she was doing! Atemu was all hers, and that was all that mattered to her. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about it some more. She could order Atemu to marry her, and he would have to do so. Anzu felt giddy with that knowledge. She could become queen and have the most handsome and wealthy husband in all the land all with a few simple words.

* * *

Atemu lay under his blankets, curled into a ball, fast asleep. His sleep was dreamless and deep. He was finally getting some rest after the day's events, which were very taxing. So much so that Atemu had fallen into bed gratefully, wanting to get lost in the land of dreams. The sun was now setting, and a shadow slowly fell over him as the last of its rays vanished from the sky. When it was completely gone, Atemu began to wake. He curled his arms tighter around his pillow, not wanting to rise, but his body would not obey his silent request.

His eyes slid open. _At night you will come to me... _Anzu's voice drifted through his thoughts and he cursed, knowing why he was waking up now. He had to obey her command. He rose from the bed, slipping his feet into his shoes as he got up. He was dressed in a simple shenti, and he didn't bother dressing, as his body was already maneuveringhim out of the room. He walked down the hallway towards Anzu's room. Atemu wrapped his arms around his body, shivering the cool air of night. He turned a corner and continued down the hall.

Mana yawned, feeling very sleepy. She was about to crawl into her bed when something made her stop. A chill ran through her body. Mana glanced towards her door, wondering what that strange presence was. Man could feel some kind of strange magic thrum in the air around her. She tip-toed to her door and opened it, peeking outside. She saw Atemu turned the corner, and she frowned. Where was Atemu going? Shouldn't he be in bed?

Mana slipped out of her room and walked down the hall after Atemu. Her nightgown billowed around her ankles, and she shivered. It was cool tonight. Making sure to keep a good distance between Atemu and herself, she continued to follow him. Atemu suddenly stopped, and Mana pressed herself against the wall, peering around the corner to see what her best friend was doing. Her green eyes widened when she saw that he was now knocking on the door to Anzu's room. Mana kept her back to the wall, eyes wide with shock. What was Atemu doing going to Anzu's room? He had told her only today that he had not wanted to marry her, or have anything to do with her. So why was he visiting her in the middle of the night?

Mana peered around the corner again and watched Atemu be invited inside by Anzu. Her ruler went into the room and Anzu closed the door. Mana bolted from her spot and knelt beside the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Ah, I see you obeyed my summons." Anzu smiled, laying back on her bed. Atemu balled his hands into fists as he sides.

"Of course I did. I can't disobey a command from my _Master_." Atemu's voice dripped sarcasm. Outside the room, Mana gasped. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. Had she just heard her Pharaoh call Anzu master?

"Atemu, I've been thinking long and hard about what I wanted to command you to do today. And I think I've come up with the perfect punishment for rejecting me." Anzu began, studying her nails.

"And what is that,_ Master?_" Atemu's nails bit into the palms of his hands.

"We're going to get married." Atemu's blood ran cold at those words. "And if I command you to marry me, there's no way you can say no." An evil smile graced Anzu's lips as she looked upon him with her icy blue eyes.

"Anzu, do you really want to do that? A loveless marriage?" Atemu asked her.

"You'll learn to love me." Anzu replied.

"I will never love you Anzu."

"You will love me! You will make me happy! If not, you will never be free from your curse." Anzu snapped, and she clenched her hand into a fist.

"I'd rather suffer this curse for eternity then be wed to you." Atemu's crimson eyes flashed as he spoke. He knew very well thanks to the spell what would be required to break it, and as long as he served Anzu, he knew he would never be free. Anzu jumped to her feet and slapped him across the face.

"Idiot!" She screeched. "Who could be better for you then me!" Atemu just stared at her coldly. There was no emotion at all in his beautiful blood red eyes. Anzu seethed. How dare he treat her thus! Well, she would make him pay.

"Kiss me." Atemu's eyes widened. Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. "That's an order Atemu. Kiss me."

Atemu's head lowered, a shiver of disgust running through his body even as his lips melded to hers. Anzu pressed herself tighter to him, moaning into the kiss. Oh, it was wonderful, just like she had dreamed it would be. She pulled away first, and Atemu looked away from her. Anzu frowned, not at all pleased by this reaction.

"Atemu, look at me." When he did, she had to look away herself. Rage boiled in his eyes of course, but so did a lot of other negative emotions. They were so strong she could barely stand to look at him. She knew she had to ignore it. She wanted him, and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way.

"Does this make you happy?" Anzu's gaze snapped back to his at his words.

"What?" She asked.

"Does this truly make you happy? Fake reactions? I will hate you forever for what you've done to me Anzu." She slapped him again after he finished speaking. Atemu's head snapped to the side with the force she placed behind her assault.

**%&%&%&%&%**

"Of course it does! You belong to me and you cannot refuse me! Hate me if you will, but you will never be free." Anzu snarled. "And I know something else that would make me very happy Atemu." Anzu turned away from him and flounced back to her bed, sitting down on it. Atemu watched her, waiting for her next words.

"Make love to me. After all, a pleasure slave is supposed to supply pleasure." Anzu held her arms out to him, a twisted smile on her face. Atemu's eyes widened again. No... No, surely she wouldn't... His body moved itself towards her, into her waiting arms. No! His mind screamed at him. Please, no! But his body continued to move of it's own accord, submitting him to her will.

**%&%&%&%&%**

Mana rose to her feet, and she clasped her other hand over her mouth as well. Her eyes were filled with fright. No... How could Anzu...? Mana knew she needed to get help for her friend at once. She took off running down the hallway. Her brown hair billowed out behind her, and she nearly skidded into the wall as she turned a corner. She quickly recovered and kept running.

She found the room she sought and banged loudly on it. "Mahado! Oh Master Mahado! Please wake up!" Mana cried. She kept banging on the door. The sounds echoed through the hallway. Mahado finally answered the door, and he looked down at her, ready to rip her a new one for waking him up so late. Mahado stopped short however, when he saw the look of distress on his apprentice's face. Concern quickly stole across his face.

"Mana? What is it?" Mahado questioned her.

"Oh Mahado! It's awful!" Mana burst into tears. They trailed down her face and off her chin, splashing onto her nightgown.

"Tell me Mana! What ails you?" Mahado placed his hands on her shoulders. Mana glanced up at him, her worry and fear clouding her emerald eyes.

"It's... It's the Pharaoh. Please! You have to gather the other priests and come to Princess Anzu's room at once!" Mana told him. Mahado's eyes widened.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with the Pharaoh? And what does it have to do with Princess Anzu?" Mahado's tone was urgent.

"I saw Pharaoh heading to her room. I thought it was strange, so I followed him. He went into her room, and I..." Mana looked ashamed at this part. "I listened to what was happening in there." Mahado looked angry all of a sudden, and Mana looked panicked. "It's not what you think!" She said quickly.

"Then tell me what on Earth you were doing!" Mahado snapped.

"I heard the princess say she cast a spell over the Pharaoh!" Mana exclaimed. Mahado's jaw dropped. He shook his head and fixed Mana with a stern glare.

"Mana, this is not a joking-"

"I'M NOT JOKING!" Mana screamed, startling the priest. "I heard every word! She was ordering him around! He called her Master! I heard it all Mahado! And if you will not get the priests and come and help me, then by Ra I will march into the princess' room and do something myself!" Mana finished her rant, red faced and breathing heavily. Mahado realized she was serious and released her shoulders.

"Alright Mana. Let's wake the others." Mahado decided to treat this with urgency. "Go wake Seto, Shada, and Aknadin, and tell them the Pharaoh is in danger. I'll wake Isis, Karim, and Siamun. Go Mana! Hurry!" Mahado sent her on her way and hurried down the opposite side.

Mana ran through the priests corridors, shouting at the top of her lungs. She banged on the doors as she passed, knowing she did not have time to sit there and knock on each door. Atemu needed help, and he needed it now. Seto, Shada, and Aknadin appeared outside their doors, looking sleepy and angry. When they saw her, their angry looks only increased. She bent over in front of them, panting.

"Mana!" Shada barked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"P-Pharaoh is...! In danger!" Mana told them. They exchanged bewildered looks. "Mahado i-is, on his w-way...! With t-the others!"

"Where is he headed Mana?" Seto questioned. His blue eyes seemed to bore a hole in her. Mana shook off the need to shudder and ran past them.

**%&%&%&%&**

"Follow me!" She heard their footsteps pounding behind her as she led the way towards Anzu's room. When she found Mahado again, he was standing outside Anzu's room with the rest of the priests. When he saw her, he put a finger to his lips in a silent command for silence. They waited for Mahado to say something, but the priest only listened intently for noise inside the room. He could hear a feminine voice crying out in pleasure, but there were no other sounds coming from inside the room. Mahado's face was now flushed bright red, but something about what was going on seemed off. A low grunt sounded, but it was almost overpowered by Anzu's voice.

"What is the meaning of this? We were told the Pharaoh was in danger!" Aknadin whispered angrily. "We did not get up to come hear the sounds of-"

"Master Aknadin, with all due respect, shut up." Mahado hissed. He was still listening with his ear pressed against the door.

Anzu lay panting beneath Atemu, a smile on her face. Above her, Atemu's eyes continued to burn with pure fury, and he rolled to the side, getting off the bed. Anzu sat up, clutching the blanket to her breasts. She stared dumbfounded as Atemu put his shenti back on. Atemu made to leave the room, and Anzu's face darkened with rage.

"You are leaving! I did not give the command for you to do so!" Atemu whirled on her. A look of absolute loathing crossed his face as he stared at her.

"You did not give the command to stay either, _Princess_!" Atemu snarled.

"Even through all of that, you despise me!" Anzu could not believe it. She had thought for sure he might change his mind after having her. He had been such a magnificent lover, and she had never felt such rapture before. Had he truly felt nothing with her beneath him? Anzu turned red faced with anger and embarrassment.

**%&%&%&%**

"Yes. Order me to do what you will Anzu, for it will never gain you my love." Atemu replied coldly. Anzu gritted her teeth together and shrieked, kicking the bed with her legs as she lost her temper. Atemu watched her have her fit, and then he turned to leave. Anzu growled.

"Halt!" Atemu stopped and turned to look at her. His eyes widened when he saw she had his golden box in her hands again. "I order you back into your box!" Atemu gasped as his form turned transparent and wispy. He was sucked into the box, and Anzu shut it tightly. She stared down at his box, seething in rage. "Stupid! Why!" Anzu tossed the box beside her and fumed.

Suddenly her door crashed open and Anzu cried out, startled. She gasped when she saw all the members of Atemu's court standing in her doorway, angry looks on each of their faces. Mana stood with them, her vivid green eyes filled with tears and hate. Anzu clutched her blanket tighter to herself as she tried to hide her nudity from them. Mana stalked into the room along with the others, and she stopped by her bed.

"Where is he Princess!" Mana snapped.

"Who?" Anzu questioned.

"Don't play stupid with us Princess. We heard what was going on in here. We heard the Pharaoh's voice, and behold, he is gone. Where is he?" Mahado spoke next. Anzu bit her lip.

"I know not. Go look elsewhere." She replied. As Mana's gaze swept over here, she saw the sparkling golden box sitting beside her. Quick as a wink, she threw herself over Anzu, who let out a shriek of dismay, and snatched the box. Anzu tried to grab her, but Mana was too quick for her.

"This belongs to the Pharaoh! Why do you have it?" Mana asked.

"Give that back to me this instant you little brat!" Anzu screamed, leaping at her, and the blanket surrounding the princess fell away. Mahado and Seto grabbed her, preventing the distraught princess from getting to Mana and taking the box back. Mana stared at Anzu, then looked at the box.

"This is the Pharaoh's box. Why do you want it?" Mana inquired, arching a brow at the princess. Anzu growled and struggled, but the priests held fast.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" Anzu yelled. Mana, curious now, opened the lid to see what was inside. Smoke began billowing out of it, and Mana gasped, nearly dropping the box. She grabbed it and watched as a form began taking shape through the smoke. Everyone in the room gasped out loud and shot Anzu strange looks as their Pharaoh was revealed to them. Atemu blinked, then stared down at Mana and the box in her hands. Everyone was doubly surprised when Atemu knelt before Mana on one knee, his head bowed.

"What can I do for you Master?" At Atemu's words, Mana's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. The poor girl resembled a fish gasping for air. All eyes turned to Anzu full of shock and despair.

"What have you done?" Mana whispered, her gaze returning to the submissive form of her ruler and best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the book this is based off of, or the show.

* * *

"My Pharaoh...please get up." Mana reached out to help Atemu as he rose shakily to his feet.

Trembling fiercely, the confused Pharaoh put his hand on his forehead as it began to pound painfully in sync with his racing pulse. His entire body tingled with the residue of a magic he had never felt before. What in the name of the gods' was that?

"Whoa, what a rush." Atemu murmured, frowning. And then he glanced down into his friend's worried face as she wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him. "Thank you, Mana..."

"Just relax, your Highness." Mana replied uneasily.

While Mana was busy tending to Atemu, Mahado and Seto shoved a blatantly nude Anzu towards her clothes and ordered her to dress. The irate princess snatched up her clothes and jerked them on hurriedly, her icy glare remaining glued to Mana the entire time. But the brunette only ignored the hateful glower Anzu was sending her, most of her attention focused on Atemu, concern showing very clearly in her forest green eyes.

"Are you okay?" She queried as she worried at her bottom lip.

"I am alright." Atemu replied, though in actuality he did not feel fine.

A delicately winged brow arched skeptically. "If you are so _fine,_ why did you call me Master?"

Atemu sighed softly, closing his ruby eyes as he focused on how to best answer the question. He massaged his forehead for a moment, feeling his headache intensify with every beat of his heart. "This... spell or whatever it was she cast over me told me that you are my new master. As you are in possession of my box, I am compelled by it to address you thusly."

Atemu was well and truly surprised that he was able to impart this information after Anzu's explicit orders to the opposite. A pleased smile crossed his face as he realized that because the box had changed hands and he now had a new master, any commands given by his former one were no longer valid. Anzu gasped audibly, shooting him an evil glare, disbelief and rage warring in the blue irises of her eyes.

"I ordered you not to talk about that!" The princess spat, only to let out another gasp and clasp her hands to her mouth as she realized what she just revealed in front of the priests. Mahado sent her an angry glare just as the remaining priests all exchanged a look of dawning comprehension.

"Since you are no longer in possession of the box you are no longer my _master_, Princess Anzu." A smug look crossed Atemu's face as he explained. " – Mana is. Any command that was given when you were in possession of it is now invalid."

Anzu's eyes filled with selfish tears. She had not even owned this magnificent specimen of man for a day and already he had been stolen from her. She sank to her knees in defeat, her face buried in her hands, and began to sob.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. We'll figure out how to break this spell she cast over you." Mana assured him, casting a jaundiced eye over towards the distraught princess.

"Yes, we shall put every effort into doing so my Pharaoh." Shada spoke up, in full agreement with the young apprentice. "Mahado, Seto, grab the princess. I'm sure a cot in the dungeons will suit her just fine. It's what she deserves for her treachery."

Anzu cried out as the priestly duo grabbed her harshly and dragged her out of the chamber. Her sobs echoed in the hallway as she cried out for mercy that was denied to her. Once assured of the princess's absence Mana began to guide her monarch out of the chamber and down the hall to his rooms, the others following in her footsteps.

"I think we ought to get you into bed now, Pharaoh. Can we decide what to do about the spell in the morning?" Mana directed her question at the priests.

"Yes, I think that will be best." Siamun answered. "Our Pharaoh deserves his rest. Mana, take care with that box. Hide it somewhere where you know no one will find it. We can't have it falling into the wrong hands." Mana nodded in answer to Siamun's instructions. While Mana led Atemu back to his room, the priests all went back to their rooms to get some sleep.

Mana opened the door to Atemu's chamber and the two entered. Closing the door behind them Mana let go of him and allowed him to fall into his bed. Atemu climbed under the covers and looked up at her. A grateful smile crossed his lips as he stared tenderly at her. He was so happy that he had a friend like her. So very happy. She was everything to him at this moment. Mana smiled and reached down to brush a strand of his blond bangs away from his face. She was glad he was safe now. Anzu could do him no more harm.

"Mana..." Atemu said softly, expressing his gratitude through his ruby orbs. "Thank you." With that, Atemu's eyes closed, and he was soon asleep. Mana tucked his blanket more securely around him and left the room. She paused in the doorway and turned back to look at him.

"You're welcome Pharaoh." Mana whispered and closed the door.

* * *

Ra had just graced the sky when a loud knock sounded on Duke's door. The raven haired man groaned and rolled onto his back, wondering who it was that was calling. He rose from the bed and strode to the door. When he opened it, his eyes met the sight of two armed guards and two of the Pharaoh's priests, Seto and Siamun, standing in front of him. He stared at them, confused.

"Uh, good morning. Is there something I can do for you?" Duke questioned.

"We thought we would inform you of your princess's fate." The shorter male, Siamun, spoke. Duke's eyes widened before he could catch his reaction, and it took him a moment to pull his heart-rate back to normal.

"Princess Anzu?" He choked out. "What's happened to her?"

"Your princess has been caught in the act of treason against our Pharaoh. We've also come to tell you that you will gather your belongings and leave at once. You will carry a message to the princess's father and inform him of his daughter's impending trial." Seto explained as his cold blue eyes flashed. Duke gulped and nodded, his emerald eyes full of fright and worry.

"Yes, of course." Duke replied.

"Be gone in one hour." Seto finished.

Duke nodded again and shut the door. He leaned back against it, and he hit the back of his head on it, cursing aloud. He knew exactly what his princess was in trouble for. Somehow they must have found out about the spell. Duke banged his head again. What should he do? If he was still here in one hour, he feared what the Egyptians would do to him. He could use his magic to free Anzu, but there was one problem. He could transport them as far away as outside the city, but that was not his main concern. The problem was how he would get to her and have time to cast the spell.

Duke ran his hand through his hair. He would have to pretend to leave, because there was no way he could leave Anzu here alone. He sighed. How would he find the dungeons? Duke went to his bed and reached between the mattresses. His hand hit something hard, and he smiled. He pulled his hand out, bringing his spell book with it. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Duke whispered to himself happily.

An invisibility spell... Duke placed the book on the bed and dressed. He then gathered all his belongings together, but only what he thought he needed. He had to travel light for this. He grabbed his book again and placed a finger on the spell he needed. He closed his eyes and began to chant. As he chanted, his form began to vanish, from the feet going up. Pretty soon his whole body was gone. He closed his spell book and placed it inside his robes, well hidden from view.

Duke then left his room and walked along the corridors. He searched for guards, hoping at least one of them would lead him to the dungeons. Finding a pair of them he trailed behind. By some miracle of fate, they led him right to the entrance of the dungeons. He stopped as they approached two more guards who were stationed outside the door.

"We're here to relieve you." One of the guards spoke.

"Great. Time to get back to the wife." Another guard smiled with relief. "See you guys tomorrow." Duke slipped between them in through the doorway as they exchanged places. Duke hurried down the steps, and he made sure to avoid the guards that were down here patrolling. Duke walked slowly down the pathway through the cells. He looked from side to side, searching for Anzu's cell.

When he found her, he nearly broke down right there. She looked miserable. Her head was bowed, and her hair fell stringy and unbrushed around her head. Her skin seemed paler, and she was in a simple white nightgown that was stained with dirt. Duke quickly said an incantation that would reveal him only to her eyes. He looked around and made sure no guards were nearby as he stepped forward in front of the cell.

"Princess..." Duke whispered, and he gripped the cell bars in his hands. Anzu raised her head, and when she saw him, her eyes filled with tears. She rose off the bench she had been sitting on and stood in front of him.

"Oh Duke... Look what a mess I've made." Anzu sniffled as fresh tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Princess... I tried to warn you, but I'm not here to scold you." Duke lowered his voice to a whisper. Anzu brightened a little.

"Then why...?" Anzu's voice held a little hope. Duke smiled.

"I'm going to free you, so you need to be quiet." Duke told her. Anzu smiled and wiped at her tears.

"Duke... Thank you." Anzu's smile lit her whole face. Duke reached through the bars and grabbed one of her hands.

"Alright. Close your eyes. Do not open them until I tell you to." Anzu did as she was told. She heard Duke began to murmur some words in a language that she did not understand. As he did so, she began to feel weird. Anzu could feel the world spinning around her, and she fought against the urge to open her eyes and or hurl her prison breakfast across the floor. Suddenly the world ceased to spin and a cool breeze wafted over her body. Anzu shivered and crossed her arms around herself. "Princess, open your eyes." Anzu's eyes popped open, and she let out a gasp.

"Where are we?" Anzu exclaimed.

"We are outside Thebes. See? There's the palace in the distance." Duke pointed at the palace, which Anzu could see from the sand hill they were standing on. Duke reversed the spell on himself, and his body reformed, though Anzu noticed no difference since she had already had seen him due to the other spell he had cast.

"Why are we still in Khemet?" Anzu asked.

"I can only transport us so far. But you are safe and away from the palace. I'll steal a couple horses and we'll head back to our country." Duke explained. Anzu turned to him with wide eyes full of shock.

"No! We can't go back yet!" She reached forward and grabbed his arm. "Duke, you have to help me get Atemu's box back!" Duke's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious!" Duke shouted. "He is the reason you were nearly imprisoned for the rest of your life! And you want to gain him back!" Duke could not believe his ears. All that damn trouble he went through to get her out of Thebes, and she wanted to commit the same crime all over again! Anzu pouted and looked away from him.

"Duke, with your magic, I know it's possible. We can get the box, and then we can go back to our country." Anzu told him.

"That will cause war for sure Princess! Will you risk the death of millions all for one man who doesn't love you!" Duke yelled at her. Anzu's gaze shot back to him. Her eyes were burning with determination.

"He is mine Duke. I want him, and you will help me get him back." Anzu's tone promised pain if he did not help her. Duke was torn. He didn't want to do this. He knew what would happen if he did, but she was his princess, and he would be damned, but he loved her.

"Fine Princess. I will help you get his box back, but it will take a lot of magic. We ought to find a cave or something to stay in for right now while I think of the right spells to use." Duke turned and began to walk. Anzu hopped along behind him with a happy smile on her face. She clapped her hands together and then leaped on Duke's back, causing the raven haired man to stumble a little bit. Anzu hugged him and squealed with joy.

"Thank you Duke!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you, Princess."

* * *

Atemu lounged indolently on his throne, a look of complete boredom frozen on his face, even as his mind was turning circles at a million miles per minute. Another long day of judging prisoners and deciding their fates, despite all that fate had hit him with in the past couple of hours. Wisely his priests kept the matter of Anzu away from him, preferring to send for the girl's father before anything was decided. Atemu knew that if he had to judge her now, he would choose to behead her on the spot.

Mana was seated on the floor, beside him, her luminous green eyes watched him, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. He knew she was worried about him and he appreciated it, but this constant supervision was getting on his nerves.

Oh, he knew she wasn't there just to watch him, but he couldn't help but feel irritated as he hadn't had a moment to himself since he went to sleep last night. His box was clenched tightly in her hands as she thought the box was safer with her then left behind in her room. Right now he and Mana were waiting in the throne room for the priests to return from an errand they had to run.

"Pharaoh?" Mana's voice broke through his thoughts, and he blinked, looking down at her.

"Yes?" Atemu arched a brow at her.

"Are you alright? The priests will be here any minute to help with the spell." Mana told him.

"I know. And I have faith in their ability to break this cursed spell." Atemu replied. Mana smiled brightly.

"Me too." The throne room door suddenly burst open, and Atemu's priests rushed into the room. Atemu was instantly alarmed at the panicked looks on their faces. He rose to his feet, his crimson eyes searching each face as if he could find his answer that way.

"Pharaoh..." Mahado stepped forward and bowed before him on one knee. "Pharaoh, we're so sorry..."

"Why? What's happened Mahado?" Atemu tried to keep his voice steady, but the tension in the air was getting to him.

"The princess..." Karim spoke up next. "The princess is gone." Atemu's eyes widened and he sank back into the throne. Everyone was silent for a long time, with each one waiting on what their ruler would say.

"Anzu... Anzu is gone?" Atemu raised his gaze to theirs. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know Pharaoh." Isis was the next one to speak. "Seto and Siamun ordered Duke gone this morning, and as ordered, the man is gone... But somehow the princess managed to escape. We fear Duke may have helped her somehow, though this theory is just that, as we do not know how Duke would have managed to get past our guards."

"Although there is no way the princess could have escaped on her own." Seto added. "So we strongly believe Duke helped her, unless she had some other form of assistance." Atemu placed his head in his hands, unable to believe the news he had just received. This was... He just couldn't stomach it. Atemu placed a hand over his stomach. He was going to be ill. He hoped that Anzu would just go back home, but he had a feeling that she would come back for his box if she got the chance. Mana placed a hand on his knee, and her green eyes shone with worry and sympathy.

"It'll be okay." She tried to assure him. "They'll break the spell and then you won't have to worry about her." Mana seemed to know what he was afraid of, and he was grateful to his friend for knowing him so well that she could say the right things to make him feel better.

"Pharaoh... About the spell..." Siamun piped up, and instantly Atemu's hopes were squashed simply by the tone of the old man's voice.

"Yes?" Atemu's voice trembled.

"We have studied this spell from every angle, and it is impossible to break with any of our spells." Siamun's eyes shone with regret. Atemu closed his eyes and leaned back against the throne. Mana stroked his knee gently, not caring who saw her do so. She knew how crushed Atemu must be feeling right now.

"Then what do we do?" Atemu asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"My Pharaoh, we have thought of the possibility that Anzu used magic to escape, the same as she did to curse you." Shada began. "And we fear she can use this magic to reclaim your box." Fear crept through Atemu's body. That's exactly what he was afraid of.

"And?" Atemu nearly snapped, but he kept his anger in check.

"And we have come up with a way to keep you safe while we figure out what to do. Anzu can not steal your box if you are not here." Siamun answered. Atemu blinked. If he was not here? What in Ra's name did that mean? Siamun stepped forward and outstretched his hand. "Mana, I need you to give me that box." Atemu's gaze snapped down to Mana. The girl moved her hand from Atemu's knee and used both hands to clutch his box tightly.

"W-What are you going to do with it?" Mana asked. Atemu jumped up from the chair and hopped down in front of Mana.

"Tell me your plan!" Atemu snarled. "You can't just switch the box's owner without telling me what you're doing!" Siamun's plum colored eyes bored into Atemu's blood red. He kept his hand outstretched and heaved a sigh.

"Pharaoh, please trust me. What we are going to do is for your safety and own good. We would not be doing it if it was going to harm you." Siamun tried to assure the young monarch. Atemu crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them.

"And yet you avoid my command. You refuse to tell me what it is you are doing." Atemu's tone was cold.

"Pharaoh, if we told you, you would protest." Isis told him. She pleaded with her blue eyes for him to trust them. "We do this for you my Pharaoh, not against you." Siamun walked past Atemu and laid his outstretched hand on Mana's shoulder.

"Mana, please. Give me the box. Do you honestly think we mean the Pharaoh harm?" Siamun asked her. Mana's eyes shone with confusion. Atemu had turned and was staring at her, begging her with his eyes not to hand over the box, and the poor girl was torn. She knew Siamun would not hurt Atemu, but it felt like a betrayal to hand over the box. She bowed her head for a moment.

"Mana?" Mana nearly broke down at the clear fear she heard in Atemu's voice. She raised her head, and Atemu saw the tears that shimmered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh. They only want to help. Here Master Siamun." Mana held out the box to the elder man. "Take the box." Atemu let out a gasp of dismay as Siamun took the box. The spell surged through Atemu, and it instantly registered that Siamun was his new master. Atemu was brought to his knees once again, and the same words he had spoken to Mana last night exited his mouth once more.

"Rise to your feet Pharaoh. I apologize for this." Siamun spoke gently. Atemu did as he was asked, and he looked down at Siamun with tears in his ruby depths. He could care less at the moment that he was king of Egypt, and that he was supposed to be strong. He didn't feel strong at the moment. He felt like the nineteen year old he was, and he wanted nothing more then to run and hide somewhere and pretend the last couple of days had never happened. He had never realized what it felt like to have his life completely in someone else's hands, and Atemu hated the lack of control over his own will. Siamun reached up and laid a hand on his shoulder. He knew how Atemu was feeling, and it made him feel even worse about what he was going to do now.

"Pharaoh, please enter your box." Siamun commanded as he cast his eyes to the floor. He watched as what he could see of his ruler turned transparent and flew into the golden box in his hands. "I hope you can forgive me one day, Pharaoh." Siamun murmured. He walked out of the throne room, and the rest of the priests followed him, forming a solemn procession as they exited.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the book this is based off of, or the show.

* * *

It was time. Siamun hurried out of the palace to the stables. He found his horse with no trouble and mounted, giving a soft kick to the horse's side to get it to move. He took off into the night, riding hard and fast. His cloak billowed out behind him as he rode, and sand blew in a dust cloud behind his horse's hooves. All day he had been thinking of his Pharaoh. It hurt him to have to do this, but Siamun knew it was for Atemu's own good. What he hadn't told Mana and Atemu was that he and the other priests had been looking up the spell that had been placed on him.

They had found the spell in an old spell book in a room under the palace. Those books were kept under tight lock and key as they were very important books with very powerful spells. It had dismayed them to learn that they could not break the spell on their ruler simply by casting another spell or by any other simple means. This spell was simple in it's casting, but it required something very special in order to break it. That special something was, however, something that none of them could give their Pharaoh, and thus they had thought long and hard over what to do next.

While they had been searching for a way to help their Pharaoh, Isis had had a vision with her Tauk. Her vision had been very odd; the person that she had seen wasn't even alive yet, as they were in a time far into the future. Normally her visions could not reach so far, so Isis knew in her heart that this was the only person who could help them. The priests were then faced with another problem. How could they gain this person's assistance if they were not alive yet?

Siamun thought about what to do, and he was struck with the idea to send the Pharaoh's box into the future with another spell. He searched through book after book, for hours, until he had finally located a spell that would allow him to send objects in time.

He brought this idea to the others, and they discussed it for a long while, but eventually they all agreed with Siamun. It was also a solution everyone had agreed upon with reluctance; after all, it would send their Pharaoh and his box into a strange time, one which none of them could be sure was safe, but this was the only solution they had. If they had searched for help in their own time, it would give Anzu the time required to try and take the box back, and if she was indeed using magic, she would be able to accomplish this. Sending their Pharaoh away was a gamble, but it was the only way they knew that Anzu wouldn't be able to get her hands on the box. Let her search through the future for him if she found out he was there, for she would never locate him, or so they hoped.

Siamun broke free from his thoughts as the sound of neighing horses drew his attention. Up ahead were the rest of the priests' horses.

Siamun dismounted his horse and left it standing by the other horses belonging to the rest of Atemu's priests. He pulled the hood ofhis cloak over his head and walked forward. He stumbled a bit as the sand under his feet was very slippery. He was currently in the middle of the desert heading for a deserted underground cave where he and the rest of the priests would preform a spell that they prayed would keep their ruler safe from Anzu. They still had not located her, a thought that distressed Siamun. The royal guards had searched all day for the fugitive princess, but it was futile.

Atemu's box was snug inside Siamun's robes, and the old man patted it for comfort as he walked. He hoped Atemu would eventuallyforgive them for what they had to do, maybe not today or anytime soon, but perhaps someday.

Mana knew of their plan, but the brunette had been forced to stay behind this night. Siamun leaned down and brushed the sand away from the spot he had been searching for, revealing a wooden door. He struggled to heave it upwards, and it fell over with a bang. The old man panted with the effort, and he took a moment to get himself together. When he had caught his breath, he began walking down the steps that were under the door. It took a little more effort, but he managed to close the wooden door behind him, confident that the sand would soon blow over it and hide it from view.

Siamun could hear voices at the bottom of the steps. As he reached the landing, he pulled his hood back, revealing himself to the rest of the priests as their eyes turned to him. They were standing in a large room that looked as if it had been carved into the ground. It was a simple room with no lavish decorations or anything of the sort. Torches lined the wall and gave them light to see. Most of the priests smiled in acknowledgement of Siamun's presence. All six priests were standing in a circle around a stone altar that jutted out of the floor. Siamun removed Atemu's box from his robes and set it on top of this altar.

"Hello my fellow priests." Siamun greeted them.

"Hello Master Siamun."They chorused around him. Siamun turned to face them with a solemn expression on his face.

"Each of you need to join hands around the altar and close your eyes. When we begin the spell, it is important that you keep them closed, no matter what you may see or hear. Is this understood?" Siamun explained.

"Yes Master Siamun." Isis spoke quietly.

"The spell will draw upon your items for power, so if you feel your items reacting strangely, do not worry." Siamun went on. He took his place in front of the alter and held out his hands, inviting the others to join him. All the priests clasped hands together. Seto did so after securing his rod in the belt of his robes, and Karim after setting his scales in front of him. All eyes fell closed. Siamun was the only one who kept his eyes open. His plum colored eyes remained fixated on the gold box.

"sDm nn, nTr n(y) rk..." Siamun chanted, and soon the other priests were chanting the same thing. The chant grew louder and louder in volume the longer they repeated the phrase, and suddenly their items activated and began to glow. A cold wind surrounded them and swirled around their bodies. They held fast, speaking the chant faster and louder. Siamun was the only one to see what was happening.

"pn n st rk!" Siamun spoke, and the torches went out as a loud howl sounded through the room. The box glowed with a strange white light, and then it was gone. The wind died down and they were left standing in the inkydarkness.

"Master Siamun?" Seto questioned.

"It's done." The old man said quietly. "I hope this goes as planned."

"I hope so as well." Isis wrung her hands together. Mahado fumbled in the dark and managed to find a torch. He lit it up and brought it to the circle of priests.

"What if this does not work? What if we are forced to call him back?" Seto asked. "Praying he lands in the hands of the one person who can break this spell is a little much to hope for."

"I have faith that the person whom his box ends up with will be the one to break this accursed spell. And we'll have him back with us in no time." Siamun replied. He took the torch from Mahado and led the way back to the stone stairs. Isis turned to look back at the stone altar, and her blue eyes shone with emotion.

"I hope this does not backfire on us. Please... Whoever you are, keep him safe and happy." Isis whispered her prayer and then lifted her cloak onto her head. She turned and followed the men up the stairs.

* * *

(3000 years into the future...)

The sun shone way too brightly in the sky, and it made the afternoon blazing hot. Solomon Mouto wiped his forehead, and his hand came back wet with sweat. He sighed and reached for the water canteen on his side. He screwed the cap off and took a long drink of cold water to quench his thirst.

Afternoons in Egypt were brutal, and this he knew from experience, as he had spent many years here sifting through the sands. Solomon was an archaeologist, and he loved his job. He continued working well into his sixties and now, at age 72, he was still at it. It was his love of this field and Egypt that kept him coming back time after time for more.

They had been working at the site of a old Egyptian village for hours, and night was fast approaching as the sun began to descend from the sky. So far a lot of old pottery shards and things had been found, but nothing truly ground breaking. It was beginning to cool off, and Solomon welcomed the cooler air after working for hours in the blazing afternoon heat. After another half an hour, nothing still had been found, and Solomon was ready to call it quits. He took off his hat and began to fan himself with it as he got to his feet and walked back to the excavation tent.

"Find anything yet Solomon?" Arthur Hawkins, Solomon's best friend, questioned as the elder man walked into the tent. The other elder gentleman had been an Egyptian archaeologist for years as well, and he and Solomon shared their deep love for Egypt. Arthur was currently seated at a table going over some of the pottery shards that had been found. Solomon smiled and shook his head at his friend in response to his question. His plum colored eyes looked tired, and he felt as weary as he looked.

"Not a thing yet. I doubt we'll find anything today." Solomon replied.

"That's too bad. Perhaps we will have better luck tomorrow. Shall we call it a day then, old friend?" Arthur rose to his feet from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Yes. We can pick back up later, as I'm sure the others are tired too." Solomon turned and left the tent, ready to tell the rest of the team to go ahead and head back to their tents. Arthur sighed and watched him go. They had heardthere were valuable artifacts to be found in the remains of this village, but so far allthey had found were normal, everyday items** t**hat the villagers would have used. Sure there were a few good pots that had been found, but most of them were broken and didn't match up with other pieces.

They had, however, managed to findsome old knives, coin, and some old statues of various gods and goddesses, and some of those were in very good condition, which put Arthur in a better mood about today's finds.

Arthur exited the tent to see some of his fellow workers heading for their tents to retire for the night. Solomon was also on his way to his own tent, and he waved to Arthur as he passed by. Arthur waved back and figured he might as well go to bed too. He went back into the tent and blew out the lanterns after cleaning up and making sure everything was put away and covered.

Solomon sat down on his cot after lighting a lantern. It filled his tent with light, and he pulled a small table over in front of him. He laid out some mail that had arrived for him today. One was a letter from his grandson, Yugi. Solomon smiled tenderly as he opened the letter and read what was inside. Yugi had written about how much he missed him, and that he hoped he was having a good time in Egypt. He also mentioned that the gameshop was doing well, and that he loved his new home. It was one of those long houses that was split in half, making two smaller homes, and then rent was paid to the person who owned Yugi's half of the place. It was a rather small one, as he lived alone, but to Yugi, it was perfect. Solomon chuckled. Seemed like Yugi was doing just fine, not that he expected anything less.

Solomon pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began to write Yugi back, letting him know how the expedition was going. He also mentioned how he hoped to come home in a week or two. When his letter was done, Solomon sealed it inside an envelope and addressed it. He then set it aside for mailing the next day. Solomon stood and stretched, working the kinks out of his back. It cracked rather harshly and he let out a cry of pain, wincing a bit. "Damn back. It'll be the death of me yet." Solomon mumbled as he worked on getting ready for bed. He blew out his lantern when he was ready and crawled into his cot. Before long, he was asleep.

It was the sun shining through his tent and lighting it up that woke Solomon the next day. The older man groaned, rolling from his side onto his back and rubbing at his eyes. Arthur suddenly pulled aside his tent flaps, a bright and cheery smile on his lips.

"Rise and shine Solomon! Time for another glorious day on the site!" Arthur chuckled as Solomon sat up and glared at him.

"Just because you're a morning person you old goat, doesn't mean the rest of us are." Solomon grumbled.

"Old goat? My, aren't we touchy in the morning." Arthur laughed. "Come on now, everyone else is getting ready to go back to the site. Maybe we'll find something today." Solomon ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smooth down the hairs that were sticking out more then usual.

"I'm up, I'm up. I'll be there in a moment." Solomon yawned. Arthur chuckled again and closed the tent flaps. Solomon stood and rubbed his lower back before heading for his suitcase and changing into his work uniform. He put his hat on and grabbed his canteen, reminding himself to fill it up after he left his tent. He thought back to what Arthur said and hoped the man was right. It would be terrible to go back home empty handed.

Solomon exited his tent and said hello with a wave to one of the workers who was on the site for college credit. He was a young, enthusiastic man who loved what he did and hoped to do this kind of thing for the rest of his life. Solomon liked him a lot and hoped his dream did come true. He stopped by one of the tents and got some water for his canteen before heading out to the site.

"Good morning Dr. Mouto!" One of the young girls on the site called to him and waved. Solomon waved back to her with a smile before continuing on to where he was working for the day. Arthur would be back at the main tent going back over their finds and whatever they would find today. Solomon knelt to the ground and pulled his tools out, getting straight to work.

The sun was high in the sky again by the time Solomon stopped for a break. They still hadn't found much of anything, save some more statues and such. They had gotten lucky and found one golden necklace, but that was all. Solomon took a swig from his canteen and sighed. What a day. A couple of the younger kids had taken a break ages ago, having complained the sun was giving them a headache. Solomon understood their need to get out of the sun before heatstroke got them.

A flash suddenly startled Solomon and he nearly choked on the water he had just drawn into his mouth. That had come from behind him, and the light had been so bright! Solomon whirled around and looked down at his site, his plum colored eyes scanning the ground as he wiped water from his chin. A rather large water stain marked his shirt just under his neck. Solomon blinked when he saw something shiny lying on the ground, and he walked over and knelt on the ground to have a better look. Solomon's eyes widened when he saw it was a golden box covered in hieroglyphs with an Eye of Udjat on the front. Solomon picked it up and dusted some of the dirt and sand off of it, giving it a closer inspection.

_Please... take care of him..._ Solomon gasped out loud and nearly dropped the box as a foreign voice spoke through his mind. He looked around, but he saw no one. Solomon cast another glance to the box in his hands, and he knew he could not give it to Arthur as an artifact. Before he could think more on it, he placed it into a bag beside his tools and got back to work.

* * *

Translastion of Egyptian words: Hear these words, God of Time. Move this object to another space and time. (Not very awesome or original, but it was the best I could do with all the Egyptian words I had to use. /sweatdrop/)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**(Two weeks later...)**

Beep... Beep... Beep...

A low groan sounded from the bed, and a pale, slender hand slammed down on the snooze button, silencing the alarm clock that had been making the obnoxious noise. A slender teen rose groggily from his warm, comfortable spot on the bed and shook his head to rid himself of the dazed feeling that lingered around his consciousness.

Deep, iridescent indigo eyes opened slowly, and Yugi rubbed at them with a yawn, trying to rid them of the sleep accumulated during the night. Once semi-awake he padded across the floor, and exited his room, heading into his bathroom which was just next door. He ran some cold water from the sink and splashed it onto his face to wake himself up a little more. Grabbing a towel off the towel rack beside the sink, Yugi patted his face dry and hung the towel back up.

Yugi went back into his room and grabbed an outfit out of his dressers. The slender male changed clothes and then left his room, heading down the hallway and into his kitchen. _Another day in paradise... _he thought as he grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and poured himself a bowl. He sat at the table with his meal and ate in silence, staring out the window.

Yugi had moved here to get a fresh start, having left the apartment above the game shop that he shared with his grandfather. It was nice to finally be a nineteen year old out on his own. Yugi took a look around his apartment, smiling softly. He loved this place, even if it wasn't super nice or the most expensive place around. It was cozy, big enough for one (or two if he so chose), and just the right amount of rent.

Yugi's gaze returned to the backyard. He had a small backyard that was perfect for one person. It was fenced in to separate his from the neighbor who shared the apartment/house next door to his. Yugi had set up a hammock in between the two small trees out by the fence. A lawn-chair sat on the small patio, which was accessible through the sliding doors near where he was sitting. The house was a small two bedroom place with one bathroom and a spacious living room. The kitchen was nice and clean, and the stove and refrigerator were of old brands, but they ran like new. Just the hall past his bedroom and the full bathroom was a smaller room which served as his laundry room. The washer and dryer was a decent set.

In the living room was a small bookshelf which he used to house both his books and his movies. A television set sat on a wooden table, and an XBOX 360 rested in the cabinet below it. Against the far wall was a chair and desk which his computer lay on. He had one sofa and one recliner. All in all, his new home was very nice and he loved it. It just got lonely being by himself sometimes. This got him thinking of his grandfather, and he realized he missed having company for breakfast every morning. Yugi sighed and finished his cereal, then rose to his feet and dumped his bowl into the sink.

Speaking of his grandfather... Yugi glanced at the calendar hanging on the fridge and realized he was to arrive home later tonight. Yugi smiled to himself. He would go to the airport and pick him up later tonight, when his plane arrived. Yugi glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Eight o' clock. It was time to head to work. Yugi helped his grandfather run a respected game shop known as the Kame Game Shop. Yugi loved games. Almost no one's love for games save Yugi's grandfather could surpass Yugi's love for games. It made working in his grandfather's shop an enjoyable experience everyday. And Solomon always let Yugi try out the new merchandise before anyone else.

Yugi exited his house, locking the door behind him. It was a warm spring day, and the sun was shining brilliantly. There was also a cool breeze that felt nice on Yugi's arms that were left bare thanks to his t-shirt. He pocketed his keys and hurried down his walkway. His car was parked in front of his house on the street.

It wasn't a big new, shiny sports-car, but that wasn't a concern. Yugi preferred regular cars that weren't flashy anyways. And this one fit him perfectly with its practicality. It was a small, four door, dark blue Ford Taurus SES. Just as he was about to unlock it, he heard someone call his name. He turned around, already knowing who it was that had called him just by the sound of her voice.

"Hey Yugi! Good morning!" His next door neighbor, Tea Gardener, waved cheerfully to him. She lived in a complete house next to the housing area Yugi lived in. He remembered she had moved there around the same time he had, perhaps a week or so after. A smile lit her face when he waved back to her. "Off to work?"

"Yes." Yugi replied. Tea approached him, taking off her yellow gardening gloves that matched the color of the shorts she was wearing. They made her pale legs seem even longer then usual, and a pink t-shirt covered her top half. "Working in the gardens today?"

"Yeah, I was just getting rid of some weeds that popped up along my daisies and tulips. Nasty little things. They like to kill the flowers." Tea brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Do you use weed killers?" Yugi asked. Tea shook her head.

"I don't like using those; they sometimes kill the plants. It's harder work, but I prefer to weed by hand." She replied. Yugi smiled.

"It can be a little neater." Yugi told her. "I wish you luck with that. I've really got to be getting to work, or I'll be late." Tea's eyes widened and she waved at his car.

"I'm sorry! Go on; I wouldn't want to make you late. Have a good day Yugi." Tea smiled brightly at him and turned, jogging back to her flowerbeds. Yugi watched her for a moment before he unlocked his car and got in. He sighed as he started the car. Tea really was a nice girl, and she was super friendly. She came by just to say hi everyday before he left for work, and he liked her. She was homey and sweet, someone who would make a nice girlfriend and eventually a wife. She was the kind of girl he envisioned with three kids and a husband with a steady job.

It took him twenty minutes to arrive at work. Once in front of the game shop Yugi parked his car, the engine dying with a rumble. He locked it behind him, and hurried to the front door of the shop. The shop wasn't huge, but it wasn't very tiny either. It was a decent size, with another floor above it which was the apartment area. The walls on the outside were a bright yellow, and the roofing was green. Not exactly beautiful or flattering colors, but Solomon liked things bright and cheery. Yugi unlocked the door and slipped inside, hearing the familiar chime of the shop bell go off above his head as he strode to the counter. Yugi then began the normal routine of opening up shop. Afterwards, he flipped the closed sign to open and took his place behind the counter.

The morning was a slow one, and Yugi sighed, leaning against the counter and placing his head in his hand. It was boring when there were no customers. Yugi pulled a magazine out of a drawer in the counter and opened it, starting to read. It was the latest video game magazine, and Yugi amused himself by browsing the game reviews and seeing what hot new games were coming out.

The shop bell dinged around noon, and Yugi looked up, a smile spreading across his face as a familiar blond stepped through the door.

"Hey Yugi! Morning!" It was Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend.

"Hi Joey. What are you doing here?" Joey grinned at his question and held up some bags he was carrying at his side.

"I got selected for food delivery today, and I decided to take a detour and see how you was doin'." Joey answered. Yugi gazed at his friend while he spoke, looking at his work uniform. Joey was wearing a cap that had his restaurant's logo on it, and an apron that said the same. Underneath those simple things, Joey was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"So the job goes well?" Yugi inquired with a smile.

"Yeah! I really like this one. Good hours, good enough pay... I'm enjoyin' it." Joey told him.

"I'm glad. Say, Joey, my grandfather is coming back from Egypt tonight. I'm going to the airport to pick him up, and I thought I'd take him back to my place and cook dinner. Would you like to come?" Joey's eyes lit up at Yugi's offer.

"I sure would! What are you making?" Joey's mouth was practically watering at the thought of having one of his friend's home cooked meals. Yugi was actually a pretty good cook, and he could make a pretty neat meal out of anything he could find lying around. Yugi chuckled at Joey's expression, his indigo eyes shining with merriment. It was always nice to cook for someone other then himself.

"I'm making Sashimi. I've got the rice, fish, wasabi, some leftover vegetables, and some eggs. Sound good?" Yugi giggled when Joey's mouth actually began to water and the blond had to wipe away some drool that ran down his chin.

"Sounds excellent! I'm gonna eat well tonight!" Joey grinned and patted his stomach. "Thanks Yugi!"

"No problem. Well, I have to clock in. Come by here when I get off and I'll take you back to my place. We can play Resident Evil 5 or Left for Dead until it's time to pick Grandpa up." Yugi told him. Joey laughed and nodded, clearly excited about the plan.

"Sounds awesome! Okay, see you later tonight then Yugi." Joey saluted him and walked back out of the shop, the chime once more sounding. Yugi couldn't keep the grin off his face as he returned to the magazine in his hand. He'd read it five times now, but it didn't bother him any. Yugi felt extremely happy now; his grandpa was coming home, and he had a fun afternoon planned with his best friend.

The chime sounded one more time, and Yugi looked up into the face of a smiling customer.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the Kame Game Shop! How can I help you today?"

* * *

"Shit! That Boomer just puked all over me!" Joey groaned in annoyance. Yugi frantically pressed the fire button on his controller, trying to take out as many rabid zombies as he could. Joey waited for his screen to clear before helping. "Damn Boomers. Always bringing the fucking hoard." Joey grumbled. Yugi laughed and led the group on the screen into the safe-house where they had a brief reprieve.

"At least we haven't run into a tank or a witch yet." Yugi teased.

"Oh I hate those things!" Joey tapped his fire button and took out some random zombie, but of course that brought another flock to which he and Yugi had to fight off. Yugi's character was in dire need of healing then, so Joey watched his back while Yugi used his health pack. After a while Yugi glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was time to head to the airport.

"Joey, we have to quit. It's time to go get Grandpa." Yugi chuckled when Joey let out a good natured groan.

"We were this close to the hospital." Joey protested.

"Yeah, that's how things always go." Yugi shut down the XBOX while Joey stood and stretched his limbs. Yugi joined him a moment later and stretched as well. Three hours of playing video games sure made a person stiff. Yugi grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and ushered Joey towards the front door. They exited the house, and while Yugi was locking the front door, he heard someone call his name. Yugi heard Joey then give a low whistle of appreciation, and he blushed, knowing who it was Joey was looking at.

"You didn't tell me you had such a hot neighbor Yugi." Joey whispered. Yugi straightened with a strained smile and looked over to where Tea was waving at him. She jogged over, and Yugi noted she had changed clothes. She was wearing a pair of jean capris and a black tank top. There was also a blue barrette in her hair. She smiled brightly at him as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi Yugi! Did you have a good day at work?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, work was good. I sold some games, and we're due to have a new shipment in soon." Yugi replied.

"That does sound like a good day." Tea told him as she wrung her hands together in front of herself. "Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, to pick up my Grandfather from the airport. He's coming back from Egypt today." Yugi answered. Joey was now loudly clearing his throat beside him, and Yugi jumped at the sound before smiling at Tea and motioning to Joey. "And this is my best friend, Joey Wheeler. Joey, this is my neighbor Tea Gardener."

"It's nice to meet you." Tea said politely with a bow. Joey grinned and bowed a little in return.

"Pleasure's mine." Joey told her. Tea giggled a little.

"I'll be going then Yugi. See you later!" Tea gave him a small wave before turning and walking back to her own place, leaving the two boys to continue on down the walkway to Yugi's car. Joey kept his eyes on Tea until the brunette vanished inside her house. He turned back to Yugi and grinned as they climbed into his car.

"She likes you." Joey told him bluntly. Yugi sputtered and started the car, his face flaming.

"She does not. She's only being friendly." Yugi protested, hitting the gas and driving off.

"Overly friendly if you ask me. Does she always come say hi when you appear outside your house?" Joey asked, arching a brow.

"Well... Yeah, but only if I happen to catch her outside her house." Yugi answered.

"I still say she likes you." Joey chuckled.

"And I'd say you were crazy." Yugi retorted.

The spiky haired youth changed the subject then, and they chatted aimlessly about random things until they got to the airport. Yugi checked his watch as they entered the building, and he saw that they were right on time. His grandpa would be arriving any time now. He found a seat and the two boys plopped down to wait. He and Joey sat in silence for a while, watching people walk by briskly. Some were calm, checking their watches and gazing at their tickets, dragging their luggage behind them. Others were running through the airport, intent on catching their plane before it was too late. Occasionally a mother would walk by with a crying child, or a child with a lollipop crammed into their mouth.

"Man, we've been waitin' here for forty minutes. Where's Gramps?" Joey muttered. Yugi sighed and gazed at his own watch.

"Sometimes the planes come in late, especially from Cairo. Grandpa could have been delayed." Yugi responded. Joey slumped in his seat.

"Delayed? Delayed could take hours." Joey protested.

"I'm sure we'll hear from him if something happens." Yugi told him, though he was beginning to worry as well. His grandpa's plane should have landed already. Suddenly an announcement sounded over the P.A. system, letting everyone know that flight 546 from Cairo, Egypt had landed and that passengers were now disembarking. Yugi leapt up with a happy shout and glanced down at Joey, grinning. "Told you he'd be here soon!" Joey whooped and jumped up as well.

"Let's go get him then!" The two boys took off, hurrying down to the gate where Solomon would be exiting. They got there just in time. Passengers were filing out of the gate, looking for loved ones or hurrying to get their luggage. Yugi let out a cry of delight and grabbed Joey's arm, pointing as he saw his grandfather come out with his carry-on bag in his hand. Joey grinned and let himself be dragged closer.

"Grandpa!" Solomon turned his head to see his grandson happily waving to him. Solomon grinned and headed towards them.

"Yugi!" Solomon called, holding open his arms.

"Grandpa! I'm so happy to see you!" Yugi jumped into his grandfather's arms, hugging him as tightly as he dared. "Did you have a good time?" Solomon chuckled as they broke apart, and he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"I had a wonderful time. Hello Joey." Solomon replied, giving both both a warm smile.

"Hey Gramps. I missed you too." Joey told him.

"I made dinner already Grandpa. It's sitting in the fridge, and I can warm it up when we get back." Yugi led the group away so they could retrieve Solomon's bags.

"Oh? Sounds good to me. I could use a good home cooked meal." Solomon winked, causing Yugi to laugh. They got Solomon's bags and headed out of the airport back to Yugi's car.

The sun had set, and it was dark outside. The stars twinkled above them. Yugi led the way back to his car, grateful he had the next two days off. Joey and his grandpa could stay the night tonight, and tomorrow he would take them both home. They loaded Solomon's things into Yugi's car, and before long they were on their way back to Yugi's place.

Yugi shut the car off after parking in front of his walkway, the engine dying with a rumble. "Let us get your bags Grandpa." Yugi said as they exited the vehicle. Joey went for the trunk as Yugi led Solomon up the walk to his house. He unlocked the door and allowed his grandfather entry, then turned back and went back to his car to help Joey with the bags.

Joey and Yugi entered the house, and Yugi directed them to the second bedroom which he used as a guest bedroom. They placed Solomon's bags there, and Yugi headed back to the kitchen to start warming up dinner. He knew both Solomon and Joey had to be starving. Joey pitched in by setting the table while Yugi warmed the food.

"Ah, that smells delicious Yugi." Solomon commented as he walked into the kitchen to join them.

"Sure does!" Joey piped up, grinning. Yugi smiled and set the food down on the table.

"Here guys. Dig in!" Each male helped themselves to a generous portion. Solomon and Joey thanked Yugi for the meal and they began to eat. After dinner, Solomon wanted to collect the dishes, but Yugi wouldn't hear of it. "I got it Grandpa." He told the older man kindly, and he gathered everyone's plates and set them in the sink. Thanks to Joey's appetite, there were no leftovers to put away.

"Ah, I'm full. Thank you Yugi." Solomon smiled.

"You're welcome Grandpa. It's late; would you like to get some rest? I'll get a pillow and blanket from the closet." Yugi offered. Solomon nodded.

"Sleep would be nice." Solomon agreed. Yugi glanced at Joey.

"Joey, are you alright with the couch? I could always let you use my bed." Yugi inquired. Joey shook his head.

"I'm good with the couch. Just hand me a pillow and blanket, and I'll be good." The blond grinned. Yugi nodded and headed back down the hallway to get the required items. He passed them to his grandfather as the old man had followed him down the hall to the guest room. "Goodnight Grandpa. Promise to tell me all about your trip tomorrow?" Yugi smiled. Solomon chuckled and took the offered items.

"Of course. Goodnight Yugi." Solomon vanished into the guest room and shut the door. Yugi went back down the hall to the living room and handed Joey a pillow and blanket as well. Joey snuggled up on the couch with them and smiled sleepily at his friend.

"Night Yugi."

"Night Joey."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

The next morning came rather quickly. Yugi woke up early, slamming a hand down on his alarm clock. With an exhausted sigh he rolled out of bed and left his room. He saw that the door to the guest room was open. His grandfather must have gotten up really early, which didn't surprise him in the least. Solomon was always up early. He imagined his grandpa was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He saw that Joey was slowly waking up from his spot on the couch as he entered the living room. Peering into the kitchen, he saw that Solomon was indeed making himself some coffee.

"Morning Grandpa." Yugi greeted. Solomon turned and smiled.

"Morning Yugi." Solomon responded. "Did you sleep well?"

"I should be asking you." Yugi chuckled. "I slept well. Did you?"

"Yes, very well." Was the reply. Joey stumbled into the kitchen then, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Joey. Would you guys like some breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, food sounds good." Joey agreed.

Yugi served up breakfast, chuckling as Joey's mouth began to water. It wound up being a buffet of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Yugi also broke out the orange juice and milk. He himself preferred orange juice, as did Joey, but Solomon preferred coffee, and he always had a dash of milk in it. Joey poured syrup over his pancakes and dug in, eating near half of what Yugi made in two servings. Yugi giggled watching his friend chow down. How Joey managed to eat all that, and manage to retain his string-bean profile still astounded him.

"So Grandpa, how was Egypt?" Yugi asked as he cut into a piece of sausage.

"Egypt was wonderful. We hardly found a thing, but it's not the valuables that I'm interested in." Solomon replied with a smile, taking a bite out of his pancake.

"Did you manage to find anything?" Joey questioned.

"Oh, we found some statues, pottery shards, a necklace or two, and oh!" Suddenly Solomon's face lit up and he rose from the table, walking out of the kitchen. Joey and Yugi exchanged a surprised look, wondering what that could have been about. Solomon came back a moment later, something clasped tightly in his hands. Yugi looked on it with interest, curious as to what it was. Solomon set it down on the table in front of him, a beaming smile on his face. Yugi and Joey looked at it, their eyes widening. It looked like a solid gold box, and it had the Eye of Horus on the front.

"I brought this back from Egypt. I found it on the dig." Solomon explained. Yugi's eyes showed disbelief as he sipped some of his orange juice.

"They let you keep it?" The violet eyed youth asked.

"Of course they did." Solomon assured, leaving off the part to where _they _didn't even know that he had it. For some reason, he just knew that Yugi had to have this box, so he had kept it hidden away – informing no one of its existence. Solomon pushed the golden box towards his grandson. "I want you to have it." Yugi nearly dropped his orange juice at those words. He fumbled a bit and set the glass down on the table.

"Seriously? Grandpa, that has to be very valuable; it looks like it's made of pure gold! Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"I'm sure Yugi. Go ahead and take it." Solomon grinned around the edge of his coffee cup. Yugi reached out and took the box, staring at it in bewilderment.

"Thank you Grandpa." Yugi rose and exited the kitchen, a large grin adorning his features. What a treasure, and his grandfather had given it to him. He set the box reverently on the coffee table, moving it into perfect alignment with the edges before heading back into the kitchen to snatch the elderly man up in a tight hug. "Really, thank you Grandpa." Solomon chuckled and returned the embrace.

"You're welcome Yugi." They finished up breakfast, and after the table was cleaned up, Joey told Yugi that he ought to be getting home. Shortly afterward Solomon mentioned wanting to have the shop opened up around ten, in time for the midday rush. Yugi nodded in agreement; he could be there then to help.

After gathering his keys and helping his grandfather with his suitcases, Yugi drove them both home, and once he returned to his house he set to work cleaning up the evidence that he'd had overnight company. He put away Joey's pillow and blanket that the blond had used, and then he did the same with the items in the guest room. He took the sheets off the bed and put those in the washing machine.

He then did his dishes and put them away. Those chores took up his free time for the morning, so Yugi decided to take a shower and ready himself for another day of work in the game shop.

As he passed through the living room on his way to the washroom, his eyes fell on the golden box sitting on his coffee table. Curious, Yugi flopped down on the couch and picked the box up. It was really lovely. He tapped it a couple of times. It sure looked and felt like solid gold. Yugi studied the carvings on the side, tracing a pale finger over the glyphs. He thought about using it as a decoration. What else could he do with it, after all? Yugi gripped the lid; maybe there was something inside? Had his grandpa even looked inside it at all? Perhaps he could also keep something inside of it.

Without further thought Yugi pulled the lid off.

Instantly a thick, misty vapor began billowing out of the box. Yugi let out a gasp of fright and dropped the the artifact to the floor, curling up on the couch as he stared wide eyed at the vapors that were steadily growing, climbing like a dense blackened smoke. He whimpered as he watched what appeared to be a figure forming through the dense shadowy mist.

_Oh Gods! _He thought desperately. _What the hell is this! _The smoke began to clear, and Yugi's heart hammered frantically in his chest as he searched his mind for a plausible explanation for the phenomenon.

Finally, as the last of the smoke dissipated, this strange figure was revealed to him – and Yugi's jaw hit the floor. He instinctively pressed himself into the couch, amazed, astounded, and at the same time wondering who this person was and how the hell he just happened to appear in his house.

The figure blinked, his stunning crimson eyes glancing around the room, taking in his surroundings in confusion, before coming to rest on the trembling youth before him. He knelt to one knee, his expression decidedly less then pleasant, and spoke. "What can I do for you, Master?"

Yugi's eyes widened even further and he began gasping for air. _Master! W-what?_ Yugi scanned the person before him, noting he looked like an actor out of an ancient Egyptian movie cast. The man was wearing a knee-length, pristine white shenti and a sleeveless shirt of the same color. A braided belt of royal purple clung to his waist, spilling over onto the front of his shenti. Golden bangles adorned his arms, wrists, and legs, and the man stood regally, raising his head enough for Yugi to just barely note the delicate golden crown perched on his brow. A cloak of the same color as the belt fell behind him in waves, reaching to his knees, and wrapped around his slender neck, from which a golden triangular thing hung suspended with a piece of what looked like rope.

The man was petite in size, a slight build to his frame, but his muscles flexed with the movement, making the viewer aware that there was more to him than what appeared on the surface. His skin was bronzed, and his mouth, his delicious looking mouth, was set in a grim, hard line. Slanted eyes the color of blood narrowed at Yugi, and the smaller tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Gods the man was gorgeous, but he radiated a deep-seated, intense anger.

"W-Who are you?" Yugi choked out. The man arched a black eyebrow.

"I'm your pleasure slave, _Master_." The word _master_ dripped venom and sarcasm. Yugi's jaw dropped again._ Pleasure slave!_ Just what had his grandfather given to him! Yugi rethought that. His grandpa had found the box in the ruins. He probably had no idea what was inside it. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? This had nothing to do with what his grandfather found, right?

"T-This is some kind of joke, right?" Yugi chuckled nervously. "There's no way this can be happening. You aren't real." The man's ruby orbs widened in surprise at Yugi's words. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, this time both eyebrows disappearing under the crown perched on his head.

"Not real?" He echoed, incredulous. "You think I'm not real?"

"There's no way you can be. Th-this is just a hallucination, probably due to something I've eaten...although what I could have eaten to garner this I have no idea." Yugi stammered, jumping as the man walked forward, leaning down over him, bracing himself with his arms on the back of his sofa.

His breath wafted over Yugi's face, and the young man's face began to heat up as he frantically tried to meld with the couch. The scent of the desert and wild spices wafted into his nose, and Yugi blanched. How could an illusion have a scent? Oh man, just how sick was he? Did he need to call an ambulance?

"I can assure you_ Master_," Those burning crimson eyes bored into his. "that I am quite real." Yugi swallowed reflexively and scrambled away from him, ducking under his arm to get to the end of the couch. He jumped up and took a few steps backward as the man rose and took a few steps in his direction. His eyes burned with anger and impatience as he gazed at Yugi.

"I'll ask you again: what do you wish of me?" The man repeated in an exasperated tone.

"I don't wish anything of you! You don't even exist! I must have been drugged, that's it. That has to be the reason why a strange man appeared in my living room claiming to be a... _**pleaure slave**_!" Yugi stumbled backwards when the man stalked towards him, his ruby colored orbs flashing. He smacked against his desk, then yelped and ducked to the side as the stranger tried to corner him against it.

"You are a most confusing individual!" The man snapped, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Yugi stared, his heart thudding in his chest.

"I'm confusing! This from the man who says he's a pleasure slave!" Yugi let out a shriek when the man stomped towards him again, and he closed his eyes and used his arms to shield himself. "Go away! Just go away! Go back to wherever it is you came from!"

Silence permeated the room, and Yugi re-opened his eyes, blinking. He gazed towards where the man had been standing, but the bronze skinned man was no longer there. Yugi glanced around the room, startled. Had he really been nothing but an illusion? Yugi peered around the couch, looking on the floor.

The box was where he had dropped it, but there was no sign of the man anywhere. Yugi proceeded to check the entire room for the mystery man, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Paranoid, Yugi checked over his entire house and peeked outside into the yard. Nothing. The man was nowhere to be found. Letting out a slightly hysterical laugh, Yugi sank to his knees as his legs gave out, causing him to sink onto his living room floor.

"God, this is ridiculous." Yugi sat there for a few minutes, trying to get his heart beat and breathing back to normal. When he felt certain he would be alright, he rose to his feet and massaged his forehead. Oh, he could feel a headache coming on. He stumbled back to his bedroom, intent on gathering his things and heading off to the game shop. He could figure out his weird hallucination later. Yugi grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would soothe him.

* * *

Yugi finally arrived at work, although he was a little late. He hoped his grandpa wouldn't be irked by it and ask questions, because he really didn't want to explain why he was late. That would mean bringing up the strange man who had just poofed into his living room, and right now Yugi didn't want to believe that the man actually existed. He walked into the shop and was met by his grandfather. Yugi waited, wondering what his grandpa would say.

Solomon turned to him and grinned, throwing down the rag he had been using to wipe the counter and heading around said counter. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief; his grandfather wasn't angry with him. Yugi met him halfway, and the two embraced briefly. "I'm sorry I'm late." Yugi apologized while smiling. He headed over to the counter with his grandfather and picked up the discarded rag. Solomon chuckled.

"It's alright. You aren't too late so it doesn't matter. Now, how have you been holding up here without me?" Solomon questioned.

"Pretty well. There were some days when it was slow, but your usuals made up for the slack." Yugi replied. Solomon rubbed his hands together.

"Good! That makes me happy to hear." Solomon went to the supply closet and retrieved a broom. Yugi took up Solomon's previous duty of cleaning the counter. While Yugi cleaned the counter, leaving Solomon to sweep the front walk, he began to space out. His thoughts were returning to this morning and the strange man that had appeared out of no where in the center of his living room.

Yugi shivered as he remembered the piercing glare those ruby eyes had given him. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. None of that had truly happened. It couldn't have. Yugi tried very hard to convince himself of this, but his mind wouldn't let go of the image of that majestic, hard-eyed man.

The shop bell jingled, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts. A teenage boy and a little girl that was clenching the back of his shirt rather tightly walked inside and began to look around at the toys and games. Yugi put on his business persona, forcing a bright smile on his face as the boy led the little girl over to his counter.

"Hi, welcome to the Kame Game Shop. How can I help you today?" Yugi asked sweetly. The boy turned and picked up the little girl, ignoring her squeak of protest, and cradled her to him as she buried her face in his chest. Yugi chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. I want a toy for my little sister here, a Maggie doll. Do you have one?" The boy questioned. Yugi nodded and moved to step from behind the counter. "Awesome!" The boy sounded relieved. "We've been looking everywhere for one, but they were either way too expensive being a mall brand, or they were out."

"You're in luck." Yugi replied, reaching up to grab one of the dolls off a shelf. "We have three left. Pretty popular right now for little girls."

"Yeah. I promised her one for her birthday see, and I'm glad I'll be able to keep my word." Yugi handed the boy the doll and led the way back to the counter.

"That'll be twenty five ninety five." Yugi told him, watching as he set the little girl down so he could reach into his pocket for his wallet. He handed Yugi thirty and Yugi gave him his change, watching the little girl peer at him from behind him, her little fist clenching his shirt again. Yugi smiled at her and reached inside a glass bowl sitting on the counter-top. He handed a sucker to her brother, who smiled gratefully and handed it to her. Her eyes began to shine and she ripped the paper off the top, sticking the candy in her mouth.

"What do you say Cindy?" The brother questioned gently. The little girl smiled at Yugi with the sucker still in her mouth.

"Tanks." She mumbled, the candy getting in the way of her speech. Yugi laughed.

"You're welcome Cindy. Enjoy your new doll." Yugi winked at her as her brother picked up the doll and turned, leading Cindy back out of the store. Solomon peeked into the store, his plum colored eyes twinkling with merriment as he gazed at his grandson.

"My, you have such a way with children." Solomon chuckled.

"Not the same way you do." Yugi smiled fondly. "I remember days when this place would be flooded with laughing kids. They all love you Grandpa." Solomon chuckled and stopped sweeping the walk for a moment, and Yugi knew he was slipping back into the old days when Yugi himself was a child and all the neighborhood kids would flood this place for free candy and to listen to Solomon's old tales.

"Too bad most of those kids grew up." Solomon sighed and returned to sweeping the walk.

"Some of them still drop by to see you. Joey for one." Yugi giggled. Solomon let out a laugh.

"My favorite delinquent. That reminds me; that boy still needs to pay his tab."

"He'd pay if you would quit letting him add onto it." Yugi countered playfully. Solomon laughed again, Yugi joining in.

"Touche." Solomon replied after both managed to quit laughing and catch their breaths. Each one went back to their own chores then. The morning was a slow one. They had a few more customers, but not enough for Yugi to actually feel like he did anything productive. Solomon eventually finished sweeping, and he came inside. The elderly man put away his broom before looking at his grandson, his hands placed on his hips.

"How does a lunch break sound?" Solomon inquired. Yugi nodded absently.

"Lunch sounds great." Yugi agreed. Solomon disappeared through the back door leading up into the apartment. Yugi was left by himself, and he began to space out again, the boredom he was feeling getting to him. Placing his head in his hand, Yugi's thoughts began to drift once again to the stranger. Yugi quickly realized the direction his thoughts were headed in, and he flinched, sitting up straight.

Why, why was he still thinking about that hallucination? Yugi sighed, and his gaze traveled upward to the ceiling. Maybe he wasn't a hallucination. Yugi's eyes lowered to the counter. But that was impossible... Wasn't it? There was no way a man could just poof out of a golden trinket box. Yugi became so absorbed in these thoughts that he didn't notice the shop door open, nor the bell go off.

It wasn't until a body planted itself right in front of him that he even noticed there was someone else in the shop with him. Yugi jumped, visibly startled. Looking up, he found himself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes. Yugi's own eyes widened, and he couldn't find the words to even say a greeting.

"Tea! Uh... Hi!" Yugi stumbled over the greeting and smiled at her while sitting up straighter. Tea giggled and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Hi!" She chirped. "I hope you don't mind me coming to see you."

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "Not at all! I'm glad you dropped by."

"Good." Tea looked relieved at his words. "I know I see you almost every morning, so I hope you don't think I'm stalking you or anything-" Tea broke off and blushed, toeing the ground with the tip of a white sneaker.

"Why would I think that?" Yugi blinked, confusion entering his indigo eyes. Tea's blush deepened.

"I'm sorry, forget I said that. Anyway, I just wanted to check out the shop and see where you worked. It looks like a nice place." Tea's eyes roamed around the shop, landing everywhere except for Yugi's own eyes. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"It's a fun place to work." Yugi replied.

"Yeah..." Silence fell between them, with neither one knowing quite what to say to start another conversation. "Uh... I'm going to go now, stuff to do. I'll talk to you later, okay Yugi?" Tea gave a little wave before turning and hurrying out of the shop. Yugi watched her, his eyes widening in surprise at her sudden retreat.

"Bye." Yugi murmured, pounding his head on the counter. Wincing with pain, Yugi mentally kicked himself. He had such a perfect opportunity to talk to her and get to know her a little better, and he had just completely botched it! He was no good with silences, and he was no good when it came to how to talk to women. A door opened and closed behind him, and he sat up, turning. Solomon walked out with a tray of food, his eyes on the door.

"Who came in? I swore I heard the bell."

"My neighbor." Yugi told him. Solomon glanced at him and set the tray down on the counter.

"Neighbor? Which one?" Solomon questioned.

"Tea. She dropped by to see me and check out the shop." Yugi folded his arms and laid his head in them.

"Well, she didn't stay long did she?" Solomon commented.

"Don't remind me. I could have said more, but no. I froze up, like usual." Yugi grouched bitterly. Solomon chuckled.

"Sounds like you need to brush up on your technique, my boy." Yugi turned his head and glared at his grandfather as the elderly man took a bite out a sandwich.

"What technique? The only thing I know how to do is stutter." Yugi thunked his head on the counter again.

"You just need to be more confident. I'm sure she likes you if she cared enough to come visit you at your workplace." Yugi huffed at Solomon's words and rose up, hesitantly taking the other sandwich on the tray and biting into it, disappearing back into the realm of his thoughts as the two of them ate their lunch in silence.

Yugi's mood began to deteriorate the longer he thought about the moments of awkward silence between himself and Tea. That girl was way out of his league. He couldn't hope to attract her if he didn't even know how to talk to her other then the little bit of small talk they often exchanged before he came to work. Yugi sighed and finished his sandwich. When the two finally finished their lunch, Solomon took the tray back upstairs while Yugi began working again. Today was going to be a long one, he could tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author Notes: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, whether it's your first time reading or if you've read it before. Also, I'm pretty sure I have these chapters in the correct order, but if you feel I missed something, please PM me.

I also want to thank Tavia454 again for being my beta for this fic. It would not be as awesome as it is if I hadn't of had such an awesome beta like her.

* * *

Yugi sighed heavily and flipped the open sign on the front door of the shop to closed. The day had indeed been long. After their lunch break, there had been a few more customers, but not nearly enough for either of them to truly consider the day productive. Solomon stretched, his back popping loudly in the comfortable silence. The elderly man winced in pain, rubbing at his lower back. Yugi turned to him, concern showing in his indigo eyes.

"Grandpa, you should stop doing that. You'll pop your back out again and you'll be put back on bed rest." He gently scolded. Bed rest meant no work, and especially no more trips to Egypt for a while, and Yugi knew how much Solomon hated to be immobile. Solomon smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I know Yugi."

"Then why not go upstairs and rest? I can finish closing myself. No need for you to be on your feet any longer then necessary." Yugi suggested. Solomon chuckled and shook his head.

"You treat me like I'm an old man." Solomon's plum colored eyes twinkled. Yugi laughed, a grin breaking out across his face as he strode across the room and hugged his grandfather.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure thing." Solomon turned and headed back upstairs after the two exchanged goodbyes.

Yugi finished closing up and left the shop, locking the door behind him. He headed for his car, mindful that it was getting dark outside. He would have to pick up something for dinner because he knew he wouldn't have time to make himself something tonight. He unlocked his car and got in, starting it up. As he pulled away from the curb, Yugi mused over what he could pick up as the car rolled forward. Hamburgers sounded really good right now. After mulling over his choices for a moment he made up his mind to stop by Burger World before heading home.

Ten minutes later, Yugi was pulling into the drive-thru, and five minutes after that he had a bag with two hot hamburgers, a large fry, and a medium sized cola sitting in the car with him as he drove home. Yugi's mouth watered as the aroma of the burgers wafted up to him, reminding the indigo eyed youth of how hungry he was right now. Yugi drove down the quiet road he lived on and approached his home, slowing the car and parking in front of his house. He noticed that the lights were on in Tea's house, and was immediately reminded of their meeting earlier in the day. He winced, not wishing to relive that humiliating experience.

Yugi got out of the car with his bag and drink, locking the vehicle behind him. The sun was getting lower, and stars were just starting to dust across the orange and black sky. Yugi unlocked his front door and stepped inside, flipping on the living room light as he stepped inside. He strode into the kitchen, turning the light on in there as well.

After setting the bag and drink down on the kitchen table he opened it, taking one of the burgers and peeling off the greasy paper with a grin. He raised it to his mouth and took a bite, a satisfied hum escaping his lips, sipping his drink after he swallowed.

He quickly polished off the hamburger and half the fries, sipping at his drink as he wandered into the living room, leaving the rest of the food on the kitchen table, feeling a little full. As he walked around the sofa, his eyes came to rest on the golden trinket still laying on the floor where he had left it. A hard lump formed in Yugi's throat as he looked at it. He could still feel the burn from those glaring crimson eyes, and the thought gave him a chill.

_Oh, this is silly! That was a stupid hallucination!_ Yugi thought as he approached the box. He knelt down and picked it up. The lid was snugly back in place, although what was wrong with that little detail didn't even occur to Yugi. Gently he set the box down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, watching it warily as if it would suddenly break out into song and dance.

"..." Yugi rolled his eyes. Now that was kind of a silly thought.

"Argh!" Sick of the nervousness its presence was causing Yugi snatched up the box and ripped off the lid, telling himself this was all stupid and there wasn't anything to be afraid of. He instantly regretted this as, once again, a thick, shadowy smoke began billowing out of the box. Yugi yelped and dropped the box onto the coffee table, springing up and jumping over the back of the couch. With wide, terrified eyes, he watched as the same man from his supposed dream appeared once more.

"What is it you...Master?" Atemu blinked, confused and irritated as he scanned the room, not seeing his new master amongst the furnishings. His confusion gave way to a boiling anger as he happened to catch those vivid, memorable indigo eyes peering back at him from over the edge of the strange looking piece of furniture he had been sitting on earlier. His eyes flashed as he watched the trembling youth cower behind its blue and white presence.

"Oh my... God..." The boy groaned, and Atemu fought against the urge to roll his eyes. This again? He took a step forward, plastering a forced smile on his face. The boy's eyes widened as Atemu approached him, leaning over the edge. From the looks of things, the boy was now too scared to move.

"Have you decided what you wish of me, Master?" Atemu asked, making his tone sound sickeningly sweet.

"You are real..." The boy slowly stood, a shudder running the length of his slender body as he backed away.

Atemu waiting – impatiently – as his new master stepped slowly from behind the couch, approaching him cautiously, until they were standing in front of each other. He then crossed his arms over his chest and waited, looking his master over. The boy's hair style mimicked Atemu's own, but the two of them could not have been more different. This boy had stunning violet colored eyes and pale skin. Atemu was reminded of cream as he stared at him. The boy had no blond in his spiky tresses, but more blond bangs fell to frame his face. His garments were something Atemu had never seen before, but was in total awe of the way they wrapped around the boy's slight figure, hugging to every curve.

It made the monarch briefly wonder where he had been sent to. This boy was simply beautiful, but at the moment, Atemu could have cared less. It didn't matter how pretty the boy was. He would just use him like Anzu had. That thought made Atemu seethe with rage. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to mount her head on a pole.

"What do you wish of me?" Atemu repeated, grinding his teeth together. The boy flinched, but he stood his ground. He timidly reached out a hand and touched Atemu's cloak. The fabric was soft to the touch and silky smooth. The youth gasped and lifted his gaze to Atemu's eyes. Atemu could see the fear, curiosity, and indecision in his eyes. Slowly those luscious pink lips parted.

"Go away." It was a whispered plea, and Atemu's eyes widened. He had called him forth only to banish him again? Seething, Atemu felt himself being pulled back into the box.

Yugi stared down at the box in awe. As the stranger had been pulled back into the box, the lid had somehow been put back in place. Yugi pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and a sharp pain shot up his arm. With a gasp, he was beginning to realize this was no dream, or hallucination. All of this was really happening.

He waited for a few minutes, allowing his new found knowledge to sink in, and then he reached over and pushed the lid off again. Once more, the stranger appeared in front of him, only this time, the man seemed beyond angry. He seemed livid, and Yugi instinctively took a couple of steps backward.

"What is it you wish now!" The man snapped. "This really has to cease! Tell me what you want!" Yugi bit his lip.

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't... I didn't want to believe you were real." At that, the man actually rolled his ruby orbs.

"Well, I hope you are appeased Master, because I really do not wish to continue this all night." Once more his arms were crossed over his broad chest.

"Um..." Yugi bit his bottom lip again. "Are you like a genie or something?" A elegant black brow rose at those words.

"No, I am not a genie."

"So how do you explain the magical disappearances then?"

"We've gone over this, Master. I am a pleasure slave." Atemu bowed before him. "I am here to please you, whatever your desires." Yugi blinked at that, and at the low bow that accompanied the harshly spoken words, curiosity bubbling up inside him.

"No matter what? If I wanted you to clean my house, top to bottom?" The man's eyes flashed, but he nodded stiffly.

"It will be as you wish."

"I could ask you to do anything I wanted, anything at all?" Yugi pressed, incredulous.

"Anything at all Master. I am but a slave to your will. Here to cater to your every whim...including the sating of your carnal desires." The man replied, albeit with a rather acerbic tone – almost as though the last words were choked out. Yugi's eyes widened.

"C-Carnal desires?" Yugi squeaked. "A-As in...?"

"Sex? Yes. If you so desire to have me, it shall be as you wish." Atemu kept his voice emotionless as he explained that aspect, the curse not allowing him to leave that important detail out. No sooner were the words spoken and he closed his eyes. Oh gods, he had not thought of this little snag in whatever Siamun's plan was. He did not wish to give this of himself. But what other choice did he have? Regretfully opening his eyes Atemu watched as the boy adorably flushed to a bright red. The youth rapidly shook his head at Atemu's words, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"Uh... Ignoring that." Yugi mumbled, not that he actually minded the thought, much to his surprise. This man was the most gorgeous male he'd ever seen; who wouldn't want him? He lifted his gaze back to the man's. "Is... Is that box why you can speak my language?" Yugi asked out of the blue. It almost slipped his mind how someone who gave off such a distinctly foreign presence was even able to speak Japanese.

"Yes." The spell thrummed through Atemu's veins and supplied him with all of the necessary information to communicate with his master. "The box and it's magic allows us to understand each other." Yugi mulled that over for a moment before another question occurred to him.

"So... What's your name?"

"Atemu." The response was short and clipped.

"Atemu? That's...a...nice name." Yugi stuttered, fidgeting uncomfortably beneath his glare. Surprise and pleasure were quick to appear on the elder male's face, and just as suddenly, they disappeared. Yugi waited for a moment, but when Atemu didn't ask him his name, Yugi took it upon himself to introduce himself.

"My name is Yugi Mouto."

"Your name is of no consequence to me. You are my master and will be addressed as such." Atemu snorted, his tone positively dripping ice.

"You don't have to call me master." Yugi protested softly, feeling a little low because of the cold remark. "You can call me Yugi. I don't really like being called master...its too..." He trailed off and Atemu didn't even bother to reply. Yugi swung his arms back and forth, feeling really uncomfortable with the thickening silence

"So, uh, where do you come from Atemu? From the looks of your outfit, I'd say middle east...or something." Yugi commented idly, grasping at anything to fill the silence.

"I hail from Khemet." Atemu replied, a little startled.

Why did his master want to know where he came from? And why wasn't he ordering him around? Atemu certainly didn't mind not being ordered around, but this question and answer game was not what he had expected. Why did this master care to know more about him? He was clearly here just to serve him. At that thought, Atemu's rage boiled again. Siamun had sworn he was doing something to help him, something that would not cause him any harm.

If that was so, then what in the depths of the underworld was this? This dwelling was unlike any Atemu had ever seen before, and the pharaoh had no idea where he now was. Siamun had sent him to Ra knows where, and he was now the servant of this fragile looking...beautiful boy. How was any of this supposed to help him! Atemu ground his teeth together, his eyes boring into Yugi's.

Yugi gazed at his new guest, not knowing what to make of his sudden mood swings. What could he be thinking about that made him this angry? Was he thinking about his home? Perhaps something there was responsible for his current mood?

"Khemet?" Yugi thought for a moment before something occurred to him. His grandpa had educated him somewhat of Egypt's history while he was growing up. It paid sometimes to be an archeologist's grandson. "Ah, you mean Egypt."

"Ee-gypt? What is this Ee-gypt? My home is called Khemet." Atemu protested, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Why did his master call his home such a name? "It is certainly not called this... Ee-gypt."

"Here it's called Egypt." Yugi said quietly. "Do you know what year you lived in Khemet?" Atemu nodded, then paused, thinking of a way to explain this to Yugi without confusing the boy. Yugi waited patiently, beginning to understand why Atemu seemed so surprised at the name change. If he was from what he called Khemet, then it was very possible he wasn't from this time at all. Given the fact he was a pleasure slave and lived inside a magical golden box, Yugi wasn't too surprised by this. He was starting to accept this insane concept, having a living breathing piece of irrefutable evidence standing right in front of him.

"Sixth harvest into my reign..." At his master's hopelessly lost look Atemu tried again. "Six harvests after the reign of Pr-Ah Aknumkhanen, son of Akhenaten." Oh gods he hoped this was enough. He couldn't think of any other way to get his meaning across.

Yugi stared at him for a moment before his statements finally sunk in. That was a system they had used thousands of years ago in Egypt to know when to harvest and plant their crops, telling the year by whichever Pharaoh occupied the throne. Yugi blinked, the reality behind that thought sinking in as well. Akhenaten! Oh lord this man was from a time thousands of years ago, yet he looked no older then Yugi himself! His shock must have shown on his face, for concern flashed through Atemu's crimson orbs.

"Master? Are you alright?" Yugi waved his concern off, plastering a smile onto his face.

"I'm peachy...considering I'm talking to a man who's at least three thousand years old."

"Three thousand?" Atemu's shock was sudden. "T-That's how many years have passed?"

"Yeah... See we have people here who study ancient civilizations, and well, that was proven to have been a method used by Egyptians thousands of years ago. They used the Nile waters to mark the periods of time and also to know when to plant crops and such, and the reign of their rulers to tell the years apart." Yugi explained, growing worried as Atemu's face paled rapidly. "H-Hey, are you alright?" Yugi reached out to steady him as Atemu wobbled a bit. Yugi helped to ease him down on the couch, where he stared blankly at the floor in front of him.

"Where...? Oh gods where have I been sent...?" Atemu mumbled weakly, laying back against the couch and closing his eyes. Yugi watched him, concern evident in his amethyst orbs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Yugi trailed off, unsure of what he was even apologizing for. Atemu shot him a glare, his rage doubling at the apology. He didn't need pity! Especially from the one who owned him so completely! He didn't trust this boy one bit, and he could very well be faking his sympathy. Atemu bristled, a bitter retort on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't patronize me! I need not your pity!" Lightening seemed to flash through those ruby orbs, and Yugi couldn't help but flinch at the harsh reply.

"I wasn't pitying you!" Yugi snapped back. He was sick and tired already of this man's attitude. "You have a right to be angry and upset, but I'll be damned if I let you take it out on me! I did nothing to you!" Yugi huffed and looked away. Atemu merely glared at him, not willing to admit to any wrong doing. Why should he even apologize to this boy?

"Did nothing." Atemu repeated, his eyes flashing before he continued. "My life is only in your hands, _**Master**_." Yugi gave a growl of frustration.

"I didn't ask for it!" Yugi jumped to his feet, glaring down at his pleasure slave. "And I have no intention of making a slave out of you! That's just...just...wrong!"

"Has not stopped others from doing so." Atemu replied bitterly, meeting Yugi glare for glare.

"Well, I'm not those "others" you're speaking about. I am me, and no one but me, and just because someone treated you wrong doesn't mean the whole world is out to get you. I'll help you even. Is there any way at all to send you back to wherever your home is?" Yugi inquired, running a hand through his spiky locks. Atemu's eyes widened in surprise at those words. His master was actually offering to send him back home? Did he truly have no desire to use him in any way? Atemu could not find the words to answer his young master.

Yugi waited patiently for an answer, but as those burning crimson eyes fell to the floor, Yugi knew he might not get one. Yugi briefly wondered if there was even a way to do it, since the time this man had lived in was long gone by thousands of years. After contemplating that for a few minutes, Yugi figured that if there was magic enough to curse this person, there must be some way to get him back home. Time travel really didn't seem like such a far stretch when there was a bona fide pleasure slave sitting right in front of him who could poof in and out of a magical trinket box.

"There is a way..." Atemu spoke suddenly, startling Yugi. "But I doubt that it will happen." The words were spoken in such heartache that Yugi felt his heart clench with sympathy.

"Why not?" Atemu raised his gaze to Yugi's at the pale youth's question.

Atemu heaved a loud sigh. "I... It is complicated."

"But maybe I can help." Yugi persisted. Atemu shook his head, a dry laugh escaping his lips.

"You cannot. I doubt anyone can." With that, Atemu crossed his arms over his chest. Yugi figured that meant he was done talking about it, but the smaller male was now very frustrated. He didn't understand why Atemu wouldn't tell him the way he could help him. Fine, if Atemu didn't want to talk, then Yugi wouldn't force him. Yugi turned, grabbing up the box, and headed out of the living room. Atemu jumped to his feet in alarm, hurrying after Yugi. What was he going to do with the box? He didn't have long to wait to find out. Just as Yugi entered his bedroom, he stopped, forcing Atemu to bump into him from how closely the Egyptian had been following him. Yugi squeaked and stumbled forward a couple steps, then turned and eyed him.

"What are you doing?" Yugi inquired, watching Atemu warily.

"What are YOU doing with my box?" Atemu shot back. Yugi blinked, looking down at the box in his hands before glancing back at Atemu and sighing.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and I don't want to fight anymore." Yugi replied. "I just figured it wasn't a good idea to leave it in the living room all night." Atemu watched him suspiciously, apparently not believing him. Yugi sighed again and walked past him, heading down the hallway, mindful of the footsteps sounding behind him. He opened the door to the guest bedroom and set the box down on the bed.

"You can sleep in here tonight." Yugi explained quickly before leaving the room. Atemu stared at the doorway, confusion written on his face. He looked at the bed where his box lay, and he scooped it up. Why had his master just left it there? A moment later Yugi re-entered the room with a blanket in his hands. He set the comforter down on the bed and saluted Atemu. "Goodnight." With that, Yugi turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. The room was nearly dark except for the moonlight streaming in through the window above the bed. Atemu set the box on the wooden stand next to the bed and sat down on the mattress, his eyes widening as he bounced a bit.

He looked down at the mattress and ran a hand over it. What kind of material was this? It was unlike any bed he had ever seen. After examining it for a few minutes, Atemu began to remove his jewelry and set it around his box. He unclipped his cloak and folded it, setting it with his other personal effects. With great reluctance, he removed his crown. It did him little good now, Atemu thought bitterly, also laying the crown with the other items.

Slipping his shoes off his feet, he left them in front of the bed and grabbed the comforter. He unfolded the soft blanket, marveling at the feel and the smell. Settling under the blanket, Atemu gently raised it and took a small whiff. Scented soap... Atemu couldn't quite place the scent, but it was a very pleasant smell. His master must have great wealth to afford such sweet smelling soap. Atemu turned onto his side and closed his eyes, attempting to get to sleep.

Sleep did not come easy to him, not with the thought of Khemet weighing so heavily on his mind. Atemu missed his home, missed his friends, hell, he even missed Seto. Atemu gave a dry chuckle at that thought. His homesickness had to be bad for him to miss his most parental priest. Seto had a tendency to get even worse with him then Mahado or Siamun. Even so, Atemu found himself thinking that he would give anything to have Seto yelling at him or pushing him around if it just meant that he could go home.

Tears pricked at Atemu's eyes, and he fought them back, viciously wiping at his eyes. Atemu lay in bed for quite some time, unable to fall asleep despite his body's demand for it. Atemu took to thinking calming thoughts; a soft breeze on a summer day, the ripple of water on a pond... These thoughts began to help, and eventually he felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier. Finally exhaustion won over and the young Pharaoh succumbed to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author Notes: I also do not own Gena Showalter's book, which this fic is based off of, nor any brand name items that may pop up in this fic.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window – along with an odd noise that he couldn't place while he was stuck somewhere in between his dreams and reality. It took him a few moments to realize that the bizarre noise he was hearing was his alarm was going off, and he slapped the button to silence the annoying device. Rubbing at his eyes Yugi slowly sat up, taking another moment to orient himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and planting his feet on the floor.

With his mind working on auto-pilot for the moment, Yugi rose from the bed and gathered his clothes, planning on showering before he made breakfast and went to work. He left his room and wandered down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After shedding his clothes and tossing them into the laundry basket Yugi made his way over to the tub and started the shower, yawning sleepily.

Fifteen minutes later found the petite teenager towel-drying his spiky hair as he padded back down the hallway. As Yugi passed the guest bedroom, he froze. Glancing behind him with a wide-eyed look of horror, Yugi stared at the wooden door, the events of the night before flooding into his brain with a startling quickness. Had that all truly not been a dream? He bit his lip and turned, taking a few steps back, the thought that he had completely lost his mind circling around his head as he stared at the barrier between him and the truth.

He stood in front of the guest room, frozen for a moment or two. Finally the absurdity of his hesitance grated on his last nerve and he half-raised his hand, as if he were preparing to knock on the door. But he was quite shocked when the door opened right as he was about to knock.

Every muscle in Yugi's body instantly froze when his eyes took in the sight in front of him. Atemu stood before him, rubbing one eye to rid it of the sleep that had accumulated there. His hair was sleep tousled and his clothes were ruffled. Yugi's eyes widened and his heart began hammering in his chest. God did this man radiate sex appeal! Yugi's face flushed as he realized where his thoughts were headed. _Whoa boy, slow down._ Why was he even thinking this way? Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts and found Atemu now staring at him.

"Can I help you, Master?" Yugi blinked at the question. Atemu's glance moved down to his hand, and Yugi's flush deepened as he realized he had frozen with his hand poised to knock. He jerked his hand down to his side and avoided the Egyptian's gaze.

"Ah, could you please call me Yugi? I really don't like that master bit..." Yugi forced himself to stop as he realized he was now rambling a little. "And uh... I just was coming to see if you were awake."

"You are my master and will be addressed as such, and as you can see, I am awake." Atemu yawned, one tanned hand rising to cover his mouth. Yugi frowned at his answer. He really didn't like being called master.

"What if being called Yugi pleased me? Would you do it?" Yugi inquired, raising his indigo eyes back to crimson orbs. Atemu stared at him for a long moment, his facial expression blank. Finally he nodded.

"If it would please you, I have to oblige." Atemu replied. Yugi sighed. He didn't want to force Atemu to do anything, but the master thing was where he was putting his foot down, so he nodded.

"It would please me greatly if you called me anything other then master." Yugi told him.

"Then it shall be done." Atemu agreed. Yugi smiled and opened his mouth to thank him, but then he remembered the shopping trip he'd wanted to take, and he decided to bring it up.

"I was thinking," Yugi began, and he suddenly had Atemu's full attention.

"Yes?"

"Uh... Well, if you're going to be staying here with me, you certainly can't walk around dressed the way you are." Yugi explained. Atemu's ruby orbs narrowed.

"What is wrong with my garments? Lesser men would trade their most prized possessions to be able to afford the linen I'm wearing." Atemu snapped. Yugi flinched. He hadn't meant to upset him.

"I'm sure they would, however, around here you can't really wear that sort of thing. You'd look out of place." Yugi tried to explain.

"I have no desire to even be in your world, so why should I dress like one of your people?" That comment stung Yugi a bit. He knew Atemu was upset, but this attitude he was giving him was really starting to get on his nerves, especially since all he wanted to do was be nice to the guy. He bristled, glaring up at Atemu.

"Like it or not buddy, you are in my world! And I have a feeling you're going to be here for a while, so I'd drop the attitude and get with it! I'm only trying to help you!" Yugi shouted. "I do not feel I've done anything to deserve this kind of treatment!" Those crimson eyes flashed and his mouth set into a hard line.

"Help me? The only way you can help me is to send me home, and I highly doubt you can do that, _Little One_." Atemu sneered. Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Atemu briefly mused that he looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Little...!" Yugi let out a cry of frustration. "I am not that small!" Atemu smirked.

"You did say I could call you anything but master, correct?" Atemu inquired smugly. "And compared to me, you are tiny. You remind me of a little kitten, all fuzz and claws. Perhaps you would rather be called Kitten?" Yugi's face flushed bright red and his jaw dropped.

"I-you-ARGH! You are impossible!" Yugi shrieked. "I don't want to be called either thing! All I wanted was to offer to take you shopping for some modern clothing and you have to play Mister High and Mighty! You'd think you were a king or something!" Yugi ranted. Atemu blinked.

"I am a king." Atemu stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I- What?" Yugi gazed at him, startled.

"I am..." Atemu's demeanor changed slightly, and his shoulders slumped. "I am Pharaoh of Khemet."

"Y-You're a king? Oh that's great. Not only do I have an Egyptian pleasure slave to deal with, I have an Egyptian _Pharaoh_ who's a pleasure slave to deal with. You know what, that explains so much." Yugi turned and began walking down the hallway, rubbing his head. No wonder the man walked around as if he owned the place and had an attitude the size of Tokyo. He heard footsteps padding along behind him, and he realized Atemu was following him.

"Explains what?" Atemu asked from behind him. Yugi turned, sighing heavily.

"You know what? Just forget it. I won't force you to change your clothing or anything-"

"You could." Yugi blinked, looking up at him.

"I could what?" Yugi inquired.

"Force me. You seem to have forgotten I'm yours to command. If you really want me to do something, I can't really say no." Atemu grumbled. Yugi blinked again, and then burst into laughter. Atemu was surprised by this, his ruby orbs widening.

"Force you? Oh that's funny!" Yugi wiped a tear from his eye. "You don't act like a slave with your attitude problem. Anyway, I'm not going to force you to do anything. You're a person, not a slave." Yugi added. Atemu blinked, but he couldn't say he was mad about that. He didn't really like having someone else having power over him, but the fact that Yugi didn't want to enforce it made Atemu feel the happiest he'd been since this whole thing started.

"Fine... I will wear the garments of your world then." Atemu figured it was the least he could do since Yugi was being so kind to him. His decision was rewarded with a bright smile that made his heart flutter somewhat. Atemu looked away and coughed.

"Thank you." Yugi told him. Atemu glanced back at him, noting the way Yugi's cheeks turned pink when he was happy. The boy was adorable. "We'll go shopping for your clothes tomorrow. How about some breakfast now? I'm starving." At the mention of breakfast, Atemu's stomach rumbled and he was reminded he hadn't had much to eat since this entire fiasco began. Sure he had eaten, but it hadn't been enough to truly satisfy him, as he hadn't felt up to eating. He nodded in agreement to Yugi's suggestion, and the pale youth smiled.

"Awesome. Now, let's find out what I have..." Yugi murmured to himself as he led Atemu through the house to the kitchen. Yugi then began rummaging through his refrigerator. Atemu shivered when the cold air from the device washed over his body. It was so much colder here in this strange new place.

"Alright, let's see..." Yugi hummed as he began pulling out eggs, bacon, and cheese. A bacon, egg and cheese sandwich sounded good. Turning to Atemu, he gave the man a questioning look.

"How does a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich sound?" Yugi asked. Atemu stared at him blankly, and Yugi sighed. "Never even had one, right?"

"No, I have not had such a thing." Atemu answered.

"Well, they're really good, and it's kind of all I have right now. I need to go grocery shopping, probably wouldn't hurt to pick up something for dinner tonight. Probably don't have anything meal worthy to cook..." Yugi grabbed a skillet out of a drawer and set it on the stove, beginning to heat it up so he could make the eggs. At his statement, Atemu glanced up, arching a brow.

"You cook?" He inquired. Yugi turned and opened his carton of eggs, pulling two out while nodding.

"I do."

"Cooking is a job for a woman." Yugi cracked the eggs open and let them drop into the heated skillet, ignoring the sexist comment. He had to remind himself that where Atemu came from, that's probably how it was.

"Yeah well, I live by myself, so I have to either know how to cook, or live off of microwavable goods. While those are convenient and can be good, it doesn't beat a home cooked meal." Yugi explained. "And in my time, women aren't the only people who cook. There are in fact men who cook for a living. They're called chefs."

Silence took over the kitchen while Yugi watched the eggs, flipping them when they were done on one side. The bacon he had was microwavable, so he placed them on a plate and began to heat them in the microwave while the eggs finished.

Getting out some bread, Yugi placed an egg on each piece, then laid a piece of cheese over it. When the microwave dinged, Yugi finished up the sandwich and put another piece of bread on top of each one, then handed a plate to Atemu. Yugi sat across from him and began to eat his own sandwich while Atemu studied his.

"You have no woman?" Atemu suddenly questioned, lifting the top piece of bread on the sandwich and studying the inside.

"No, I don't." Yugi replied, getting annoyed at Atemu's question without really understanding what is was about the query that ticked him off.

"Perhaps a man then?" Yugi flushed again at the implication. What was it with him, this man, and his ability to make him permanently red?

"No!" Yugi exclaimed quickly. Atemu smirked, setting the sandwich down on the plate. He didn't know why he was questioning Yugi like this, but he couldn't deny it was fun to tease his master and watch him blush. And Atemu also could not deny his curiosity about his master's preference.

"No need to be embarrassed. Those kinds of relationships are not frowned upon where I come from." Yugi's eyes widened. Oh gods, what was Atemu thinking? Did he assume...? Yugi fought down his embarrassment and glared at him.

"I am not embarrassed! And no, I don't have a man either!" Yugi snapped. Atemu looked back to him, his ruby orbs connecting and holding Yugi's indigo ones.

"Would you choose a man, if you could?" Well, that was a rather blunt way to ask his preference. Yugi's face turned even redder and his gaze dropped to the floor. Honestly, Yugi was bisexual. He preferred either or; he just hadn't found someone special yet. Tea was a nice girl, but he didn't know if she was right for him. He hadn't gotten to know her well enough yet, but due to how shy he was about dating, he wasn't sure he could get to know anyone better. Atemu blinked at his reaction. Perhaps he'd pushed him too far.

"I had not meant to embarrass you, really Yugi." Yugi was surprised by how soft Atemu's tone suddenly went. "You do not have to answer my question if you don't wish to." Yugi shook his head and smiled a bit sadly.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just... I prefer both, okay?" Yugi met his gaze evenly. "Let's drop it. I don't want to talk about it." Yugi then set to work on finishing his breakfast while Atemu stared at him. The Egyptian kept his eyes on Yugi the whole time the boy ate, forgetting about his own meal, not that he cared. It didn't look like something he wanted to eat anyway. Yugi began to fidget, well aware of those burning crimson eyes as they watched him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yugi asked, hoping to distract the other from staring at him.

"It does not look very appetizing." Atemu glanced down at his food.

"I know it's probably not what you're used to, but it's still good. And how do you know you don't like it if you won't try it?" Yugi took another bite out of his own sandwich. Atemu lifted the sandwich, staring at it in apprehension. "Come on, it's not going to bite you." Yugi fought down a giggle at the look on Atemu's face. The Egyptian took a bite, and Yugi actually burst into laughter at the surprised look on his face.

"It is good." Atemu relented, not being able to keep a smile back as he watched Yugi laugh. The little one had been right, and even he could see the humor in this. Yugi continued to laugh as Atemu practically wolfed down the entire sandwich.

"You'd think you'd never eaten before." Yugi grinned.

"It has a very appealing taste." Atemu told him. Yugi rose from his chair and grabbed a couple glasses, setting them on the counter. He took his gallon of milk out of the fridge and poured some into one of the glasses.

"Would you like some milk?" Yugi asked. "Probably should have asked before giving you the food, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"Milk? I would love some." Atemu's expression lit up with happiness. Milk in his time was a delicacy. Yugi put the milk back then grabbed the glasses and set one down in front of Atemu, sipping his own. Atemu took a drink, surprised that it was so cold. He'd never had it cold before. That white box Yugi had must use some kind of magic to be able to keep things cold. When he remarked about this, Yugi looked surprised, but then he smiled.

"It's called a refrigerator. Its purpose is to keep things cold to prevent them from spoiling." Yugi explained. He chuckled a little at the thought that he was explaining modern technology to a three thousand year old Pharaoh. After breakfast, Yugi did the dishes while Atemu watched. Atemu was amused and amazed by all the things Yugi had in his cabinets. He was even impressed by his dishes, which were not made of clay. They were made of glass. Just how much money did his master have? Such things were usually only owned by kings or nobles.

After the dishes were put away, Yugi checked to see what time it was and realized it was almost time to head to work. When the thought of work crossed his mind, Yugi's eyes widened in horror. Work! Yugi raised his hands to grip at the hair at the side of his head. What was he going to do with Atemu while he was at work! He couldn't leave the man here by himself; he more then likely didn't know how to work anything, so he couldn't take care of himself.

Yugi bit his lip. Taking him with him to work briefly crossed Yugi's mind, but then he'd have to explain how he came to know him to his grandfather. Yugi considered for a moment just asking him to remain in his box for the day, but then he scratched that idea. That would be cruel to expect Atemu to stay in his prison all day. He had no other choice; he'd have to take Atemu with him to work. Yugi was sure he could come up with something believable to explain the man's presence to his grandpa. Yugi's gaze drifted over Atemu's form. Hopefully his outfit wouldn't draw too much attention. Tomorrow he would definitely get Atemu some normal clothing.

"Yugi?" Atemu's voice broke through his thoughts, and Yugi turned around to face him.

"I have to go to work." Yugi admitted. Atemu gave an understanding nod, but concern briefly crossed his face.

"You seem upset. Why?" Atemu questioned.

"I was just wondering what to do with you while I was at work. Making you stay in that box is out; I won't do that to you. You can't stay here by yourself, so the only other thing I can do is take you with me." Yugi explained.

"How about just skipping a day?" Atemu suggested, leery of the idea of having to accompany Yugi to his workplace. Yugi shook his head.

"I can't. It's too late to call in now; I'd need to let Grandpa know early in the morning or a day in advance that I wasn't coming in. I'm also the only help Grandpa has in the store right now, so I don't like to skip unless I really have to." Yugi told him.

"I see. What is the nature of your work?" Atemu asked, arching a brow.

"Uh... I help Grandpa run a shop where we sell toys and games." Yugi told him.

"Toys and games?" Atemu's interest peaked at those words.

"Yeah. You like games?" A smile spread across Yugi's face at the happiness that began to show on Atemu's face.

"I love games. They're my favorite past time." Atemu admitted.

"Awesome! Then you'll love the shop!" Yugi bounced a little from excitement.

"We shall see." Atemu told him with a smile.

"We should get going before I'm late." Yugi reached up and lightly touched Atemu's hair, causing the other man to flinch and draw back at the contact. "I can give you a brush to use. Got any shoes?"

"Yes." Atemu replied. Yugi led the way back to the hallway then, and Atemu disappeared into the guest bedroom for his shoes while Yugi continued on to get his hairbrush out of the bathroom. Atemu was slipping his shoes on when Yugi appeared in the bedroom, holding out the hairbrush. Atemu took it with a mumbled thank you and proceeded to brush out his hair.

"I'm going to grab my keys. Come back to the living room when you're done, okay?" Atemu nodded, and Yugi left. Atemu stood up when he had finished and left the room, heading to where Yugi was waiting by the front door. Atemu found himself actually looking forward to this trip. His curiosity of what his master's work place looked like was great. Yugi led the way outside the house and he locked the door behind him.

While Yugi was locking the door, Atemu surveyed his new surroundings and found it to be a strange place indeed. There were all sorts of odd dwellings all around. They all looked nearly the same, but yet different at the same time. Some were taller then others. Wooden structures ran around the backs of some of these buildings and small and large trees varied in front of them. Some of the dwellings had flowers along the front of them. A pleasant breeze was blowing, and Yugi sighed happily as it ruffled his hair, but Atemu shivered and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Cold." He mumbled.

"Cold?" Yugi looked back at him. "Oh... I'm sorry. The climate here is a tad colder then what you're used to, huh?"

"Yes, it is." Atemu followed him down the stone walkway to another strange looking object. Atemu's eyes widened when he saw it. "What is this thing?"

"It's a car. You ride in it to go places. I suppose you could compare it to a chariot, only this goes much faster." Yugi explained, unlocking the door. "Lift that handle and the door will open." Atemu did so, and the door popped open. He imitated Yugi, sliding inside and shutting the door. Atemu gazed around the inside of the car. This was almost too much to take. Everything was so different. Yugi reached over him and pulled something constricting across his chest. When Atemu jumped and pulled at the device, Yugi gave him a warm smile.

"It's a seatbelt Atemu. You have to wear it to keep you safe." Atemu's gaze shot to his.

"This thing is not safe?" His voice shook as Yugi started the car.

"It's safe. It's just in case of an accident and wearing it is also required by law." Yugi hit the gas and the car moved forward. Atemu's hand shot down to the car handle and gripped it so tight his knuckles turned white. Yugi shot him a worried glance, praying he wouldn't freak or get sick before he could get them to the game shop. Yugi kept his sped under the limit for Atemu's sake, ignoring the angry drivers that beeped at him every now and then.

Soon enough Yugi could see the shop up ahead. He smiled, starting to slow the car down. He pulled up beside the shop and turned the car off, turning to look at the male sitting next to him. Atemu was slightly pale and shaking, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. Yugi leaned over and undid his seat belt, causing the Egyptian to nearly jump out of his skin. Yugi gave him a comforting smile.

"We're here." Yugi told him.

"G-Good." Atemu stammered. "N-Now how do you exit this thing?" Yugi leaned over him and opened the door with the handle, making sure Atemu's eyes were on his hand as he did so. Atemu exited the car in a flurry of movement, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get out of it. Yugi chuckled to himself. Today was certainly going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Yugi paused at the side of the shop, taking a few deep breaths. Atemu watched him curiously, his arms crossing over his chest. Yugi glanced at him, thinking. He knew he should have thought beforehandaboutwhat he would tell his grandfather concerning Atemu's unexpected presence, but he didn't have a heck of a lot of time to come up with a story this morning. He hoped his grandpa would believe whatever it was he could come up withoff the top of his head. He took one more breath and then moved. Atemu's footsteps sounded behind him as the two of them made their wayaround the building towards the front door.

Yugi pushed open the shop door, chuckling a little as Atemu jumped and looked above him for the source of thestrange sound, before following him through the doorway. Solomon was standing behind the counter, and the elderly man turned at the sound of the chime. The smile died on the old man's face before it had even begun, and Solomon stared at Yugi in confusion as he approached the counter with Atemu.

"Good morning Yugi." Solomon greeted, looking between Yugi and Atemu.

"Morning Grandpa." Yugi replied. Solomon straightened, and Yugi knew he was about to be interrogated.

"Who's this?" Solomon motioned to Atemu as he asked his question.

"This is Atemu. He's a friend of mine who just moved here from Egypt." Yugi started. He mentally applauded himself. That was a good start, and it soundedbelievable too. Solomon smiled and perked a bit at the mention of Egypt.

"Really now? An Egyptian native? How did the two of you meet?"

"We're pen pals." Yugi said quickly. "Kind of a foreign relations thing, you know." Solomon nodded, then his plum colored eyes flickered to Atemu.

What brought you to Japan?" Solomon inquired. Yugi froze. He hadn't expected that. Yugi shot Atemu a glance, and he blinked in shock, seeing the almost tearful look on the taller male's face. Confused, Yugi could only watch. Solomon seemed confused as well, and he reached forward and gently touched Atemu, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Solomon asked. Atemu seemed to snap out of whatever it was that was going on with him at Solomon's touch, and he coughed lightly, a slight flush covering his cheeks due to his out of character moment.

"I apologize. Um, I've come to Japan for a fresh start." Atemu began, and Yugi mentally cheered again. "I haven't much however, and your grandson has so kindly extended his hospitality to me for the time being." Atemu finished. He ended with a light bow. "It is an honor to meet you." Solomon grinned.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you too. Now, why has Yugi brought you with him today?" Solomon's head tilted slightly as he questioned the Egyptian. Yugi stepped forward, laughing nervously.

"Well, he was curious about my job. He needs a place to work and thought he'd observe here for the day, and possibly get a job?" Yugi explained. Atemu shot him a surprised look, but his face quickly melted back into that expressionless mask before Solomon noticed. Solomon, himself, looked a littleunsure at Yugi's words.

"A job? I don't know if we really need another person here." Solomon admitted.

"Grandpa, you work so hard. I'm sure we can find something for him to do, and it will give you the opportunity to rest." Yugi told him.

"Hm... Well, we'll go ahead and let him observe today, and I'll think on it." Yugi smiled widely.

"Thank you Grandpa." Yugi walked around the counter and hugged the elderly man. Atemu gave another bow.

"Thank you Grandfather." Atemu spoke. Solomon smiled and gave a small nod.

"Well then, let's get to work. Yugi, Atemu, I have a shipment arriving today, so when it gets here, I'm going to need help unloading. Yugi, until then, you know what to do, and Atemu, you can help Yugi today." With that, Solomon grabbed his broom and headed outside to sweep the front sidewalk. Atemu waited until the old man had set to work and the door had closed before turning to Yugi with a glare. Yugi ducked his head, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

"You want me to work!" Atemu hissed harshly. "I have no idea how!"

"I know that!" Yugi whispered. "But what was I supposed to tell him!"

"Anything but that!" Atemu stepped around the counter and leered down at him. "He's going to find you out."

"No he won't. I can find something for you to do that you can do." Yugi assured him.

"I have never done manual labor a day in my life!" Atemu persisted.

"What Grandpa wants you to do is easy. All you have to do is carry boxes into the shop, and I can help you stock the shelves. Don't worry about a thing." Yugi gave him a confident smile. Atemu crossed his arms over his chest and kept glaring. Yugi sighed and stared out front to where his grandfather was. "Come on. We can find something for you to do." Atemu did as he was asked, following Yugi back to the closest where they kept most of their supplies. Yugi grabbed a couple rags and some cleaner and left the closet. Yugi strode over to the front windows, and he handed Atemu one of the rags.

"What is this for?" Atemu questioned him.

"This." Yugi sprayed the window in front of Atemu with the cleaner and demonstrated how to wipe it down with the rag. Once he was sure Atemu understood, he went to the matching window on the other side and proceeded to do the same. Atemu cleaned the window, his eyes straying over to Yugi every now and then. He was mostly doing it to watch how Yugi cleaned, but he found his eyes wandering over the smaller male's form more then once. Atemu shook his head and focused his eyes on his work with a little effort. He would not think of his master in such a way.

"Yugi? Atemu?" Solomon peeked his head into the shop as the two boys were just finishing the window. Yugi glanced up, watching a truck slow to a stop in front of the shop. "The shipment is here."

"Be right there Grandpa." Yugi told him. He took the rag from Atemu. "Go on outside. I'll be there in a second." Atemu ground his teeth together as his skin tingled, and he turned and walked outside. Yugi set the rags and the cleaner on the counter before going outside and joining Atemu. Solomon was talking to the driver, who smiled and nodded at something the elderly man said before walking around the truck to the back and opening it. He set up a small ramp as well.

"Alright boys. I need those boxes carried into the shop. Can you handle it?" Solomon asked. Yugi nodded.

"No problem Grandpa." Yugi walked up the ramp and grabbed a box, carrying it back down the ramp and towards the shop, his face wound in a grimace. Atemu mimicked the action, finding the boxes surprisingly easy to carry. Yugi dropped the box in front of one of the shelves, turning and watching Atemu drop the box next to his. Yugi followed him back outside, watching Atemu lean over and pick up a box. Yugi couldn't help himself, and he stared at the taller male's muscles flexed as he carried the box past him. Oh yeah, that was definitely drool worthy. Where was a camera when you needed it? He thought with a pout.

Yugifinally forced himself to stop staring and grab another box, giving a slight groan with the effort it took. Just what** was **in these boxes anyway? He was slightly jealous that Atemu made lugging these things around look easy.

After all the boxes were brought in, Solomon instructed Yugi to start unloading them and do inventory so they knew what they had. Yugi nodded and retrieved a notebook out of a drawer in the counter. He plopped down next to one of the boxes while Solomon sat behind the counter. Atemu kneeled in front of Yugi, watching as he opened a box and took something out, jotting something down in the notebook.

As he watched his young master's actions Atemu's curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing?" Yugi looked up at the question and smiled.

"Jotting down what we got in the shipment. It's to make sure everything is here and just so we have a record of what we have, for accounting purposes." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Atemu sat down and crossed his legs Indian style. Yugi continued to work, getting through four boxesbefore Solomon called for their attention.

"How does a lunch break sound?" Solomon inquired.

"Lunch sounds awesome Grandpa. I'm starving." Yugi rose to his feet, groaning as his legs tingled. Darn things had fallen asleep while he had been sitting there.

"Switch the open sign then Yugi, and I'll get us something to eat." Solomon then turned and opened the door leading up to the apartment and started climbing the stairs. Yugi walked over to the front door and switched the open sign to one that said back in twenty. He joined Atemu back at the counter and gave the Pharaoh a warm smile.

"How are you enjoying your first day?" Yugi grinned. Atemu rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Honestly it's not as bad as I first envisioned. The work does not seem difficult." Atemu admitted.

"Awesome." Yugi replied. "So... You wouldn't mind coming back?" Atemu turned to look at him, silent for a moment.

"I...wouldn't mind." Atemu replied slowly.

"Thanks. Sorry it's so sudden. I just couldn't think of another way to do things, and if I just left you at home..." Yugi trailed off.

"I understand. I know not the ways of your world." Atemu's tone took on a slightly bitter edge.

"That's something I can help you with, if you want to learn." Yugi offered. "I could give you a tour of my house too."

"A tour of your home would be much appreciated, considering I will be staying there for the time being." Atemu agreed.

"We can do that after dinner tonight then. Speaking of, I should probably figure out what to make tonight." Yugi moved around the counter and sat down, laying his head in his hand. Solomon came back a few minutes later, carrying a tray with their lunches on it. Atemu was quick to take it from him and place it on the counter. Yugi rose and grabbed two more chairs out of the store closet, setting them up.

"Are you enjoying it here, Atemu?" Solomon asked, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches on the tray. Atemu took one for himself and nodded.

"Very much so, Grandfather. I thank you for the opportunity to work under you." Yugi was surprised at how polite Atemu was being to his grandfather. He could tell it wasn't just because the man was a stranger or Yugi's relative. Yugi could see something hidden in Atemu's eyes whenever he looked at Solomon. It was like he knew or recognized him from somewhere. There was a deep respect there, and Yugi wondered what exactly it was about his grandpa that garnered this reaction from the Pharaoh.

The three males finished their lunch in silence then, Atemu finding the meal oddly tasty. While Solomon took the tray back upstairs, Yugi re-opened the shop by flipping the sign backto open. Yugi then resumed his place on the floor and began taking inventory again. Solomon appeared a few minutes later and took up the spot behind the counter.

"Do you enjoy just sitting there writing in that book?" Atemu murmured, sitting back down in front of Yugi. The pale skinned male chuckled and raised his gaze to Atemu's ruby orbs.

"It's easier then figuring out the amount of everything we've sold and what kind of profit we've made." Yugi replied. The shop door opened with the familiar chime, and a young woman entered with a little boy trailing behind her. Yugi glanced up, then looked back to his grandfather. Solomon rose from his seat and strode towards the woman, starting a conversation with her.

"Who is she?" Atemu wondered.

"A customer." Yugi answered. "She's probably here to buy a game for her little boy."

"Games... What kinds of games do you sell here?" Atemu tilted his head, his ruby orbs shining withcuriosity.

"All kinds." Yugi lifted a box from one of the cardboard ones lying in front of him and showed it to Atemu. "Like this one here. It's aboard-game. This one is called Monopoly." Yugi wrote something down in his notebook before setting the game to the side. "There's also ones like this." Yugi took another game from the box. "We call this one Yatzee."

"Yatzee? That's a strange name." Atemu commented.

"Yeah, but it's tons of fun to play. We also sell decks of playing cards here, for games like War, Go Fish, or Poker." Yugi pulled out a regular deck of cards and showed them to the Egyptian.

"I've never heard of those games before."

"I can teach you how to play, if you're interested." Yugi raised his gaze slowly to Atemu's.

"You would teach me?" Atemu sounded dumbfounded.

"Sure, if you want."

"I... I would like that very much." Atemu looked truly happy for only a split second, but it was enough to bring a soft smile to Yugi's face. He really wished Atemu would smile more often. The regal teen was breathtakingly beautiful when he did. Yugi knew it would take more time before Atemu felt that comfortable around him, but he was making progress, and that was good enough for now. Yugi finally finished with the inventory a half an hour later, and he began to show Atemu how to stock the shelves.

* * *

The day began to come to an end as the sky began to grow dark. Yugi helped Solomon close up the shop, and he and Atemu bid his grandfather goodbye before leaving the shop. Yugi locked the door behind him, smiling as he watched his grandpa head upstairs, the hall light illuminating the shop for a moment before the door closed behind the elderlyman. Yugi led the way back to his car, taking a look at the watch on his wrist. It was nearly time for dinner, and from behind him, Atemu's stomach gave a hungry growl.

"Hm... I don't know if I want to cook tonight." Yugi mused out loud. "We could always get take-out."

"Take-out?" Atemu echoed behind him.

"Yeah, you grab something from another place and bring it home instead of making it yourself." Yugi explained. Atemu frowned.

"It matters not what you grab, so long as we get something. I'm hungry."

Yugi glanced back at his pleasure slave, a slight annoyance overcoming him at the other man's tone. "We'll get something soon." Yugi unlocked his car and arched a brow as Atemu stood where he was, staring at it. "Aren't you getting in?"

"I... I have to ride in this demon again?" Yugi fought back a laugh at Atemu's tone.

"If you expect to get some food and go back to my place, then yes." Atemu shot him a glare, crossing his arms over his chest as a giggle escaped Yugi's lips.

"This is not funny."

"Actually from my point of view, it's pretty hilarious." Yugi smirked, covering his mouth with one hand as he laughed. Atemu let out a childish huff and turned his head to the side, avoiding Yugi's eyes. "Come on, don't pout." Atemu's glare turned fiery as he looked into Yugi's indigo orbs.

"I am not pouting!"

"You're pouting."

"Am not!"

"Are." Yugi giggled again, his violet orbs shining. Atemu's crimson ones narrowed and he huffed again.

"Am not." Atemu insisted stubbornly. Yugi laughed.

"Okay, okay. You're not pouting. Can we get going now?" Atemu's gaze flickered between Yugi and the car, then back to Yugi.

"I wish not to ride in this metal monster again."

"No choice." Yugi crossed his arms over the hood of the car and laid his head in them, grinning. "Unless you feel like walking all those miles to my house." Atemu gave a wary look to the car before grimacing and getting in. Yugi chuckled and got in as well, reaching over Atemu to fasten his seatbelt. "Thanks for braving the metal monster." Yugi teased.

"Anything for my master." Atemu replied, his tone slightly sullen, as though he were sulking.

"Gee, thanks." Yugi started the car, fighting a laugh as Atemu jumped, but a snicker escaped anyhow.

"I'm so happy you find my torment amusing." Atemu snapped icily as he crossed his arms over his chest again, staring out the car window as it began to move along the street. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned left, heading for Burger World.

"Come on, be practical. If I had suddenly been thrown back into Ancient Egypt and forced to learn everything of your world, and freaked out over things you have been accustomed to your whole life, wouldn't you find it a little bit funny?" Yugi reasoned. "I'm not making fun of you. It just provokes a laugh is all. And I don't think you can tell me you wouldn't laugh."

"...I suppose I see your point." Atemu said slowly. He sat there for a moment before a thought crossed his mind, and a chuckle escaped Atemu's lips. "I can't really see you as the type to go horseback riding, or even be able to tame a horse in the first place."

"Me? Horseback riding?" Yugi laughed out loud at that one. "Oh yeah, there's a laugh for you. I'd probably end up getting trampled." Atemu laughed out loud as well at Yugi's words and the images they brought to mind.

"I do not think you would get trampled, but the image of you being tossed from the horse provokes a funny image." Atemu's eyes shined as they laughed.

"Oh yeah, and knowing me, I'd land on my butt too. Probably wouldn't be able to walk without pain for a week." That brought another round of laughter from both men as they each envisioned Yugi walking around with a limp and having to explain a sore bottom courtesy of an orneryhorse. As their laughter began to die down, Yugi pulled into the drive-thru for Burger World. Yugi ordered himself a hamburger and a large fry, along with a medium coke.

"What would you like?" Yugi asked.

"Um... I've never dined in such a place. The food is unknown to me." Atemu answered, looking unsure.

"Hm... How about a cheeseburger? Those are tasty." Yugi offered with a smile. Atemu nodded. It was better then nothing, and probably worth giving a shot. Yugi ordered the rest of the food and pulled up to the window to pay. The woman there handed him his change back with a smile of her own and Yugi pulled up to the next window for the food. He handed the bag to Atemu, and the Egyptian's mouth began to water when the pleasant aroma from the bag enveloped the car. Yugi set the drinks he'd ordered into the drink holders and pulled away, heading home.

"This smells delicious." Atemu commented.

"You can go ahead and try it if you want. Yours has cheese." Yugi told him as he turned right onto the street that would lead him home. Atemu opened the bag and pulled out one of the round objects inside, opening the paper. He stared at it for a moment before taking a bite, his entire face lighting up at the taste. Before Yugi had even pulled up to the house, Atemu had eaten his whole burger and half the fries. His drink was also half gone, and he was sipping it as Yugi stopped the car.

"Hungry, weren't you?" Yugi giggled as he undid their seatbelts and exited the car.

"A bit." Atemu chuckled, walking with him up to the front door. Yugi unlocked the door and flipped the light on as they stepped inside. As Yugi slipped his shoes off, he heard Atemu yawn behind him. Yugi laid his shoes by the front door, then straightened and turned to face Atemu.

"Tired?" Yugi questioned, noting how weary Atemu suddenly looked.

"Yes. Seems today took more out of me then I thought." Atemu admitted.

"You could go to bed if you want." Yugi suggested. "You'll need plenty of sleep before our shopping trip tomorrow."

"Yes, I shall retire then. Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Atemu." Atemu turned and headed back towards the guest room, slipping inside and closing the door behind him once he got there. A small smile that Atemu was unaware of crossed his face as he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. Today truly hadn't been as bad as he thought, although the start had been very unexpected. He hadn't expected Siamun's reincarnation to be here of all places. It brought tears to his eyes to remember the loneliness he had felt upon laying eyes on the elderly man.

Atemu snuggled under the covers, a sigh escaping him as his head hit the pillow. And the man was Yugi's grandfather... Secretly Atemu looked forward to more days in the shop. He wanted to talk with the man some more and get to know him. He knew it wouldn't be the same since he was not Siamun, but it would help to ease his loneliness some just by having someone who looked like him near.

Atemu snuggled deeper under the blanket and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep under the moonlight shining through the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Atemu woke abruptly the next morning to the sun shining on his face. He blinked and raised a hand to shield his eyes, staring at the window. The curtains were odd looking. A coarse material of white and blue checkers met his steady gaze, instead of the silky red he was so accustomed to. Atemu's heart thumped painfully, and he was reminded by simply gazing around the room that he was not home in Egypt, but in some alien world. Atemu lay under the covers, not willing at all to move, that is until a sweet smelling scent drifted into the room. Atemu sniffed, his mouth watering because of it. What exactly was that?

He slid out from under the covers and rose from the bed, heading out of the room. The smell grew stronger the closer he got to the living room. He peeked in and saw movement in the cooking area, so he headed that way. His young master was fixing something that smelled delicious in a pan on his cooking stove. He glanced backwards at him as he heard Atemu's entry, and a smile lit his face.

"Ah, you're up. Good morning. I'm just making breakfast." Yugi told him. Atemu sat down at the table, wondering what Yugi could be making. "It's a little late this morning, but I thought I'd let you sleep since... Ah, you know." Yugi went on. "I figured after breakfast we could make our trip to the mall and get you those clothes. I'm sure we'll find something you'll like."

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten." Atemu admitted. "The trip today."

"It's fine. I'm actually pretty excited about it. It's been a while since I've been to the mall." Yugi told him as he got out two of his glass plates and set the food he had made on them. Atemu watched as Yugi got out the milk and a couple of glasses.

"It has? Do you not go often?" Atemu inquired.

"No, not very often. It can be expensive, so shopping there is like a treat." Yugi poured them each a glass of milk, and then he set a plate and glass in front of Atemu. He set the other plate and glass in his spot and sat down.

"Thank you." Atemu stared down at the food. "Might I ask what this consists of?"

"Eggs, sausage, and two slices of toast." Yugi replied, taking a bite of his own slice of bread.

"This bread looks strange." Atemu bit into a slice and his eyes widened. "And the top is sweet."

"It's toasted, to make it crunchy. And the topping is grape jelly." Yugi smiled at the pleased look on Atemu's face.

"Grapes? Ah, no wonder it tastes so good." A real genuine smile appeared on Atemu's lips, and Yugi couldn't help a happy giggle. After breakfast, Yugi decided to give Atemu a tour of the house.

"Sound good?" The indigo eyed male asked.

"A tour does sound good. It would help me understand more about your home." Atemu agreed. Yugi smiled and led the way through the house, starting with the kitchen since they were already there. Yugi explained the fridge once more, and how to use the microwave. Atemu seemed fascinated with the microwave and stove, wondering how they heated things without the use of a fire. From there, Yugi moved onto the living room and showed Atemu his television and game systems.

"This thing is astounding." Atemu's eyes were wide as he watched the moving pictures on the screen. "How do you capture people and place them inside that box?"

"It's recorded with cameras and stuff; those are things that take pictures of people. Pictures are like those, only frozen. They're like paintings almost." Yugi pointed to the TV and went on. "Depending on the show, like the news, they can even send the images live. It's how we keep up with what's going on in the world and also how we entertain ourselves. A movie and popcorn makes for an enjoyable night sometimes." Yugi explained.

Yugi moved onto the laundry room, deciding to wait a bit before explaining the computer and internet to Atemu. Yugi showed Atemu how the washer and dryer worked, giggling at the look on the Egyptian's face as he started it and the clothes began to spin around.

"You sure have a lot of objects that do things for you. The servants in the palace cooked with fire, washed in the Nile, and we had no moving pictures to entertain us." Atemu kneeled in front of the washer, watching the clothes inside spin.

"Yeah, technology has advanced quite a bit." Yugi led the way to the bathroom next. He showed Atemu the toilet, sink, and shower, explaining to the Egyptian how each device worked. Atemu was amazed at the fact that there was actual running water in his master's home, and not only that, but warm water too.

"Would you like to take a shower? I could wash your...clothes while you do." Yugi offered. Atemu grinned broadly.

"You'd let me use that device?" Atemu motioned to the shower. Yugi laughed.

"Of course! You're welcome to it! Here, let me show you how to start it." Yugi turned it on and made the water warm. Atemu reached out, a look of pleasure on his face as the water warmed his hand.

"Might it go hotter?"

"Sure." Yugi turned up the heat and Atemu sighed in bliss.

"Perfect." Atemu murmured. Yugi quickly explained using the shampoo, conditioner, and the bar of soap on the soap dish. Atemu nodded in understanding, eyeing the strange bottles on the edge of the tub.

Yugi got out a towel and a washcloth for him and set it on the counter by the sink. He stepped outside and waited until he was sure Atemu was in the shower before going back inside and retrieving his clothes. They were soft to the touch and felt very delicate. Yugi wasn't sure if he should put them in the machine and opted to hand-washinstead. It would probably be better then ruining the clothes in the attempt to clean them. Yugi took them to the sink where he cleaned them using warm water and some detergent that he retrieved from the laundry room. After they were clean, Yugi placed them inside his dryer on the delicate setting. He also kept the heat down. Yugi figured this was the quickest way to dry them, and he headed back to the living room to wait.

It was near a half an hour later that Yugi retrieved Atemu's now dry clothing. While he was in the laundry room, the shower finally stopped, and Yugi heard the bathroom door open. Steam billowed out of the room, making Yugi shiver. Atemu emerged from the room, his hair dripping water down his face and back. The towel was wrapped snugly around his waist. Yugi gulped and tried not to notice the enticing picture the man made, but it was quite hard to do. He turned in Atemu's direction and held the garments out for him.

"Here." Yugi turned his face away, praying his face wasn't flaming too badly as he felt the heat creep up his face. The items were taken from him, a tingle coursing up his arm as their fingers brushed. Yugi looked up and their eyes met. Both were frozen for a moment, their fingers still touching.

"Thank you, Little One." Atemu smirked and brought his other hand up to lightly caress Yugi's face before the man turned and went into the guest bedroom. Yugi blinked, trying to clear his mind from the haze of the gentle touch. Suddenly something occurred to him and this time he darkened with irritation and anger.

"I AM NOT THAT LITTLE!"

Atemu chuckled as he heard his master shout. For some reason, it was so much fun to tease Yugi. He blushed so easily, and it was amusing. Atemu changed, noting with pleasure how good the fabric smelled. He couldn't help taking a small whiff. It was as if his clothing now smelled of the ocean. Atemu chose only a few pieces of jewelry to wear and slipped his shoes on that had still been by the bed. He then exited the room, heading back into the living chamber. Yugi was there, slipping something on over his black shirt, and Atemu smiled.

"Little One, I am clothed. When do we head to this "mall" place?" Atemu grinned when Yugi shot him a glare.

"Do you insist on calling me that?" Yugi snapped, buttoning the strange garment.

"Yes." Atemu's eyes glinted merrily.

"Why?" Yugi gave him an exasperated look.

"Because it makes your cheeks turn red when I say it." Atemu replied, his grin widening when his young master flushed. Despite his apparent embarrassment, Yugi glared back at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't like it."

"I think it suits you."

Yugi relented with a sigh, tilting his head to the side as he questioned."You won't stop, will you?"

"Not unless you order me to stop." Atemu leaned down so that their faces were a couple inches apart. "Little One." His breath wafted across Yugi's face, and the smaller male was captivated as the aroma of cinnamon and spices invaded his senses. Shaking his head, he took a couple steps backwards. Atemu was merely teasing him, so there was no reason to get all hot and bothered. Yugi sighed to himself. Who was he kidding?

"Let's go." Yugi turned away, and Atemu was surprised that Yugi backed so easily out of his game. He had wanted the little one to fight back as he was only trying to play. Atemu chuckled to himself. Fine then, he would relent and stop. For now. Yugi grabbed something that clinked off the counter and motioned for Atemu to follow him. "You'll have to stay very close to me on our way to the mall. There are an awful lot of things that might be terribly confusing to you, so we'll try to take this as slow as we can. We'll just go to a couple stores and get you the essentials and everything, and then we'll come straight back." Yugi was saying as he led them out of the house and locked the door.

Yugi led the way down the walk to the car, and Atemu stopped a few feet from it, staring. He hadn't liked any of his trips inside that metal chariot, and he was very reluctant to get back inside. Yugi sighed again and walked back around the car, leaning against the car on Atemu's side.

"If we're going to go to the mall, you're going to have to get inside the car." Yugi told him.

"I do not like your metal chariot." Atemu replied stubbornly.

"Yeah, you told me that yesterday, but it's the only way around. You survived two trips so far, what's a couple more?" Yugi tone was taking on an annoyed edge.

"...Do I...have to?"

"Yes." Yugi replied. Atemu frowned at Yugi's words, and he didn't move an inch. Yugi sighed and decided to go with a new idea. "You know, if you don't get into the car, I could either A: make you go back into your box and transport you that way, or B: I could just order you inside the car. What's it going to be?" Yugi gave him an ultimatum as he crossed his arms over his chest. Atemu's eyes widened before narrowing in a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." Atemu snarled.

"Try me." Yugi retorted. The two men glared at each other for a few minutes before Atemu stomped over to the car and opened the door, getting inside. Yugi lips upturned in a smug smile, and he walked back around the car, getting in as well. Atemu was fiddling with his seatbelt, and Yugi fought back a laugh as the Egyptian was failing to get it buckled.

"Need help?" Yugi couldn't help himself and a giggle escaped. Atemu glared at him hotly.

"No, I don't need your help!" Atemu snapped. The buckle clicked as he finally got it, and he turned his head to stare out the window. Yugi rolled his eyes and started the car, heading forward. Atemu kept his eyes on the scenery outside the window, but it wasn't because he was mad any longer. He was staring at the buildings as they passed by. It took about twenty minutes for Yugi to get to the mall, and he pulled into the parking lot.

Atemu thought his eyes would fall out of his skull as they widened. There were tons of the strange moving chariots that resembled Yugi's "car" in this place. There seemed to be more of them then stars in the sky. All of them were different colors as well, and some were larger and smaller then others. The building its self was a wonder. It resembled almost the size of his palace, though his palace was still bigger, and tons of people in strange garments were walking into and out of the building. The car suddenly stopped and Atemu ground his teeth together as he jumped yet again. Yugi took off the contraption across his chest and exited the car, so Atemu followed suit. His legs were a bit wobbly, and he held onto the car for support.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, placing a hand on his back. Atemu's skin tingled pleasantly at the contact, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine." Atemu replied. Yugi began walking towards the giant building, and Atemu followed Yugi into the building on slightly shaky legs. His eyes widened yet again when he beheld the inside.

"What... is this place?" Atemu murmured. Yugi smiled.

"I suppose you could call it a market. You can buy all kinds of things here." It was a good thing Yugi had a credit card. He could withdraw some money, but they might wind up needing his card too. Atemu nodded in understanding and followed Yugi into a smaller area where there were plenty of strange looking garments. Yugi suddenly stopped and turned, looking Atemu up and down, his face flushing a little.

"Um... Are you... Oh geez." Yugi stuttered, his face turning redder. Atemu arched a brow, staring down at him.

"Am I what?"

"Wearing anything under...that?" Yugi pointed at his shenti and Atemu smirked. Yugi was turning redder by the second and it was rather amusing.

"No. Why would I have the need?" Yugi let out a squeak at his answer and grabbed his hand, turning and marching from the store, heading down to another area.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Yugi mumbled to himself. His face was still tomato red, and he couldn't deny picturing the handsome Egyptian without his shenti on and- Oh gods, better stop that train of thought right there. Yugi was thinking so hard that he wasn't aware of still holding Atemu's hand in his own, though the Pharaoh himself was well aware of this as a strange tingling sensation was shooting up his arm from their joined hands. He wanted to pull away from the odd feeling, but he didn't dare as he he did not want to lose his young master in the giant throng of people.

Yugi pulled him into another area where there were garments that were even stranger then the ones in the other store. These were much, much smaller and more revealing. Yugi picked up a package and strolled to the counter where a young lady waited. Atemu watched as Yugi pulled something small and black out of his pocket, gave a green something to the lady, took the package and walked back out.

"To the bathroom then." Yugi muttered. People were staring, mostly at Atemu, just as some had when they entered, but Yugi ignored them.

"Is that green stuff the currency of your time?" Atemu asked. Yugi pulled him into a door where they ended up in a small white room.

"Yes. It's our money, and it's how you pay for things. Go put these on." Yugi shoved the package into his hands and pushed him towards a blue door. Yugi closed the door behind him and explained how to lock it, which Atemu did. Staring at the package in his hands, he wondered how he was supposed to wear these odd things. He didn't imagine they would be very comfortable under his shenti.

"How...?" Atemu puzzled over the wrapping that covered the garments. "Yugi, how do you don these things?"

"Oh... Open the door." Atemu did so and Yugi slipped inside. He took the package and opened it, taking out one of the garments. Yugi quickly explained how to put it on, calling them "boxers," before handing them back to him. Atemu looked to the boxers to Yugi and back again, a frown forming on his face.

"I can not wear these."

"You have to. It's inappropriate for people not to in this time, especially when they're trying on clothes." Yugi explained. Atemu gave a sigh and began to put them on, lifting his shenti a bit so as to not get the material stuck on them. Yugi squeaked and blushed. "Not yet!" Atemu raised his head from his hunched over position and smirked.

"Why not? We're both males are we not? There's nothing I have that you haven't seen." Atemu replied. Yugi looked away. This was so not happening! He kept his eyes closed, hearing Atemu chuckle at his shyness. "Alright." Yugi opened his eyes. "These things feel strange." Atemu looked slightly uncomfortable, and Yugi gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll get used to them. Come on, let's find you some outfits." They walked along, window shopping mostly after they left the bathroom. Atemu gazed at the things Yugi called mannequins, looking over the clothing they were wearing. Most of it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. How did people wear such things? Yugi watched him, frowningslightly at the look on Atemu's face.

"You're not seeing anything you like, are you?" Yugi asked. Atemu shook his head.

"It's all so... foreign. How do the people of your time wear these garments?" Atemu questioned. Yugi sighed. What kind of clothing would please this man? Yugi was getting frustrated, and they hadn't even gotten to trying anything on yet. Atemu suddenly stopped, his attention caught on something in one of the windows. Yugi turned and blinked, wondering what it was that had caught Atemu's eye.

"Find something?"

"These garments are strangely appealing." Atemu answered. He walked into the store, leaving Yugi to follow at a slight jog. Yugi nearly face planted when he saw what kind of clothing was in this store.

Row after row of black pants, leather pants, and shirts lined the clothes racks. Atemu's fingers drifted over a black buckle choker with silver studs. A smile lit his face and he chuckled. He liked this style for some reason. "These things you like?" Yugi choked out. His brain was going to overload just from the mental picture this provided. Atemu nodded, not taking his ruby orbs off of the clothing and accessories. "Alright then. Let's figure out your size. You're not that much taller then me, and you're really not that much bigger, so..." Yugi plucked some items off the rack and shoved them into Atemu's arms.

"All of this?" Atemu inquired.

"Yes. Oh, here, this will suit it well too." Yugi set a pair of black boots on top of the pile. A young lady came around the counter then, her eyes clearly stating she would love to help.

"Anything I can do for you boys this afternoon?" She asked.

"Yes, he'd like to try these on." She led them back to the changing rooms and unlocked one of the doors for them, ushering Atemu inside. "If you need anything Sugar, just holler." The girl winked and hurried away. Atemu felt his face heat up, and he slammed the door closed. Yugi waited patiently for Atemu to change. He heard some curses occasionally and giggled, wondering how much luck Atemu was having with those clothes. His question was answered a moment later when the door opened and Atemu stepped out. Yugi gave him a quick once over, and his blood instantly boiled white hot.

Atemu looked stunning. Actually, he looked better then stunning, but the words to describe how good he looked seemed to fail Yugi. The tight leather pants hugged his hips, and the black tank top accented the pants and his skin tone beautifully. The black boots only added to the intimidating look, as did the buckle choker around his neck. He had left on his golden earrings, and two golden arm bands still rested around his upper arms. Yugi could feel that he was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He didn't even want to look away.

Atemu took note of the way Yugi was staring, and he couldn't help the pleased smile that crossed his face. He glanced down at himself, his body heating up under Yugi's stare. The clothes were strange, but he liked them. They fit very snugly, and the fabric wasn't all that bad either. He glanced back to Yugi and smirked. "Does this outfit please you, Little One?" Yugi blinked and turned red, looking away.

"It's a nice outfit." Yugi muttered. Atemu chuckled.

"I'll take them then." Yugi led Atemu to the counter after the Egyptian had gathered his other clothes and paid for the new garments, using his credit card to do so since these ones were what Atemu would be wearing as they searched for more items. Yugi yanked the tags off after they were paid for and they continued their search. All the while, Yugi simply could not take his eyes off of the Egyptian.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

I also do not own any and all brand names that may appear in this fic.

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me and have made my day several times this week. And Mina-chan, your reviews never fail to make me smile or laugh. :D **Thank you everyone.**

* * *

Yugi glanced at his watch and yawned, noting with displeasure how late it had gotten. He figured they ought to call it a day and head home, because he was also sure his poor nerves wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Atemu had tried on tons of clothes today, and he looked amazing in each and every outfit. Yugi wound up buying him a pair of sunglasses too, because Atemu really liked them – well that and he had to admit they also looked amazing on him.

"This frozen ice is delicious." Atemu stood beside him, eagerly licking at the ice cream cone that Yugi had bought him when they got hungry. The multiple bags that held Atemu's clothes lay at their feet for the time being. Yugi had gotten a chocolate cone, since he loved chocolate with a passion. Atemu's was a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. The pharaoh had become fascinated with the colorful things, and he was surprised that they were able to be eaten. Yugi smiled and finished off his own ice cream cone.

"Glad you like it. It's one of the most popular foods around." They had begun walking towards the exit while they chatted after picking the bags back up.

"I can see why. Every bite is paradise." Yugi chuckled at Atemu's choice of words. He made a mental note to introduce the pharaoh to pizza next. They exited the mall and headed back to Yugi's car, where they loaded the bags into Yugi's trunk. Atemu looked apprehensive as he stared at the car door while Yugi got in. Yugi stared out the window at him before rolling down the window and beckoning him inside.

Atemu did so reluctantly. He was getting used to riding in this car somewhat, but it didn't mean he liked it one bit. Yugi kept the speed down for Atemu just like he had on their first trip to the game shop, despite the horn honks and angry shouts he received from others. On the bright side, Atemu seemed to be getting used to it, and he watched in awe as they passed a man on a bicycle.

The sun was setting fast, and soon it would be dark. Yugi stopped in front of his house and he popped the trunk after shutting the engine off. They exited the vehicle, Atemu just a little slower since he had some problems with the seatbelt, and they each grabbed some bags.

"Let's get your clothes sorted and put away, and then I'll make dinner, okay? I think I've got some frozen pizzas in the freezer." The two started up the walkway again, the bags swinging by their sides.

"Yugi! Oi, Yugi!" Yugi turned, hearing Tea's voice. The brunette girl was smiling excitedly and waving to him as she ran over. Yugi noted she looked very pretty today, wearing a thigh long black skirt with a red tank-top. She had slipped on a pair of tights and stiletto pumps, and her hair had a red barrette in it this time. A thud was heard behind him, and Yugi turned. His eyes widened when he saw that Atemu had dropped every bag he was holding, his eyes wide with...fear? The Egyptian had paled considerably, and his entire body was shaking.

"A-Anzu...?" The word was spoken in a whisper, and Yugi had to strain to hear it. He briefly wondered who Anzu was, but was distracted as Tea finally reached them. She grinned, panting from the run.

"Hi Yugi! I stopped by earlier, but you were gone. Who's your friend?" Tea questioned, her azure gaze flickering to Atemu. She frowned when she noted how visibly shaken the man was.

"Uh..." Yugi didn't know what to do. Atemu's gaze was fixated on Tea, and he looked absolutely petrified. What was it about Tea that frightened him so badly? "Tea, this is Atemu. He's a friend of mine that's staying with me." Yugi lied. "Atemu, this is my neighbor, Tea Gardener." At the name he called her, Atemu shook himself from his fright and his gaze flickered to Yugi's.

"Tea? Her name is Tea?" Atemu's voice shook as he voiced the question.

"Yes, it is. It's nice to meet you." Tea flashed him a smile and offered her hand, but Atemu stepped back, not wishing to touch her. She took her hand back, hurt flashing through her azure eyes. Atemu took a shaky breath and bent over to retrieve the bags he dropped.

"I'm sorry, sorry... Yugi... Please, let's go inside the house." Yugi looked at Atemu worriedly, not liking the frightened tremor in his voice. The pharaoh looked on the verge of collapse. Yugi looked back to Tea pleadingly.

"Atemu's had a rough time recently Tea. I can't explain right now, but he could probably use some rest, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Tea bit her lip and nodded, waving to him before turning and walking back to her own house. Her pace was slow and her shoulders were slumped.

Yugi felt bad, but at the moment he was more worried about Atemu and what had caused his strange behavior. Yugi led Atemu to the door and unlocked it. The two stepped inside, Atemu immediately dropping the bags beside the couch, before taking off at a sprint through the living room. Yugi heard a door open, then a moment later it slammed shut. Atemu hurried back through the living room, his box clenched tightly in his hands. Yugi noted how tense he was as his arm snapped out, holding the box out to him.

"You should hide this somewhere, anywhere." Atemu's voice trembled. Yugi dropped his bags beside Atemu's and took the box.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Yugi asked, biting his lower lip.

"Just promise me you'll hide it!" Atemu gripped Yugi's shoulders, enticing a cry of pain from the younger male. "Keep it away from her!"

"Her? Who are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Yugi protested. Atemu moved one hand to clasp over Yugi's pale one.

"Tea."

"Tea? Why?"

"She looks..." Atemu released him and stepped back, his eyes darting back and forth across the room as he searched for an explanation. When it became apparent that there was no other way to explain this then to tell Yugi about Anzu, Atemu took a shaky breath, looking at Yugi, staring deep into those amethyst eyes. "She is the exact duplicate of the woman who cursed me to this fate." Yugi's eyes widened and a gasp left his parted lips. Tea? Impossible! There was no way!

"Tea can't have done this to you." Yugi shook his head at Atemu's words.

"Perhaps she is not who I believe her to be, but I will not risk my box falling into her hands. That woman put me through hell once; never again will she do so!" Atemu spat, his ruby orbs flickering with anger and hostility. Yugi looked down at Atemu's box, then back up at Atemu. He stepped up in front of him, setting the box down on the coffee table temporarily. He gripped Atemu's hands in his own, ignoring the male's surprised look.

"Will you...tell me what happened?" Yugi asked softly. Atemu looked away from him.

"There is not much to say."

"Atemu... Please." They sat on the couch, side by side, and Atemu took another shaky breath as Yugi released his hands. Was he truly ready to tell his tale? Atemu cast Yugi a glance. The little one was watching him intently, his violet orbs swimming with emotion. Atemu could tell that if he told Yugi he wasn't ready, he would back off. It was merely his intent to help him and to understand that made him press Atemu for answers. Strangely enough, Atemu felt at ease with the thought of telling his story to Yugi. It was those eyes, those eyes that drew him in and made him feel at peace. Closing his eyes, he wondered where to begin.

"Anzu is a princess from Nubia," Atemu started. "She came to my country so that she and I could discuss a peace treaty. She is a vain and selfish princess, and she sought a union between us for this peace. I could not bring myself to say yes to her, to marry her."

"Why couldn't you marry her?" Yugi asked softly.

"I didn't love her. I didn't even know her. I'd know her for less then two days before she decided on marriage. She did not want me because she loved me; all she wanted was the palace and the wealth, the prestige of being married to a Pharaoh." Atemu explained, his hands clenching as his anger mounted. A shock ran through his body as two warm hands clasped his own again, and his eyes snapped open. He looked down at Yugi, expecting to see pity in his gaze, but he saw none. He only saw sadness and remorse. Atemu could not believe a stranger would feel sadness on his behalf.

"So, is that why she did this to you?" Yugi's tone went even softer. Atemu nodded.

"She somehow seized a magic book and used it to curse me. She turned me into...this. And now I'm bound by the magic of the curse to do whatever my master wishes, no matter what it may be." Atemu finished.

"That's not fair. She cursed you because you rejected her, and for a very good reason I would think." Atemu's eyes widened.

"You agree with me?"

"Of course!" Yugi agreed passionately. "You can't marry someone if you don't love them. Wanting love is not a bad thing. It's perfectly natural, and if she wasn't the one for you, then you had every right to find the one who is."

"Even if marrying her would create peace for two countries?" Atemu questioned, breaking their gaze. The hands on his own tightened.

"I believe you have to follow your heart. Being miserable with someone for the rest of your life isn't worth it to me. Sure it would probably be great for peace, but giving up love for it..." Yugi shook his head. "I don't think I could have done it either. And I most certainly wouldn't want to marry someone who only liked me for my money and rank." Atemu smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Little One." Silence engulfed the room for a moment, and neither male knew what to do now. Yugi thought for a moment and then smiled, reaching forward and grabbing the box.

"I'll go hide this." With that, Yugi stood and left the room. Atemu watched him go, happiness blossoming through him. Yugi came back a moment later, smiling. "There. It's safe now."

"I appreciate that." Atemu admitted truthfully.

"Are you hungry?" Yugi wondered. "I can make dinner now, if you would like."

"Yes, dinner would be nice." Atemu replied.

Yugi went into the kitchen, Atemu following closely behind him. Yugi pre-heated the oven. Now they had to wait until the timer went off. It didn't take long. Once it beeped, Yugi went to the fridge and opened the freezer, taking out a frozen pepperoni pizza. He placed it on the counter and got a bag of cheese out of the fridge. He opened the pizza and set it on a baking sheet that he got from the cabinet under him. Yugi sprinkled the top with extra cheese, then popped the baking sheet in the oven, and set the timer to go off when the pizza was ready.

"That'll take about thirty minutes. Want to play a game until then?" He asked. At the word games, Atemu brightened. He did want to play one of Yugi's games.

"What sort of games?" The ruler questioned. Yugi grinned.

"I have all kinds. Both board games and video games, but we'll start with the board games." Yugi walked over to his bookshelf. While it housed his games and movies, it also had a bottom cabinet where he stored the board games he liked to play. Yugi pulled out Jenga and brought it back to the kitchen table. Atemu eyed it as Yugi took it out of the box and set it out. It consisted of a bunch of wooden pieces all stacked together.

"What is this?"

"It's called Jenga. You play it by taking a wooden block and placing it on top of the stack. You keep going until the tower collapses, and the one to make the tower collapse loses. Want to try it?" Yugi explained. Atemu nodded. This sounded interesting. They sat down across from each other at the table. "Who would you like to go first?" Yugi questioned.

"I shall. This does not seem too hard." Atemu reached for a block and pulled it out. Nothing happened and he set it on top of the tower. Yugi grinned and reached forward, taking another block and setting it next to Atemu's on top. Atemu removed another, and set it on top, and Yugi did the same. This continued until there were many holes in the tower. It began to wobble dangerously, and Yugi giggled.

"Not many turns left." Yugi told him.

"Seems that way, but I'll have you know, I've never lost a game." Atemu smirked. Yugi blinked, then returned the smirk.

"Neither have I. There's a reason I test games for a living." Atemu's eyes glistened.

"Have I a challenge, Little One?"

"I believe one has just been issued." Both boys chuckled and continued the game, their playful bantering giving a new edge to the game as both wanted now to outdo the other, simply for fun. Yugi cheered loudly as Atemu pulled a block and the tower came crashing down. "Yay! I won!" Atemu laughed good naturedly, smiling at Yugi's cheerfulness. Yugi gathered the blocks back together just as the oven dinged. Yugi rose from his chair and grabbed a couple oven mitts. He took the sheet out of the oven and set it on the stove to cool. The yummy smell began wafting through the kitchen, and Atemu's mouth watered.

"That smells good."

"Wait until you taste it." Yugi chuckled. He finished putting the game away then, closing the lid over the game pieces as soon as he formed the tower again. He put the game away, and then he came back to cut the pizza into eight slices. Getting out some plates, Yugi placed two slices on each plate for them, being careful not to burn his fingers as the pizza was still a little warm. He set one plate in front of Atemu and grinned.

"Careful not to burn your mouth." Yugi warned. He sat down with his own plate and took a bite, smiling with happiness. Pizza was one of his favorite foods, although hamburgers beat it out. Which reminded him... Yugi giggled to himself. He would have to introduce Atemu to every delicious junk food that existed.

"It's good!" Atemu stared in wonder down at the slice in his hand. Yugi laughed as the cheese stuck to Atemu's fingers as it stretched from the slice.

"Glad you like it." Yugi told him. Dinner was eaten with delight, and the leftovers were bagged and saved in the fridge. Yugi groaned happily and stretched, his stomach full. "Let's get your clothes put away, alright?" Atemu nodded, and the boys rose from their chairs and headed into the living room to retrieve the shopping bags. They headed towards Atemu's room and Yugi set the bags he was carrying on the bed. He began taking the clothes out and removing the tags, folding them neatly in piles after that.

"I thank you sincerely for your kindness, Yugi." Atemu spoke, watching Yugi labor to take care of the items he'd bought for him. Yugi smiled.

"You don't have to thank me." Yugi replied.

"Yes, I do. Your kindness is unmatched. I've hardly seen any living souls who would give so willingly to a complete stranger. I have a feeling if I'd ended up in anyone else's hands..." Atemu protested softly, trailing off. Yugi paused in what he was doing to cast Atemu a glance.

"You are a person Atemu, not a slave. No one has the right to treat you that way."

"I regret that not everyone shares your view, Little One." Not knowing how to respond to that, Yugi chose to stay silent. Yugi made up the bed after that, and sent Atemu a soft smile.

"I have to go back to work at the shop tomorrow. Would you like to come again, or would you rather stay here?" Atemu arched a brow and sat down on the bed, one leg rising to cross over the other.

"A day off? Why? Do you not want me there?" Atemu looked confused.

"No! I do want you there. I just figured you'd like some time to yourself, especially after today. I bet you didn't get many of those back in Khemet." Yugi told him.

"Oh... Thank you. I could use some time to myself." Atemu ruby orbs shined, and he looked very grateful. "But what shall I do while you are gone all day?" Atemu wondered.

"Um... You can play games while I'm gone, or watch T.V. I'll make you breakfast and lunch before I go too." Yugi smiled. "I'm sure you won't be too bored while I'm gone."

"I shall certainly try to be entertained." Atemu smiled a little, chuckling.

"Right." Yugi giggled. "Goodnight." Yugi walked past him and gave him a smile as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Atemu watched the door for a few minutes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Goodnight, little one."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

I also do not own any and all brand names that may appear in this fic.

WARNING: Slight sexual content in the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Yugi groaned and smacked the alarm clock on his nightstand, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times, a strange sight above him. What...? Furious looking ruby orbs looked down at him, and it took Yugi a second to realize that it was his new roommate that was standing above him. Yugi squealed and rolled over, getting tangled in the covers before falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ow...!" Yugi moaned. He heard the bed creak, and when he looked up, those same ruby orbs were looking at him once more over the edge of the bed. "What are you doing in here?" Yugi snapped. Atemu rose to his knees and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I heard that annoying noise all the way in my own chamber. I had come in here to kill it." Atemu stated matter o' factly. Yugi groaned and flopped onto the floor, burying his face in his arms.

"It's my alarm clock. It's supposed to wake me up." Yugi explained, his voice muffled by his arms. Atemu huffed.

"At such an hour? Ra hasn't even risen yet." Yugi picked himself up off the floor and glared at the Pharaoh kneeling on his bed.

"I told you yesterday I had to work today. I have to be up now to get ready." Yugi picked up the pillow that had fallen with him on his painful journey to the floor and heaved it at Atemu. It smacked Atemu in the chest, and the taller male gaped in shock as it fell back to the floor. Yugi began to laugh at the look on Atemu's face, drawing Atemu's attention to him. Atemu leveled a glare at him, though a playful smirk appeared on his lips.

"Don't you know where I come from that attacking a Pharaoh- a god- is a crime punishable by death?" Yugi quit laughing, and a fake horrified look appeared on his face. Atemu arched a brow at him, and Yugi nearly couldn't keep a laugh from escaping.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi countered, raising a brow too. "You aren't in your time anymore buddy, so what are you going to do about it?" Atemu's eyes glinted, and Yugi immediately regretted his choice of action as the Pharaoh sprung towards him like a cat and tackled him to the floor. Tanned hands pinned Yugi's own above his head, and ruby orbs shown with amusement.

"You have a valid point, my Master." Atemu purred. "Perhaps I shall have to punish you in another way." Hot lips descended upon Yugi's neck and the smaller male gasped, arching up against the tanned body above him. _Wha...? _Yugi's train of thought was swiftly failing him, but he knew enough to know this couldn't be happening. As the lips traveled upwards to his own, Yugi thought this had to be a dream, but the moment Atemu's tongue swept into his mouth to entice his own tongue to play, Yugi couldn't have cared less.

He arched again into playful touches sent along his sensitive sides, and a whimper escaped his lips when Atemu's mouth left his to travel down his jawline and from there, the gentle kisses moved towards his chest.

"You want something Master?" Atemu's hot breath wafted over his nipple and Yugi moaned aloud, straining to get closer. Atemu chuckled, the sound shooting straight to Yugi's core. "Perhaps...this?" That hot mouth closed over Yugi's tender peak, and the smaller male screamed, his hands shooting up to tangle in Atemu's spiky tresses.

"Oh...!" Yugi groaned when Atemu raised his hand to lightly trace over his neglected nipple while he worked the first. Pleasure shot through Yugi's body, and his indigo orbs slid closed. He was drowning in the pleasant feelings running through him. Another moan was ripped from his lips as Atemu switched sides, now working the second like he had worked the first.

"Atemu..." Yugi sighed, squirming under the Pharaoh. He heard Atemu chuckle again before those soft lips began to move further down his heated body. Yugi arched once more and whined, seeking something but not knowing what it was he wanted.

"Does my master want something?" Atemu asked again, his ruby orbs flashing with amusement, tenderness hidden deep inside.

"Please...!" Yugi whined again. "Please, no more teasing-" Atemu grinned and traced one tan finger over the hem of Yugi's sleeping pants.

"No more teasing? Has my master been punished enough?" Yugi groaned when the finger trailed up and down his chest and stomach. Yugi nodded frantically to Atemu's question; anything to have him finish what he started. Yugi was so hot! His entire body burned with a pleasant heat, but he couldn't take anymore of it. Atemu smiled, and just as he went to pull down Yugi's pants, something tickled the back of Yugi's mind.

"No..." Yugi moaned.

"Yugi?" Atemu's voice was soft, worried almost. Yugi spared him a glance only to notice his form was becoming hazy.

"No...!" Yugi spoke louder as something threatened to take him from the wonderful place he was in.

Yugi was thrown back into the waking world with a start, his amethyst orbs opening. Blinking, he noticed a vague beeping noise was entering his consciousness. What was that? Realizing that the beeping was coming from his alarm clock, Yugi groaned and rolled over onto his back, raising one arm over his face, the other shooting out to shut off the annoying device. Damn that alarm of his! Interrupting the best dream he'd ever had! Removing his arm, Yugi blinked at his ceiling. The best dream he ever had... A blush stole across his face and his eyes widened as Yugi remembered just who had the starring role in his dream.

Atemu!

Yugi moaned, mostly in disbelief and rolled back onto his stomach, fitting the pillow over his head. The man had barely been his housemate for four days and already Yugi's mind had chalked him up to wet dream material. Not that Yugi could blame his...er...mind, but still. Part of Yugi's mind argued that it was reasonable, since the man was the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on and also his personal pleasure slave, but Yugi beat that part down. Atemu was a person, not a slave, though there was nothing wrong with..._admiring_ him.

Yugi kicked his covers off and got out of his bed, rubbing his eyes as he gathered his work clothes and a pair of boxers out of his dresser. He left his room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, passing by Atemu's room on the way there. Stopping in his tracks, Yugi turned and looked back and the closed door. Almost on their own, his feet led him to the door, and Yugi opened it slowly, wincing at the loud creak. Peering inside, Yugi's gaze fell to the sleeping figure on the bed, his heart leaping to his throat.

Atemu was fast asleep, apparently wearing nothing on his upper half, as the blanket he had on only covered to his waist. His caramel colored chest was bared to Yugi's feasting eyes, and rose and fell with his soft breathing. One bronzed hand was curled up by his face, his head turned slightly to the side. He was so beautiful, and Yugi found he couldn't breathe as he stared. Yugi closed the door quietly and went on his way to the bathroom, stopping and grabbing a towel and washcloth. Thinking back to his dream, Yugi began to feel rather solemn.

The Atemu in his dream had been so much like the one in real life, and Yugi had believed for a moment that it had been real, but he should have known better. Atemu probably wouldn't even consider being with a person like Yugi willingly. And he knew that if he was in Atemu's shoes, he would be more concerned with how to get home rather then bedding his housemate. Yugi blushed at the turn his thoughts were taking and shut the bathroom door behind him as he ducked inside. Yugi shook his head to rid them of those thoughts as he started his shower. He shouldn't even be thinking about such things. He hadn't even known Atemu long enough to be thinking like that.

_Even though you just had a wet dream about him this morning..._

Yugi told his conscience none too kindly to shut up and shed his pajama pants and boxers, stepping into the warm spray of water. Yugi cleansed himself and got back out, drying off with the towel and tossing it into his hamper. He dressed quickly and brushed his hair, then exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Yugi remembered then his promise to make sure Atemu had food to eat while he was away at work. Yugi made breakfast then, setting Atemu's portion on a plate and making sure to cover it with foil for when the man woke up. Then Yugi set to making him lunch. That Yugi covered with foil as well and set it inside the fridge. Placing one hand over his mouth, Yugi yawned. He sat down and ate his own breakfast, the food having cooled down since he had been busy making Atemu lunch.

By the time Yugi had finished eating and was all set for work, Atemu had still not woken, so Yugi wrote him a quick note about where the food was and to behave himself. (To which Yugi smiled and gave a chuckle.) Yugi then grabbed his car keys and left the house. He sent a glance next door, spying Tea watering her flowers. The girl wiped at her forehead as she straightened, and Yugi waved when she looked his way. Tea looked startled for a moment, then she dropped her watering can and hurried over.

"Morning Yugi. Off to work?" Tea asked a little nervously, shooting a glance towards his house.

"Yeah." Yugi tilted his head at her odd reaction before remembering the cold way Atemu had treated her. "I'm sorry about yesterday Tea. Atemu...has been through a rough time, and you just reminded him of someone is all." Tea didn't look comforted by those words.

"Reminded him of someone he hates obviously." The poor girl actually deflated before Yugi's eyes. "He...didn't say anything bad to you about me, did he?"

"No, Tea, he didn't." Yugi lied. "He just doesn't know you yet. He still needs time to adjust to being here, and I'm sure that once you two get acquainted for real, he'll warm up to you." Yugi smiled at her, though he remembered Atemu's story. If indeed Tea looked exactly like that Anzu woman, Yugi didn't see Atemu warming up to Tea at all. Yugi knew that if he came face to face with a person who looked like someone who cursed him to a life of slavery, he probably wouldn't be so keen to be friends either. Tea brightened at his words though, and a smile lit her face.

"You think? I hope so. I'd hate to be on bad terms with any of your friends Yugi." Tea's smile turned shy, and she looked to the ground, clasping her hands behind her back. Yugi blinked. What? Why would any of his friends not liking her matter to her? Yugi shuffled nervously. Tea giggled, and when Yugi looked up, he was startled to find her mere inches from his face. "I'll let you get to work now Yugi." Her breath ghosted over his face, and Yugi blushed, the smell of vanilla wafting around him. "I wouldn't want you to be late." Tea waved at him and then turned, walking back to her own home. Yugi stared after her for a moment, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Was she...? Was she _flirting_ with him?

_No way..._ Yugi shook his head and jogged down the walk to his car. _There was no way._

* * *

Atemu watched Yugi get into his metal death trap and leave, his fingers clenching the windowsill hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He had gotten up out of bed, too late to see Yugi off, but not too late to see the entire exchange between Yugi and that Tea woman. Atemu had no idea why watching that girl flirt with Yugi pissed him off as badly as it did, but it did. Her body language was clear to Atemu; she wanted Yugi. Atemu would have laughed at Yugi's obvious bafflement if the exchange had not made him so angry. The boy seemed to have no idea how to handle the situation when she made the advances.

Atemu smacked the windowsill and turned, heading back into the living room. Now that he was here by himself, Atemu had no idea what to do. His stomach growled, letting him know he was hungry, so he figured he might as well eat. Heading into the dining area, Atemu spied the note on the counter. Walking over to it, he picked it up and scanned the message. This papyrus was strange to him, but at least he understood what Yugi had written. Atemu glanced to the food covered with a strange shiny substance on the counter. He undid it and looked at the meal underneath. Atemu grabbed it and the utensil Yugi left beside it and sat at the table to eat it.

It was kind of lonely eating alone, but Atemu was used to it. He had eaten alone plenty of times back in Egypt. Atemu stopped that train of thought right there. The last thing he needed was to fall into another bout of homesickness. He finished his meal and dumped the dishes into the sink that he had seen Yugi use last night. Shivering in the morning air, Atemu figured he might as well get dressed, so he headed back to the guest bedroom. Stopping at the dresser, Atemu opened it and searched through all his new clothes for something to wear.

Atemu settled on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt of the same color, and he decided against anymore gold jewelry today. It made Atemu smile to be able to dress himself and decide on his own what he was going to wear. He didn't have that kind of freedom back home, where someone else decided how he would dress and helped him to dress.

Atemu left the bedroom and headed back into the living area of Yugi's home. What now? Atemu looked to the side, and he saw the glass doors leading outside. A smile flitted across his lips. Some time outside might be nice. Atemu gazed over the door for a moment, figuring out how to open it. There was an indent where it looked like his fingers would fit, so he grabbed it and pulled to the side. The door opened, and a cool breeze washed over him, making him shiver. Just as he was about to step outside, there was a knock at the door.

Atemu glanced back at it, wondering if he should answer. The knock came again and Atemu sighed. He should at least tell whoever was there that Yugi was now at work and wouldn't be home for a while. Striding to the door, Atemu pulled it open, only to greet Tea's smiling face.

And immediately slammed it shut.

He turned, slamming his back against the door, his breath now coming hard and fast. What the hell was that girl doing here? The knock came again, and Atemu winced. No way... No way! He was not opening the door, not for that woman! It could all be some kind of ploy!

"Atemu?" The girl's voice sounded on the other side of the door, and Atemu jumped at the sound. Damnit, she even sounded like the harlot! "Atemu, please, open the door. I just wanted to say hello to you, and maybe start off on a better foot, you know?"

"What for?" Atemu snapped before he could control himself.

"You hate me, don't you?" Her voice had such a broken feel to it that Atemu almost felt sorry for her. Almost. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did that made you hate me, but please don't tell Yugi to hate me too."

"Why should I tell Yugi who to like and not to like? That's no business of mine!" Even though the very thought of Yugi being with this woman at all sent fiery threads of hatred through Atemu's body.

"Oh, okay... I guess I'll go now. Sorry to have bothered you." After that, Atemu heard the sound of the woman walking away, and he breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and locking the door with the huge bronze lock. Shivering slightly, and not from the cold, Atemu wrapped his arms around his body and went back to the glass doors. He stepped outside and looked around. It was all so strange. Grass covered the ground, and two trees jutted from the ground close together at the back of the wooden fence. Atemu blinked, noting the odd white thing tied between the trees. He approached it cautiously, and poked it, noting the side to side movements it made.

"What is this?" Atemu murmured to himself. It looked like something either to be sat on, or laid on. Atemu sat down on it, rocking under the swinging motion. He swung his legs up, laying down. The thing rocked, almost like a cradle, and Atemu chuckled. The constant rocking motion was making him drowsy however, and before he knew it, his eyes were closing. Atemu drifted off to sleep as a cool breeze ruffled his hair.

* * *

Yugi exited the game shop, his work for the day over and done with. Yugi was glad, because he had been antsy all day. He simply couldn't focus on his work like normal with Atemu on his mind, and he hoped his grandfather hadn't noticed. He was also glad his grandfather accepted his reason for not bringing Atemu with him today, having claimed the man wasn't feeling well. Striding to his car, Yugi was stopped as Joey called out to him. Yugi smiled and waved to the blond, waiting for him to catch up. Joey broke into a jog and hurried over. He grinned, yanking Yugi into a hug and swinging him around.

"Hey bud! How was your day off? I missed you." Joey slapped him on the back, and Yugi winced.

"My day off...was interesting." Yugi admitted. "A friend of mine came into town, and I've been letting him stay with me." Yugi felt the lie was necessary, as Joey had a habit of dropping by unexpectedly, so Yugi would have to explain Atemu sooner or later. Joey arched a brow.

"No kidding huh?" Yugi smiled through the nervousness he was feeling.

"Yeah. Odd timing, but I have that spare bedroom, so..." Yugi trailed off.

"Cool! So what's his name? Do I know him?" Joey inquired. Yugi shook his head.

"No, you don't know him. His name is Atemu, and his hometown is Cairo." Yugi told him. Joey thought for a moment.

"Egypt? Boy, he sure came a long way." Joey commented.

"He's from Egypt, yes. He decided to move here recently, and until he can get a stable job and his own place, I offered to let him stay with me." Joey nodded.

"Ah, makes sense. So when can I meet your friend?" Joey waggled his eyebrows, and Yugi's face immediately heat up with a blush.

"Why can't I have friends without you insinuating that I either should or am sleeping with them?" Yugi groaned. Joey slapped him on the back again and laughed.

"Face it Yugi; you need to get laid. When was the last time?" Joey asked. Yugi instantly looked away.

"I'd prefer not to remember." Yugi grumbled, fishing in his pocket for his car keys. "It was horrible, and the guy was an asshole." Joey sobered, and he shot Yugi an apologetic look.

"Sorry man. I was just playing. Didn't mean to make you feel bad, but hey, not everyone is bad." Joey told him. Yugi flashed him a smile, showing him that he wasn't hurt in the least, at least on the outside.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I have a free day, and we'll make plans. You can meet him then, okay?" Yugi offered. Joey nodded and started to walk away, waving to him.

"Cool! See you then!"

"See you!" Yugi echoed, before getting in his car and driving off. He wondered how Atemu was doing without him, and if he had found the lunch he had made for him before he had left for work. So consumed with these thoughts, Yugi didn't realize he had made it home until he had shut the car off. He blinked and got out, locking it behind him. He noticed that Tea wasn't outside as he strode up to his door. Trying to open it, he found it locked, so he pulled out his keys and unlocked it.

Yugi stepped inside his home and shut the door behind him, taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door. A quick scan of the living room and kitchen showed no signs of Atemu. Starting to get worried, Yugi quickly searched his home, only to find his Egyptian guest missing. Yugi gulped, wondering where the man could have gone. Walking back through the living room, Yugi noted the sliding glass door was open. Yugi face palmed and sighed. How had he missed that? Stepping up to it, he peered outside, only to find Atemu fast asleep in his hammock.

Yugi blinked, then smiled, and slid the glass door shut. He could let Atemu sleep a bit longer, as it would give him some time to make dinner. Yugi opened the fridge to search for dinner items, and he smiled, noting that the lunch he had made Atemu was gone. Yugi grabbed a few items and set to work. He was sure that by now Atemu would have to be hungry. He gave another wistful look out the small window looking into the backyard before setting his items on the counter and getting out his cutting board.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

I also do not own any and all brand names that may appear in this fic.

* * *

Atemu slowly woke up, noting he was much colder then usual. He blinked a few times, staring up at the sky through the branches of the trees above him. The sky was lit with orange and dark blue, and Atemu shot up, realizing that he had slept until dusk. The movement he made violently rocked the hammock, and Atemu fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow! Damnit!" Atemu cursed, rubbing his arm. He heard the sound of a door opening, and when he looked up, it was to see Yugi running across the yard towards him., his amethyst eyes shining with worry.

"Atemu! Are you okay?" Yugi called. He knelt beside the startled Pharaoh and took his injured arm in hand, looking it over. Atemu glanced at his arm when Yugi gasped, and that was when he saw the dark trail of blood running down his arm. Surprisingly, it had already stopped hurting. As both boys watched, the wound healed by itself, and the only evidence left that proved Atemu had been hurt was the drying blood on his skin.

"Huh... That's very handy." Atemu murmured, flexing his arm.

"Is that because of the curse?" Yugi whispered, his eyes still on Atemu's arm.

"It must be. I certainly couldn't do that before." Atemu replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. Yugi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure are grumpy when you first wake up."

"Sure, because I immediately fall out of bed and bleed the second I wake up." Yugi reached over and smacked Atemu upside the head, laughing at the shocked expression on the Pharaoh's face.

"Considering you can heal yourself now, I doubt that would be a problem." Atemu scowled at Yugi as the smaller male continued to giggle.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Atemu smirked predatorily. "Perhaps I shall punish you for daring to harm a Pharaoh- a living god." That made Yugi stop laughing, and his dream from that morning flittered through his thoughts. A blush lit his cheeks and he shot to his feet, looking away.

"Uh... No punishment for me, thanks. I'm sorry for smacking you, I... Oh geez..." Yugi turned and started heading back into the house. Atemu blinked, a bit startled by Yugi's reaction, but then his smile returned. Oh... he got it now. Atemu rose to his feet and followed Yugi, entering the house after him. Yugi went and checked something on the stove. When Yugi turned around, he jumped, or he would have had Atemu not been so close to him.

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable out there, Master?" Atemu murmured huskily. Yugi let out an involuntary gasp when Atemu pressed closer to him, their mouths mere inches apart. Yugi's face flamed hotter, and he gripped the counter behind him for leverage, fearing he would fall if he didn't have something to hold onto. He quickly shook his head no, avoiding looking directly into those stunning ruby depths.

"Uh... N-No... I'm p-perfectly fine!" Yugi tried to slip past him, but Atemu leaned into him all the way, pressing their bodies snugly together and forcing Yugi's backside hard against the counter. "A-Atemu!"

"What? Is this bothering you? Would you like me to move?" Atemu smirked, enjoying the flustered look on his young master's face.

Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but the only sound that emerged was a shocked squeak. Atemu had no idea why he was teasing the boy like this, but it sure was fun, and the reactions he received caused a pleasant feeling to churn in his gut. He could feel the heat radiating off the other male's skin, and the only thing Atemu could think of was to press himself closer to that heat.

Atemu could feel his own heart rate escalate, and he began to run a hand up and down Yugi's arm, feeling the soft skin under his touch and liking the shudder Yugi gave. Atemu's eyes suddenly widened in realization of what he was doing, so he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. Taking in the state of the male in front of him, something Atemu had been dying to address resurfaced in his thoughts.

"My, my, you get flustered easily. Is this how you act every time someone hits on you?" At Atemu's words, Yugi froze. Atemu's entire presence had changed. In fact, he looked more relaxed, more...normal. As if this hadn't affected him in the slightest bit. Hurt flew through Yugi's heart at an alarming rate. Was he that undesirable? Atemu couldn't even stand to be near him for more then a couple of minutes... And that comment... Was the Pharaoh merely playing with him? Ignoring the tears that pricked at his eyes, Yugi turned a glare onto the male in front of him.

"No one ever does!" Yugi snapped. Atemu arched a brow. _No one eh?_

"If that is so, then what about Tea? She was clearly flirting with you this morning, and you could only shuffle from foot to foot? Do you not know the words to say that would have the woman crawling into your bed?" That damn smirk was back in place, and now Yugi was blushing with embarrassment, not pleasure. Had Atemu seen him talking to Tea this morning? He had to of, to know his reaction.

"I... I..." The tears pricked harder at Yugi's eyes, and his vision began to blur. Truth was he didn't know how to entice anyone. He'd only been in a relationship twice, and both of those were started because the other person had approached Yugi. There had been a boy he'd dated in high school, and Yugi thought they had been in love, but after he convinced Yugi to sleep with him, he'd dropped Yugi like yesterday's news. That had hurt badly.

He dated a girl after that, but she was a spoiled little thing and had dumped him when it was clear he wouldn't buy her every little heart's desire. He'd nearly given up on relationships after those two had crashed and burned so badly. On top of that, he was so shy... He couldn't approach anyone. He hated being so shy. Yugi wiped at his eyes, feeling the age old hurt coming back to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Yugi glanced up sharply, tears of hurt shimmering in his eyes.

"You didn't? You didn't think that would hurt?" Yugi replied, his tone even despite the haunted look on his face.

"I was only teasing. I hadn't realized... Someone has hurt you before, haven't they?" Yugi could only stare in shock at being read so easily. Mortified, he looked away and moved to walk past Atemu, but the elder reached out a hand and stopped him. "Yugi?" Atemu's tone was soft, understanding, and Yugi wanted nothing more then to throw himself into Atemu's arms and be made to feel like someone loved him, even for a moment. Yugi knew better though; Atemu was a fairy tale, and he certainly wasn't worthy of the man's affections.

"No, I just... Let's just forget it, okay?" Yugi let out a squeak when Atemu defiantly picked him up and walked forward, setting him on the counter and wedging himself between Yugi's legs, giving the smaller male no room to escape.

"If you want me to drop it, at least allow me the chance to give you a proper apology for unintentionally hurting your feelings. I am sorry, Yugi. I hadn't meant to inflict pain. I was simply curious." Yugi raised his gaze to Atemu's eyes, a tear escaping and making its way down his face. Atemu wiped it away with a thumb, and Yugi could see the regret in his crimson orbs.

"I shouldn't have... I... Ugh..." Yugi straightened, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know how to entice anyone. I'm a very shy person, and well... My past relationships haven't been the best, to tell the truth. And no one after that seemed too interested, and if they did, I totally blew everything by making a fool of myself because I didn't know the right things to say or do." Yugi explained. Atemu arched a brow.

"So you think you are unappealing?" Atemu's tone made it sound more like a statement, instead of a question.

"I know I'm unappealing."

"That's not true."

"Prove it." Atemu clenched his teeth, the very thought making him angry. Who told this beautiful person that he wasn't attractive? And who in their right mind would hurt such a wonderful and kind person?

"Tea." It took everything Atemu had to spew that name from his lips. "She is very interested in you. I saw as much." For some reason, that didn't make Yugi feel any better. For one moment, he had wanted Atemu to admit he wanted him. That would have made all the difference in the world to him. Even so, it was still news to Yugi. Tea liked him?

"She does?" Yugi looked down, lightly kicking his feet.

"She does, I can tell." Atemu reiterated.

"So you know the signs and stuff that means a girl likes you?" Yugi asked, raising his gaze to connect indigo with ruby red. Atemu nodded.

"I do. I also know a thing or two about how to acquire a partner." Atemu smirked with a chuckle, and Yugi found himself smiling. A sudden thought occurred to Yugi, and he blinked, mulling it over in his mind.

If Tea did like him... If he stood a chance with her, why not take it? Yugi doubted he could find a better match, even though his mind continued to pair him with the man standing between his thighs. Yugi pushed those thoughts away. Atemu was way out of his league, and he had to force himself to remember that. Now, if Atemu knew how to attract someone, then what was wrong with asking the man for a little help? That way he would have a lesser chance of mucking this up. Yugi's smiled widened, and he looked Atemu square in the eye.

"Hey... Do you think you could teach me how to seduce Tea then?" Yugi asked. Atemu's jaw dropped, and he took a step backward. That was so not the response he expected. Teach Yugi to seduce that woman? Every fiber of Atemu's being screamed no.

"W-Why?" Atemu choked out. For some reason, that hurt. And it hurt bad. His heart _ached._

"You said yourself that you know how to do this, and besides, she likes me...You said that too. I don't want to mess this up, and who else am I going to find that would show any interest in me?" Yugi wondered, looking at the floor and kicking his legs a little harder.

"There has to be other people. You are a bright, beautiful, and kind young man. Who wouldn't want you?" Atemu argued.

"Only everyone." Yugi muttered, though part of him was thrilled with Atemu's description of him. He wondered if Atemu actually meant what he said. Yugi turned those big, gorgeous eyes back to Atemu's bloody crimson. "Atemu, please? Please help me?" Atemu stared back, wanting so desperately to say no, but his mouth wouldn't form the word. Instead, Atemu's traitorous mouth said yes. Yugi squealed happily and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck in a hug, startling the Pharaoh with the sudden action. "Thank you!" Atemu quickly snapped out of his shock and forced Yugi back onto the sink.

"If I'm going to do this, there are some rules you will follow Yugi, or I will cease my help." Atemu warned. Yugi clapped excitedly, a wide grin on his face.

"Okay! Name it!"

"Rule number one. You will not have any sort of interaction with Tea until I deem you ready." At that, Yugi's excitement seemed to fade away, but Atemu was feeling victorious. Now Yugi would be able to have nothing to do with that woman, at least for the time being.

"Wait... You want me to ignore her? I can't even say hello?" Yugi chewed his lower lip when Atemu nodded. That could cause a problem. What would she say when he suddenly started avoiding her? That could cause him to lose this battle before it even started, but it seemed Atemu was insistent on this rule as the other male stared him down intently, daring him to say no.

"That's right. No contact what so ever until I say so. Do you agree? Or shall these lessons stop before they even begin?" Atemu inquired. Yugi shook his head. He definitely wanted these lessons.

"No, we can keep going. I'll agree not to contact her." Yugi hoped that would be an easy task.

"Alright. Rule number two. You _**will**_obey me. As your teacher, this rule is a must and will be obeyed at all times, the same with any other rule I give to you. Whatever I tell you to say or do, you shall say and do. Can you agree to this?" Atemu tapped his nose with the tip of one tan skinned finger. Yugi wrinkled his nose and nodded. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, Atemu couldn't possibly ask anything of him that would be impossible to do.

"Yes."

"Good. Rule number three. I will sleep in your bed." Atemu had no idea why he had decided upon that rule, but he found he didn't care. Yugi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at Atemu's words.

"What!"

"You heard me. I will sleep in your chamber." Atemu repeated.

"Why! What does this have to do with learning to seduce someone!" Yugi face heated up once more. Oh God, having to share a bed with this man was not going to do much for his state of mind or his dreams. Atemu merely smiled.

"I want you to get used to sleeping beside someone. This will help you overcome your shyness, Little One." Atemu explained.

"You're sure about that?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes. Trust me Little One. That is the fourth and final thing I shall ask of you today." Yugi searched Atemu's eyes, finding nothing but the truth in them. Slowly Yugi nodded his head.

"Alright. Then I agree to your terms." Yugi told him. Atemu smiled.

"Alright then, lesson one will be clothing. If you want to attract someone, your wardrobe must attract attention." Atemu's eyes scanned over Yugi's outfit and he shook his head. "You are dressed much too plainly. You need something different." Yugi gulped.

"Uh... We could go to the mall again. You could help me pick out some new outfits." Yugi suggested. Atemu's eyes lit up.

"Excellent. We shall journey to the mall tomorrow then."

"We have to work tomorrow." Yugi protested. Atemu arched a brow and tsked him.

"Ah, but your teacher demands the day off. You will call your grandfather and tell them we are ill." Yugi's eyes widened.

"I can't do that! Grandpa needs the help!"

"Well, you could use the day off, and your grandfather is a strong, independent man. I'm sure he'll do fine for one day. Don't break my rules already Yugi. I want you to take the day off, as we have important things to do." Yugi slumped and nodded his head. He had to obey Atemu, and if he broke any rules, Atemu wouldn't help him anymore. Yugi worried his lower lip. Surely just one day off couldn't hurt.

"Alright... I'll call in the morning." Yugi consented. Atemu smiled widely. Just as the elder was about to say something, the smell of something burning wafted into Yugi's nose. The smaller boy clamped his hands over his mouth as his eyes widened. "Oh no!" Yugi hopped off the counter and hurried to the stove, grabbing a hot pad on the way. His food was completely black. Yugi turned off the stove and nabbing the pan with the hot pad, Yugi dumped the pan into the sink and turned the cold water onto it. Smoke billowed out of the sink, causing both men to cough and gasp for air.

"Atemu, open the screen door!" Yugi called. Atemu did as he was told, ignoring the feel of the spell thrumming through him. The screen door slid open, and the smoke began to exit through the door in a cloud. Yugi walked over to join him, ushering him outside, coughing still. Atemu stared down at him, concern etched on his handsome face.

"Are you alright, Little One?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded, trying to smile despite his coughing fit.

"I'm okay. Good thing that hadn't caught fire." Yugi told him, laughing a little. The smoke was dissipating, though the air now smelled burnt. "That's going to make the place smell now."

"At least nothing worse happened." Atemu told him, offering his own sort of comfort. Yugi smiled at him.

"Yeah, good thing." Yugi smacked him playfully and laughed. "What a distraction you are!" Atemu grinned and switched his expression to a scandalized one.

"Me? You are the one who was supposed to be watching your cooking!" Atemu teased.

"Yeah well..." Yugi couldn't come up with a suitable comeback, so he smacked him again and walked into the house. Atemu chuckled and entered as well. Yugi sighed and stared at the pan in the sink. "There goes dinner tonight." He turned to Atemu and grinned.

"How about some take-out?" Yugi wondered.

"Take-out?"

"Order some pizza, Chinese, something?"

"Chinese?" Yugi laughed and walked over to living room, getting a phone book from under the coffee table. He strode back across the room and picked up his phone, dialing a number he found as he flipped through the pages. While he talked to the person on the other end, Atemu watched him. Yugi shivered as he felt those stunning ruby orbs scan his body.

"Yes. Thanks." Yugi hung up the phone and turned to Atemu. "Food will be here in thirty minutes."

"What do we do until it gets here?" Atemu questioned. Yugi thought for a moment, and then he grinned.

"How about a game?" Yugi suggested. Atemu smirked.

"You're on Little One."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

I also do not own any and all brand names that may appear in this fic.

* * *

Yugi was awoken the next morning by a rough shake. Groaning, Yugi rolled over onto his side and buried his head under his pillow. "Don't want to wake up..." A low growl was the response, and another rough shake jerked his body. Yugi tried his hardest to ignore whatever was happening, but it wasn't to be, as the shaking did not cease. Yugi whined loudly and rolled back over, opening his eyes. And stared right into bright ruby orbs. Yugi gasped and shot up, noting the angry look on Atemu's face as he looked over something beeping in his hands.

"My alarm clock!" Atemu turned to Yugi at his outburst and thrust the thing into his hands.

"Shut that thing up before I kill it!" Atemu snarled. Yugi hit the snooze button and reached over Atemu to place it back on the nightstand, gulping as it caused him to brush over golden skin.

"Happy now?" Yugi muttered.

"How do you stand that infernal racket?" Atemu questioned, lying back down on the bed. Yugi rose from the bed, ignoring the way Atemu arched a brow at him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"It wakes me up so I can get ready for work, which is what we should both be doing." _And trying not to dwell on the fact I spent the entire night in the same bed as you..._ Yugi added mentally. Last night had not turned out very well, at least not for his state of mind. It was very hard to sleep with the knowledge that a sexy Egyptian Pharaoh was curled up in the bed right beside him.

"I thought we agreed last night we would take the day off." At those words, Yugi froze. Crap. He had said that... The memory of their agreement yesterday came back to him, and Yugi worried his lip, shooting a look back to the man in his bed, who was now reclined against the pillows with the blankets around his waist. While Yugi had opted to sleep in a pair of pants and a t-shirt, Atemu had slept in a simple pair of pants and left his chest bare. Which also hadn't helped Yugi's state of mind. Yeah, when Yugi had brushed him accidentally in bed last night and got a feel of that hard chest, his mind had pretty much melted, much like it was doing now.

"...We did, didn't we?" Yugi smiled nervously as Atemu smirked and nodded, cocking his finger in a come hither gesture.

"That we did, Little One. Now you will come back to bed and sleep some more. Ra's rays haven't even touched the sky yet." Yugi gulped.

"Uh... I have to call in first, okay? I can't just not show up; I have to tell Grandpa I'm not going to be there." Yugi explained, his gaze directed firmly at the ground. Atemu gave a sigh and nodded his head.

"Go then and do that. Then come back to bed." With that, Atemu laid back down, rolling onto his side, and closed his eyes. Yugi walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room. He thought about what he was going to say to his grandfather on his way to the phone. _Just tell him you're sick,_ Yugi thought. Grandpa would understand, and besides, it wasn't like he could tell him the truth; that his Egyptian pleasure slave ordered him to take the day off in exchange for lessons in seduction.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed the apartment's number. Grandpa picked up the phone on the third ring.

_"Hello?"_ Grandpa sounded sleepy.

"Grandpa?" Yugi forced his voice to sound raspy, as if he were sick. "It's Yugi."

_"Yugi? You sound terrible."_

"I'm so sorry Grandpa, but I can't come in to work today. I really don't feel well." Yugi lied, wincing as his voice cracked a bit. "Atemu won't be there either, since he'll have no way to get there now. I'm really sorry."

_"That's alright Yugi. Please, take the day off and get some rest. Make sure to drink plenty of fluids, okay?"_

"Yes, Grandpa. Thanks."

_"Alright then. Back to bed with you."_ Solomon chuckled on the other end.

"Okay. Love you."

_"I love you too."_ Solomon replied.

With that, he hung up the phone. Yugi strode back to his room and over to his side of the bed, a yawn escaping his lips. He really could use the extra sleep. He sat down on the bed, and a sudden startled squeak left his mouth as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Took you long enough." That lovely baritone voice washed over his ears and Yugi shivered as Atemu situated him in the bed, keeping an arm around him.

"It didn't take me that long." Yugi protested as Atemu lifted the blanket and settled it over both of them.

"It was cold without you here." Yugi blushed and rolled over, placing his back to Atemu.

"You're always cold." Yugi mumbled, trying to figure out where this warm feeling blooming through him was coming from. Why did this feel so natural, laying next to each other? Yugi couldn't deny that it felt wonderful.

"Sleep now, Little One. Our excursion to your mall place will happen after we've had plenty of rest." Atemu yawned after he finished speaking. Yugi stared at the wall across from him, not sure if he could even get back to sleep with Atemu's body so close to his. Eventually he did drift off to sleep. The two slept well until eleven in the morning. Atemu woke first, stretching his limbs and working the kinks out of his body.

As he stretched, Atemu bumped something, and he looked down. A startled look crossed his face when he saw Yugi lying on his side facing him. One hand was curled up by his face, and the other was nearly touching Atemu. It looked as if sometime while they slept, Yugi had curled into Atemu. Yugi let out an adorable coo as he was jostled, and the boy rolled onto his back. Atemu blinked, his gaze sweeping over Yugi. What a delectable sight this boy made. He just oozed innocence and vulnerability while he slept. His t-shirt had even ridden up some, exposing some of his creamy stomach. Pushing away the naughty thoughts that suddenly invaded his mind, Atemu lightly shook Yugi.

"Wake up, Little One." Atemu murmured. Yugi groaned, and his lashes fluttered. His eyes slowly opened, and Yugi blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the light. Yugi sat up slowly, shooting Atemu a tired glance.

"What time is it?" Yugi questioned as he yawned. Atemu shook his head.

"I don't know how to read your device." Yugi leaned over him and looked at the clock. He was too sleepy at this point to care about the fact that he was extremely close to Atemu.

"Eleven. Wow, haven't slept that late before." Yugi mumbled, rubbing at one eye. Atemu chuckled.

"I think we should get ready for our trip, eh Yugi?" Atemu reminded him. Yugi nodded his head and moved to get out of the bed, Atemu following.

"Do you want to eat here, or at the mall?" Yugi asked as he went to his dresser for some clothes.

"Whatever suits you is fine Yugi." Atemu responded. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay." Yugi pulled a pair of jeans out of his dresser. He slipped his pajama pants off and put on the jeans, then went to his closet and opened it. Yugi selected a blue t-shirt and slipped it on. After adding a pair of socks to his outfit, Yugi exited his room. And his mind promptly exploded.

Atemu had just exited his room, wearing a tight pair of leather pants and a matching leather vest shirt. It was zipped halfway up Atemu's chest, leaving a good portion of the tanned skin bared for viewing. He had put on his golden jewelry; two golden armbands were clamped around his upper arms, and twin ankh earrings hung from his ears. His choker collar was around his neck, and twin wristbands were clasped around his wrists. He looked so damn gorgeous! Yugi shook his head and clamped his mouth shut before Atemu noticed he was drooling.

Atemu looked over and noticed him, a smile flitting across his lips. "Have you decided where you want to eat?" Yugi blinked, and then remembered the small conversation from earlier.

"Uh, we could get something at the mall. You ready to go?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded.

"Yes. Let's be off." Atemu replied. Yugi strode through the living room to the front door, where each boy pulled on his shoes. Yugi slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket, which was hanging on the hall tree, and got his car keys. They exited the house, and on their way to the car, Yugi heard Tea call his name. Turning, he saw her waving. As he lifted his hand to wave back, Atemu cleared his throat rather loudly. Yugi glanced back at him.

"I can't even wave?" Yugi protested. Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"No contact what so ever, remember? That includes waving. Get in the chariot, Little One." If Yugi wasn't so mad, he might have caught the slightly jealous tone to Atemu's voice. Yugi lowered his hand and got into the car, his gut churning. What would she say now? Would she be hurt he didn't wave back? He ignored the feeling as best he could and drove away. Atemu was the boss during these lessons after all, and it was what he had agreed to. It wouldn't do him any good to argue now.

Yugi pulled the car into the parking lot of the mall twenty minutes later, and found an easy parking spot. He smiled and shut the car off, liking how close to the mall this parking spot was. They exited the vehicle, and Yugi cast Atemu a glance. He looked a little unsteady, but he had handled this car ride a little better then the others. He did look a little pale, but at least he hadn't thrown up. Yugi led the way into the mall, Atemu following close behind him.

"Where to first?" Yugi inquired. "Food, or clothes?" Atemu winced, his hand resting on his stomach.

"Clothes first. I do not believe my stomach will handle food right now." Yugi smiled. He could handle that. They strode down the long walkways, window shopping. Every now and then Atemu would nod. When Yugi would question his nods, he simply replied, "I'm thinking about how that would look on you." Eventually they came to the same store where Atemu had gotten a lot of his own clothes. Yugi balked at first.

"Leather? Atemu, I can't wear leather." He protested. Atemu smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the store.

"Who's in charge here?" Atemu asked.

"You are." Yugi spoke dejectedly.

"Then I shall say what you will wear." Atemu went over to a rack, releasing Yugi's hand, and began looking through the clothes. "Hm..." Atemu studied each piece, occasionally glancing at his young master. Yugi waited patiently, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey there! Can I help you?" Yugi jumped when a feminine voice spoke to his left. When he glanced up, it was to meet the bright indigo eyes of a young saleswoman. She smiled kindly, and Yugi relaxed. Atemu barely gave her a look.

"We're looking for clothes for my friend here." Atemu told her, moving a pair of pants to the side. The woman looked Yugi over, a pink bubble bursting from her lips as she popped the bubblegum in her mouth.

"Need any help?" The girl repeated.

"No thank you. I'm sure we can manage for now." Atemu replied. He grabbed a pair of pants off the rack and grinned. "Perfect." Yugi blinked at him, trying to see the pants he picked out, but Atemu turned and moved on before Yugi could catch even a glimpse. The girl returned to the cash register, her eyes flickering to a new customer as they entered the store. Atemu was now looking through shirts, and Yugi began to feel nervous. Just what would the outfit Atemu was picking out look like on him? Yugi wasn't used to anything other then jeans and t-shirts. Yugi followed Atemu as he walked around the store, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head when the elder male picked up a choker with a lock on it.

"Atemu! I'm not wearing that!" Yugi protested, stalking after him as he moved on. Atemu chuckled.

"Sure you are. It'll look very good on you." Atemu told him.

"That thing is bondage gear! I don't do bondage!" Atemu stopped abruptly and turned to him, arching a delicate brow.

"Bondage?" Atemu's tone was questioning.

"Uh..." Yugi's face flamed. How would one explain something like bondage to a 3000 year old Pharaoh? "Never mind." Yugi mumbled. Atemu chuckled and continued on. Remembering that Yugi had asked a salesperson to open the dressing room door the other day when they were here, Atemu walked up to the woman still standing at the counter. She smiled when he approached.

"Can I help you now?" She giggled.

"Yes, I want him to try these on." Atemu gestured to the pile in his arms. The girl grinned and popped her gum.

"Those things are going to look so good on him." She commented as she led them to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. Yugi blushed scarlet at her comment, while Atemu nodded his head.

"That's the point." The Egyptian stated. The girl opened one of the rooms and made a sweeping motion into the room with her arm.

"All yours." She started to walk away, and Yugi glanced at her name-tag before it was hidden from view.

"Thanks Maria." Yugi called. The girl waved and Yugi heard the sound of gum popping once more. Yugi stepped into the dressing room and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Yugi began to undress. There was a full length mirror in the dressing room with him, and Yugi tried to avoid looking into it. He slipped on the pants, and then the shirt. He looked into the mirror, turning. The pants felt nice and snug, but Yugi didn't see the appeal of the outfit. Frowning, Yugi slipped on the choker and wrist guards.

"Little One," Atemu's voice sounded as a knock came on the door, startling Yugi. "Come outside. I want to see your outfit." Yugi bit his lip, his eyes falling on the door as he contemplated what Atemu asked of him.

"Uh... Just a second." Yugi put the boots on and then opened the door. Atemu was standing on the other side, his arms crossed over his hard chest. His ruby orbs scanned Yugi's body as the younger male stood in the doorway. Yugi shifted, feeling self conscious under Atemu's gaze. "Well?" Yugi asked, a blush staining his cheeks as he waited for his teacher's answer.

"Gorgeous. That outfit suits you very well." Atemu's voice was soft, almost husky as he gave his approval. Yugi's blush deepened.

"You think so?" Yugi turned to the mirror and looked at himself. Atemu found he couldn't take his eyes off Yugi. The pants hugged his hips tightly, revealing the lines of said hips and his legs. The bottoms of the pants flared out slightly around the ankles, and they were slightly low on the hips, showing off a small patch of pale white skin that the black tank-top couldn't cover. Yugi had a slight build to his frame that was very flattering and the tank-top only accented it. The choker and wrist guards only added to the appeal of the outfit. Yugi looked simply amazing, and Atemu felt a white hot heat flash through his body.

"Yes. Now, come. We shall pay for the garments and move on." Atemu motioned for Yugi to follow him, and Yugi turned to him with a stunned expression.

"You...don't want me to change first?" Yugi's eyes flickered down and back to Atemu's. Atemu smirked and shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to change. Come now, Little One." Yugi reluctantly gathered his clothing and followed Atemu to the front of the store where the same saleswoman was waiting. She grinned and looked him over, popping her gum again.

"Looking good!" Maria told him, causing his face to heat up again. "Paying for all that?"

"Yeah. Credit card." Yugi took out his wallet while the woman scanned the items via the tags he was still wearing. When Maria was done, she went back around the counter and took his card, charging everything.

"Done." Maria told him with a wink. "Want a bag for those?"

"Yes please." Maria handed him a bag and he put his old clothes in it while Atemu took the tags off the new items he was wearing.

"Ready?" Atemu asked him. Yugi nodded, and they left the store. Yugi felt odd in his new clothes. The style didn't feel like him, and the slightly bared skin on his midriff felt weird. He self consciously wrapped his arms around his middle as they walked, Atemu's eyes scanning the windows for potential outfits. Yugi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Atemu stopped, his eyes on something a mannequin was modeling. Yugi squeaked as he bumped into his pleasure slave.

"Ah, here we are. Let's go inside this one." Atemu paid no mind to the fact Yugi had bumped into him and grabbed the younger male by the arm, dragging him inside the store. Yugi squeaked again, not having any choice as Atemu charged inside.

"Atemu-" Yugi tried to protest being dragged, but Atemu stopped again in front of a rack of clothes, and Yugi crashed into him. Atemu grunted and looked down at him, arching a brow. Yugi's eyes narrowed and he wrenched his arm out of Atemu's grasp. "Sorry, but you were the one hauling me around."

"I apologize. I had not meant to be rough." Atemu began looking through the rack for something, and Yugi sighed.

"What are you looking for now?" Yugi asked.

"I'm looking for outfits of course." Atemu replied, a smirk crossing his face. Yugi blushed.

"How do you even know what will look good? You don't know anything about this time or the fashions, right?" Yugi looked skeptical as Atemu pulled a pair of pants off the rack and moved onto the shirts.

"Little One, trust me. I know what will look good on you." Atemu grabbed a baby blue, silk, button down shirt off the rack and ushered Yugi back towards the store's dressing rooms. "Please put this on." Yugi gripped the clothes and nodded. He looked around for a sales associate, finding one standing near a rack by the dressing rooms. Yugi approached the man shyly, clearing his throat to get his attention. The man turned to him and arched a brow.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Um... I want to try these on." Yugi told him. The man smiled a bit and pointed to a room right behind Yugi.

"That one is open." Yugi thanked him and vanished into the room. Atemu plopped down into a small white chair that was sitting in front of the dressing rooms, waiting for Yugi to change and show him the outfit. He was finding this shopping trip to be a fun experience, more so then he expected. It was very entertaining to find clothes that suited his young master, and Atemu would even admit the boy looked stunning in what he had chosen first.

"A-Atemu?" Yugi's shaky voice broke through Atemu's musings, and he looked up only to have his eyes widen and his jaw nearly drop.

Beautiful... It was the only word Atemu could find to describe the way Yugi looked. The blue jeans he had chosen hugged Yugi's hips and legs in much the same way as the other pants had, accenting them perfectly. They also gave Yugi's legs the illusion of being longer then they were.

Atemu's gaze traveled upward, taking in the button down shirt. It wasn't too loose, yet it wasn't too tight. It gave a slightly baggy look without looking too huge for him, and Atemu's lips curved into a smile. Yugi had taken off the choker and left a couple top buttons undone, giving off a lovely view of that creamy white neck leading down just a little further. The view was quite a teaser, and Atemu fought the urge to lick his lips.

"Atemu?" Yugi tilted his head, his amethyst eyes worried. Did he not like the outfit? Could that be why he wasn't speaking?

"That outfit is for certain a keeper." Atemu finally said after a long silence. Yugi placed his hands in his pockets, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"It looks good?" Yugi questioned.

"Very good." Atemu raised a brow at the unsure look on Yugi's face, watching as he turned and looked in the mirror. Atemu rose to his feet and stepped into the dressing room, pulling the door closed. Yugi jumped as Atemu stepped up behind him. As small as the room was, there wasn't a whole lot of room, so Yugi could not turn around. Instead he gave a questioning look to the other man through the mirror, his cheeks turning pink at the close contact.

"Do you not see how good you look?" Atemu inquired, meeting Yugi's eyes in the mirror. Yugi's eyes flickered to his own and over his body. Sure the outfit was nice, but he didn't see how it made him look any different. He just looked like himself.

"I just look like me." Yugi told him.

"Little One, how to you expect to seduce Tea if you have no confidence in yourself or your appearance?" Atemu asked him. Yugi's gaze lowered to the floor, and he slowly shook his head.

"I...don't know."

Atemu sighed and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "I suppose that will be our next lesson. If you hope to succeed, you cannot think badly of yourself, and you must carry yourself with an air of confidence."

"I'm...not really a confident person." Yugi admitted.

"We will change that." Atemu told him, placing a hand on the doorknob. "It shall be tomorrow's lesson. Now, change and we shall move on."

Atemu left the room and closed the door behind him. Yugi's shoulders tingled from where Atemu's hands had been, and he stared himself in the eyes through the mirror in front of him, trying to see what Atemu saw. Yugi shook his head after a moment and starting unbuttoning his shirt. He just didn't see it. Yugi quickly changed his clothes and exited the room, holding the garments in his arms. He followed Atemu through the store to another rack. As Atemu searched the next rack, Yugi watched him, his mind running wild. He truly hoped that Atemu could help him with his confidence problem, and found himself looking forward to the next day's lesson.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter

Author Notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them. :D Also, one of Mana's lines is taken from YGO: The Abridged Series, which I also do not own.

* * *

The desert was slightly chilly, and the moon hung high in the black night sky.

Anzu shivered in the cold night air, wrapping her arms around her body. It had been days since their escape from the palace, and she was sick and tired of living in this cave already. She and Duke had been staying in this dank, moldy cave in the desert for the past few days. She had refused to leave the country until she had acquired Atemu's box again, so Duke had found this cave for them to stay in, safe from search parties and the weather while he studied his spells in an effort to give the princess what she wanted.

Duke sat across from her, a roaring fire in between them. His face was lit in an array of gold, orange, yellow, and red colors, his emerald green eyes staring intently at his spell book. Anzu sighed and brushed a greasy strand of hair behind her ear, frowning.

"I need a bath. This place is cold, smelly, and I hate it." Anzu complained. Duke sighed and raised his gaze to hers.

"Princess, there is a river nearby. You can bathe there, and as for your accommodations, I am very sorry they are not to your liking. This however, is the only safe place we can remain at the moment since you wish to gain the Pharaoh's box back." Duke explained in a monotone. He wasn't happy with this place either, but his patience was wearing thin with Anzu's constant complaints and his own inability to find a way to get her what she desired.

"I don't want to bathe in a river. I want hot water, and a private bath." Anzu laid her head in her hand, resting her elbow on one of her legs.

"Those are luxuries we cannot afford right now Princess. If you would let me take you home..." Duke trailed off, his eyes boring into hers. Anzu sighed and looked away, a frown crossing her face.

"I'm not going home until Atemu is back in my hands."

"Then you'll have to suffer the river." Duke snapped, losing his patience. "I cannot concentrate on this at the moment Princess. I'm going to get some food for us." Duke closed the book with a resounding snap and tossed it to the side, rising to his feet and stomping out of the cave. For days he had to listen to nothing but Anzu's complaints. Complaints that the food wasn't good enough, she wanted hot water to bathe, she hated the disgusting place they were forced to sleep in, and all the while Duke had wanted nothing more then to throw his book at her and demand she find her own way to get the Pharaoh back. The only things that stopped him were remembering she was his princess, and spoiled brat or not, he loved her. Not to mention her father would behead him if he abandoned his daughter in any way shape or form.

Sighing heavily, Duke peeked outside the mouth of the cave, making sure it was clear before going outside to check the traps he'd set up. He and Anzu had been surviving on the various desert creatures that wandered around day and night. It was mostly small lizards and such, not very appetizing, but it was all they could gain at the moment. On the next rise, Duke was planning to search out another place to stay, hopefully one close to a village where they could get water to drink, and more food to eat.

There were a couple of small lizards in the trap, but they would not sustain them for very long. Duke used a small knife he'd made from a sharp rock and cut them loose from the rope, carrying them back with him to the cave. Anzu was silent as he walked past her and sat down, beginning to set up the lizards for cooking.

"Is that all?" Anzu asked quietly.

"Yes, that's all. I'm sorry Princess, but there isn't anything better. We're going to travel downriver tomorrow, and hopefully we'll come across a village where we can acquire something edible." Duke explained. Anzu nodded.

"Okay." Silence fell between them, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Anzu's gaze occasionally flickered between Duke, the lizards cooking, and the fire. She cleared her throat after the long silence, and Duke arched a brow as he looked at her.

"Yes Princess?"

"I shall take your advice and use the river tomorrow morning, before we set out." The brunette spoke. Duke smiled.

"Then I shall wait for you Princess." Duke turned the food on the fire, trying to get them cooked without burning them completely. Silence impregnated the cave again, both of them keeping the silence until Duke finished what he was making. He took one and handed it to Anzu, chuckling at the disgusted look on her face. "Just eat it Princess. I'll try to get you something better tomorrow."

"Fine, but it had better be bread, or some meat that's better tasting than this garbage." Anzu muttered as she bit into the offered food.

"I'm sure I can convince a villager to part with a loaf." Duke assured her, biting into his own meal. He knew they couldn't live forever like this, but at least it would sustain them for the time being. After their meal, Anzu curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep. Duke smiled at her sleeping face and laid his over-coat over her. She looked like an angel while asleep, and he chuckled at the thought. She was far from angelic while awake, but it mattered not to him. Duke lay down on the other side of the fire, and he stared up at the ceiling of the cave.

Surely he was a fool. He was in love with a woman who was in love with the Pharaoh and had cursed him to a life of servitude, and who wanted nothing more then to gain him back. And here he was, helping her to do so. The logical thing to do was to drag her kicking and screaming back to Nubia, but Ra help him, he wanted her happiness and that feeling in his heart surpassed his logic. He supposed that was the way of love; it made a person go to any lengths, no matter the cost. Duke would admit to himself that a tiny part of him hoped that if he did whatever he could to make Anzu happy, that she could grow to love him back. Sighing, Duke rolled onto his side facing the princess, and he watched her until sleep overcame him and he drifted away into its embrace.

* * *

Mana hurried down the hallway of the palace, her chest heaving as she panted for breath. Mana skidded around the corner, heading down yet another hallway towards Mahado's room. It had been days since they told her of their plan to help the Pharaoh, and so far there had been nothing. No word of if he was alright, no word of when he was coming back. Mana was worried sick about her childhood best friend, and she needed to know more, if only to help put her mind at ease until the Pharaoh could come back home.

Mana stopped in front of Mahado's door, and she bent over, panting and trying to calm her breathing. After a few moments, she straightened and began pounding on Mahado's door.

"Come in!" Mana opened the door at the call and slipped inside, quietly shutting said door behind her. Mahado was sitting at a table, hunched over a book. His usual calm and stoic mask was gone, and a hard look of determination was in it's place. He looked up at her entry, noting her presence before going back to the book. Mana strode to the table and stood on the opposite end, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is it Mana?"

"I want to know when Atemu is coming back." Mana replied. Mahado sighed and closed the book before raising his gaze to hers.

"No one can say for sure Mana." Mahado told her, ignoring her use of the Pharaoh's real name. "He will come back when it's time."

"And when is that time? Damnit Master Mahado, tell me what is happening!" Mana's eyes filled with tears. "You told me you were helping him, that you were sending him away for his own good, and that wherever he was going, he would receive the help he needed! It's been days and I'm worried!" The sound of a chair screeching across a floor was heard before Mana was swept up into Mahado's arms.

"Hush Mana. It will be alright." Mahado steered her towards his chair, sitting her down before kneeling before her and taking her hands into his own. "All of that is true. We sent him away to seek the help he needs, but the method will take time. We're not expecting him back for a while, even though we all want nothing more then to have him back with us. We miss him too Mana, and we're all worried, but we have faith that he will return to us. You need to have faith too." Mana gave a sniff and removed one of her hands to wipe at her eyes.

"You think he's okay?" Mana asked. "You think whoever he is with is taking care of him?"

"Yes. I have faith in that Mana. He's okay, and he will come home to us, when it's time." Mahado rose to his feet, using his free hand to lightly stroke Mana's hair before freeing his other hand. "Now, go on. I have lots of work to be done."

"Okay. I'll go see Isis or something." Mana hopped to her feet and strode towards the door, opening it. She turned back to Mahado and gave him a teary smile. "Thanks Master Mahado. I feel a little better." Mahado returned the smile.

"You are most welcome. I'll come and find you this afternoon, and we'll practice your magic then." Mana brightened a bit at that and nodded.

"Okay!" With that, the door closed and the brunette was gone. She walked down the hallways, looking for Isis. After a while, Mana still could not find her, so she flagged down a guard and asked him. The guard thought for a moment before looking down at her.

"Ah, yes, she is tending to the Pharaoh." At that, Mana blinked before remembering another part of the plan that the other priests shared with her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Mana turned and continued on down the hallway, heading for the Pharaoh's room. Another guard was posted outside the door, and she approached cautiously. The guard eyed her for a moment. "I'm here to see Isis and the Pharaoh." The guard nodded and stepped aside, and Mana opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind her. Across the room, Isis was standing by the bed. She smiled when Mana entered.

"Good afternoon Mana." Isis greeted her. Mana walked over to her, and they shared a brief embrace.

"Good afternoon Mistress Isis. How are you and Master Shada today?"

"Just fine." Isis turned to the bed and smiled, trying to smother a snicker. "And Shada is doing fine as well." Mana turned to the bed as the lump lying under the blanket moved. The blanket slid down to reveal annoyed blue eyes, and Shada glared up at Isis.

"How long must I suffer this torture?" Shada groaned.

"At least it's not a twenty-four hour job Shada." Isis replied, unable to keep her laughter back.

"Shut it Isis." Shada growled. Mana giggled, drawing Shada's glare to herself.

"Mistress Isis? What do you do when Shada is needed elsewhere?" Mana asked, turning a curious gaze to the priestess.

"A few fluffed pillows. I stay here most of the time, trading off with Siamun when I'm needed or need to sleep." Isis explained, a glint in her eyes. Mana blinked, a thought crossing her mind that made her burst into laughter.

"A fluffed pillow! Genius!(1)" Mana giggled. Shada gave an irritated noise from the bed.

"You try being the one forced to lie in this bed nearly all day." Isis and Mana tried to stifle their laughter, but it seemed to be failing as the look on Shada's face only prompted more laughter. Mana suddenly sobered as another thought crossed her mind.

"How long will this keep up? Surely the servants won't believe he's ill for very long. And they could start to panic if he "doesn't get better soon." Mana wondered, making air quotes with her fingers at the last part. Isis shot her a glance, and Shada sat up in the bed, looking at the brunette seriously.

"We've thought of that Mana. We haven't a plan for that situation yet, but all we can do at the moment is hope he comes back soon." Shada kept his gaze even with hers, although Mana could see the worry in his eyes. She nodded her head.

"We have to have faith. That's what Mahado said." Mana toed the floor with her slipper as she spoke.

"Wise words." Isis agreed. "He will come back Mana. It's just a matter of when." Mana turned her gaze out to the balcony as a knock sounded on the door. Shada disappeared back under the blankets, and Isis took the role of nurse back up. A servant entered with a meal and set it down on the nightstand as Isis instructed. The girl bowed and backed out of the room, the door shutting behind her. As Shada sat up and began to eat some of the meal simply for proof that it had been eaten, Mana's thoughts returned to the welfare of her friend.

_I hope you're alright, Atemu._

* * *

Anzu was woken the next morning by a rough shake. The brunette groaned, trying to curl deeper into herself. She did not want to rise just yet. Couldn't she sleep just a little bit longer? The shaking happened again, and this time words accompanied the action. "Princess, please, wake up. We need to get going now if we hope to get anything sustainable to eat." Anzu opened one blue eye, and found herself looking into emerald green eyes.

"It's too early to rise Duke."

"The earlier we start, the sooner we can eat. Who knows how long it will even take to reach a village at this point. We know next to nothing of these lands." Duke told her, crossing his arms over his chest. His princess was so not a morning person, this he knew well, but still. Whether she liked it or not, she was getting up, or she could go hungry. Duke smirked as a thought crossed his mind, and Anzu found herself worrying about that smirk.

"What is so funny?" She snapped.

"I was merely thinking; if you do not want to rise and go with me to get better food, I could always catch you some more of those delicious lizards. I know how much you love their smoky flavor." Duke teased, leering at her. Anzu was up in a flat second, smoothing out her hair and her nightgown.

"I must bathe before we go." Duke laughed as she hurried out of the cave. He waited a good amount of time, hoping she would be quick about her bath. He rose to his feet and followed after her as she suddenly appeared at the mouth of the cave. "I am done Duke." Anzu called. Duke nodded his head in acknowledgment to her words. Anzu was waiting for him when he exited the cave, the winds blowing her nightgown around her ankles.

"Which way should we go?" Anzu asked, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear as he approached her. Duke pointed down the river outside the cave.

"That way is the palace, so we should probably head that way." Duke told her, pointing in the opposite direction. Anzu frowned.

"That way will take longer to find a village and food." Anzu complained. Duke glared at her.

"You're forgetting why we cannot go any closer to the palace in the first place Princess. It was because you cursed Khemet's Pharaoh. If we go that way, the guards that are surely looking out for us will catch us. It will take longer going in the other direction, but we will evade the guards looking for us that way and lessen our chance of getting thrown into prison." Duke explained, his tone clearly stating he was losing his patience already. Anzu lowered her gaze to the ground and nodded.

"You are right. Sorry Duke."

"Then come. We'll find something soon, don't you fret Princess." Duke began to walk, and Anzu lightly trotted behind him, trying to keep up with his slightly longer strides. The desert sands were hot beneath her feet, and she briefly wished she had been able to take her slippers with her. The bottoms of her feet would be burned and calloused if this kept up, and the thought caused her distress. Her skin was always to be fair and smooth. Oh gods, her skin would fry out here! She'd turn bright red from the sun's rays. The thought nearly made Anzu cry.

The two walked for what seemed like hours before Duke spotted a village in the distance. He turned back to Anzu, sharing this wonderful piece of news with her. Anzu smiled, her arms wrapped around her body. Her feet hurt, and her skin felt very hot. "Let's hurry Duke. I'm in dire need of shade." Duke nodded and grabbed her arm, hauling her towards him, forcing a gasp from her lips. He lifted her into his arms and began carrying her across the sands to the village. Anzu's eyes were wide as she was carried, her form pressed against Duke's body. It felt nice, so she snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

Duke entered the village, looking around for any sign of guards. Seeing nothing but villagers doing their daily chores and children playing tag in the sand, Duke continued onward. He gained a few odd stares as he walked, but he paid them no mind. An elderly woman gave him a sympathetic look and rushed towards them, leaving her laundry where it lay in front of her house.

"Oh you poor dears." She began. "You look as if you've been wandering the desert for days. And the poor girl... One with such fair skin should not be long in the sun." The woman fussed over them, laying a hand on Anzu's forehead, azure eyes slowly opening to look at the woman.

"I'm afraid we've been lost for the past few days. We've lost our horse and everything we own. Please ma'am, we could really use something to eat. We've been surviving on desert lizards." Duke explained, pleading with his eyes for help. Anzu groaned in disgust at the mention of the lizards, but the woman took it as a groan of illness. She worried her bottom lip and motioned for them to follow her.

"Come with me. I'll fix you something to eat and I've got some salve for that nasty sunburn she's going to have. I'm Gena. What are your names?" The woman inquired as she led them to her house. Duke froze for a second. He couldn't give her their real names, as he wasn't sure how far the word of his and Anzu's escape had gone. He thought for a moment before answering the woman.

"We are Alex and Josephine, foreign travelers. We sought to go to the famed city of the Pharaoh, but we were attacked by bandits and left to wander the desert." Duke told her, thinking up the lie on the sly. Gena tsked and opened her door, ushering them inside.

"Poor things. Don't worry. We'll fix you up and get you on your feet again. You're welcome to stay with me and my husband as long as you need." Gena offered.

"Thank you so much for your kindness Gena. It is much appreciated by Josephine and myself."

"I live by a simple policy; always lend aid to those in need." Gena smiled. "Go ahead and lay her on the bed and I'll get that salve." Gena went into the next room while Duke laid Anzu on the bed as instructed. She gazed up at him, looking weary.

"We'll be alright here for the time being. Once you're feeling better and we get some food, we can be off." Duke whispered. Anzu smiled.

"Thank you." Silence lapsed for a moment before Anzu's blue eyes sought out Duke's emerald green. "Duke?" She murmured.

"Yes Princess?" Duke said quietly.

"I was thinking that I'd like to learn how to use more magic." She told him, her eyes glinting. "If you cannot figure a way on your own, I want to learn as well, and perhaps together we can get him back." Duke's heart fell to his feet at those words. Teach Anzu magic? She who had condemned them both by casting a spell out through arrogance and greed?

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea. Your amateurish spell-casting is what got us into this mess in the first place. I can and will find a way to get you what you seek on my own." Duke assured her, avoiding her gaze. Her hand clamped down on his wrist, and when he looked at her, he flinched. Her eyes burned with fury, two burning pools of fiery blue ice.

"Teach me Duke. As your Princess, that is an order. We will do this together." Anzu tone was low and laced with ice and malice. Duke gulped and nodded his head in agreement to her words.

"As you wish Princess. Once we leave this place, I shall teach you magic." Duke swore. Anzu smiled sweetly and let her hand fall back as Gena walked into the room, a jar of salve in her hand. She smiled kindly upon seeing them and knelt by Anzu's side.

"Here we are dear. Let's get that skin of your medicated, okay? Afterward I'll fix you something warm to eat." Gena gabbed as she popped open the lid and coated her hands in salve, beginning to rub it on Anzu's shoulders. The brunette hissed lightly in pain as the woman worked. Duke watched, his thoughts centered on Anzu and her request. He knew it was a bad idea, but she was his princess and he could not refuse her.

He could only hope nothing too bad would come of this.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter

* * *

"Come on Little One. One last store." Atemu chuckled before disappearing into yet another small store. Yugi sighed and followed him, the many bags they had accumulated over the past few hours dangling from both hands. Yugi honestly didn't want to go into another store. He was tired, his legs and feet ached, and he was tired of having to remove his clothes practically every five to ten minutes. Yugi absolutely hated going clothes shopping. He was one just to grab something comfy and get the hell out of there, but he couldn't complain today, so he obediently followed Atemu through the store.

"Hey Atemu, not that I'm complaining or anything, but do you think we could go home soon? I think I'm going to collapse." Yugi mumbled. Atemu chuckled and turned to face him, nearly making the smaller male bump into him as he didn't expect the sudden stop. Atemu reached out and steadied him by placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"This is our last stop, I promise." Atemu told him. "We'll have a quick look around, and then we can go home." Yugi smiled briefly, thankful for that, as it meant he wouldn't have to cart these bags around anymore. As if reading his mind, Atemu took a few of the bags, freeing up one of Yugi's hands. "And if your arms were bothering you, you could have let me carry something."

"Sorry." Yugi muttered, blushing. He kept following Atemu through the store, looking around. This wasn't so much a clothing store as it was an accessories store. There were all kinds of jewelry and other random things on the shelves. Yugi stared for a moment as they passed by a counter covered with incense. Atemu suddenly stopped, his ruby eyes focused on something in front of him.

"Hm..." Atemu murmured. Yugi came up behind him, peering around him to see what he was staring at. Yugi blinked as he realized it was a bunch of Egyptian style jewelry. Mostly trinket store stuff, but there were a few pieces of really nice jewelry. Atemu fingered a few necklaces before sighing and moving on. Yugi stayed behind at the shelf, staring at some of the trinkets. One in particular caught his eye, and he picked it up.

It was a pendant necklace in the shape of a cobra. Yugi smiled at the necklace, a thought running through his mind. In Egypt it was known as an uraeus serpent, and they were a symbol of protection for Pharaohs. Sending a quick glance at Atemu to make sure he was still occupied, Yugi turned and headed for the check out. Once the necklace was paid for, Yugi strode back to where Atemu was, and the Egyptian raised a brow as he approached.

"Where were you?" Atemu questioned.

"Uh... Buying this." Yugi held out his hand and opened it, revealing the cobra necklace. Atemu's ruby orbs widened, and he sent Yugi a questioning look.

"What is this for?"

"It's for you. A thank you, for helping me out today and putting up with my whining." Yugi admitted, blushing again. "It's a uraeus serpent, right? They mean protection for Pharaohs." Yugi felt a little mortified with the shocked look Atemu was giving him at the moment, and he couldn't keep from rambling because of his nervousness. "Of course, if you don't want it, I can just..." Yugi trailed off, lowering his gaze to the floor, and his hand as well. A hand grabbed his own suddenly, causing Yugi to look up with a gasp into crimson orbs.

"No, don't return it, I-" Atemu gently pried his hand open and took the necklace, looking away. "Thank you." Yugi's lips turned up in a smile, and he let his hand drop back down to his side.

"You're welcome." Yugi replied. Atemu didn't know what else to say. He sure wasn't expecting this, of all things. Yugi had gotten him a gift... A warm feeling began to spread through Atemu, and he couldn't keep a small smile from crossing his face as he lifted his gaze back to Yugi's. He slipped the necklace around his neck, fingering the cobra pendant as it fell against his chest.

"You like it?" Yugi asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes. How did you know that it meant protection?" Atemu responded. Yugi grinned.

"My grandpa is an archeologist. He used to teach me all kinds of things about Egypt when I was younger." Yugi explained.

"I see. Your grandfather is a wise and knowledgeable man." Atemu commented.

"Yeah, he really is." Yugi smiled tenderly as he thought of his grandpa. "It's always been just me and him, for as long as I can remember." Atemu gave him a curious look as they began to leave the store.

"Just you and him? May I inquire about your parents?" Atemu asked.

"My mom and dad died when I was little, and ever since then, Grandpa's taken care of me. He taught me all about Egypt, and games, and he always made sure I had the best education I could get. He was a little bummed that I decided against college, but I've always known that I'd someday run the game shop all on my own, so I didn't really need those classes. And truth be told, I think it made him happy I wanted to keep the shop going, kind of starting our own family tradition, you know?" Yugi flashed Atemu a bright smile as the memories flooded his mind.

"That is a wonderful thing." Atemu told him. "Seems you have your life all planned out."

"Yeah, pretty much. Games have always been my passion, and the game shop is like the perfect job. Grandpa always says that if you love what you do, it's like you never work a day in your life." Yugi giggled a bit at the end of his sentence. "And he's right. Everyday I work there is tons of fun. Sure you get the occasional irate customer, but most days are awesome. And what can beat getting to test the new merchandise before all the other customers, just to make sure it's working right?" Yugi ended with a wink. Atemu chuckled.

"You sure are lucky Yugi. I would have given anything to have as much freedom as you have." During the time the two had been talking, they'd arrived in the parking lot, and both were now headed towards Yugi's car. Yugi shot him a look as they walked.

"You're the Pharaoh, right? Can't you just go off when you want?" Yugi asked. Atemu gave a dry laugh.

"It's not that simple Yugi. Being a Pharaoh means you have certain responsibilities, duties you must perform everyday. You must always be prompt, and carry yourself with a certain air. I wish I could just do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, but being Pharaoh is more like being in a cage. You must always live up to the image people expect of you." Atemu explained bitterly. Yugi gazed at him sadly.

"You're not allowed any fun at all?"

"The only fun I can attain for myself is playing games with Mana, or practicing swordsmanship with Seto and magic with Mahado. Those are the bright spots in my day." A wistful smile crossed Atemu's face.

"Mana, Seto, and Mahado?" Yugi tilted his head. "Are those your friends?" Atemu glanced at him and nodded.

"Mana has been my friend since I was a child, and Mahado is more like a parent/guardian. He's been watching over me since I was very small. Seto is one of my priests, like Mahado, and he's very cold and stubborn, but he means well, as he's always trying to keep me out of trouble." Atemu chuckled.

"They sound like nice people." Yugi commented as they got into his car and buckled up. "How about your parents?"

"Same as you. Neither of them are living anymore." Atemu answered. Yugi shot him a glance as he pulled the car out of the parking space. "My mother died when I was very young, and my father passed away a few years ago." Atemu went on.

"A few years ago? How old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen? That's kind of young." Yugi replied. Atemu chuckled.

"Nineteen is not as young where I come from. I was considered a man at 13, Little One. And I took the throne at 15." Yugi gave a start at that information.

"15? No kidding? Wow, you became Pharaoh pretty young." Yugi replied. "Then again, I've heard of some taking the throne even younger." Atemu nodded in agreement with his words.

"It leaves little time to be a child. I had to grow up rather quickly." Atemu turned his gaze to the scenery out the window.

"I can see how hard it would be." Yugi sympathized.

"All of it though, I have been able to handle up until now. If not for that Ra damned marriage proposal..." Atemu trailed off, grinding his teeth together. "If there was one thing I wanted just for me, it was the choice of life partner."

"I said it already, but I'll say it again: no one should be forced to marry someone else. If you don't love someone, you shouldn't have to have your life tied to theirs." Yugi said in a low tone. Atemu glanced at him, his eyes softening. Yugi glanced at him, their eyes connecting for a brief moment before Yugi turned his attention back to the road. "And just for the record, I still think you're capable of having that choice."

Atemu made a sound of disbelief. "Yugi, it's impossible now. I'm cursed to this life for the rest of my existence, and so there is no way I can have what I desire."

"That's not true." Yugi argued. "I'm certainly not stopping you from finding someone." Atemu's chest gave a throb at those words. If only it were true. If only he could have what he wanted, but it wasn't to be. Anzu had taken that away from him when she cursed him, and even if he were to fall in love... Atemu shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He couldn't fall in love. And if he could... Atemu shot Yugi a glance. If he could... He wouldn't. Falling in love would just create more heartache for him then the rest of eternity as a slave would.

"I'm a slave, tied to a golden trinket box." Atemu continued to protest. "I cannot die, cannot be hurt, don't even really need sustenance. I am to stay by my master's side and serve them to the best of my ability. Love is out of my reach now, and it is all because of her!" Atemu snarled. Yugi turned the car off, having arrived in front of his house now. He unbuckled his safety belt, his head bowed.

"I don't believe that. Not at all." With that, Yugi exited the vehicle, grabbing some bags from the back seat. Atemu remained where he was for a moment, laughing dryly to himself. If only Yugi knew... But he couldn't tell him the extent of his curse. Yugi's nature would cause the boy to try to figure out how to help him, and Atemu didn't need Yugi to do that. He would be just fine on his own. Atemu got out of the car and grabbed the remaining bags, following Yugi up the walk and into the house.

* * *

The bell above the shop door rang, causing Solomon to turn and see who had entered. A smile spread across his face, realizing that it was Yugi and Atemu. Solomon crossed the shop and pulled both boys one by one into a bear hug. "Good morning! Glad to see the two of you are well! Told you plenty of rest would do the trick!" Solomon chuckled. Yugi forced a smile and laughed a little.

"You sure did." Yugi replied. "Anything you need for us to do today?"

"There's nothing much to be done today Yugi, although there are some boxes in the store room full of merchandise to be put on the shelves. Other then that, just make sure everything is clean and to watch the register." Solomon told him. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"We can handle it from here Grandpa. Why don't you go rest?" Yugi suggested.

"Still treating me like an old man." Solomon chuckled, his plum colored eyes twinkling.

"Love you Grandpa." Yugi responded, grinning. Solomon turned and headed back upstairs, leaving Yugi and Atemu alone.

"You don't allow him to do much anymore, do you?" Atemu questioned as he followed Yugi back to the store room. Yugi sighed and opened the door, vanishing inside. He appeared a moment later, handing Atemu a box.

"It's not that I don't let him, it's just that I worry about him. Grandpa's back is always going out, and so heavy lifting is hard on him. I know how much he loves running this place, but there's only so much he can do anymore." Yugi watched Atemu set the box on the floor. The smaller male knelt beside the box and opened it, taking a quick peek at what was inside.

"I see. Seems he thinks he can handle it." Yugi glanced up at Atemu and smiled briefly.

"He thinks he can, and I believe he can for the most part, but there are certain things he's better off just letting us handle. And being on his feet all day isn't good for him. Like it or not, he just doesn't have the same stamina he used to." Yugi took some toys out of the box and began placing them on the shelves. "I love my Grandpa, and I just want to see him stay healthy."

"Of course, Little One. Who wouldn't want that for their loved ones?" Atemu responded. Yugi smiled warmly at him. The shop bell rang then, and Yugi's attention was stolen away by the customer. It turned out to be a young woman with curly blond hair. She looked a little unsure as she glanced between the two of them. Yugi rose, flashing her a smile.

"Good morning and welcome to the Kame Game Shop. How can I help you?" Atemu watched Yugi deal with the customer, surprised at how forward and outgoing Yugi seemed to be. It was quite a change from how he dealt with other people. Atemu smiled. This was the confidence he had wanted Yugi to see yesterday. Yugi seemed to be able to handle customers rather well, but when it came down to dealing with a potential partner, Yugi's confidence went out the window. He watched the woman thank Yugi for something, then turn and leave.

"What was that about?" Atemu questioned, seeing as the woman hadn't bought anything.

"She was just lost and wanted to know how to get to the local cafe. Out of town-er." Yugi chuckled. "Sweet girl."

"Hm... Little One, I think it's time we began your next lesson." Atemu told him. Yugi's indigo orbs widened.

"Now? We're working!" Yugi protested. Atemu sat on the counter by the register and smirked.

"Now, now Yugi, who's in charge here? Or did you forget our agreement?" Atemu inquired, arching a delicate brow. Yugi blushed.

"I didn't forget, but Atemu, we're working! If Grandpa-" Yugi was silenced as Atemu hopped off the counter and strode forward, placing a tan finger on Yugi's lips.

"The lesson will not require you to cease your work. What I want is to work on your confidence, Little One. You have so much of it when dealing with customers, yet you freeze up when consulting a partner, do you not?" Atemu explained. Yugi looked away, trying to ignore the tingling feeling Atemu's finger left on his lips.

"That's different. A customer isn't someone you're trying to date, to see if you could possibly spend your life with them." Yugi protested.

"This is true, but Yugi, if you exerted the same confidence you showed the customers to...Tea," Atemu had to force himself to choke her name out, "then you'd have an easier time. You have to believe in yourself."

"But I don't, not when it comes to dating. And that's the problem." Yugi moved away from him, but Atemu reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling Yugi back.

"And that's what I promised to help you change. Trust me." Atemu pulled Yugi back behind the counter. "We're going to conduct a small exercise. Pretend you're trying to pick me up." Yugi's face went beet red at those words, and his violet eyes widened.

"What! Atemu, no! I can't-!" Atemu gently cupped his face in his hands.

"Yes, you can." Atemu chuckled. "This is merely an exercise, Little One; it doesn't mean anything, so you can relax." Some part of Yugi was disappointed by those words. Yugi bit his lip as Atemu moved away. What was wrong with him? He was doing all of this for Tea, and all he could seem to think about was Atemu. Yugi shook his head and forced himself to focus. _You can do this, you can do this. _Yugi repeated this mantra in his head as Atemu stood behind the counter, his ruby orbs staring softly into his own indigo. _You can do this...oh man... _Yugi was already getting lost in those eyes, and before he knew it, a tanned hand was snapping its fingers in front of his face.

"Focus Little One." Atemu laughed. "I need your attention on me." He finished, assuming Yugi had merely been staring off into space.

_But my attention was on you...and those pretty eyes of yours..._ Yugi found himself thinking. Embarrassed by his thoughts, he nodded, blushing heavily. "Sorry."

"That's alright. We're going to start now." Atemu smirked, noting the blush that covered Yugi's face. His little master got embarrassed so easily, and it was so completely adorable. Yugi could have people eating out of the palm of his hand just with that cute face alone.

"O-okay." Yugi replied with a slight stutter. "Um..." He wanted to speak, but he just couldn't. What was he supposed to say?

"Relax Yugi. Start with introducing yourself." Atemu encouraged. Yugi wet his suddenly dry lips. Introducing himself didn't sound so bad.

"Uh... Hi." Yugi started, looking away. Atemu chuckled and took Yugi's face in his hands again, turning the boy's head towards him.

"Yugi, confidence. Look me in the eyes." Atemu instructed. "Eye contact is a must."

"S-Sorry." Yugi stuttered. _I want to look you in the eyes, but then I get lost in them... _Yugi gave a mental smack to that inner voice inside him. _**Stop it! This is for Tea, remember? **_Yugi forced himself to focus again. He could do this. That was all he had to keep telling himself.

"Try again. And remember, confidence. Keep eye contact, and no stuttering." Atemu stepped back and waited. Yugi steadied himself and took a deep breath. All he had to do was pretend he and Atemu had never met, and introduce himself. Truth be told, this role play was a bit embarrassing, but it was just for fun right? This wasn't serious at all, so he should just roll with it, right? Yugi took another deep breath and forced himself to meet Atemu's gaze.

Yugi leaned slightly across the counter and placed his chin in one hand, looking up at Atemu through his lashes as a smile spread across his face. "Hello there, beautiful. What's your name?" The elder male froze, not expecting that at all. It was so... Atemu gulped, staring down at the boy who was awaiting his reply. That look was so...adorable and erotic all at the same time. Yugi lifted his head a bit, blinking in confusion. "You okay? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Atemu blinked, and he shook his head in reply.

"No... It was..." Atemu trailed off, trying to find the words he wanted. He cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "Why haven't you done that before?" Yugi blinked again, standing up straight.

"Done it before?" Yugi echoed. "So...it was good?" Atemu regained himself, and leaned over the counter, resting on his arms.

"Uh... Yes." Atemu admitted. "That is exactly the kind of confidence and attitude you need to extend to others." Yugi blushed.

"Thanks. But not everyone is going to respond to being called beautiful." Yugi told him, looking away.

"It's a compliment Yugi, an excellent starting point." Yugi looked back towards him, pleased to see a smile on the other man's face.

"Awesome!" Yugi clapped his hands together. "So I'm doing something right! Okay, what happens after that?" Atemu chuckled at Yugi's enthusiasm and straightened, standing up to his full height.

"Let's continue, alright? Now, no holding back since I know you can do it." Atemu winked at him, causing the younger male to blush. Again. Yugi was really beginning to hate Atemu's ability to make him blush all the time. Yugi nodded and waited for Atemu to continue. Atemu cleared his throat again and leaned back over the counter like he had been a moment ago. "Thank you. And my name is Atemu." Yugi let a coy smile cross his face again, slipping back into the role.

"That's a lovely name. You come here often?" Yugi inquired. Atemu smiled and leaned closer.

"No, not really. It's my first time coming to a place like this. I was mostly curious about the merchandise." Atemu let his eyes trail up and down Yugi's body, enticing a shiver from his "playmate" as his smile turned into a smirk. "Although I think I found a better reason for coming back."

"You think so? Think you might share that reason with me?" Yugi leaned over the counter as well, both of them inching closer to the other without realizing. Atemu chuckled a little, his ruby orbs dancing with slight mischief.

"Would you believe me if I said it was you?" Atemu asked.

"Hm..." Yugi pretended to mull it over before grinning. "Depends on what you do to persuade me."

"How does dinner with me, tomorrow night, sound?" Atemu murmured, their lips mere inches apart by this point. Yugi was now focused on those luscious lips, and kissing them didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"Dinner sounds wonderful." Yugi finished breathily. Atemu was having the same thoughts, and just as he was about to cross the remaining distance to ravish the boy's mouth, the apartment door opened. Startled, they broke apart, Atemu cursing as he realized he had very nearly kissed his young master. Yugi flushed bright red, also realizing what had nearly happened. _Damnit!_ Yugi buried his face in his arms as Solomon exited the apartment.

"Hey boys. Lunch is about ready." Solomon told them. Yugi lifted his head and forced a smile.

"We'll be there in a second Grandpa." As Solomon vanished back upstairs, Yugi hurried from behind the counter to the front door to flip the sign. He dared a glance back to Atemu only to find the Egyptian watching him intently, his fingers playing with the cobra necklace Yugi had bought him yesterday. He hurried past Atemu with his head ducked low and rushed into the apartment, leaving it to the other male to follow him. As he climbed the stairs, hearing Atemu's footfalls behind him, Yugi's mind began racing as he thought back to moments ago.

What had just happened?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter. I also do not own Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle, which is mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Things in the shop were rather quiet as the afternoon rolled on. Atemu sent a sideways glance at Yugi, watching the younger male as he sat behind the counter, his chin resting in one hand. The boy's large indigo orbs were focused on nothing in particular as he stared at the far end of the shop. It had been slow after lunch, with only a few customers showing up. The silence was what was bothering Atemu the most as he dusted a shelf. Yugi hadn't spoken to him practically all afternoon. The only time he acknowledged Atemu's presence was when he had something for Atemu to do.

Atemu wasn't stupid. He knew Yugi was reacting that way because of what had happened right before Solomon had interrupted their lesson. He began thinking back to the moment they'd nearly kissed, mulling it over in his mind. Yugi hadn't seemed opposed to it, in fact the little one had seemed to welcome it, because he surely hadn't pulled away from him until his grandfather had broken the moment. Atemu suddenly froze, his eyes focused on the shelf in front of him, his fingers clenched on the rag in his hand.

Come to think of it, he hadn't bothered to pull away either.

Atemu shook his head. He didn't have any feelings for Yugi, at least ones that were romantic. Right? Atemu chewed his lower lip, thinking harder. If that were true, why hadn't he pulled away? And why had he felt a little disappointment that the moment had been interrupted? Yugi's face appeared in his mind's eye, with the same sultry look he'd had on his face earlier during their role play session. Heat flared under Atemu's skin, and he closed his eyes. _Beautiful..._

Atemu opened his eyes again as the heat continued on through his whole body. As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't.

Atemu _wanted_ Yugi.

He wanted to taste those lips, feel that creamy skin under his fingertips. The proof was in the way the fire danced through his body as he thought of his young master, and the way his body reacted to the thought of those rosy lips against his own. Atemu growled low in his throat, hardly able to believe it. When had this happened? When? Atemu scrubbed furiously at the shelf. It made sense he supposed. It would explain his unnatural anger towards Tea. He knew he hated her because of her close connection to Anzu, but that itself hadn't explained why he hated the very thought of the woman being romantically involved with Yugi.

Those very thoughts were enough to make Atemu seethe. It did him no good to admit this to himself now, even though it was too late. Yugi wanted Tea, and he'd made that perfectly clear. That woman was the sole reason he wanted these lessons from Atemu in the first place.

_But there's no harm in trying to subtly change his mind..._

Atemu slapped his traitorous thoughts into submission. No. Yugi had no need of him, at the very least romantically, especially when he'd made it painfully clear he desired another. There was no point in trying to change his mind when it was already made up. But just the very thought of the two of them together made Atemu's chest ache and his anger rise. Damnit all...

* * *

The end of the day rolled around rather quickly, and Yugi busied himself with closing down the shop while Atemu said goodnight to his grandfather, who had come down to watch them close and see them off. Yugi said a quick goodnight himself before Solomon vanished back up into the apartment, leaving him and Atemu alone. Yugi turned, watching Atemu close the door behind Solomon. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Yugi had kept silent all afternoon, his emotions in a whirlwind as he tried to figure them out.

He remembered wanting Atemu to kiss him, and he had been moving closer to him. Yugi felt his face heat up a little at the expression he had remembered seeing on Atemu's face. Clearly the other male hadn't been opposed to the idea, but when Grandpa had showed up, it was like reality set in. Atemu had straightened, cursing aloud. The look on his face had depressed Yugi. It was like he had realized what he was about to do, and the very thought had disgusted him.

Yugi sighed heavily, flipping the open sign to closed. It had brought the confidence he had managed to build up crashing back down around him. Was he that undesirable? Well, it didn't matter what Atemu thought. He would have Tea in the end, if these lessons worked. She was perfect for him, and Yugi was sure the two of them could be happy together. Yugi glanced up at Atemu as the other male approached him, ready to leave. A deep ache set in inside Yugi's chest, and he briefly wondered why, if that was the case, that he felt such disappointment.

"Are you ready to go home?" Yugi asked. Atemu's gaze flickered to his own, and the man gave a nod.

"Yes." The two left the shop, and Yugi made sure to lock the door behind him. The walk to the car was silent as well, and Yugi nearly gave a sigh. This was silly. Yugi glanced at Atemu again as they got into the car.

"Are...you mad at me?" Yugi questioned as he hit the gas and the car rolled forward. Atemu looked at him, arching a brow.

"Me mad at you? I thought you were angry with me, Yugi." Atemu replied. Yugi blinked.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then would you mind telling me why you refused to speak to me all afternoon except for when there was a chore you needed done?" Atemu returned his gaze to the scenery passing by his window. "I am highly offended if I've done nothing to incur such treatment." Yugi turned his gaze out the windshield. Had he truly been giving Atemu the cold shoulder this afternoon? He surely hadn't meant to; there had been a lot on his mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad; I just had a lot on my mind is all." Yugi tried to explain.

"Fine."

"Atemu, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you think I was mad." Yugi's tone took on a slightly pleading tone, and Atemu sighed.

"It's fine." Atemu repeated a little softer. Yugi seemed relieved, and the tension in the car dissipated. Atemu remained silent for the rest of the car ride home, preferring to think while watching the buildings pass by. He roused from his train of thought as Yugi's house appeared in the distance. Both men exited the vehicle, and Yugi led the way up to the house. As they entered the house, a ringing noise met their ears. Atemu started, looking around for the source of the noise. Yugi smiled and laid a hand on his arm.

"It's just the telephone." Yugi explained, and moved through the house to answer the device while Atemu shut the front door. Telephone? What was that? He followed Yugi into the living room and watched him pick up a white thing and press a button. "Hello, Yugi speaking."

_"Yuge! Sup?"_

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, a brighter smile crossing his face. Atemu moved to stand in front of him, his body tensing. Who was Joey? "I'm good, how are you?"

_"Just fine. You never called me, you know." _The sentence was said good naturedly, but Yugi groaned.

"Oh gosh Joey, I forgot. I'm so sorry. A lot has been going on lately." Yugi stared up at Atemu, nearly groaning again with the intense look he was giving him. He knew he would have to explain to him who Joey was, but it was going to have to wait.

_"Hey, that's alright. I know you've probably been busy getting your friend acquainted with our town, plus the hours you work in the shop, so it's cool. I was just wondering if you and your friend would like to come to The Triangle with me tonight." _Yugi bit his lip, unsure. Could he really go to a place like that, and could he really even bring Atemu to a place like that?

"I don't know..."

_"Come on Yuge! You need to have some fun every once and a while, and you promised I could meet your friend. It all works out. And don't worry, I've got your back." _Joey pleaded. Yugi glanced at Atemu.

"Alright. But I'm not drinking." Yugi told him sternly. Joey laughed.

_"Of course not. Who's gonna drive me home if you're drunk?" _Joey teased. _"Come pick me up at eight then, okay?"_

"Sure thing. See you then." With that, Yugi hung up the phone, ignoring the pointed stare Atemu was giving him.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked, following Yugi as he passed him and headed into the kitchen.

"It was my friend Joey. He wants us to go to a club with him tonight." Yugi replied.

"A club?" Atemu's head tilted as he gave Yugi a curious look.

"It's a place people go to hang out, dance, drink, hook up..." Yugi listed off various things. "You can either go there to have a good time, meet someone new, or both." Atemu's expression turned thoughtful.

"I see." He replied a moment later. "And he wants the two of us to go? Why me also?"

"Uh, I told him I had a friend from Egypt staying with me for a while, so he wanted to meet you. Joey's really nice and friendly, so you two should get along great." Yugi explained, smiling. Atemu nodded slowly. Meeting with one of Yugi's friends didn't sound bad, and since they were friends, it meant that this Joey should be a trustworthy person.

"I would like to meet your friend." Atemu told him.

"Great. I have to go pick him up at eight, so there's time for dinner before we go. I'll get started on it." Yugi then began going around the kitchen, looking for something to serve while Atemu sat down at the kitchen table to watch. Yugi found some salad bags, dressing, chicken strips, and other various things. Yugi thought for a moment, wondering if a salad would be enough for tonight. Yugi certainly wasn't going to be hungry for anything else, but he hadn't learned the extent of Atemu's appetite. The Egyptian usually ate everything he made, but he had never asked for seconds before.

"Uh, Atemu?" Yugi questioned him, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Would you like a salad?"

"Salad?"

"Lettuce, cheese, chicken, carrots..." Yugi listed off the ingredients and Atemu nodded.

"I will eat that." Atemu agreed.

"Will it be enough?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. I am not very hungry." So Atemu felt the same way he did at the moment. It was okay though; they always served food at the club, so Yugi could just order them something if they happened to get hungry. Yugi set to making the salads, placing all the ingredients in medium-sized bowls. It was something that took all of five minutes to prepare, so it wasn't long before Yugi was setting a bowl in front of Atemu. Yugi also set two kinds of dressings in front of him, telling him what kind they were. Atemu choose the Italian dressing, coating his salad slightly while Yugi used a bit of Ranch.

"Yugi." Atemu spoke after a moment of silence. Yugi glanced up and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to continue your lessons?" Atemu inquired. Yugi lowered his gaze to the bowl of food sitting in front of him, wondering himself if he did or not. Would all their lessons turn out like they had today? With this strange desire to be so near to the other? Part of Yugi screamed yes. He wanted that, to be close to Atemu, breathing in his scent, but another part of him said it was dangerous. If he wanted Tea, he could have no part in that. After a bit of internal debating, Yugi looked up and meet Atemu's gaze.

"Yes, I would like to continue my lessons." Yugi admitted. He decided that he could ignore that first part of himself in order to get through this. After all, if he didn't go through with it, he could kiss any chance he had with Tea goodbye. _But you don't want her._

_**Yes I do, or I wouldn't be doing this.**_

_Is that so?_

_**Yes.**_

Yugi shook his head, forcing that other voice in his head away. He was doing this for one reason, and one reason only, and that was all there was to it. He pushed his food away, unable to finish it. Glancing up, he saw that Atemu was staring at him, his emotions flickering through his eyes only for the briefest of moments, leaving Yugi unable to figure them out. "What is it? Do you not want to teach me anymore?"

"No, I shall still teach you Little One. I just wished to be sure that was what you wanted." Atemu spoke quietly.

"It is." Yugi assured him. Atemu nodded, pushing away his own half eaten dinner. The two of them rose from the table and emptied their bowls, setting them in the sink once done with that task. Yugi wondered what it was that Atemu would teach him next, since their lessons were still on. He supposed he would have to wait until Atemu was ready in order to find out.

* * *

Yugi hit the brake pedal, slowing the car to a stop in front of Joey's house. Beside him, Atemu gazed out the window, looking the place over. "It's about as big as your home, Little One." Atemu commented. Yugi smiled and beeped the horn, startling Atemu and causing the other male to shoot him a glare. "It would have been nice to know your metal chariot could do that!"

"Sorry." Yugi apologized, looking sheepish. "Forgot." Atemu rolled his crimson eyes.

"Sure you did." A door slamming caught Atemu's attention, and he turned his gaze back out the window to watch a blond haired man bound outside and rush down to the car. He hurried around the car to Yugi's side, leaning in through the window Yugi had just rolled down.

"Yuge! Hey!" He exclaimed. "Right on time!"

"As always." Yugi giggled. "Get in." The blond obeyed, opening the door behind Yugi and sliding inside. He leaned forward, a grin on his face as he peeked around the seat at Atemu.

"Hey! You must be Yuge's new buddy! I'm Joey!" Atemu stared at him for a moment, surprised by how energetic this man was. Joey extended a hand to him, and Atemu took it, wincing as his hand was nearly crushed in Joey's grip.

"I am Atemu. It's nice to meet you Joey." Atemu greeted him. Joey kept grinning and released his hand, settling back against the seat and buckling his seat belt.

"Nice to meet you too! Oh, Yuge, Mai is going to meet us at the club, okay?" Joey added as Yugi steered the car forward. Yugi glanced at him through the rearview mirror, one black brow slightly arched.

"Mai agreed to meet you there?" Yugi sounded slightly surprised, and Atemu wondered who Mai was.

"Yeah. She said it wasn't a date or nothing." Joey slumped, sounding dejected. "But I was happy she agreed to go at all."

"Don't give up Joey. I'm sure one of these days Mai will agree to go out with you." Yugi chirped. Joey glanced at him, his honey brown eyes pleading.

"Couldn't you just put in a good word for me Yugi? I'm your best pal. She'd listen to you." Joey begged. Atemu listened to their conversation for a few minutes, his curiosity growing. He turned to Yugi, noting that had Yugi glanced at him when he moved.

"Yugi, who is Mai?" Atemu asked. Yugi smiled.

"Mai is my cousin." Yugi answered. Atemu blinked. The woman they spoke of was related to his little one?

"I see." Atemu replied.

"I've been trying to get her to go out with me for forever, but she always says no." Joey mumbled behind him.

"I'm sorry Joey. I've said nice things about you to her before, but you know how Mai is. She's a pretty independent woman and won't do something just because someone tells her it's cool. You have to win her over somehow." Yugi told the blond. Joey signed.

"I'm going to try again tonight. I swear, I'll win her over." Joey was determined, and it made Yugi smile. He wondered why Mai always turned him down. Joey was so nice, and he knew that Joey would never hurt her. Then again Mai was always attracted to bad boys, and while Joey had that rough edge to him that he knew Mai liked, Joey was still one of the nice guys. Ones that were made for long relationships. Perhaps Mai wasn't ready to settle down just yet.

"That's the spirit!" Yugi cheered him. They arrived at The Triangle a few minutes later. It seemed packed, as there were hardly any open parking spots. Music blared loudly, and there were tons of people in the parking lot having a smoke and drinking what they couldn't bring inside with them. Yugi parked the car as close as he could get it to the entrance and locked it behind him after they piled out.

"So, Temy, you ever been to one of these places?" Joey asked as they walked together. Atemu sent him a startled look.

"Temy?" The smaller male questioned. Joey laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Yeah! It's a nickname pal! You ever been to a club?" Joey questioned again, not bothering to ask if Atemu was alright with his new nickname. Atemu seemed a little overwhelmed with this man's energy. He seemed to remind him of someone, and after a moment it hit him. Mana... This man mirrored her energy and enthusiasm perfectly. Atemu smiled at the thought and allowed himself to be tugged towards the entrance.

"I have not been to such a place before." Atemu answered. Joey grinned, his honey brown eyes dancing.

"You'll love it!" They passed the bouncers and went inside. Atemu clasped his hands over his ears as the music thrummed even louder. How did people stand this music at such a volume? Yugi wrapped a hand around the crook of his elbow and steered Atemu as far away from the DJ as he could. He remembered his first time at a club. The music had given him such a headache, and what was worse was that Mai wanted to be as close to the DJ as possible.

"Yugi! Joey!" The sound of a female voice calling their names caused both men to turn. There at the bar on one of the stools sat Mai. She was waving them over, and Yugi steered Atemu towards her while Joey trailed behind. As they approached, her eyes widened, and a smile lifted her lips. Atemu's hands fell from his ears, but Yugi kept an arm wound around his.

"Yugi, my pretty little cousin, who is this darling man you have with you?" Mai inquired, fluttering her lashes. Atemu blinked, and Yugi resisted the urge to face palm. There she went again. If the man was cute, Mai was attracted to him. If he was with Yugi, she assumed they were together and tried her best to get the scoop, even if it embarrassed Yugi to no end.

"This is Atemu. He's a friend of mine from Egypt, and he's been staying with me for a bit." Yugi explained. Atemu and Mai scanned each other with their eyes. Mai seemed like a tall woman, not that she was short, but those heels she was wearing added an easy three to four inches to her height. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a corset, with a simple purple jacket thrown on over it. Atemu wasn't sure what those white things on her arms were; they weren't gloves, because they didn't cover her hands, but they extended up to nearly her elbows, and flared out a bit near her hand, covering her wrists. Her make-up was simple and elegant, with red adorning her lips. Blonde hair fell like waves down to her lower back. Atemu could see how she and Yugi were related in the color of their eyes and the same way their bangs shaped.

"Ah, Atemu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mai purred, and Atemu watched Joey bristle out of the corner of his eye. The thing that really caught his attention though, was the way Yugi's grip tightened around his arm as the woman leered at him. Glancing down, he noticed Yugi's eyes had hardened a bit. It made Atemu smile a little. Was that a hint of jealousy he detected?

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mai." Atemu replied politely, making sure to give Mai his most winning smile. Mai patted the seats beside her, and Joey was quick to leap forward and claim one. Yugi claimed the one on the other side of Mai, and Atemu claimed one on Yugi's other side.

"Can I order you boys something?" Mai asked, reaching out to brush a strand of Yugi's bangs away from his face. Yugi brushed her hand away, turning red.

"I'm not drinking. I have to drive." Yugi informed her. Mai's gaze flickered to Atemu's.

"How about you?"

"No." Atemu responded. "I'd rather not drink as well."

"I'll have a beer." Joey replied. Mai turned and flashed the blond a smile.

"I know you would." Mai then turned her attention towards the bar tender and order two cokes for Yugi and Atemu, a Pina Colada for herself, and a Bud Light for Joey. As they were each handed their drinks, they extended a thank you to Mai, who smiled and sipped her drink. "It's no problem boys. I just wanted to be the first girl to buy all you handsome devils a drink." Mai teased with a wink.

"Aw, Mai." Yugi groaned. Mai reached out and pinched his cheek, earning herself a glare.

"You know I love you kiddo." Yugi rubbed his cheek and playfully glared at her.

"I know." He replied. A song suddenly started up, one that made Mai squeal and twirl around on the stool. It was Turn Me On, by the artist Kevin Lyttle. Yugi remembered it well, as it played the last time he was here.

"I want to dance!" Mai exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "I love this song!"

"Uh, would you like to dance with me?" Joey asked from beside her, where he had also stood. Mai looked at him and grinned, holding out her hand.

"I would love to!" She told him. He took her hand and the two of them headed out to the dance floor. As they began to dance in the mess of writhing bodies on the dance floor, Atemu turned to Yugi.

"I thought she didn't like him like that. She was sure quick to accept his offer." Atemu commented.

"Mai likes to dance, and it was a fast song. She always dances with us to those songs. Joey's tried to slow dance with her, but she shot him down. Mai has a thing about being too close to people when she dances." Yugi explained.

"I see. Hm..." Atemu sipped his drink and watched the dancing thoughtfully. He found just by watching them that he could easily follow their way of dancing. It wasn't unlike some of the dances he had seen from the dancers hired to entertain him and the rest of his court. He suddenly had a vision of Yugi and himself out there, dancing among the others, Yugi's arms wound around his neck as they swayed to the beat of the music... A smirk crossed Atemu's lips as he set his drink down and tapped Yugi on the arm. Yugi met his gaze, head tilted slightly.

"Hm?" Yugi questioned.

"Little One, it's time for your next lesson."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter. I also do not own Closer by Neyo, which is used in this chapter.

* * *

Yugi nearly spit out his drink at what Atemu had just said. It was already time for his next lesson! What could he possibly learn here? Yugi met his gaze, looking baffled as he swallowed what was in his mouth. "Now? What could I possibly have to learn right now?" Yugi asked him. Atemu smirked that infuriating smirk and shook his head at Yugi's words.

"Who are you to question your instructor? There are many things to learn, and they can be learned anywhere. This one so happens to coincide with our environment, so this is where you will learn. How well do you dance?" Atemu asked. Yugi's amethyst orbs widened, and he suddenly looked horrified. Atemu watched him, his arms crossing over his chest. "You mentioned dancing before. Answer my question."

"I don't dance! At least not very much! I usually just watch!" Yugi exclaimed. Atemu chuckled.

"Have you ever danced?" Atemu wondered.

"A little. A few times when Joey and Mai drag me onto the floor, but I don't move very much. Atemu, please, don't make me-" Yugi was cut off as Atemu raised a hand, ordering his silence.

"Who is your instructor?"

"You are." Yugi's shoulders slumped.

"And who must you always obey?"

"You." Yugi looked away, but Atemu reached out and cupped his face, turning it back to him.

"Correct. And if I say you shall learn to dance, you shall learn to dance. It can be a very erotic experience Yugi, and it doesn't have to be absolutely perfect. You must work with your partner, learn to move with them." Atemu explained, not releasing Yugi from his hold. Yugi's eyes searched his, and Atemu could see the uncertainty in those violet depths.

"And you can teach me to do that?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes, I can." Atemu let go of him and hopped off the stool, holding out his hand to Yugi. "Dance with me, Little One." Yugi took his hand, allowing Atemu to pull him to his feet. As they headed out to the dance floor, a new song started up. The place Atemu picked to stop was near Joey and Mai, who were now dancing to the new song. Atemu pulled Yugi closer to him with the hand he still hadn't released.

**/**_**Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are/**_

"Do we do this like them?" Yugi asked, motioning to Joey and Mai. Atemu's crimson orbs flickered to them, and he shook his head.

"They dance as friends. I will teach you to dance with a lover." Atemu told him. Yugi's face heated as Atemu yanked him forward and into his arms.

_**/Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me  
that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer/**_

Atemu's arm wound around Yugi's waist, pulling the smaller male flush against him. Yugi raised one hand to splay on Atemu's chest as he gasped, the heat of the body contact sending a flash of heat soaring through his slender frame. Under his palm, he could feel Atemu's heartbeat accelerate. Yugi looked up into Atemu's eyes as the elder male's other hand grasped his free hand, pulling his arm up to where he placed it around his neck. Yugi wound it tighter, his other arm coming up to join it as Atemu's other hand fell. Both of Atemu's hands were on his waist now, and the heat from his hands scorched him, even through his black shirt.

Then Atemu moved.

Yugi gasped out loud, the feeling heating his body from the tips of his toes as Atemu moved them in a grinding motion. Yugi moved almost as if on auto-pilot, going with Atemu's motions. Oh, he had a very good teacher, a very good teacher indeed. The colors from the strobe lights flashed throughout the room in a circular motion, giving Yugi the impression the room was spinning. And for all he knew it could have been.

One of Atemu's hands moved downward, lightly tracing his fingers over Yugi's thigh. Yugi shuddered, closing his eyes as they moved to the beat of the song. Atemu suddenly grasped his leg and pulled it up, locking it against his own, never once ceasing his movements. They crashed together in an even more intimate way and Yugi nearly screamed out from the pleasure that gesture sent rushing through him.

_**/And I just can't pull myself away  
Under Her Spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
And I just can't break myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop/**_

Hot, so hot. It was nearly all Yugi could feel aside from Atemu's hands on his body. Yugi tried to get closer, causing them to rub together a little harder, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't seem to get close enough, and with the way Atemu was going, Yugi's mind was being shattered and scattered to the winds. He barely heard Atemu chuckle, the sound rumbling in the other man's chest, before warm air cascaded over his ear. Yugi shivered, clinging tighter.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Atemu murmured.

"Can't!" Yugi panted, his mind struggling to work. "Can't...dance!"

"Seems to me you're dancing just fine." Was it just him, or was Atemu panting too? Suddenly Yugi felt the world tipping, and he gasped, opening his eyes. Atemu was slowly lowering him to the floor backwards, dipping him as far as he could get the other to go, his leg still trapped snugly against Atemu's. Yugi arched as he bent backwards, and he could have sworn he heard Atemu moan.

_**/I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
Shes the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me...  
Come closer  
She says "come closer"/**_

Oh... That felt good. Atemu couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Yugi arched against him. He could feel the hardness pressed against his own, and thought that yes indeed, dancing was a very erotic art form. Yugi was flushed and panting, the most beautiful thing Atemu had ever seen. Yugi's eyes flickered to his own as he brought the boy back up, and he could very clearly read the desire inside those indigo orbs. He wondered briefly what Yugi saw when he looked in his own eyes. Did his eyes read as easily as Yugi's?

Atemu felt eyes on him suddenly, and when he glanced up, it was to meet astonished violet eyes that nearly mirrored Yugi's. The only difference in their beauty was whom they belonged to, and these definitely were not Yugi's eyes.

Mai and Joey had both stopped dancing when they had noticed just how close Yugi and Atemu were dancing, and Mai's jaw had dropped when she saw just _how_ they were dancing. She had never seen such a look of rapture on Yugi's face before. Even when he was with his past dates, he had never looked that happy. She looked away from Yugi's face, only to find Atemu watching her. The tan skinned male never ceased his movements as they stared at each other, but she read the possessiveness in those smoldering crimson eyes, and it sent a chill down her spine.

_**/And I just can't pull myself away  
Under Her Spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop**_**  
**_**And I just can't break myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop/**_

Yugi let out a gasp as his leg was suddenly released, and as soon as it hit the floor, Atemu's hands gripped his waist and whirled him around so that his back was to the Egyptian's muscular chest. Atemu pulled him back against him, working Yugi like a puppet master with a puppet, encouraging Yugi to kneel down a little and grind against him in this new way. Yugi was sure he was blushing heavily, but he was too worked up to care. His arms went around Atemu's neck as the taller male went with him, bending both of them to the ground together.

Yugi could feel sweat trickling down his back and neck, and it didn't surprise him. He was so warm and this felt so good. He wondered why he never bothered dancing like this before. His shyness really always did get the better of him. He felt Atemu whip him back around to face him, and he looked up, connecting eyes with his pleasure slave. Those crimson eyes smoldered like flames as they gazed into his own violet depths, and he noted the way strands of Atemu's bangs were sticking to his cheeks due to the sweat gathered on his brow.

Time seemed to stop as both of them stilled, just holding each other. For a moment, Yugi believed that he was the only one Atemu saw, the only one Atemu wanted. He felt desired, needed, and he gladly gave into this fantasy as the music slowed. The only thing the two of them seemed to be aware of was each other, and their eyes never wavered from the other. Yugi breathed through his mouth, gasping for air, noting that Atemu was doing the same thing. His eyes focused on those perfect lips, and he wanted nothing more at that moment then to claim them.

_**/And I just can't pull myself away  
Under Her Spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
Come closer/ **_

"You dance wonderfully. Perhaps there was nothing to teach you in the first place." Atemu spoke, snapping Yugi out of his trance. Teach? What was Atemu teaching...? Realization dawned on Yugi then. The lesson... Atemu had merely been teaching him how to dance. This all was only because of a seduction lesson. Disappointment flew through Yugi at an alarming rate, and his chest ached as he pulled away from Atemu.

"Thanks. I need to go sit down now." Head bowed, Yugi swept past Atemu, heading back to the bar stool he'd been sitting on. He wiped at his eyes furiously as he felt tears prick at them. A lesson. A stupid lesson. How could he have forgotten? He didn't mean anything to Atemu. He was just a student.

Atemu watched Yugi go back to the bar, confusion flickering in his ruby orbs. What had just happened? For one moment, he'd had Yugi fully concentrated on him and him alone, and it seemed the desire he blazed with was shared by Yugi as well. But then it was gone. Poof. Just vanished. Why? A hand on his shoulder startled him, and when he looked to see who it was, he found it was Mai. She was staring at him with a hard expression.

"We need to talk." The tone of her voice left no room for argument and so Atemu nodded and followed her off the dance floor. He noticed Joey watching them leave, but this time the blond did not have the air of jealousy around him. He nodded once in Atemu's direction before heading back to the bar. Mai led Atemu away from the crowds of people, and to his surprise, she led him all the way outside. She kept going until they were away from all possible eavesdroppers before whirling on him and shoving him against the building wall. She then crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Okay, spill. Just what is going on between you and my cousin?" Mai snapped. Atemu coughed lightly before meeting her gaze.

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah? If there's nothing between the two of you, then I'm the Queen of England." Mai's tone was laced with sarcasm that Atemu didn't comprehend the fact.

"There truly is nothing between us. According to Yugi, we are merely friends." Atemu told her honestly. Mai arched a brow.

"People who are "just friends" don't dance together like that. That was practically dry sex on the dance floor." Mai announced. Atemu flushed, knowing the woman had a point. He had intended on teaching Yugi to dance just to be close to him, but he had ended up losing himself as their bodies melded together. Atemu searched Mai's eyes with his own, but he saw no malice in her gaze. She simply wanted answers. Deciding to trust this woman, Atemu opened his mouth to speak.

"Your cousin has informed me he wishes to date a woman named Tea. He was hoping I could teach him to win her over." Atemu explained.

"Really now? And how do you feel about that? The way you were looking at him earlier wasn't a look a teacher would give a student. I could see very clearly your possessiveness, and don't lie to me cause I'm a very perceptive person when it comes to this kind of thing. You want him." Mai told him flat out. Atemu's ruby eyes widened slightly. Again another point that proved her relation to his little one. She was very perceptive indeed.

"I do." Atemu admitted softly. "I want him."

"Then why not tell him?" Mai wondered, her arms falling to her sides as her gaze softened.

"He does not want me. He wishes to have this Tea woman." Atemu spat bitterly.

"Bullshit." Mai retorted. "I've never seen him look that happy before. And the sparks flying between the two of you were large enough to set the entire club on fire. Clearly he wants you too."

"Then why does he wish for my help in seducing someone else?" Atemu protested, glaring at the ground in front of him. "This is torture! If he wants me as well, why has he not said anything!"

"Sweetie, I don't know what's going on in my cousin's head, but I'm willing to bet he doesn't think he's good enough for you. Has he asked her out yet?" Mai asked.

"No, he has not." Atemu replied.

"Good. Here." Mai pulled a notepad and a pen out of her purse and scribbled something. She then ripped the paper out of the notepad and handed it to Atemu, who took it from her and glanced at it.

"What is this?"

"My telephone number, just in case. I honestly do think you two could have something great, so work on him a bit, okay?" Mai told him, giving him a motherly smile. Atemu smiled at her in return, grateful to have someone on his side. He definitely liked this woman, and he made a mental note to learn how to use this "telephone." "If he winds up asking her out, then call me. I'll think of a way for us to double date, and by the end of the night, you'll be the only person on his mind."

"You'd be willing to help me in such a way?" Atemu couldn't believe what he was hearing. This woman had just offered to sabotage her own cousin's date.

"Of course. I saw the way he was looking at you Hon, so trust me when I say this Tea has nothing on you. All we have to do is make Yugi see it." She waved her hand as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Atemu found himself grinning from ear to ear.

"Mai, you are a gift from the gods. Thank you." Atemu said sincerely, making Mai giggle and blush.

"No problem. Now, let's get back inside before those two boys wonder where we've been." Mai winked at him and turned, walking off. Atemu followed behind her, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He had just found himself an ally in securing his little one's affections, and Atemu swore nothing about the rest of this night could burst his happy bubble. As they approached the bar, Yugi was eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Where did the two of you go?" Yugi asked, and Atemu smirked at the small hint of jealousy in Yugi's tone.

"We merely went to talk, Little One." Atemu told him, sitting beside him. Yugi huffed and sipped his drink.

"You sure were gone an awfully long time." Yugi commented. Atemu chuckled.

"Why does it matter with whom I speak?" Atemu wondered, resting his head in his hand as he gazed at Yugi. "Perhaps you are jealous? Oh, but I must be mistaken. Your affections lie with Tea, so then it really doesn't matter." Yugi shot him a glare, his glass clinking down on the counter with more force then necessary.

"You're right, it doesn't matter! Do what you want!" Yugi snapped, then turned away. Atemu couldn't help the predatory smile that crossed his face as he slid as close to Yugi as their stools would allow, leaning over to accommodate the rest of the distance. Yugi's eyes widened as Atemu's breath wafted once more over his ear, his lips dangerously close to touching it.

"Little One, my place is with my master. I would never betray you." His tone was husky and sensual, and it sent a delightful chill throughout Yugi's body. He sent Atemu a glance as the other male pulled away, and everything within Yugi screamed in protest, wanting Atemu back up against him. Yugi laid his head down on the counter, pushing his drink away with his index finger. This night was torture on his hormones. He heard Atemu yawn beside him a moment later.

"Yugi, it is late. Could we perhaps head home yet?" Atemu inquired. Yugi sat up straight and nodded. He certainly was ready to go home, the night's events having worn him out. He glanced at Joey, finding the blond in a conversation with Mai.

"Joey, we're getting tired and are ready to leave. You leaving too?" Yugi asked. Mai turned and flashed Yugi a smile.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll make sure Joey gets home." She told him. Yugi blinked, then smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Mai."

"Welcome Hon." Atemu and Yugi walked past the two of them then, heading out of the club. The night air was chilly as they stepped outside, and Yugi briefly wished he had the good sense to have brought a jacket with him. Both boys were silent as they headed for Yugi's car, just taking in the night air. Shouts and calls were heard in the distance from other patrons of the club, occasionally breaking the silence.

They arrived home after a bit of driving, and Yugi glanced towards Tea's house as they walked up to the house. The lights were off, which wasn't surprising. It was late after all. Tea was probably asleep. Yugi looked away and opened the door to the house, allowing both of them entry. He locked the door behind him, and that was when he heard the beeping. Atemu had obviously chosen to ignore it, already heading down the hallway towards the guest room. Yugi supposed he was going to change into his pajama pants.

Yugi headed towards the phone, recognizing the beeping to be his answering machine. He hit the button and waited for the message to play as it went through the normal "you have one new message" routine. Yugi blinked at the phone as his grandfather's voice sounded on the machine.

"Hello Yugi, I suppose you aren't at home, so I'll just have to tell you on this. I'm closing down the shop tomorrow. I received a call from Arthur, and he would like me to come to Egypt with him. They're doing some more excavating, and they'd like me to help. Tomorrow I'll be preparing for the trip and packing, so I'd thought I'd give you a free day off. I'm leaving for the airport Friday, so maybe you can come and see me off? Talk to you later, love you." The machine cut off then, and Yugi smiled. So his grandpa was off to Egypt again. Yugi made a mental note to see his grandpa off and headed back towards his bedroom. Atemu was coming out of the guest room when he got to the hallway, and he gazed at Yugi curiously.

"I thought I heard your grandfather's voice."

"Yeah, it was the answering machine. He left me a message. We have the day off tomorrow cause he'll be preparing for a trip to Egypt. His old college buddy, Arthur Hawkins, invited him to go again." Yugi explained. Atemu's eyes dimmed a bit at the mention of Egypt.

"He's...going to Khemet?" Atemu whispered brokenly.

"Atemu..." Yugi didn't know what to say. Atemu suddenly seemed so sad, and Yugi knew he was feeling very homesick.

"I would take you there, if I could." Yugi told him in an attempt to soothe him. Atemu shook his head.

"No... I would not wish to go there now. It has most likely changed far too much, and it would break me to see it now. I am tired, Little One. Let us be off to bed." Atemu replied. Yugi followed him, knowing there was no point in saying more. Atemu was right as well. Egypt was very different now from the one he lived in. Yugi knew he would feel the same way being in Atemu's shoes. He would have no desire to see a world that wasn't his any longer. It just wouldn't be the same.

Atemu was climbing into the bed when Yugi entered, and he momentarily felt odd about changing in the same room as the Egyptian, but he saw that Atemu's eyes were closed as he rolled onto his side, so it was a little better. Yugi stripped down and put on a pair of pajama pants and a cotton tank-top, then climbed into bed beside Atemu. The elder male made no acknowledgment of his presence, so Yugi rolled onto his side, both men back to back.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

Author notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews! Also, I have a job now, working nights, so updates won't be as often as they were, as my job is taking up most of my time now. I will still write, post, etc, so I won't be dead on this site, but I'll be on less often. Sorry if that bugs you, but it's the best I can manage at this time.

* * *

The next morning greeted Yugi on a wave of sunshine streaming through his window and hitting him in the face. Groaning, Yugi placed an arm over his face. He should definitely think about getting some thicker curtains. As Yugi shifted, he became aware of a sort of pressure around his waist. He raised the blanket and peeked under it, only to see a tanned arm wrapped around him. Yugi sighed and moved, trying to get out of the bed, only to have Atemu's arm to tighten around him, trapping him in the bed.

"Atemu..." Yugi turned over, facing the monarch. "Atemu, I have to get up." Yugi pushed gently at his chest, trying to separate them and perhaps also wake Atemu up so that he could be let loose. "Atemu, please." One ruby colored eye opened after a moment, and Atemu grunted before rolling over, releasing Yugi from his hold. Yugi rose from the bed then and glanced at his clock. Ten in the morning... They'd overslept a bit, but at least today it didn't matter.

Yugi left the bedroom, sleepily rubbing at one eye as he padded down to the bathroom. After he was done in there, he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He went through the normal routine of the morning, making sure to set aside a plate for Atemu, who still hadn't risen by the time he'd finished making the food. Figuring it was time he woke the man up, he set the table and placed their plates on it before heading towards his bedroom.

Yugi opened the door and peeked into the bedroom, noticing that Atemu was now lying on his back, his head turned slightly to the side as he dozed. Yugi watched him for a moment, a smile that he was unaware of making its way across his face. This was nice, he thought. If only it could stay like this. Yugi's smile turned dreamy as he realized he loved waking up next to Atemu every morning. It felt nice to have someone there, someone to take care for, and who, in return, would take care of him. Yugi briefly wished that this was all real, that he and Atemu were in a loving relationship, and that Atemu belonged to him and no one else.

Reality was a bitch sometimes.

Yugi strode forward, his pleasant dreams fading as he reached out and shook Atemu, trying to wake the Pharaoh. Atemu moaned slightly and rolled onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head. Yugi giggled at the amusing sight. "Atemu, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." At the mention of food, Atemu turned his head to the side and regarded Yugi with a tired stare.

"You better be glad, because if you had woken me up for any other reason, I'd have had to punish you." Atemu mumbled.

"You can't sleep all day, Your Highness." Yugi retorted with a laugh.

"We have a day off. I should be allowed to sleep as much as I want." Atemu rose from the bed and sat on the edge, shaking his head and trying to wake up.

"We slept late enough." Yugi told him, still smiling. "And besides, you'd have to get up sooner or later to fill your belly." Atemu rose and left the bedroom, Yugi following behind him. Atemu couldn't believe Yugi was so chipper. Clearly his little one was a morning person, quite the opposite of himself. It took Mana a great deal of effort to get him out of bed in the morning. Atemu's thoughts drifted back to the other morning when he had pushed her out of bed, and she had cried those crocodile tears to Mahado to get him in trouble. A wistful smile crossed his face at the memory.

They entered the kitchen, and Atemu found a delicious looking breakfast waiting for him on the table. He sat down, watching Yugi sit across from him, and they began to eat. Atemu watched Yugi throughout breakfast, a spark of desire going straight to his groin when he saw that pink little tongue dart out of that delectable little mouth to lick some jelly from his rosy lips. Atemu had a brief thought of licking the jelly from Yugi himself, and from other various places on his young master's body. Atemu smothered a groan. He should not be having these thoughts so early in the morning.

"So, since we have a free day today," Yugi began, wrenching Atemu from his horny thoughts. "what would you like to do?"

"Hm... I do not know. A day outside would be nice, but where would we go?" Atemu wondered. Yugi grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin he'd laid on out the table earlier that morning.

"A day outside huh? We could go to the park." Yugi suggested.

"The park?" Atemu echoed.

"Sure! It's a pretty big one. Tons of trees, a pretty large pond where you can feed ducks and geese. Oh, and there's a small lake where you can even ride in boats, just to admire the view. Most people use those for dates though." Yugi explained. "There's also a playground full of swings and slides. I used to play there when I was a kid. Grandpa took me all the time."

"Sounds like a lovely place to spend the day." Atemu agreed. Yugi clapped his hands excitedly.

"Awesome! How about we go after breakfast? We can spend the whole day there, and I'll pack a picnic lunch." Atemu smiled at Yugi's enthusiasm. It made him so happy to see Yugi smile and laugh. It was a beautiful sight, and it was one Atemu wished he could keep forever.

"Sounds perfect." And it was the honest truth.

After breakfast, Yugi did the dishes while Atemu took a shower and dressed. Yugi vanished into the bathroom with a change of clothes after Atemu emerged, leaving the Egyptian on his own for a bit. He walked into the living room and threw himself on the couch, lounging a bit. He closed his eyes, just wanting a little rest before Yugi came back and it was time to leave.

Yugi strode into the living room fifteen minutes later, feeling fresh and clean. He saw that Atemu was lying on the couch when he came in, so he walked around it, only to find his pleasure slave fast asleep. Yugi giggled and shook his head. He'd had plenty of sleep last night and slept late today, and now he was out again. Yugi figured even Atemu liked to be lazy occasionally. Yugi went into the kitchen to start making lunch for that afternoon, figuring he'd let Atemu sleep until he was done and ready to go, then he would wake him.

Once Yugi had fixed and gathered everything he wished to take with him, he went in search of something to carry it in. He found a backpack in his room, and he went back into the kitchen to fill it with their food. Atemu was stirring by this point, and Yugi set the bag down on the table and went into the living room. He gently shook Atemu. "Wake up Atemu. It's time to leave." Yugi called. Atemu opened his ruby orbs slowly, nodding in confirmation before sitting up. Yugi went back into the kitchen and grabbed the backpack, and then it was off to the park.

* * *

It was a perfectly sunny and breezy day as they arrived at the park. Yugi had the backpack slung over his shoulder as they walked, and cherry blossom petals littered the ground under their feet. Atemu gazed in awe at the trees, the pink blossoms blooming beautifully all around them. Yugi smiled, really glad they had come here today. He hadn't expected the trees to be blooming just yet and it was a pleasant surprise, one he was glad to have witnessed. Come to think of it, the cherry blossom festival wouldn't be too far off from now.

"They're lovely." Atemu breathed.

"Yeah, one of the good things about this season. They have a festival for them." Yugi told him as they walked through the trees.

"I imagine it would be a wonderful festival." Atemu commented. Yugi nodded, steering them towards a bench under some of the trees.

"It shouldn't be too far off. Maybe we could go together if you'd like." Yugi's eyes shone as he smiled, and Atemu found himself memorized by them, nodding in agreement without really thinking about it. Going anywhere sounded just fine to him, so long as Yugi was there. The two of them continued on through the park, passing by the trees and admiring the view. They passed by a small playground after a few minutes, and Atemu blinked, having never seen anything quite like the contraptions in front of him before.

"Yugi, what are those things?" Atemu questioned as Yugi set the backpack on a picnic table near the sandbox.

"They're toys of sorts. The kids play on them." Yugi explained. "Come on, I'll show you." He took Atemu's hand and led him over to the swing set, missing the disappointed look on Atemu's face when he let go of the elder's hand to sit down on one of the swings. When he glanced up at Atemu, the other male was watching him, curiosity shining in his ruby orbs.

"What is this called?" Atemu wondered.

"It's a swing, because you swing back and forth on it." Yugi demonstrated, pushing off with his legs to get the device moving a bit. "You can swing gently, like I am, but most kids try to see how high they can go." Yugi watched Atemu sit on the swing next to him, mimicking his movements. Yugi giggled, then smirked at his companion. "Want to see who can swing the highest?" Yugi challenged. Atemu returned his smirk.

"Challenging me again, Little One? I must say you are a glutton for punishment." Atemu chuckled.

"I am not." Yugi protested playfully. "Maybe I just like kicking your butt, like I did at Jenga."

"Oh, that does it. If I win this challenge of yours Yugi, you will be punished for your arrogance." Atemu stated, his eyes flashing. Yugi giggled and stuck his tongue out at the Pharaoh sitting next to him.

"You're on!" Both boys kicked off as hard as they could, then began the game of who could go higher. They swung nearly as high as they both could go, and Yugi fancied that if he reached out, he would be able to touch the sky. A childish fantasy, but it was an enjoyable one nonetheless. It was a close game, but in the end, Yugi saw that Atemu was slightly ahead of him, making him the winner. He slowed his swing, watching Atemu do the same. Yugi briefly wondered if he could make a run for it, but then that wouldn't be honest of him. He lost and had to accept his punishment.

"Looks to me like I beat you this time, Little One." Yugi looked up at the sound of Atemu's voice, crimson orbs meeting his gaze.

"I will accept my punishment now, oh mighty Pharaoh." Yugi giggled, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Hm, how to punish you..." Atemu thought. Yugi waited for what Atemu would decide, sneaking a glance up at him to see his ruby orbs closed while he thought. As if sensing his gaze, Atemu opened his eyes and smiled down at him. "Alright Yugi, we'll play a game of tag. If you manage to get away, your punishment will be null and void. If I catch you, then I'm going to tickle you into submission." Yugi's eyes widened.

"Tickle torture? That's not-!"

"Ah, ah, Little One. You lost, my rules. 'Tis only fair." Atemu's eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief. "Now, the safe zone is that tree, all the way over there." Atemu pointed, and Yugi turned to see what tree he was talking about. It was a cherry blossom tree that sort of stood apart from the others, near the shoreline of the lake.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

"Now, I'll give you a ten second head start, so I suggest you run." Atemu told him. Yugi didn't have to be told twice. He bolted from the swing and took off. Atemu watched him go, chuckling to himself as he mentally counted. He took off on ten, sprinting after Yugi. Too bad for Yugi that his legs were a little longer, so he found himself catching Yugi without too much of an effort. Atemu slowed just a little, playing with his prey. He would catch Yugi in the end, but he wanted Yugi to think he was going to get away from him for a moment.

Yugi was almost there. He could hear Atemu's boots pounding the ground behind him, and he put on an extra burst of speed. He really did not want to be tickled at all. Just when Yugi was about three feet away from the tree, something plowed into him from behind, knocking him off his feet. Momentarily stunned, it took Yugi a few minutes to realize he was now on his back staring up at a grinning Egyptian.

"Caught you." Atemu stated smugly.

"Damn." Yugi mumbled. And he had been so close. It was then he saw the glint in Atemu's eyes, and his own indigo orbs widened. "No, Atemu, wait - Ack! Ahahaha!" Yugi's eyes squeezed shut as he squirmed and kicked under Atemu, trying to get away from the fingers teasing his sensitive sides. He couldn't quit laughing, and tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Plead for mercy Little One!" Atemu called above him.

"N-Never!" Yugi choked out between giggles. Atemu only made the tickle torture worse, and Yugi squealed, trying to turn onto his side and wiggle away from Atemu. He couldn't take it anymore. "Atemu, please, stop! I give, I give!" Atemu stopped, chuckling as Yugi panted under him. His face was flushed with a rosy hue, and Atemu's heart thumped in his chest.

"Would you like me to help you up?" Yugi glanced up, seeing a tanned hand outstretched towards him. Yugi sat up and took Atemu's hand with a smile, allowing the elder male to help him to his feet. Atemu began to brush the grass off of Yugi's pants, not noticing the blush that covered Yugi's face as he did so. "Better?" Atemu questioned, raising his head and connecting their eyes. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Yugi's stomach began to growl, and he released a small laugh. "How about that lunch?"

"Sounds good." Atemu agreed with a tender smile. They walked back to the picnic table and retrieved Yugi's backpack. Yugi swung it over his shoulder and looked around, then looked at Atemu.

"Want to eat by the lake?" Yugi questioned.

"Sure." The two boys walked back to the lake, and Yugi led the way to a small bunch of cherry blossom trees. The wind was still blowing, so that made the spot perfect to Yugi. They would stay cool and be out of the sun. Yugi knelt under a tree and opened his bag, setting out the food he'd brought with him. Atemu knelt to the ground and shifted so that he was sitting Indian style beside Yugi. Yugi handed him a sandwich, and Atemu bit into it. There was some kind of meat on it, and it had a rather pleasant taste. Yugi set a soda beside him, along with a small bag of chips and an apple.

"It sure is pretty out here." Yugi commented before biting into his own sandwich.

"It really is." Atemu agreed, looking out over the lake. It reminded him of an oasis, only it was thicker, more abundant and green, and not located in the middle of the desert. There were people boats out on the lake, just like Yugi had described earlier. The two boys ate in silence, just enjoying the breeze and each other's company. Atemu mostly watched the boats, thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to take one out. He remembered going out into boats on the Nile when he was a child.

"What's the matter?" Yugi piped up beside him, a little worried over Atemu's silence and the far away look in his eyes. Atemu blinked, then turned his head to look at his young master.

"Hm?"

"Something the matter?" Yugi repeated. Atemu shook his head and smiled.

"No. I was merely thinking about how nice it would be to take a boat out on the lake. I remember going out in a boat on the Nile with my father, when I was a child. It was a beautiful time of year, and the water sparkled, just like it's doing now." That same far away look came back into Atemu's eyes as he returned his attention back to the lake. Yugi turned his head to look out on the water as well, watching the people float by in the small wooden vessels.

"We could go, if you want." Yugi suggested. "It'd be a nice."

"I would like that very much." Yugi packed his backpack with the food not eaten and the garbage before they rose to their feet and headed around the lake. On the other side were the docks where the boats were waiting. A small stand stood nearby, a bored looking attendant waiting there for people who wished to rent boats for a while. Yugi talked to the man, then walked back to Atemu.

"We can take one of the boats for an hour." Yugi told him. They headed to the dock and Atemu hopped down into the boat first. He smiled at the questioning look Yugi gave him, answering it with his own smile, holding out one tanned hand to Yugi.

"I simply wish to assist you." Atemu explained. Yugi took the hand and allowed Atemu to help him into the boat. They reached for the oars at the same time, but Atemu tsked and gently pushed his hand away. "Allow me Little One."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the other side of the boat.

"I am sure. I have rowed a small vessel like this before, so you just sit there and enjoy the ride." Atemu placed the oars in the water and began to row the boat, moving them out onto the water towards the center of the lake. Yugi placed his backpack beside him and clasped his hands in front of him. He had to admit the scenery was nice, and the breeze was slightly cooler because they were on the water. Yugi closed his eyes, feeling his bangs sway against his face as the wind wafted over him.

Atemu rowed gently, the water making slight splashing noises as the oars cut through it. Yugi re-opened his eyes, his violet orbs landing on the man in front of him, watching Atemu's muscles flex as he worked the oars. How was it he could even be drop-dead gorgeous even when rowing a boat? Atemu's attention was on the oars and the water as he maneuvered the boat. After the boat reached the center of the lake, Atemu stopped rowing, pulling the oars into the small vessel and laying them down beside him.

"I don't think we could have picked a better day to come out here." Yugi piped up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes, it is a lovely day. Everything is simply perfect." Atemu agreed, his gaze flickering to Yugi's. Silence overcame them again, and Yugi twiddled his thumbs, wondering what they could talk about while they were out here on the water for the next forty-five minutes. He remembered then that Atemu had briefly spoken about a childhood memory earlier before they came out here.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned.

"Hm?"

"Could you tell me about that day, when you went out on the Nile with your father?" Yugi's tone was soft as he spoke. Atemu blinked, but then a warm smile spread across his face as his mind traveled back in time.

"It was a beautiful day, much like this one, only a lot hotter." Atemu began. "I was a child then, only eleven years old. I had been outside, playing with Mana, when my father came to find me."

"Could you tell me about Mana? I recall that name from before." Atemu chuckled as Yugi gave him a questioning look.

"Mana is my best friend, a young apprentice magician to one of my High Priests, Mahado. I grew up with her." Atemu explained. "She's a bright young girl if a bit silly at times, and we never failed to get into tons of trouble together when we were kids."

"Oh." Yugi replied, smiling at the tender look on Atemu's face. Mana seemed to be a very important person to him, and the look on Atemu's face boasted of brotherly affection for the young girl.

"Now, where was I?" Atemu teased, his crimson eyes shining. "Ah, yes. Father had come to retrieve me because he wished to take the boat out onto the Nile, and he wanted me to accompany him. It was one of the few times my father and I did anything together. It wasn't just the two of us, as our guards naturally followed us everywhere, but it was the most alone time I could get with the peasants, nobles, and priests beckoning for his attention morning, noon, and night. I would take whatever attention I could get."

"So you hardly ever saw him?" Yugi wondered. Atemu nodded.

"He was Pharaoh, and his responsibilities were great. He spent time with me whenever he could, but most of the time he was busy being a king. Being a king came before being a father most times." Atemu told him.

"Did you resent it?" Yugi asked. "All that time you never got to see him?"

"Of course. As a child, naturally I wanted my father's attention on me always, although I understood how busy he was. He had court and meetings, and I had to study so that one day I could take his place. But I lived for those moments when we had a little free time to spend together. We played games, went horseback riding, and of course, there were those days when we would ride in the boat on the Nile. That day was one of my favorites, because it was a day when the entire rest of the afternoon was just for me and my father."

"We talked for hours, mostly about my studies and other little things. I sat by his knee the entire time, listening to the sound of his voice. We sailed the Nile and talked until Ra was about to leave the sky." Atemu's tone was wistful, and just a tiny bit sad as he told Yugi the tale.

"What was he like?" Yugi leaned forward just a bit as he asked his question.

"He was a wise and just man, a wonderful leader, and very honest. He always looked for the good in everyone, and he always looked for a peaceful solution to everything. My father would not resort to violence to solve a problem unless it was the very last thing he could do." Atemu smiled softly as he spoke.

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Yugi returned Atemu's smile, resting his chin in his hand.

"He was." Atemu's smile faded as he turned his head, looking at the water. Yugi sat up straight, his eyes softening as he watched Atemu. There was a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment before. Yugi understood how he was feeling. Instinctively, Yugi reached out, taking one of Atemu's hands in his own. Atemu's eyes turned back to his, widening slightly. Yugi met his gaze evenly, offering his support with his eyes instead of his voice, and Atemu seemed to receive the message, smiling kindly at the smaller male.

"Thank you." Atemu murmured, his grip tightening on Yugi's hand just a bit.

"You don't have to thank me." Yugi told him honestly, scooting a bit closer and blushing as Atemu took his other hand.

"You're very kind to me Yugi, and I owe you a great deal. It would please me to thank you for it." Atemu leaned closer as well, neither one really caring about how close they were getting. Yugi was lost in the tender gaze Atemu was bestowing upon him, and Atemu, in turn, was a goner just looking into those gorgeous amethyst eyes that were slowly clouding over with want. The mood between them had changed swiftly, the sad aura gone, replaced with that of electrifying desire.

"You don't owe me anything." Yugi protested softly.

"Oh, but I do. And I intend to make good on it, Little One." Atemu leaned down, his target being those luscious rosy lips. He just couldn't stop himself, and he didn't want to. He wanted to taste those lips, and he wanted it more then he wanted his next breath. Yugi's eyes slid closed halfway, his irises darkening, and Atemu felt his breath catch in his throat. How could someone so innocent and pure look so sinfully seductive? Atemu let go of one of Yugi's hands to reach up and cup Yugi's cheek, bringing him closer, their lips just about to meet.

The next thing either boy knew, they hit the water with a splash as their boat rocked viciously. Yugi broke the surface with a gasp, noting that their boat was now upside down. Atemu surfaced a moment later, his ruby orbs burning with anger.

"What in the name of Ra was that!" Atemu snarled.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two okay? We're so sorry!" A high-pitched female voice suddenly spoke.

"Uh, we're alright." Yugi replied, but then his eyes went wide and he looked around him. "My backpack!" Yugi groaned when he could not locate the bag.

"Probably on the bottom of the lake." Atemu spat.

"Oh man, dudes, I'm sorry." The boy with the young woman spoke up next, his blue eyes clouded with regret. "I wasn't watching where I was rowing."

"It's my fault too." The girl bit her lip. "I was too busy watching the scenery, and we noticed your boat there too late. Here, we'll get your oars." The woman pointed to the two wooden sticks floating on their side. "And we'll accompany you back to shore. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you. We appreciate your help." Yugi told her, smiling.

"Hmph." Yugi shot Atemu a glance, noting the sour aura now around him. This wasn't that big of a deal. What had caused him to be in such a bad mood? "Atemu? Help me flip the boat please?" Atemu glanced his way and nodded.

"Alright." Atemu and Yugi flipped the boat over while the young couple grabbed their oars for them. Atemu then hauled himself into the boat, his body shaking with fury. So close. He had been so close to tasting his little angel, and the moment had been ruined by some man who couldn't watch where he was going while he was rowing a damn boat! Atemu turned and held out his hand, steadying Yugi as he helped the smaller male into the boat. Yugi was shivering, and he wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to stay warm.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine. A little miffed I lost my backpack, but there wasn't anything but leftover food and garbage in it, so it's not too bad a loss. Are you alright?" Yugi looked up at him as he asked his question.

"I am fine. Let us go." Atemu cast a cold glance to the couple as they handed them the oars. He snatched the wooden sticks and placed them into the water, starting to row, the young couple not far behind him. Yugi noticed the sorrowful looks on the couple's faces, and he bit his lip. Anyone would feel threatened and lower then dirt with the way Atemu had looked at them.

"Atemu, it was an accident." Yugi sighed, giving the Pharaoh a pointed look.

"That man should have been more responsible." Atemu grumbled.

"He said he was sorry, and they were nice enough to get our oars and go with us back to shore." Yugi told him. Atemu sighed, knowing Yugi was right. He didn't have anything against the couple, and he knew it was an accident. What really irked him was that their kiss had been interrupted, and Atemu felt very confused right now. Yugi hadn't pulled away from him, and it seemed like he wanted it as well, but now Yugi was acting like it had never happened. Why?

"You are right." Atemu agreed, sulking. Yugi sighed again and lowered his gaze to the floor of the boat. His mind began to travel back to the moment before the boat had tipped. Again, it had nearly happened again! He was positive Atemu had tried to kiss him, but now... Yugi shot Atemu a glance. It seemed like the elder male didn't even acknowledge what had occurred between them. Yugi bit his bottom lip, chewing it between his teeth. What would Atemu say if he brought it up? Was it a mistake? Yugi chose to keep his mouth shut, not wishing to be rejected. The boat docked a few minutes later, and the couple was nice enough to help the two of them from the boat.

"Are you going to be alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied. "Thank you for your help." The couple smiled at them and walked away while Yugi turned to Atemu. "Let's head home and change, okay?"

"Alright. I'd rather not stay in these clothes any longer then necessary." Atemu turned on his heel then and started to walk away, leaving Yugi to jog slightly to keep up with the Egyptian as they headed for Yugi's car.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter. I also do not own any brand names or movies that may appear in this chapter.

* * *

Yugi unlocked the front door of his house, opening it and stepping inside as a shiver tore through him. It was getting colder the later it got, and he could feel the goosebumps running up and down his arms. Atemu stepped inside behind him, and the Egyptian was also shivering. Yugi closed the door and toed off his shoes, leaving them by the front door, Atemu mimicking his actions. Their clothes were still soaked, dripping water on the floor. Yugi sighed mentally. The seats of his car were now wet. He could only hope it would dry soon.

"Would you like to take a shower?" Yugi questioned as the two men moved into the living room. "It'd help to warm you up."

"Yes." Atemu wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke. "I would like that very much." They headed back down the hallway, and Yugi stopped by the guest bedroom door, meeting Atemu's gaze as he turned and glanced back at him.

"I'll get you a change of clothes, okay?" Yugi offered. Atemu nodded and continued on into the bathroom. Yugi entered the room and strode to the dresser, opening it up and searching for an outfit. He pulled out a pair of boxers and black jeans, then went to the closet and got a matching black t-shirt. Yugi left the room and headed down to the bathroom, lightly rapping on the door. Atemu pulled it open and accepted the offered clothes with a murmured thank you before closing the door. Yugi went back to his room and closed the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Hm..." Yugi hummed to himself as he grabbed a pair of boxers, blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt out of his dresser. Yugi laid them on the bed and stripped himself of all the wet clothes he was wearing, then put on the dry clothes. Yugi smiled to himself; that was much better. Yugi exited his bedroom and headed back into the living room. Yugi changed his direction to the kitchen as his stomach gave a small rumble.

The pale skinned youth began looking through the fridge and cabinets for something to appease his appetite, and he decided he might as well make dinner while he was at it, figuring that Atemu might want something as well when he got out of the shower. Yugi decided on something hot, but quick and easy. He grabbed a couple cans of vegetable beef soup out of the cupboard, along with a couple of bowls. He heated one bowl in the microwave and prepped the second.

"That smells delicious Little One." Atemu's voice sounded behind him.

"I thought something hot would help warm us up." Yugi turned around and met Atemu's eyes with a smile. Atemu nodded, returning Yugi's smile.

"Something hot does sound good. What are you making?" Atemu questioned, sitting down at the table.

"Soup." Yugi replied, grabbing the first one out of the microwave as it finished heating. He slipped a spoon from a drawer into the bowl and handed it to Atemu before beginning to heat his own. "Careful." Yugi warned the Egyptian. A few minutes later saw Yugi sitting in front of Atemu as the two enjoyed the hot meal. Yugi smiled in bliss as the soup warmed his cold insides.

"You know, all in all, this was a wonderful day." Yugi commented as he swallowed a mouthful of yummy soup. Atemu chuckled in reply.

"The day was quite perfect, aside from the unexpected dip in the lake." Atemu's eyes shone with mirth. Yugi giggled.

"I didn't mind it." Yugi told him, grinning. "I like to swim. And it being such a warm sunny day only made it more appealing. Too bad I was in my street clothes at the time." Yugi finished, another giggle escaping his lips.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Atemu let a laugh pass his lips.

"You had fun too, right?" Yugi questioned, taking another bite of his soup. Atemu nodded.

"Yes, I did. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." Atemu lifted his bowl and began to drain the broth. Yugi smiled softly as he watched.

"I wouldn't mind either. Maybe next weekend." Yugi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Atemu rose from his seat and strode to the sink, placing the bowl and spoon in the sink. Yugi finished his soup and drained the broth as Atemu sat back down across from him. Yugi pushed the bowl away from him then and licked his lips.

"I'm stuffed. And warm." Yugi gave a contented coo as he spoke. Atemu chuckled a little as he watched the boy in front of him. What he wouldn't give just to spend everyday like this with Yugi. It was so peaceful, and he was content with things just the way they were. Yugi glanced at him, that same soft, peaceful smile on his pretty face.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" Yugi wondered. Atemu blinked, his fantasy thoughts leaving him.

"Movie? Like one of your moving pictures?" Atemu questioned.

"Yeah." Yugi replied, nodding. "Just like that. I have a few good ones. Want to?"

"Yes. I would like to see one of these moving picture shows." Atemu agreed. They rose from the table and walked into the living room to Yugi's bookshelf of books and movies. Yugi skimmed them, then turned his head so he was looking up at his companion.

"Which one would you like to see?" Atemu scanned the movies, thinking. He didn't know what any of these movies were about. His ruby orbs met Yugi's bright indigo, and he shook his head.

"I think it wiser if you pick. I know not what these "movies" are about." Atemu told him. Yugi turned his eyes back to the shelf and looked over the movies again. Which one could he pick that Atemu would enjoy as well? He thought about picking The Mummy, but he though that it would just make Atemu homesick, and it would probably offend him too. Atemu would probably enjoy an action or comedy film, so Yugi began searching through those. He wound up selecting a Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and he showed it to Atemu.

"Curse of the Black Pearl?" Atemu questioned, reading the back of the DVD case.

"Yeah. It's got plenty of action, pirates, swordplay, skeletons..." Yugi listed. Atemu handed it back to him, and Yugi took it.

"I shall watch this with you." Atemu told him. Yugi beamed and turned, heading for the TV to put the movie in the DVD player. Atemu took a seat on the couch, watching as Yugi put the movie in and start it up. Yugi grabbed a remote laying on the coffee table and plopped down next to Atemu, flipping the channel. He hit the play button for the movie and it began. Yugi subconsciously scooted closer to Atemu as the opening credits played across the screen.

Atemu sat there for a long time, finding himself enjoying the movie. The moving pictures were strange, but it was a fascinating thing to watch. He rather liked that Jack Sparrow fellow too, finding himself smiling and even laughing a little at the actor's antics. Yugi laughed alongside him, and occasionally they would make comments about one of the pirates, or a certain thing that happened in the movie. All in all, it was a fun way to get through the rest of the afternoon. When the ending credits rolled across the screen, Yugi stretched with a smile.

"I love that movie. We'll have to watch Dead Man's Chest sometime." Yugi commented. Atemu arched a brow.

"Dead Man's Chest?" Atemu echoed.

"Yeah. It's one of the sequels to this movie." Yugi grinned.

"Ah. I would enjoy watching that." Atemu told him.

"Awesome. We could start it if you'd like." Yugi offered. Atemu thought about this for a moment. It didn't sound like a bad idea, since the first movie was enjoyable. Atemu glanced down at his small master, noting with pleasure how close he was sitting to him. Another couple of hours of sitting here like this with Yugi sent a blissful feeling through him. It made him happy just to be next to Yugi. Yugi was watching him, waiting for his answer, and Atemu's gaze fell on his lips, the same lips he had been denied a taste of this afternoon. Suddenly Atemu didn't want to watch the movie anymore. What he wanted to do was throw Yugi down on the couch and fully explore that delicious looking mouth.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned. "Do you...want to?" Atemu ignored him for a few more minutes as a wickedly pleasant idea flew through his mind. His little one's lessons were not over, not by a long shot, and he knew just the lesson he wished to teach Yugi.

"No." Atemu answered. Yugi blinked, then looked away.

"Oh... Okay. We can do something else then." Yugi's tone sounded slightly disappointed, and Atemu couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. He scooted closer to Yugi, causing the smaller male to look up sharply, noting just how close they were. "Uh... What-?" Yugi was silenced by a tanned finger resting on his lips. Atemu leaned closer to him, the smirk still in place.

"I wish to continue your lessons Little One." Atemu told him. Yugi pulled back slightly.

"Yeah? And what are you going to teach me now?" Yugi inquired.

"Answer me this." Atemu began. "Have you been kissed before?" Yugi blushed brightly, his violet orbs widening.

"Yes." Yugi replied after a moment. "Why?"

"How often?"

"Uh... Why do you need to know?" Yugi asked. Sure he'd been kissed before, but not very often, and it had been a while since his last relationship. Atemu chuckled, leaning back a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. That response told him everything he needed to know.

"Kiss me."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes widening more. Yugi thought his face would explode from all the heat rushing to it.

"Kissing can be very important after a date Yugi, and if it's bad, it can be a turn-off." Atemu explained calmly. Yugi cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"But why-?" Yugi lost his voice before he could question Atemu.

"This is your lesson Yugi. We're going to practice kissing, so I want you to kiss me." Atemu told him. That was it. Yugi was going to spontaneously combust. Atemu wanted him to kiss him? As in he would have to make the first move? Yugi didn't think he could do it. Not that Yugi didn't want to kiss him, but... Atemu was so sexy and commanding, and he was so terribly shy...

_But what an opportunity. _That little voice in Yugi's head was back. _He asked you to kiss him, and if you don't, you might not get another chance._

_**I know, but...**_

_No buts! Kiss him damnit! You know you want it!_ Yugi wet his lips, shifting nervously. He so badly wanted to listen to the part of him that screamed at him just to do it, but another part of him was slightly disappointed that this was happening because of a lesson. He so badly wanted Atemu to kiss him because he wanted him.

_But there won't be another opportunity if you say no. Do you really want to pass this up?_ No, he didn't want to pass this up, but... Atemu waited, uncrossing his arms and laying them at his sides. "Atemu, I don't think I can... I mean-I..." Yugi stuttered.

"Yes, you can." Atemu told him, his eyes softening.

"No, I mean..." Yugi looked down, avoiding the Egyptian's gaze, an idea occurring to him. "Could _you_ kiss _me_?" Yugi choked out. "I think I...need an example." Atemu arched a brow at Yugi's request, a smiling crossing his face.

"Why of course." Atemu shifted even closer, his hands reaching out to cup Yugi's face. Their eyes met, and electric heat ran between them. Atemu's eyes were scalding as they bore into his own, and Yugi felt his breath hitch as Atemu's breath wafted over his face. It was so easy just to fall back into his pretend world and pretend this was happening because he was cared for, loved even. Suddenly Yugi couldn't think anymore as Atemu's lips met his. The fire that raced between them shocked and scared Yugi, but he couldn't get enough. His arms wrapped around Atemu's neck of their own accord, and he pressed himself harder against the Pharaoh, a whine escaping him as their lips melded together. Atemu's lips were warm, caressing his so gently.

Atemu was the one to break the kiss, pulling back slightly. Their eyes were half lidded and darkened, breaths escaping parted lips in soft panting. Atemu was almost frightened of the passion he was feeling. Yugi tasted as sweet as he expected, and he wanted more with such a burning ferocity that it felt like it would consume him.

"How...how did I do?" Yugi murmured, his lashes fluttering over his cheeks.

"Hm... I think we need to practice a little more." Atemu replied before he captured Yugi's lips in a bruising kiss, not giving Yugi anytime to reply. This kiss was not soft, nor gentle as the first had been. Atemu unleashed his passion through his lips, feeding it to the boy in front of him. He heard Yugi keen against his mouth, and it set his body on fire. Their mouths melded together again, and Atemu moved his hands to Yugi's shoulders, pushing him down against the couch as he moved up over him, their bodies brushing together. Atemu was losing control, and he didn't care enough at the moment to do anything about it. All he cared about was the warm body writhing underneath his own and those candy sweet lips attached to his.

Yugi's hands came up, pale fingers brushing through Atemu's dark locks. Atemu's hands were on the move as well, one hand sliding up under Yugi's shirt to caress his side. Yugi gasped against his lips, and that gave Atemu the opening he desired. His tongue swept into Yugi's mouth, enticing the little one's tongue to play, and they caressed each other gently, Atemu's other hand coming up to cup one side of Yugi's face.

Atemu broke the kiss again for air, and he looked down at Yugi, a powerful thrill running through him as he gazed over him, noting his flushed face and dazed expression. No words needed to be said as the two engaged in yet another kiss, each one moaning now as their hands began to roam over each other's bodies. Yugi's hands came down to splay across Atemu's chest, feeling the corded muscles underneath his shirt. Yugi was in such a pleasant place. Atemu was kissing him as if he was everything, the only one who mattered to him, and Yugi couldn't get enough. He didn't want Atemu to ever stop kissing him, to ever stop touching him. It just felt so good. More. He wanted more.

Yugi arched against Atemu, and their lower bodies met, rubbing their hardened members against each other. Atemu moaned against Yugi's mouth, and Yugi did it again, if only to hear that beautiful sound come from Atemu once more. Yugi was quickly running out of air again, and he broke the kiss to take in another mouthful. Both of them were panting hard, and neither one wanted to stop. Yugi mewled happily as Atemu's mouth met his once more, his hands still roaming Yugi's body. He knew things had progressed quicker then they should have, but Yugi was too far gone to care.

A sudden knock at the door startled both boys out of their pleasant haze. Atemu glanced up sharply, his crimson orbs burning a hole into the door. Yugi was now squirming under him, trying to get out of under him. Atemu placed a hand in the center of his chest and pushed, trapping Yugi against the couch. Yugi stared up at him with a deer caught in headlights look, obviously panicking as the knocking continued.

"Stay Little One. I'm not done with you yet." Atemu ordered. He silently wished whoever was on the other side of the door would burn in hell for interrupting them.

"Atemu, they aren't going away." Yugi was trying harder to get away. "I need to answer it."

"You need to stay here with me. They can burn in hell for all I care." Atemu snarled.

"Atemu, please." Yugi pleaded. "What if it's Grandpa?" With that, Atemu relented, getting up off the couch and striding towards the door. Yugi yelped from behind him and hurried after him, intent on stopping him from reaching the door, but he was too late. Atemu grabbed the knob and twisted, wrenching the door open. His ruby orbs widened in disbelief.

"Uh... Hi Atemu." Tea spoke uncertainly, her eyes flickering between him and Yugi, who was standing behind him. "I wanted to speak with Yugi."

"No. Go away." Atemu snapped at her. Tea took a few steps backwards, her eyes widening as tears filled them. Yugi gasped at the Pharaoh's response, and Atemu ignored the sound, promptly slamming the door in Tea's face. Silence reigned for a few moments, as Yugi listened to the sound of running footsteps on the other side of the door, before Yugi finally regained the sense enough to respond.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out, horrified. Atemu turned to him, his anger overwhelming him.

"She is not welcome here. You remember well our agreement, and your lessons have not concluded." Atemu snapped. Yugi's violet orbs began to burn with fury.

"That's no excuse to slam the door in her face!" Yugi yelled.

"It's a perfect excuse!" Atemu raised his voice as well, meeting Yugi glare for glare. "Your lessons have not-!"

"To hell with your lessons! I think I've learned enough!" Yugi could not believe this at all! How dare Atemu treat Tea that way, when the girl had done nothing at all to deserve such treatment!

"Little One-"

"Don't you little one me!" Yugi snapped. "I meant it! I've had enough! I would like it if you released me from the bargain!" Atemu's eyes flashed.

"No."

Yugi faltered, blinking in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me. No. You haven't-" Atemu started, but Yugi had seriously had enough.

"Damnit Atemu! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME FROM THE BARGAIN!" Yugi screamed. Atemu's eyes widened, and his eyes began to burn with a fury ten times stronger then it had been a moment ago. Yugi stood his ground, not willing to be intimidated by the man's anger. Atemu grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the door open so hard that it cracked against the wall.

"As you wish, Master." Atemu stated with a deadly calm. "You may do whatever you wish with your little harlot." Tears pricked at Yugi's eyes at Atemu's harsh words, and he hastily wiped them away before running out of the house. Tea had almost reached her place, and Yugi called her name out, praying she would turn around as he raced towards her. She did, and he saw her wipe at her eyes. Guilt tore through him as he stopped in front of her.

"Tea, I'm so sorry." Yugi told her. She sniffled and tried to smile.

"It's okay. I should have known better, but I just... You hadn't been talking to me lately, and I was afraid..." Tea lowered her gaze and looked away.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry." Yugi reached out and lightly touched her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Yugi, you don't hate me, do you?" Tea looked close to tears again.

"No, of course not! Look... Would you...like to go to dinner with me?" Yugi asked. Tea's eyes brightened, and she gave him a full blown smile.

"Really? Oh Yugi, I'd love to!" Then she deflated a bit. "Atemu... Atemu won't mind, will he?"

"What does it matter if he likes it or not?" Yugi spat bitterly. "I can date whomever I want, and he doesn't have any say in the matter."

"Okay." Tea leaned down and pecked Yugi on the cheek. "Pick me up Saturday at six."

"Okay. See you then." Yugi waved as she began to jog back towards her house. He then turned and headed back towards his own home, stepping in through the door and shutting it behind him. He began to walk across the living room but stopped, noticing that Atemu was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up when Yugi entered, his eyes still burning like red fire.

"So, you finally asked her?" His tone was still calm, though Yugi could sense the fury underneath it.

"Yes, I did. We're going out the day after tomorrow." Yugi replied, trying to keep his tone as icy as possible. Atemu didn't reply, averting his gaze to the coffee table in front of him. Yugi took a step forward, intent on getting to his room, when Atemu suddenly jumped up and left the room himself. Yugi heard a door slam loudly a moment later, and he flinched as the sound tore through him. It had such a finality to it.

Yugi headed back down the hallway, seeing that it had been the guest bedroom Atemu had entered. Well, that was just fine with him. He didn't need Atemu to sleep beside him anymore. Yugi shut his bedroom door behind him and flopped down onto his bed, pulling the blanket up around him and curling beneath it. His last thought before he fell asleep was that it was so cold, sleeping alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter. I also do not own any brand names that may appear in this chapter.

* * *

Just down the hall from Yugi in the guest bedroom, Atemu was feeling pretty miserable. The young monarch was curled up under the blankets on the guest bed, staring at the far wall. He couldn't believe what had happened. One moment everything was fine, and he'd had Yugi right where he had wanted him for so long, and the next, Tea comes and ruins everything. He had never fought with Yugi to that degree before, and never had the little one ordered him around. But tonight, both of those things had occurred, and it filled Atemu up with a sick feeling. What was he going to do? He felt like he was going to be ill as he imagined the two of them out on their date together, Tea in the place that he longed to be in.

Atemu sat up, throwing the covers off of him. There was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping a few locks as he tried to figure out what to do. It couldn't be over, it just couldn't. There still had to be a way to win Yugi over. Atemu would die before he let Tea have his Yugi. A sudden thought occurred to Atemu, and he found himself scrambling over the contents of his bedside table for a certain piece of paper.

"Ah ha!" Atemu snatched up the piece of paper with Mai's number on it, and he looked it over. Could he figure out how to use that strange device on his own? Atemu stood and left the room, hurrying to where he had seen Yugi's "telephone" and snatched it up. He glanced over it, noticing there were numbers on it just like the ones on the paper Mai had given him. This didn't seem so hard, but what would happen if he pressed the buttons? Atemu decided it was worth anything to fix this situation between him and his little one, so he pressed the numbers like they had been written. There was a ringing sound, and after a moment, a woman's voice was heard.

_"Hello?"_

"Mai? This is Mai, correct?" Atemu asked.

_"Yes, this is Mai." _She replied. _"Who's calling?"_

"Atemu." The monarch told her. "Mai, I need your help."

_"Why? What's wrong Sugar?"_

"Yugi...asked Tea out on the date." Atemu's tone was soft, saddened by the fact he'd just spoken.

_"He did? Oh no, are you okay?"_

"No, I am not." Atemu walked over to the couch and sat down. "We got into a fight."

_"I'm sorry honey. Anything I can do?" _Mai asked him.

"You offered to help me sabotage this date, and I would hope you would still do so. I aim to have my little one, and I will not let that harlot have him." Atemu's tone took on an icy edge, and he heard Mai chuckle on the other end.

_"Why certainly. Do you know when they're going out?"_

"The day after tomorrow."

_"Ah, Saturday. Don't worry Sweetie, I'm all over it. You just work on making up with him, and I'll take care of the rest." _Mai promised. Atemu smiled.

"Thank you Mai. I do not think I could repay you enough." Atemu told her.

_"No problem. I'll see you later."_

"Very well." Atemu heard a click, and he got up and placed the phone back onto the holder. He was so happy to have an ally in Yugi's cousin. Hopefully the woman would make good on her words and come through for him. Atemu could sleep easy now. He went back into the guest bedroom and climbed into bed, curling under the blankets. It wasn't long before sleep came and swept him away.

* * *

The next morning was a quiet one. Atemu rose from the bed and exited the room, heading through the house. He found Yugi in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and he stood there for a moment, watching Yugi cook. The smaller male turned after a moment, and he visibly jumped when he saw Atemu standing there. He placed the food onto plates and set them on the table at their places.

"Morning." Yugi greeted him, breaking the ice first.

"Good morning." Atemu replied, sitting at the table. Yugi sat in front of him, and their meal was eaten in silence. Atemu ate his at a slow pace, a frown crossing his face as he noticed how fast Yugi was eating. It was as if he was trying to hurry and get away from him. Yugi wouldn't look at him either, and the fact that Yugi was acting like this cut through Atemu like a knife. He didn't want Yugi angry or nervous with him.

"I..." Yugi swallowed, then started again. "I have to go see Grandpa today."

"I remember. Do you wish to go alone, so as not to be in my company today?" Atemu crossed his arms over his chest.

"You could come if you want to." Yugi kept his eyes lowered, staring at the food on his plate. "Unless you don't want to be around me." Atemu rolled his eyes and fixed Yugi with a steady stare even though the boy would not meet his eyes.

"Do not play the victim Yugi. I will admit my wrong doing in how I dealt with that woman last night, but I believed that I was upholding our bargain, one I might remind you that you forced me to let you break last night. I would think we both have cause to be angry." Atemu told him. Yugi lifted his violet orbs to Atemu's ruby ones, and he bristled as though he would argue, but then Yugi's shoulders slumped, and he nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I apologize for what I did last night." Yugi said softly.

"I am sorry too." Atemu admitted. Yugi flashed him a smile, and Atemu's heart leapt at the sweet look.

"You know, I've been meaning to thank you." Yugi started.

"What for?" Atemu blinked.

"For teaching me all this seduction stuff. I don't think I've thanked you before." Yugi leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand.

"You're welcome. I'm sure it will come in handy tomorrow night." Atemu replied, his ruby orbs dimming a bit.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him? He had what he'd wanted from the beginning, right? Tea had agreed to go out with him, so why did he feel so miserable? Why wasn't he more thrilled at the idea? The memory of the heated kisses he had shared with Atemu last night fluttered across his mind, and Yugi shook his head. That couldn't be it. The only reason Atemu had even kissed him was because of a lesson. It had nothing to do with any feelings Atemu might have for him, no matter how much Yugi wished it had been so... Yugi rose from the table and deposited his plate into the sink. As he went to pass by Atemu, he stopped and glanced down at him. "I'm going to go change. Are you coming with me to Grandpa's?"

"Yes, if you would have me accompany you." Atemu spoke, refusing to meet Yugi's eyes.

"Okay. We'll leave in an hour." With that, Yugi walked away. Atemu slumped in his seat after he was sure Yugi was gone, a half eaten plate of food sitting in front of him. Atemu pushed it away with a scowl. He no longer had an appetite. What was wrong with him? This sick feeling he had imagining Yugi and Tea together, and last night, the passion and happiness blossoming through him when they had kissed, what did it mean? He felt such joy even when seeing Yugi laugh or smile, and such heartache when the boy was sad or upset. He knew he wanted Yugi, but the extent of his want was starting to scare him. Could it be borderlining l...? No, it couldn't, could it? Atemu bit his lip and stood, heading into the living room without touching the rest of his food.

As he headed into the hallway and entered the guest bedroom, Atemu's thoughts were still whirling in his mind. He so desperately didn't want this to be heading where he thought it might be, but even so, all the evidence was staring him straight in the face. He wanted Yugi to be his and his alone, and he hated the very thought of anyone else having him the way he wished to have him. This he would admit only to himself and never out loud, that he was jealous of Tea. He was jealous of the thrall she seemed to have over Yugi.

Was it lo- No. No, Atemu would never admit it was that. If it was... If it was, then his happiness would end just as abruptly as it would start. Atemu would not live through such a heartache, nor would he let anyone else. Atemu settled for the basic term instead. He wanted Yugi, and he would fight Tea for him if it came down to it. Yugi was his, and by the end of tomorrow night, Atemu would make sure Yugi knew it.

Atemu changed clothes and left the room, seeing Yugi exit his room at the same time. Yugi stopped and looked up at him, motioning to the living room. "Want to play a game until it's time to leave?" Yugi asked. Atemu smiled, liking that idea.

"Yes." Atemu agreed. "A game is a pleasant way to pass the time."

"Would you like to play the X-BOX?" Yugi kneeled in front of the TV, hooking up the wires he would need. "I have some pretty cool games for it."

"X-BOX? Uh, sure." Atemu sat down on the couch as he watched Yugi set everything up and start a strange looking white box. The boy grabbed two controllers and handed one to Atemu as he sat down beside him.

"The one we're going to play is called Gears of War." Yugi started. "The controls are pretty simple. This is to run, to shoot, to duck behind something, and this lets you throw your grenades." Yugi explained, pressing each button as he told Atemu what it was used for. "These will also let you switch guns."

"Guns and grenades?" Atemu echoed.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll explain when the game starts." Yugi hit a button on his controller which started the game, and it flew through the opening. When the gameplay started, Yugi demonstrated again, using his character. Atemu mimicked Yugi, checking out his own character.

"And this is a gun?" Atemu questioned, shooting the device using his character.

"Yup. That thing that pops up when you aim tells you when you're on target. When you're hitting an enemy, it'll be red. Think you can figure the rest out from here?" Atemu nodded in response to Yugi's question.

"I think so. It's a bit strange, but it's interesting." Atemu gave Yugi a smile that caused the smaller male's heart rate to accelerate. Yugi turned his gaze to the screen, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. They played the game for a bit, and Atemu really seemed to be enjoying the gameplay. As they entered a new area, Yugi glanced at the clock and noticed that it was time to leave.

"Atemu, we're going to have to quit destroying locusts and go see Grandpa." Yugi told him, grinning when Atemu groaned good naturedly.

"Already? This game is addicting." Atemu handed over his controller as Yugi shut down the game.

"Yup. Video games are very addicting. Joey and I played one for two days straight once, no sleep at all." Yugi giggled.

"That is a long time to be up Little One." Atemu teased. "I'm surprised neither of you passed out."

"Me too. We should have, but perhaps it was all those energy drinks Joey had us drinking. Those things, whew." Yugi rose from the couch and put the controllers away as Atemu blinked.

"There are drinks that keep you awake?"

"Yeah, thought they're not very good for you." Yugi replied. "Okay, let's get out of here." Atemu rose from the couch as Yugi moved towards the front door. They slipped their shoes on at the door and exited the house, heading for Yugi's car.

* * *

Yugi pushed open the shop door, entering the shop with Atemu right behind him. There was no sign of his grandfather down here, and the shop sign said closed. Yugi moved back towards the apartment door and opened it, heading up the stairs. As he reached the top, he saw a couple suitcases lying behind the couch propped up against it. "Grandpa?" Yugi called out. "Grandpa, you there?"

"Yes, yes." Solomon entered the living room, lugging another suitcase. Yugi rushed forward and took it, bringing it to rest with the other ones. "Ah, thank you Yugi." Solomon wiped his brow and smiled.

"Welcome. You nearly ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"Yup. Just need to grab a few more things and make sure everything is there. Can't be too careful, since I tend to be forgetful sometimes." Solomon chuckled. His plum colored eyes landed on Atemu then, who was standing by the staircase still. "Ah, Atemu! Come to see me off too?" Solomon grinned. Atemu smiled, chuckling a little, his ruby orbs shining.

"I'm going to miss you, Grandfather. I do hope you have fun on your trip." Atemu replied.

"Thank you very much Atemu." Solomon eyes twinkled as he spoke. In such a short time Atemu had become dear to him, just like Yugi. Truth be told, he was going to miss both boys very much. Solomon turned suddenly and hurried back upstairs. "Almost forgot something!" Yugi laughed as Solomon vanished, and Atemu couldn't help but join him in his laughter.

"Is he always like that?" Atemu asked.

"Oh yes. Don't worry, we'll be running up and down these stairs for a good hour before he'll finally be ready to leave." Yugi joked. "He's always forgetting something, or thinks he's forgotten something." Solomon came back downstairs a moment later, a list and a bag in his hands.

"I nearly forgot my carry on bag." Solomon explained. "And here's the list of things that should be in my suitcases." Yugi took the list from Solomon and looked it over, eyes widening at just how many things were on the list. It was to be expected he supposed, since his grandpa liked to spend two to three months at a time in Egypt, and sometimes his trips took him away for an even longer amount of time.

"Uh, clothes, toiletries, carry on bag, batteries... Grandpa, do you have that mp3 player I gave you for Christmas?" Yugi asked. Solomon reached inside his carry on and took out the mp3, smiling widely.

"Yup. Ah, my games are in here too, notebook, pen, crosswords..." Solomon listed as he rifled through the bag.

"Okay, carry on seems to be a giant check. I bet you packed nearly every outfit you own too, right?" Yugi grinned. Solomon chuckled.

"Sure did. If I'm going to be gone a while, I'll need lots of clothes." Solomon grinned back.

"Toothbrush? Toothpaste? Uh, mouthwash?" Yugi questioned.

"Uh, those are in this one." Solomon opened one of the suitcases and rifled through it. He didn't see the bag he was looking for, so he opened another one. When it didn't appear in that one, he opened the last one. "Hm... That's funny. Could have sworn I packed that." Yugi giggled and shook his head.

"I bet you left that bag in the bathroom Grandpa." Yugi told him.

"Probably did." Solomon zipped the bags back up.

"I'll go get it." Yugi turned and jogged up the stairs. Atemu watched the scene with a tender gaze, a small smile on his lips. Solomon turned to him and smiled, shaking his head.

"Sometimes I swear I'm going senile." Solomon joked.

"You're far from senile, Grandfather." Atemu chuckled.

"Ah, thank you." Solomon smiled. "Ah, there it is!" Yugi came bounding back down the stairs, the bag in his hands. Solomon placed it inside one of the suitcases, and together, he and Yugi went over the rest of the list. When it seemed they had everything, it was time to go.

"Atemu, could you please give me a hand with the suitcases?" Yugi questioned, picking one up.

"Sure Yugi." Atemu lifted the other two suitcases and headed for the staircase. Yugi felt slightly jealous of Atemu's strength as he dragged the last suitcase across the floor while Atemu was already heading downstairs, Solomon right behind him with his carry on slung over his shoulder. Yugi careful rolled the suitcase down the stairs and across the shop floor.

"You two are going to watch the shop for me while I'm gone, right?" Solomon asked as they loaded the suitcases into Yugi's car.

"Of course Grandpa." Yugi promised. "Don't worry about us. We can handle it."

"I know I can trust you boys. Thank you." Solomon climbed into the front seat while Yugi slammed the trunk down over the suitcases. Atemu climbed into the backseat, buckling up as Yugi got into the front. The drive to the airport was uneventful, and when they finally arrived, Yugi parked as close as he could get to the front doors. He and Atemu grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk and walked Solomon inside. After they got him all checked in and his flight was set to board, they accompanied him to the flight gate.

Yugi pulled Solomon into a hug as they approached the gate. "Goodbye Grandpa. Have fun on your trip, and remember to send letters." Yugi told him. Solomon chuckled and returned the embrace.

"I will. Goodbye Yugi. I'll make sure to call you when I arrive." Solomon pulled back and turned to Atemu, spreading his arms. Atemu blinked, startled at first, but then he leaned down a bit and gave Solomon the hug he was looking for.

"Goodbye Grandfather. I wish you well in your travels." Atemu squeezed lightly, and then he pulled back. Solomon smiled at both of them and waved, turning towards the flight gate and walking towards it.

"Bye boys! Call you soon!" Solomon vanished through the door a moment later. Atemu looked down at Yugi as he waved, noting his indigo orbs looked a little sad.

"Little One?" Atemu questioned. "Are you okay?" Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

"It's always a bit sad to see a loved one leave, even though you know they'll be back before you know it." Yugi replied. "Come on, let's go home." Atemu walked in the direction Yugi was taking, out of the airport. The walk to the car and and the car ride home was silent, and the rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. Yugi popped in the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and the rest of the night was spent watching Jack Sparrow's grand adventures.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

atemu's outfit for this chapter was inspired by slifertheskydragon's deviantart picture. Credit for the outfit goes to slifer.

* * *

Saturday afternoon came in a blur. Clothes were thrown in disarray all around a room tinged in pink with a few stuffed animals lining the shelf on one of the walls. White socked feet padded across a equally white carpet, and the owner groaned in dismay as she could not find an outfit to wear. What was wrong with her? She had tons of outfits, so why could she not find the one she wanted? Damnit, it was almost time!

"Gah! Where is that yellow skirt!" Tea growled, digging through her closet for the missing item. Suddenly she stopped, azure eyes widening. Maybe she didn't want to wear the yellow skirt. Maybe she should wear the black one instead.

"Of course!" Tea chirped. "The black skirt is perfect! And that red top would go perfectly with it!" Tea began digging through her closet again for the items of clothes she sought. Finding the skirt and shirt, she crowed in triumph and rose to her feet. "Yes!" She hurried to her full length mirror and held the clothes in front of her body. Would Yugi like them? Oh she sure hoped so! At that thought, Tea squealed happily. She was finally going out on a date with Yugi!

Truth be told, Tea had wanted to go out with Yugi for quite sometime, but she never believed it would happen. She hadn't thought at first he was interested, but she had held out hope. Yugi was so cute, so quiet and so shy. He had an air of innocence around him, yet he looked so mature. And he was quite dependable too. The cute way he would blush when they talked was adorable as well. Usually she didn't go for the quiet, shy type, but Yugi was just so much more than that to her. She thought she could fall in love with him.

It had worried her though, when Atemu had arrived on the scene. If not for his cold demeanor, Tea could have been attracted to him too, but she was mostly worried about his influence on Yugi. When he had expressed his clear dislike of her, she worried that it might cause Yugi to hate her too, but much to her elation, it hadn't. Yugi had wound up asking her out anyway, and she couldn't have been happier. Now, if she could just get herself put together...

Tea realized after she had dressed and was applying her makeup that she had left the lipstick she wanted to wear in her purse, so she hurried into the living room to get it. When she lifted her gaze to the window, a sight caught her eyes. Tea hurried to her front window and looked outside, surprised to see a very tall and very beautiful blond haired woman walking up the front walkway to Yugi's place. Tea bit her lip as Atemu opened the door and invited her inside. Who was that woman, and what was she doing at Yugi's place?

* * *

Yugi stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, feeling sick to his stomach. In just an hour he would be meeting Tea for their date, and honestly he was scared. He didn't know why though. Shouldn't he be happy, excited even? What was with this fright? Another thing that was off-setting his mood was Atemu. Yugi groaned as he thought of the Egyptian. Atemu had been in bad mood since he woke up this morning, and his mood only seemed to get worse the later the day got.

Yugi splashed his face with water in the sink and sighed. He didn't know what had caused Atemu's bad mood, chalking it up to it just being one of those days. He left the bathroom and went back into his room, looking over the outfits he'd laid out on his bed for today. He didn't know which one he should wear. He would ask Atemu, but with the angry aura surrounding him today, Yugi thought it would be safer just to avoid him.

"Little One?" Atemu's voice sounded from the doorway, and Yugi whirled, gasping.

"You startled me!" Yugi placed a hand over his heart, taking a deep breath. Atemu watched him, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"You were taking a long time to dress. I came to check on you." Atemu stated.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't decide what to wear." Yugi admitted, turning his indigo orbs back down to the clothes on the bed. He was currently wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Yugi sat on the edge of his bed, fingering the baby blue shirt he'd gotten when he and Atemu had gone to the mall.

"Unsure of what would impress her the most?" Atemu asked, and Yugi didn't miss the ice that dripped from his tone.

"Atemu, what is the matter? You've been in a bad mood all day." Yugi called him out on it. Atemu's mood was dampening his own. Atemu simply stared at him, watching him with burning crimson eyes.

"I am fine."

"Atemu, you are not fine." Yugi was starting to lose his patience.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Atemu lied, knowing full well why he was upset but not willing to share the information with his master. It wasn't as if it would make a difference to Yugi anyway. What got him the most was what was going to happen in an hour and where in the name of Ra was Mai! The woman promised to help him today, and he hadn't heard a word from her at all! If she didn't do something, Atemu was going to go on a killing spree.

"Yeah, okay." Yugi rolled his eyes. Yugi picked up the baby blue shirt and looked it over. Maybe he would wear this one... The sound of the doorbell going off startled both boys, and Yugi's eyes widened. "That can't be Tea! It's too early!" He exclaimed, standing up. Atemu rolled his eyes and turned on his heel.

"I'll get it, Little One." Yugi sat back down as Atemu vanished from the doorway. The Pharaoh stalked down the hall and stormed through the living room. If it was Tea, he was going to strangle her where she stood, Yugi's date be damned. Atemu grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open, only to come face to face with Mai. She took note of the sour look that had been on his face before his expression of surprise, and then she stepped up in the doorway.

"Oh my, someone's in a pissy mood." Mai pursed her lips, stepping around Atemu and into the house. Atemu just stared at her, feeling an immense relief flow through his body at the sight of her.

"You came." Atemu told her. Mai giggled as she watched him shut the door.

"Of course. You said you needed my help, and I intend to help you." Mai winked at him and grinned. "So, where is my adorable little cousin?"

"Bedroom. He's picking out his clothes." Atemu answered, unable to help the grin that spread across his face. "Do you have something planned?"

"Oh of course. We're going to double-date remember? I have a feeling my little cousin isn't going to like it one bit, but we won't let that stop us, will we?" Mai chirped, walking down the hall towards Yugi's room. She entered the room, announcing her presence with a flourish. Yugi jumped up, partly happy to see her, and partly confused as to why she was even there.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as she enveloped him in a hug.

"I have a hot date tonight." Mai told him, sitting down on his bed after releasing him and crossing one leg over the other. Yugi blinked.

"Then why are you here?" He asked again.

"Because sweetie, Temy and I are going out tonight." Mai replied sweetly. Atemu gaped at her from his place in the doorway. What the hell was she saying! His ruby orbs flickered to Yugi, who stood there for a moment, an array of emotions flickering through his violet eyes before they went blank. Mai was smiling at him as his fingers gripped the shirt in his hands, wrinkling the fabric.

"Really now? Good for you. I hope the two of you have a good time." Yugi said slowly, closing his eyes and opening them again to fix his cousin with a steady stare. When the hell had she and Atemu had a thing for each other! Yugi remembered the night at the club, and figured that must have been when this came up. Mai giggled girlishly and bounced slightly.

"Oh sweetie, don't look that way." Mai began. "We're going as friends." Yugi blinked at her, some part of him feeling very relieved. He didn't notice Atemu slump slightly in the doorway. Yugi tried to brush off the feelings churning inside him and shrugged.

"Why should it bother me? Friends or not, what you two do is none of my business." Yugi told her.

"Because we're chaperoning your little excursion tonight." Mai dead panned, a wicked smile on her lips. Yugi's jaw dropped and he gaped at her.

"WHAT!" Yugi shouted. How the hell had Mai found out about his date! He whirled to Atemu, who averted his gaze with a guilty look. Fury slammed through Yugi, almost blinding him with a white hot rage. Had Atemu told Mai about the date? And how?

"Did you tell her!" Yugi snapped. Atemu slowly raised his gaze to Yugi's, and his eyes were just as blank as Yugi's had been a moment ago.

"So what if I did?" Atemu replied.

"Yeah, so what if he did?" Mai echoed, trying to draw Yugi's attention back to her. "I'm family Yugi, and someone you once said you could tell anything to. I'm rather disappointed you didn't tell me about this Tea woman. I believe I have a right to meet your possible life partners." Mai added with a pout. Yugi looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to scream bloody murder at them for daring to gang up on him like this and treat him like a child, and another part of him actually wanted them there.

"I am not a child." Yugi drawled a moment later. "I do not need to be chaperoned, and I wasn't sure yet if this was it. This is only the first date, not my freaking wedding, so there is no need for you to meet her yet."

"Okay, okay, so maybe that is a bit of a stretch, but I would also think you would like help getting ready." Mai lowered her gaze, managing to look pitifully sad.

"I have Atemu for that." Yugi told her, trying to remain stubborn.

"Oh no Yugi, I believe your family is best suited for such a task." Atemu piped up. Yugi shot him a glare.

"I think we both would be helpful." Mai cut in. "Come on sweetie, humor me. I just want to meet your date, and I want to take Atemu along as an excuse to be there. Please? Pretty please?" Mai pleaded. Yugi stared at her for a full minute before sighing in defeat. Mai would beat him down until he agreed, so he might as well just save himself an argument and a headache and just agree to let them come, although that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Fine. But no funny stuff." Yugi warned, leveling his cousin with a glare. Mai smiled innocently and crossed her heart.

"Promise. No funny stuff. Now let's get you dressed!" Mai tossed an outfit at Yugi. "Change into that and come into the living room. I want to see." Mai rose from the bed then and grabbed Atemu, dragging him with her into the hallway. She shut Yugi's door then and turned to the Egyptian.

"I thought you were going to get us in trouble!" Atemu hissed.

"Relax! I had everything under control." Mai assured him.

"You nearly had him angry with me again!" Atemu complained.

"Sweetie, relax. It's all good now. Now," Mai gave him a once over and wrinkled her nose. "You need to change into a better outfit. This casual stuff is good only for around the house. Shoo, shoo." Mai ushered him into the guest bedroom and followed him inside. "Where are your clothes?"

"Dresser." Atemu replied, crossing his arms over his chest at her rough treatment. What was wrong with his clothes? Mai began to go through his dresser, and she picked out an outfit with a wide grin, tossing it to him.

"Oh that is going to be too hot. Wear this Hon. It'll knock Yugi out." Mai winked at him and sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her. Atemu looked at the clothes in his hands, blinking. Would Yugi truly find this outfit attractive? Atemu placed the outfit on the bed and stripped his clothes, kicking them off to the side. He changed into the other outfit, slipping on the baggy pink overshirt. He left on his choker, figuring it would look good with this outfit. He exited the room and headed into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Yugi modeling his outfit for Mai, the woman sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Oh Yugi, you look amazing." Mai was gushing. Yugi blushed and smiled at her. He had put on the outfit Mai had given him, it being the blue jeans and baby blue button up shirt that Atemu had picked out for him on their mall trip. Yugi looked so adorable, and it made Atemu jealous that he wore such an outfit for someone else. Atemu cleared his throat, making his presence known. A smile lifted his lips when he saw Yugi's eyes widen as the little one looked him over.

"What do you think?" Atemu questioned. Mai squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh baby, that's hot! Twirl for mama!" Mai exclaimed. Atemu did as she asked, giving her a full view. Atemu was also wearing blue jeans, but his shirt was a white tank-top that clung to him, giving a nice teaser image of his hard chest. He was wearing a pink, baggy shirt over it, and he had left it open completely. The shirt was also a little long, falling to the middle of his thighs, giving it a bit of a coat look to it.

"Oh Temy, I like that collar. Goes well with the outfit." Mai commented. Atemu beamed at her approval.

"Thank you Mai." Atemu winked at her and stepped further into the room. Yugi watched him, feeling his body heat up. Oh gods, how could Atemu be that delicious? He even made pink look hot. Yugi had to look away, or he would combust into flames. It just wasn't fair that one man could be so sexy. Yugi tried to force himself to stop thinking of Atemu that way. _**You're doing this for Tea, remember?**_

_Tea who?_ Yugi thought as he continued to look at Atemu. Mai stood up then and hugged Yugi tightly, forcing him away from his traitorous thoughts.

"Oh you two look so sexy! We're going to have tons of fun tonight!" Yugi pushed back a little bit so he could breathe, chuckling. Mai then looked down at him and blinked, a thought occurring to her. "Say Yugi, where were you planning on taking her?"

"We're going to a small restaurant in town. It's called Green's." Yugi answered, what he was supposed to be doing tonight coming back to him at Mai's words. But still, that feeling of dread loomed over Yugi. Why! Why wasn't he more excited? He asked himself yet again. Yugi's eyes drifted over to where Atemu was watching them, and their eyes connected for the briefest of moments before Mai stole his attention away by speaking.

"Oh that place! They have some nice sweet tea there, and their chicken Alfredo is too yummy." Mai licked her lips.

"Yeah, it's a quaint little place, nice, but not formal." Yugi told her. "I figured it would be a good place to go."

"Casual but nice is always a good way to go." Mai patted Yugi on the shoulder. "When is she getting here?"

"Should be soon." Yugi gulped at the thought. Tea would be here anytime now. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Yugi rushed to the door before Atemu could get there and pulled it open, revealing his date for the evening. Tea smiled shyly at him, dressed in a lovely black skirt with a bright red blouse. Black stockings encased her legs and feet, and a pair of red high heels adorned her feet. She looked lovely.

"Hi Yugi." Tea greeted him.

"Hi Tea." Yugi smiled at her as she shifted nervously.

"So... Um... Ready to go?" Tea asked. Atemu stepped forward then, and gently pushed Yugi aside.

"Yes, we all are." He replied, ignoring the scathing look Yugi sent his way. Tea visibly paled.

"W-We?" She choked out. Mai appeared from behind Yugi and winked at the poor girl.

"Hi sweetie! You must be Tea! I hope you don't mind Temy or I tagging along. I wanted to meet you, and well, Atemu was available so I snatched him up." Mai leaned on Atemu, who smiled kindly up at her, and gave Tea her own sweet smile. Tea looked down at Yugi, who was giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Tea. I hope you don't mind double-dating." Yugi spoke quietly. Tea forced a smile on her own face and nodded.

"Of course I don't mind, but do you mind telling me who you are?" Tea's eyes flashed as they met Mai's, and Mai giggled.

"I'm Yugi's cousin!" She chirped. Tea faltered, not having expected that response.

"Oh." Was all the brunette could say. Yugi let out a nervous laugh then and stepped past Tea and out the door, taking her hand and leading her away from the house. Tea followed blindly, dumbfounded over everything that was happening. There went her plans of a peaceful night alone with Yugi. Atemu offered Mai his arm, which she took with a thank you.

"You're quite the gentleman." Mai mused as they followed Yugi and Tea down to Yugi's car.

"It is treatment only befitting a lovely lady such as yourself. Truly Mai, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your assistance. Now if only the night would end with Yugi in my arms would everything become perfect." Atemu told her in a hushed tone. Mai chuckled and gave him a mischievous look.

"Oh, don't worry honey. It'll happen." Mai assured him.

"I hope you are right." Atemu replied as he opened the car door for Mai and followed the blonde inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful, colored in green and white, Yugi mused as they took their seats. It was perfect for casual or formal, and he found himself enjoying the view of the mini-garden just outside their booth window. There were wooden tables out there, in case someone wanted to dine outside and take in some fresh air. He turned to Tea and watched her smooth out her skirt as she sat down while Mai and Atemu sat side by side across from them. The air was slightly tense, mostly due to Mai and Atemu being there. Tea may have said she was alright with it, but Yugi could see the slight disappointment and anger in her vivid blue eyes.

They sat there for a few minutes before a waitress with long black hair walked up to their table, menus in one of her hands. She smiled brightly at them as she passed out the menus and then pulled out a notepad. "Good evening folks. Anything I can start you off with?" She asked. Yugi glanced at Tea, who was now looking over her menu, searching for the drink section.

"Tea, what would you like to drink?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh, sweet tea, if they have it." Tea replied. Mai grinned.

"Perfect! Make that two sweet teas honey. Temy, what do you want?" Mai cooed. Atemu chuckled.

"A cola is fine." He answered.

"Uh, two colas then." Yugi told the waitress. She wrote down their drink orders and then hurried away. The group sat there in silence then, searching through the menus for what they would like to eat. Mai leaned over hers, absently twirling a strand of her blonde hair.

"Hm... What to eat... I'm so tempted to get that chicken Alfredo..." Mai mused.

"It does sound good. I'll get that too." Yugi agreed.

"The chicken Caesar salad looks good." Tea spoke beside him. "Looks plenty big too." Mai glanced between the two of them, then looked to Atemu.

"Anything look good to you?" Mai inquired.

"I'll just get whatever you and Yugi are eating." Atemu told her, closing his menu. Mai smiled at him and took his menu, laying it with hers.

"So, that's three chicken Alfredo and a medium chicken Caesar salad?" Mai looked pointedly at Tea. The brunette nodded her head in agreement, and she and Yugi handed over their menus to Mai. The waitress came back a moment later with their drinks and set them at Mai and Tea's places, leaving it to the ladies to hand the men the drinks they had ordered. Atemu wound up accidentally being handed two of the straws, so he handed one to Yugi. Their fingers brushed as Yugi took the item from him, causing a spark to shoot up each of their arms. Yugi jerked his hand back, his face heating up. He ripped the top off his straw a little too hard and jammed it into his drink, refusing to look at Atemu. Tea thankfully didn't notice the exchange, as she was too busy setting her own straw and taking a sip. Mai did see it however, and she smiled wickedly. Her little cousin had it bad for Atemu.

"Anything else I can get you folks?" The waitress spoke up, drawing the attention back to her. "Ready to order?"

"Yes, we'd like three chicken Alfredo, and a medium chicken Caesar salad." Mai told her.

"Is that everything?" The woman asked, writing it down in her notepad.

"For now." Mai replied. The woman smiled sweetly at her and took their menus before walking away once more. Silence enveloped the group, and Yugi shifted nervously. Was it supposed to be so quiet? His eyes wandered over to Atemu, who was studying the tablecloth as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. As if sensing his gaze, Atemu's ruby orbs rose, and their eyes connected. Yugi found he couldn't look away, mesmerized by those stunning red eyes. For a moment it was as if the only occupants in the room were the two of them.

"So Tea," Mai began, starting the conversation. "What kind of place do you work at?" Yugi flushed and looked down. He knew he should be the one asking Tea these questions but here he was, too busy staring at Atemu. He glanced at Tea only to find her watching him, an unreadable expression in her eyes. She turned to Mai then, avoiding his gaze.

"I work at a small company in town, as a secretary." Tea replied. "It's a good job, and I enjoy it very much. It's very good pay."

"Ah, a secretary. That's good." Mai told her. "Me, I sell make-up. Makes a pretty good living."

"I could imagine you'd be very good at that kind of job." Tea smiled. "Is that where you get the make-up you're wearing?"

"Oh yes. They let me have some of the products for free in exchange for selling them." Mai smiled brightly and pointed to her lips. "I love this shade of red the most." Tea looked over the shade she was wearing and nodded.

"It looks very good on you." She told her. Tea then shot Yugi a glance, noticing that he was back to staring at Atemu, and the crimson eyed male was staring back. Tea fought back the uneasy feeling this scene presented her, and she lightly tapped Yugi on the shoulder. He gave a start and looked at her, and she forced a bright smile on her face. "Yugi, tell me a little about yourself. I already know where you work, but what kinds of things do you like?"

"Um..." Yugi bit his lip and thought for a moment. "I like games, the color blue..." Tea giggled at his response.

"And your favorite food?" She humored him.

"Hamburgers." Yugi blushed. "What are some of your favorite things?"

"Dancing, pink, and chocolate." She replied, winking. Yugi tilted his head, a smile on his lips.

"You dance?"

"All the time. My favorite is ballet. I've wanted to dance ballet since I was a little girl. What did you want to do?" Tea asked.

"My passion has always been games." Yugi explained. "So there hasn't been anything other then running the shop with Grandpa that I've wanted to do career-wise. Although I would love to take a trip to Egypt one day."

"Ah, too hot for me." Tea sipped her drink, maintaining eye contact. "And history has never been my thing."

"Oh. It's not for everyone." Yugi looked down at the table. "But it's always held a fascination for me."

"Really now?" Atemu spoke up, leaning a little further across the table, his crimson orbs shining with amusement. "Pray-tell Yugi, what is so fascinating about it?" Yugi looked up, meeting his eyes yet again, feeling a delightful shiver run through his body at the look in those red eyes.

"The people, the places, the culture itself. It's fun to learn about, and Grandpa's tales of grand adventures and survival in the grueling desert were always fun to listen to." A grin pulled at Yugi's lips as he spoke. Atemu rested his chin on his hands as he watched the smaller male.

"I'm sure those would be quite entertaining. And just what about the culture do you know? I would be interested to know what you have learned." Atemu inquired. The two launched into a descriptive conversation about Egypt and it's past culture, leaving Mai to listen intently, giggling occasionally. Tea tried to keep track of what they were talking about, but the conversation began to bore her after a few minutes. She hadn't been lying when she said history wasn't her thing.

It made her slightly jealous that Atemu managed to keep Yugi's attention for quite some time and could talk to him about something he was interested in. The topic switched to games as the talk of Senet had come up, not that she knew what Senet was, but she recognized some of the local games, and what was Gears of War? How were they able to switch topics so rapidly and still understand what the other was talking about?

Tea rested her chin in her hand and tuned everyone else out until the food arrived. The meals were eaten in silence, as everyone was too busy savoring the taste of the good food to talk. There were a few conversations started, but they didn't last very long. After the meal was eaten, Mai revealed she wanted a piece of pie for dessert, so dessert was ordered. Tea was beginning to get annoyed as once more Atemu launched into a topic that it was clear Yugi enjoyed, and she was ignored.

"Yugi, come outside with me?" Tea asked, tapping his arm. Yugi blinked, then nodded.

"Okay. The garden outside?" Tea nodded at his question. The two rose from the booth and left, leaving Atemu and Mai alone. Atemu sighed as he watched them go, wishing it were him instead of that girl.

"Relax honey. Tonight is going well. Those two don't even seem to have much in common. She doesn't seem to care much for history or games even, two things that are a main priority on Yugi's list. She even began to zone out when you two were discussing the games." Mai assured him.

"What if she kisses him?" Atemu asked.

"That might be a good thing." Mai gulped at the scathing glare Atemu sent her then. "What I mean is, that could be the final straw. If he doesn't feel anything, then it's done." Mai explained. Atemu turned his gaze out the window, where Yugi and Tea appeared, sitting down at one of the tables. They were talking now, and he noticed Yugi was shifting nervously, and his attention kept wandering. That was certainly interesting... Atemu kept watch, and a smile lifted his lips. If his attention wasn't on her completely, then that was a good sign, at least for him. It could mean Yugi wasn't as smitten as he had tried to believe he was.

"Oh, look at that." Mai mused, moving to the seat across from Atemu. "Whatever she's talking about doesn't seem to interest him in the slightest. And you can tell he's trying."

"Maybe he'll realize this was all fruitless then." Atemu commented. "He belongs with me, and damnit, he should know it. I've had enough Mai. I'm going out there." Mai reached out and grabbed his wrist, stilling him with her eyes.

"Atemu, stay. You can't just go charging out there. You have to be patient and wait for this to fall apart." Mai told him. Atemu let out a growl, but he stayed where he was, turning his crimson eyes back out to the couple at the table. Yugi had turned his eyes back towards the window, and the moment Atemu looked through it, their eyes connected. Atemu smiled tenderly. Those indigo orbs were beautiful, and he wanted nothing more then to keep looking into them. He was so intent on Yugi that he didn't notice that Tea had seen that they were staring at each other. He barely heard Mai's moan of uh-oh before he watched Tea reach out and turn Yugi's face towards her none too gently.

She was speaking now, and Atemu could see that Yugi was turning red faced from embarrassment. He was shaking his head now that she had released him, and the poor boy was obviously mumbling some sort of apology. Atemu didn't like the look on her face, and this time Mai didn't stop him when he rose to his feet and began to stalk outside. Mai kept her violet eyes on the scene outside, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when Tea suddenly pulled Yugi to her and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Yugi's eyes widened as at the unexpected kiss. He knew Tea had a right to be upset, after all he wasn't making a very good date, but when she had asked him to kiss her, he thought she was kidding. Well, apparently she wasn't. He closed his eyes and tried to kiss her back, but he felt absolutely nothing with her lips pressed to his. After a moment, Tea pulled back, and there were tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Wasn't there anything?" Her eyes pleaded with him to say something, but Yugi lowered his eyes guiltily to the table. "You don't like me at all, do you?" Her voice sounded so heartbroken that it made tears spring to Yugi's eyes.

"You're a great girl Tea, don't ever doubt that." Yugi assured her. "There's someone out there who will be the luckiest man in the world one day." And that was it. Tea began to cry, scrambling to her feet and running off. Yugi kept his eyes downcast, his guilt tearing a large hole in his heart. He'd felt nothing, and he couldn't help that, but the truth was, he'd felt nothing for her the entire time they had been here. What was he trying to prove then, by going out with her? All he'd managed to do was hurt a very sweet girl.

"Little One?" That lovely baritone voice that haunted his dreams sounded then, and Yugi lifted his gaze to worried ruby orbs. "Are you alright?" A tear trailed down Yugi's face as he stared into those eyes, those eyes that he had come to adore. It hit him then, with blinding clarity, what he had been trying to deny and run away from this entire time. Atemu. He...loved Atemu. Yes, that was it. He was in love with the handsome, regal Egyptian. There was no point in trying to deny these feelings anymore.

The memory of the burning passion they had shared when they kissed the other night came rushing back to Yugi, bringing along with it an array of pleasant feelings. Yugi lowered his eyes then, feeling lower then dirt. He'd had this wonderful man in front of him the whole time, and he had pushed the feelings he had for him away to pursue a woman he hadn't even wanted in the first place. He was just trying to trick himself into believing something that wasn't so, and in the process, he had hurt Tea.

Yugi found himself looking into Atemu's eyes again as the man kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin with his fingers. "Yugi... Are you okay?" Atemu asked again, searching Yugi's eyes with his own. Another tear made it's way down Yugi's face, and Atemu moved his hand, using a thumb to wipe the tear away.

"I hurt her. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never... She didn't deserve this." Yugi laid his head in his arms, turning away from Atemu slightly.

"Yugi, look at me." Yugi lifted his gaze to Atemu's at the other man's bidding, sniffling. Atemu's gaze softened as he looked at him, and he took Yugi's hands and forced him to sit up straight. Atemu ran his thumbs over Yugi's knuckles, using the soft touch to soothe him. "You can't help your feelings, Little One. If you feel nothing for her, then it's not your fault."

"But it is!" Yugi exclaimed wrenching his hands away from Atemu's and standing, causing Atemu to stand as well. "I went out with her knowing it wasn't going to work! I went out with her knowing I wanted someone else!" Yugi clapped his hands over his mouth in mortification due to his outburst, not believing he'd just admitted to Atemu that he didn't like Tea, but someone else. Atemu blinked before the meaning behind Yugi's sentence sunk in. He once more reached out and took Yugi's hands, forcing the boy closer to him.

"Tell me." Atemu's tone left no room for disobedience. "Tell me who you want." Yugi looked away and shook his head.

"No. I can't."

"Yugi." Yugi looked up, eyes widening at the tone Atemu used to say his name. It was so soft and tender... "Please," Atemu pleaded. "I need to know."

"Why? Why is it so important?" Yugi asked, trying to yank his hands back, but Atemu's grip was like iron.

"Because I need to know if the person I want returns my feelings." Atemu stated, finally allowing Yugi's hands to fall to his sides. That was it. That was the most Atemu was willing to tell him without making himself too vulnerable, and he prayed it was enough. He prayed to Ra that Yugi's feelings would match his own. Yugi's eyes widened further at Atemu's words. What...? If the person he wants returns his feelings? Yugi mulled that over in his mind, only being able to come to one conclusion. He met Atemu's eyes steadily, letting all the feelings he had for Atemu show in his violet eyes.

"You. It's you Atemu. I had been denying my feelings because I was so sure you didn't feel the same, and-" Yugi was cut off as Atemu stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Yugi, his blood red eyes boring into Yugi's, the intensity stopping the flow of Yugi's words.

"Do not doubt my feelings for you ever again, Little One. I will tell you here and now that I want you, and that is the truth." Atemu admitted. Yugi drew in a shaky breath. Atemu had just...admitted his feelings to him!

"You want me?" Yugi questioned, his voice shaking as bad as his breathing.

"Yes. You and only you. Will you accept my feelings for you, Little One?" Atemu asked, leaning down and brushing his lips over Yugi's. Yugi couldn't have been happier at that moment in time. Atemu wanted him! Joy flew through Yugi, and he felt like flying. Nothing on Earth could have ruined his happiness right now. Yugi's body began to heat up as he took note of how close they were standing, and he wanted to be closer to Atemu. He needed the man, and he needed him now.

"Yes." Yugi whispered. "I want you so badly, please..." Atemu smiled widely, unable to believe his good fortune. The boy in his arms was all his at last! Finally, finally, he had what he had desired for so long. Atemu closed the distance between them then, crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss that stole the breath from Yugi's lungs and made him want more. Yugi's arms wrapped around Atemu's neck, pushing closer as Atemu's arms wound around him, pulling him closer, yet it didn't seem as if they could get close enough. Yugi moaned against Atemu's mouth as the elder male licked his lower lip, silently begging for entrance, which Yugi was all too happy to give him.

Atemu mapped out Yugi's mouth once more, enticing the little one's tongue into a friendly duel. Yugi tasted so very sweet, and Atemu wanted more of that flavor. After a minute, Atemu broke the kiss, both boys in need of air. They stared at each other, secretly loving the flushed face of the other, the half lidded expressions of desire. Atemu chuckled and leaned down, resting his forehead against Yugi's.

"Let us go home Little One, and if you will let me, I will show you passion unlike anything you have ever felt before." Atemu murmured huskily, a promise that sent a thrill of desire through Yugi's body. Oh yes, he wanted that very much.

"Yes, yes. Please Atemu..." Yugi leaned up and pressed a kiss to Atemu's mouth, agreeing wholeheartedly to his heated words. Atemu pulled away after a moment, taking Yugi's hand and leading him back into the restaurant, needing to get home now before he gave in to the urge to throw Yugi down and take him in front of everyone. He was so wound up right now, and all he could think about was having his way with the gorgeous boy trailing behind him.

"Atemu, wait." Yugi tugged on his hand as Atemu tried to take him towards the exit, and he turned to Yugi with a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"What about Mai and Tea? We all came together..." Yugi murmured. "And we still need to pay for dinner." Atemu cursed in a low voice and began to lead Yugi back to the table they had started at. Yugi blinked in surprise when he saw neither woman sitting at the table. There was a note laying there however, and Yugi picked it up, quickly scanning the words.

_Yugi,_

_I left the money for mine and Tea's meal, please take it. And don't worry about us, I'm hailing a cab so we'll get home alright. You and Temy just focus on having fun tonight, and lots of it. (wink) And Yugi, you two look so cute together. Good luck honey. _

_Love you cous cous,_

_Mai_

Yugi blushed furiously, and he handed the note to Atemu, who laughed as he read it. Atemu then leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear. "She shouldn't worry. I'm sure we'll have tons of "fun," won't we Little One?" Yugi's blush darkened, and he snatched up the money Mai left him and set it with the bill, along with the rest of the money, which came out of his wallet and a tip. That taken care of, Yugi turned and began walking towards the exit, well aware of Atemu right behind him. Yugi was so happy right now, it was almost like being high. _He's mine, he's all mine, and he wants me too._ Yugi thought as they walked out of the restaurant into the chilly night air.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

It was cool in the desert this night, and the wind was merciful. Anzu and Duke sat in a small tent, given to them courtesy of the kind old woman who had sheltered them for a few days while they recovered from hunger, exhaustion, and sunburn. They had finally moved on, deciding to leave at night while most were sleeping. The old woman had cautioned that it was dangerous, but they had decided to leave anyway. The sun and heat would not be a threat to them at night, and Anzu felt she had nothing to fear with Duke's magic at their disposal. The woman had insisted on giving them a tent and some food before they left, and they had accepted gratefully, moving on while the moon was high in the night sky.

Now they were camped out near a cave, a fire burning brightly in front of their tent. Duke was looking through his spell book, claiming he was searching for a way to get her what she wanted, but Anzu didn't believe him. Anzu cast him a dark look that Duke didn't see. She had asked him to teach her magic, and the damned fool had been stalling. He had told her it was simply because he wished to get them to a safer place before they began lessons, but Anzu knew better. He had been reluctant to teach her in the first place, but she would not let him get away with such for much longer. He would teach her this night, or he would suffer her wrath.

Anzu stood and strode over to Duke, snatching the blue book from his hands. Duke let out a yelp of shock, and he glared up at her after realizing what had just happened. "Princess! Give that back to me this instant!" Duke snarled. Anzu arched a brow at him.

"I don't think you have any right to give me orders Duke." She snapped. "Besides, you told me you would teach me magic, and I demand you keep your promise!" Duke sighed and rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He knew he wouldn't be able to stall her for very much longer. He had known this would happen sooner or later, as Anzu was a very impatient woman when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Princess... I really don't think it's a good idea." Duke told her.

"TEACH ME NOW!" Anzu shrieked, throwing the book into the sand. "You told me you'd help me get him back! YOU PROMISED!" Duke sighed again and picked up the book as Anzu threw her fit. He knew what she spoke was the truth. He had told her he would help, and he did agree to teach her how to use magic, even though that part of the bargain was caused by her forcing him. Even so, he should keep his word. Duke opened the book and flipped to a certain page in the spell book, looking back up into her eyes.

"Fine. Sit down and I will teach you a spell." Duke watched her expression turn from fury to one of complete joy. She plopped down in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you Duke!" She cheered as she clapped her hands together. Duke shook his head slowly and turned his attention back to the book.

"Anything for you Princess." He muttered. "Now, we'll use this spell, and it should bring him to us." Duke told her. Anzu's eyes widened.

"If you had such a spell this whole time, why didn't you use it!" She exclaimed, anger flashing through her eyes. "I could have had him back with me days ago!"

"Because Princess," Duke began. "I haven't enough magic in me to bring him here on my own, so I had immediately disregarded it as an option. As you recall, I had barely enough to get us out of Thebes. Until you had begged to use magic, it wasn't an option we could use." Duke explained. Anzu deflated, her anger vanishing.

"Oh. But now...? But now we can use it, right?" Anzu asked.

"Possibly. It still requires quite a bit of magic, because it can pull someone from anywhere really. Say for instance, if your target was in another country, then this spell could bring him to you despite the fact he's thousands of miles away." Duke explained.

"I see!" Anzu clapped her hands excitedly. "So we're going to test and see how much magic power I have?"

"Yes. If our combined magic ability is strong enough, you should be able to call him forth." Duke replied, nodding his head in agreement to her words.

"And what if it isn't?" Anzu asked, her cheer dissipating a bit.

"Then we shall have to try something else." Duke watched her with his emerald colored eyes, noting the pout on her lips.

"Okay. I really hope this works." Anzu leaned forward and Duke shifted, moving over to her side so that she could see the spell in the book.

"We have to chant it together, okay? Take my hand." Duke instructed. Anzu slid her smaller, pale hand into his, and with both their eyes on the book, they began to chant the words to the spell on the page. The wind picked up rapidly, spinning around them, but still they chanted. The wind howled eerily, and it whipped their hair around their faces. The sand formed a vortex in front of them, and Anzu could barely contain her excitement as a shape began to appear through the sand.

* * *

The car ride home had been torture for Yugi. Atemu had teased him with heated words, promises of what he would do to Yugi, and scalding touches the entire way home, and now he was beyond hot and bothered. If it were not for the fact they were driving through town, he would have parked the car and dragged Atemu into the backseat. He had to threaten the tan skinned male with the possibility of a car crash if he didn't knock it off and leave him with enough sense to be able to get them back to his place safely. Atemu had stopped for the most part, but every now and then when he knew Yugi was glancing at him, he'd give him a scalding look. Yugi had taken to avoiding his gaze in order to think straight.

They reached home faster then Yugi expected, and they both bolted from the car. Atemu slammed his door shut and hurried around to Yugi's side, yanking Yugi into his arms and kissing him hard. Yugi moaned and kissed back, allowing Atemu to maneuver them around so that he was the one leading Yugi to the door. Their kiss never ceased as Atemu moved them backward, and when Yugi's back finally hit the door, he forced himself to turn away from Atemu's inviting mouth to search his pockets for the keys. After a minute, Atemu grew impatient and captured Yugi's mouth again.

"A-Atemu," Yugi started, pulling away again. "Have...to get inside!"

"You're taking too long." Atemu stated simply, pressing kisses down Yugi's jawline and trailing towards his neck. Yugi groaned, tilting his head back as his fingers brushed the keys in his pocket.

"I...have the keys-oh!" Yugi gasped sharply when Atemu hit a sensitive spot on his neck, and he nearly dropped the keys in his hand. "Atemu...please...inside... Please...?" Atemu took the keys from Yugi's hand and placed them in the door, unlocking it and opening it. He kept a hold of Yugi so the smaller male wouldn't fall, and he led them inside, kicking the door shut. The little sounds of pleasure Yugi was making was boiling his blood white hot, and now that Yugi had consented to be his, he wasn't going to let him go.

They moved backwards still, eventually falling over the couch, Yugi ending up under Atemu and forced to scoot backwards a little. Atemu was attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt, and Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, pressing a sweet kiss to Atemu's lips. A tanned hand slipped across pale flesh a moment later, causing Yugi to arch against him.

"Little One..." Atemu breathed against his mouth. "Gods, I want you."

"Yes..." Yugi moaned as Atemu's fingers brushed over his nipples. "Yes, please..."

It was then that Atemu sensed the foreign presence coming over them. It sent a tingling sensation over his skin, giving him goosebumps. He pulled back, standing up and looking around him. Yugi stared up at him, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. "Atemu? What's wrong? Why did you-?"

"Shush Little One. There is foreign magic here." Atemu replied, holding a hand out to Yugi to silence him and make him stay where he was. Seeing the worried look on Atemu's face, Yugi began to swiftly button his shirt back up, and then he stood, wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist.

"Is it still there?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes, it's getting stronger..." Atemu answered, and then his eyes widened in terror. A fierce wind ripped through Yugi's home, knocking the books and movies from the shelves. His computer monitor shook and hit the ground with a thud, the screen breaking and frizzing with a blue spark. Yugi clung to Atemu as what seemed to be an earthquake and a hurricane rocked them both, and then his world was spinning, faster and faster, out of control.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out, feeling Atemu's arms wrap around him and hold him in a bruising embrace. When the world finally stopped spinning, Yugi cautiously opened his eyes, feeling like he could puke at any second. What the hell had that been? He looked up at Atemu, ready to question him, when he saw the strange look on Atemu's face. It was a mixture of awe, homesickness, joy, and bewilderment.

"Khemet?" Atemu whispered brokenly. "Could it be...?"

Yugi looked around him, and his eyes widened when he saw the vast desert stretched out before them. It was beautiful. The sand looked almost silver in the moonlight, and the water of the river next to them sparkled. A slight breeze ruffled Yugi's hair and made him shiver. The desert seemed to stretch out for endless miles, and when he looked to the other side, he noticed a few dozen rock walls, and a cave. Something else caught his eye, and he gasped, tugging on Atemu's shirt. There was a tent set up here, and a blazing fire, and around the fire were two people, one of whom had leapt to their feet upon seeing them.

"Atemu? We're not alone." Yugi choked out, noticing that the woman could have been Tea's identical twin. That sent a chill through him, and he tried to remember why that would be a bad thing. Atemu turned his eyes to the figures Yugi had seen, and his face paled rapidly upon seeing the woman running towards them.

"Anzu!" Atemu snarled. Anzu! Yugi paled also as the woman stopped in front of them, a look of anger on her face. The man that had been watching now rose to his feet, and it was then that Yugi noticed that he and Atemu were still embracing.

"Atemu!" The woman snapped. "Who the hell is this!"

"That is no concern of yours!" Atemu pushed Yugi away from him and stepped in front of him, holding one arm out to protect him. Yugi clung to his shirt from his place behind him. So they were back in Atemu's time? That had to be the only explanation for why Anzu would be here. The man with her had reached her by this point and was holding her back.

"Tell me who he is!" Anzu screamed. "You belong to me! To me!"

"I never belonged to you, bitch!" Atemu roared, and Yugi began shaking behind him. He'd never seen Atemu so angry before. His eyes were two twin blazing pools of red fire, and his posture was rigid and tense. The woman thrashed, attempting to get loose.

Duke watched this exchange, knowing full well by the protective stance that Atemu had taken over the strange boy that he was someone very important to the Pharaoh. Their embrace when they had shown up clearly showed they were more then just master and slave, or even friends. Atemu cared for this boy, and Duke could see that plainly. It only enforced his belief that they were doing all of this in vain.

"Princess, let them go." Duke told her, causing her to look up at him in shock.

"What, Duke no-"

"Princess! He is lost to you! He always was! Let him go!" Duke demanded.

"NO! I WILL NEVER LET HIM GO!" Anzu screamed, trying to free herself from Duke's grasp. It was then that the wind began to howl again, and the vortex surrounded the pair in front of them. Atemu was quick to pull Yugi back into his arms, shielding him from the storm. Anzu shrieked in denial, reaching out for him, but it was too late. The wind died down and they were gone. Anzu kicked Duke, forcing him to let her go, the elder letting out a cry of pain. "YOU BASTARD! I HAD HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW HE'S GONE!"

"Princess, it wasn't my doing." Duke told her, bent over in pain.

"Like hell it wasn't!" She yelled.

"It wasn't. I swear to you, it wasn't me. The spell wasn't strong enough to hold him. You need to get ahold of his box for the spell to hold him here to this time. Because of the spell you cast on him, he was thrown back to wherever his box is." Duke explained. Anzu faltered, and tears filled her azure eyes.

"Duke, please, help me get him back. I need to get his box." Anzu pleaded.

"Princess, I can't." Duke straightened, some of his pain gone. "He-"

"HELP ME GET HIS BOX!" Anzu shrieked, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands, sobbing. "Please Duke." Duke was torn. He wanted her to see that Atemu wasn't hers, had never been, but the foolish girl just wouldn't listen to reason. Duke knew that if he didn't help her, she might do something on her own, and get herself into more trouble, and this time he might not be able to save her. Duke bowed his head in defeat as Anzu's sobs didn't cease.

"I'll help you, Princess." Anzu looked up at him with teary, hopeful eyes. "But it will take time. I'll have to find the right spell to accomplish this." Anzu nodded eagerly, willing to give him all the time he needed so long as Atemu wound up back in her hands. Her thoughts wandered to the strange boy who was with Atemu earlier, and her eyes blazed with envy. She would kill that boy and take back what was hers. She would not allow anyone else to own Atemu but her.

* * *

Yugi slumped to his knees when they arrived back in his living room, one hand over his stomach, and the other over his mouth. Atemu knelt down with him, his hands on Yugi's shoulders, worry in his ruby orbs. "Yugi? Are you alright?" Atemu questioned. In response to Atemu's question, Yugi pulled away from him and turned to the side, spilling the contents of his stomach on his living room carpet. Atemu rubbed his back soothingly, understanding how he felt. Atemu had been around magic all his life, so this was normal for him, but for someone like Yugi, who probably had never experienced magic before Atemu came into his life, it was sickening to have it throw him around.

"I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled after he had finished.

"Don't be. I understand. Come with me, and I'll help you get out of those clothes." Atemu offered, rising to his feet and supporting Yugi as he walked him back down the hallway to his room.

"Haha." Yugi joked. "I do believe you just want to see me naked." Atemu chuckled. Yugi joking around with him right now was a good sign.

"You're absolutely right, I do want to see you naked, and have every intention of doing so. More than that however, will have to wait until you feel better." Atemu told him, his crimson eyes shining. Yugi laughed, but he stopped Atemu before they entered the room, instead going down to the bathroom. Atemu watched from the doorway as Yugi ran a little water and brushed his teeth with a strange object.

"Sorry, just wanted to get that taste out of my mouth." Yugi told him after he was done.

"No need to apologize. Come now." Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist again and they went into Yugi's room, where Atemu dumped him on his bed. Yugi groaned suddenly, his arms rising to cover his face.

"My living room... It's a mess. My monitor..." Yugi rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. Atemu gave him a sympathetic look and crawled into the bed with him, pulling Yugi into his arms and running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"It'll be alright." Atemu soothed him. He felt Yugi's hand bunch his shirt, and he glanced down to find Yugi staring at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Atemu blinked.

"Because. I'm over here worried about my living room and being sick, and I should be worried about you." Yugi told him.

"Worried about me?" Atemu questioned, running a hand over Yugi's arm. "Why?"

"Because of what happened tonight. Are you okay?" Yugi asked, curling closer to Atemu. Atemu was touched by Yugi's concern, and he held him close, pressing a soft kiss to Yugi's forehead, earning a sweet coo from the boy.

"I am fine. I was a bit shaken, afraid she had finally reclaimed me, but it seems we are safe as she has not the power to keep me with her. I assure you Little One, I am fine." Yugi watched him for a moment, gauging his truthfulness by searching his eyes. Seeing nothing amiss, Yugi smiled.

"I wouldn't let her have you anyway." Yugi told him. "You're my Pharaoh." Atemu grinned at Yugi's reply and rubbed their noses together.

"Your Pharaoh eh? I rather like the sound of that. Just like my Yugi." Atemu's eyes were tender as he looked upon his young master. Yugi giggled.

"I'm yours and you're mine." Yugi leaned up and nuzzled Atemu's neck, earning a low groan and shudder from his Egyptian. Suddenly Yugi pulled back and rolled Atemu on his back, earning a shocked look from the Pharaoh before he laid down on top of him, staring at him with a serious look in his indigo eyes.

"Atemu, can I ask you a question?" Yugi inquired.

"I believe you just did." Atemu chuckled. Yugi mock glared at him and smacked him playfully.

"I'm trying to be serious." Yugi complained.

"My apologies, Little One. What is your question?" Atemu asked.

"Will you tell me how to break your spell?" Yugi's eyes searched Atemu's, and he didn't miss the flicker of emotion that flew through them before that damned mask was put back into place. Atemu was tensing underneath him, and Yugi bit his lip, afraid he'd set him off.

"Why do you wish to know?" Atemu forced his tone to be as calm as he could make it, despite the dread flowing through him. Did Yugi not want him anymore? Is that why this question came about?

"Because..." Yugi looked down for a moment, playing with Atemu's shirt. "I thought if the spell could be broken, then Anzu couldn't get to you, and she couldn't hurt you anymore. So long as you're like this, you're at risk, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." Yugi explained. Atemu could only stare at him in shock and wonder. Yugi wished to free him, not because he didn't want him, but because he didn't wish to see harm come to him.

"Yugi, listen to me." Atemu reached up, cupping Yugi's cheek with one hand. "Anzu cannot do me any harm without my box, which as you and I both recall, you have hidden safely away. Had she the means, she would have used her magic to take it with us, and she did not. This tells me she knows not where my box is, and therefore cannot take me away from you. There is then, no reason for me to tell you how to break this spell." Atemu told him. Yugi frowned, turning his head away and making Atemu's hand drop down.

"So, you're willing to just stay like this." Yugi dead panned. "You're willing just to be a slave forever."

"Yes. I can withstand this with you by my side." Atemu replied.

"But why would you if you didn't have to?" Yugi insisted, pleading with him. "Atemu, you're in a sense immortal. Once I'm gone, you'll just wind up in someone else's hands and who knows how they will treat you. Why would you do that to yourself when you could just tell me what to do and you could be free?"

"Because you are the most precious thing to me in the world, and I will not lose you." Atemu placed a finger on Yugi's lips to silence him as he went to question his last statement, and he rolled them over so that he was on top of the smaller male. "Enough of these questions. You are tired. Sleep." Yugi tried to protest, but Atemu once again silenced him, pulling him into his arms. Yugi gave up, slumping against him and cuddling close. If Atemu didn't want to tell him right now, then Yugi would not force him, but he swore to himself that he would get him to tell him eventually.

Atemu held Yugi until the younger male had succumbed to sleep, his mind racing, thinking about what Yugi had asked him. Of course he knew the way to break his spell, thanks to the knowledge that the spell supplied him with. He glanced down at Yugi, and his gaze softened. An admission of love... If he admitted his love, his spell would break, but that would only cause more torment for him, for the magic that had sent him here was now tied in with the magic of the spell. If the spell would break, he would return to Khemet, but he would return without Yugi. They would be torn apart, forever, and he would not lose Yugi. He wanted the boy, was willing to stay by his side until Yugi's last breath, but he would not love him, for to love him would mean to lose him.

Atemu eased himself from Yugi's embrace, rising from the bed. He gently unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and slid it off, and he removed Yugi's shoes next. He covered Yugi with the comforter, then left the bedroom.

Atemu walked into the living room and looked around at the mess Anzu's spell had caused. The "monitor" was broken, and Atemu picked it up, setting it back down on the desk. He set to work picking up the shards of glass that littered the floor when the monitor had hit the floor. He couldn't get every scrap, but he managed to get everything that would be nasty to step on. He searched the kitchen, finding the waste basket by one of the counters, and that was where he put the glass. He headed back into the living room and walked over to the bookshelf.

Atemu began picking up the books and movies that had fallen, relieved when he saw that none of them appeared damaged. He placed them back on the bookshelf, and when that task was done, he looked around. The TV was teetering on the edge of falling off the stand, so Atemu walked over and straightened it, then pushed the X-BOX back a little further in it's cove. A few pictures frames lying on an end table were face-down, and Atemu picked them up, setting them back straight. He frowned when he saw that one of Yugi and Solomon had been cracked, half of the glass falling off and ending up on the table when he picked it up. Atemu took the glass and threw it away too, then took one last look around.

Ah, there was one last thing to take care of. Atemu saw some paper towels on the counter, and he snatched the roll, heading into the living room and to the spot where Yugi had thrown up. Atemu breathed deeply and knelt down, beginning to clean up the mess. He mused to himself that the priests would have a heart attack if they saw him cleaning up messes like this. It wasn't a task Atemu was ever allowed to do, being royalty, and the fact that he was doing it at all shocked Atemu himself. Yugi's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye, and Atemu smiled to himself. Degrading himself to doing such tasks would be worth it to see that smile, and the thought of surprising Yugi with these tasks being completed made Atemu happy.

After getting rid of the dirty paper towels and putting the rest of the roll back where he had found it, Atemu went back to Yugi's room and shut the door behind him. He stripped off his boots and shirt, then pulled back the comforter and crawled into bed next to his little master. Yugi gave a small coo and snuggled close to him as Atemu pulled the boy into his arms, and Atemu smiled at the cute picture Yugi made. With Yugi tucked securely in his arms, Atemu closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come and take him away.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

_Mm... That's warm..._ Yugi mused to himself as he slowly woke from his peaceful slumber. Something very warm was curled around him, and he wanted nothing more then to sink into it and go back to sleep. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind would not let him go back to sleep's comforting arms just yet, and Yugi stirred with a suppressed groan. His opened his indigo orbs and found himself facing a naked bronzed chest, and last night came crashing back to him with a bang.

Atemu... He and Atemu had confessed their feelings yesterday! A giddy giggle passed Yugi's lips and he looked up into the peaceful face of his lover. No... He and Atemu hadn't slept together yet, so that wouldn't make them lovers just yet, would it? Yugi giggled again at the word yet as it passed through his mind. He was with this proud, majestic male, and he alone could call Atemu his. As he lay in bed next to Atemu, memories of the night before came back to him, and the smile began to fade from his lips. Anzu... That woman who did indeed bear a freaky resemblance to Tea had tried to reclaim Atemu, but somehow she had been foiled when whatever brought them to her had sent them back here.

Yugi bit his lip, worry shooting through him. What if she tried again to get him back? What would happen then? She obviously had a great force at her disposal because of whatever she used to get them there, so how could he fight against that? He had told Atemu last night he wouldn't let Anzu have him, but what if he couldn't keep his promise? Yugi sighed and began to rise from the bed, remembering the mess in the living room and figuring he might as well do something about it while he was awake, since he couldn't get back to sleep with all these thoughts running about his mind.

Atemu's arms wrapped tighter around him as Yugi attempted to move, keeping Yugi trapped against him. Yugi gently pushed at Atemu's chest, trying to free himself, and one ruby eye opened. Atemu made a noise and closed the eye, bringing Yugi closer to him. Yugi rolled his eyes and tried again to free himself. "Atemu, please. I have to go clean up that mess."

"You need not worry about it. Stay with me." Atemu grumbled. Yugi sighed and began to wriggle.

"Atemu, it can't stay there. Let me go." Yugi pleaded. Atemu's arms released him, and those crimson eyes were now open and staring at him in slight annoyance. Yugi ignored him and rose from the bed, padding out of the room. When he entered the living room, his jaw dropped. Everything was pretty much spotless, all put back into it's original places. His mess from the night before had been cleaned up, his monitor was broken but back on the desk, and his picture frames had been set back up. Even the broken glass had been taken care of.

"I told you you need not worry about it." Atemu piped up behind him, and then those strong arms were back around him, pulling him back against a hard chest as sweet kisses were pressed to his neck. Yugi's eyes darkened as pleasure raced through his system.

"Thank you so much." Yugi whispered in heartfelt sincerity. Atemu chuckled.

"I was happy to do it, because I was doing it for you." Atemu murmured, nipping at his neck and causing Yugi to gasp out loud.

"That's very sweet of you." Yugi replied, placing a hand on the arms around his waist. "You didn't have to, but it makes me very happy that you did."

"That's what I was aiming for." Atemu laughed gently as he spoke. Yugi sighed in bliss and turned, wrapping his arms around Atemu. What a wonderfully sweet man, to care so much for him that he would do something like this for him, something that was usually considered beneath his station. Pharaohs didn't do housework. Yugi beamed, nuzzling Atemu's chest and earning a rumbling purr from the man in return. It was no wonder that Yugi loved him.

Yugi's eyes snapped open at that thought. Love... Yugi loved the man in his arms, and this time, he wasn't afraid to admit it, at least to himself. He had fallen in love with his pleasure slave. Joy bubbled through Yugi as he freely admitted it to himself, but then it dissipated somewhat. What if Atemu didn't love him? Sure Atemu had said he wanted him, but that wasn't the same thing as a true admission of love.

"Come back to bed with me now, Little One. Today I want to be just you and me." Atemu said softly, taking Yugi's hand and leading him back to the bedroom. Yugi followed obediently, his mind still racing with these thoughts as Atemu pushed him towards the bed. Yugi crawled into it, feeling the bed bounce a bit as Atemu joined him. He stayed sitting up, ignoring Atemu's attempts to get him to lay down, and Atemu regarded him with a curious look, now sensing the turmoil that surrounded his little one.

"Yugi?" Atemu questioned. "What is the matter?"

"How much do you want me?" Yugi suddenly asked, turning his head so that their eyes met. Atemu blinked, startled by the question, and he sat up as well.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"What I mean is..." Yugi took a deep breath. "Is this forever? Am I the only one you're ever going to want?" Atemu's eyes widened as the meaning behind Yugi's words sank in. Yugi wanted to know the depth of their relationship, and he was basically asking for an admission of love, something Atemu regretfully could never give him. Atemu reached out and took one of Yugi's hands, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of his pale hand.

"Yugi, you are the only one I want, the only one I will ever need. Of course this is forever." Atemu told him. It was the closest to a confession of love that Yugi was going to get from him, for Atemu would never admit that to Yugi. It wasn't that he didn't care about him, but an admission of love would tear the two of them apart, and no matter what, Atemu would not lose Yugi. He was the most precious thing in the world to Atemu, and he would not give him up, even if it meant an eternity of servitude in exchange for a few decades of happiness.

"Do you mean that?" Yugi asked, allowing Atemu to pull him into his arms.

"Yes. From the bottom of my heart, I mean it all." Atemu swore. Yugi smiled and pressed himself closer, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to Atemu's mouth. It still wasn't a confession of love, but it was close enough and for now, Yugi would be content with it.

"I want this to be forever too. Do you promise? That you will always be mine?" Yugi questioned, gently tracing the edge of Atemu's face with his hand. Atemu reached up and clasped Yugi's hand in his own, holding it in place against his face. His eyes were smoldering with desire, and Yugi shivered delightfully, feeling the same fire starting to burn through his body.

"I promise Yugi, forever and always, that I am yours." Atemu kissed Yugi passionately, expressing his promise in more then just words, holding Yugi tenderly as he ravished his mouth. Atemu slowly lowered Yugi down to the bed as the kiss became more heated, sparks of desire moving like wildfire across their skin. Yugi's arms wrapped around Atemu's neck while the Pharaoh's hands trailed lightly down his sides, causing a shudder to travel through Yugi's body. They soon broke the kiss for some much needed air, each one flushed and panting, eyes half lidded and dark.

Atemu could stand no more. He wanted Yugi, needed him. The urge to take the boy, to mark him forever as his own was growing too strong for him to control. Yugi lay under him panting, beautiful pale skinned flushed to a rosy hue, those luminous eyes looking up at him with desire swirling inside. Atemu laid gently over Yugi, one hand running up and down his side. "Little One, please, I need you. Will you let me show you paradise?" Atemu whispered, pressing another kiss to his little one's mouth.

Yugi looked up at him, a bright smile on those rosy lips. He didn't even need to think about the answer to that question, he needed the man above him just as much as Atemu needed him. "Yes, Atemu. I need you too. Please...please touch me, make me yours." Atemu returned Yugi's smile with a tender one of his own, leaning down for another kiss. That was one command that Atemu would be happy to carry out. Those kisses began to trail down Yugi's jaw line to his neck, where Atemu licked and nibbled the sensitive skin, giving Yugi a mark to show any and all that this boy was his and his alone. Yugi gasped under him, tilting his head back for better access as the pleasure shot straight south. When Atemu was satisfied with the mark, his began trailing his kisses further south, laying sweet kisses down Yugi's chest as his hands gently traced Yugi's sides.

"Atemu..." Yugi breathed, closing his eyes. It felt so good... Yugi let out a whine and arched when that hot mouth closed over a nipple, teasing it with licks while tan fingers played with the other. That pleasurable fire was slowly making it's way through Yugi's blood, and he mewled and squirmed under Atemu, hands raising to rake his fingers through the Egyptian's dark locks. Atemu swapped sides after a couple minutes, and Yugi mewled again. It felt so wonderful, and Yugi was becoming lost in the sensations. He was vaguely aware that Atemu had moved, rising up over him. Hot lips pressed to his, and Yugi held him close as the kiss turned more passionate, their bodies rubbing together and creating a pleasant friction that Yugi wanted more of.

Atemu suddenly moved again, and Yugi opened his eyes, wondering what he was up to now. He looked down to see Atemu unbuttoning his jeans, and before he could utter a word, a tanned hand had slipped inside his jeans to caress his hardened length. Yugi keened and closed his eyes again, hearing Atemu chuckle at his reaction. "Does that feel good, Little One? Moan for me..." Atemu murmured.

Yugi complied, a low moan escaping his lips as Atemu rubbed him a little harder. The motions stopped then as Atemu removed his hand. Yugi opened his eyes, making a sound of protest. He needed Atemu's hand back on him. Atemu smirked and tapped him on the nose, chuckling again when Yugi moved his head and nipped at his finger. "Patience Yugi. I'll give you what you want soon enough."

Atemu reached down then, and he began work Yugi's pants off his hips, sliding them down his legs. Finally ridding his lover of that garment, Atemu threw it to the floor. Atemu smiled at the dazed and pleasured look on Yugi's face, pride flowing through him. It was he that had done that to Yugi, not anyone else. He began to slide Yugi's boxers off, his ruby orbs feasting on the pale skin revealed to him. Yugi was so beautiful, mere words could not hope to describe how exquisite he was with his porcelain skin, his slender figure. Yugi shifted uneasily under his stare, and Atemu looked back up to find uncertainly in those luminous indigo orbs.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned. Atemu looked upon him tenderly, reaching out a hand to stroke Yugi's cheek.

"Beautiful, so beautiful... My little one." Atemu told him, and Yugi smiled, a blush staining his cheeks. Atemu threw Yugi's boxers to the floor as well, leaving Yugi completely bared to him. Atemu's eyes trailed over Yugi's body again, tanned hands running over his thighs. Yugi cooed softly at the tender touch, not noticing when Atemu used this opportunity to spread his legs. Yugi was aware however, of Atemu leaning down towards that most intimate part of him. He reacted instinctively, trying to pull back and close his legs, but Atemu wedged himself between them, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Ah, ah Little One." Atemu tsked. Yugi watched him with a flushed face and wide eyes as Atemu lowered himself further. Yugi gasped when Atemu licked his tip, a sharp bolt of pleasure running through him. Atemu smirked at him, and he heard Yugi scream as he engulfed the boy's length in his mouth. He kept a tight grip on Yugi's thighs to prevent him from bucking as he worked him over, enjoying Yugi's taste. Atemu felt a rush of pleasure flow through him as he listened to Yugi pant and moan, the sounds turning him on even further. Atemu glanced at Yugi, finding the boy squirming and arching his back, trying to press closer to the wonderful heat that surrounded him. He made quite an erotic picture, moaning and tossing his head from side to side. Yugi began tensing under him, and Atemu turned his attention back to his task, intent on bringing Yugi over the edge into bliss.

Yugi was in such a pleasant place. Pleasure crashed through him, again and again, and Yugi thought he would go insane from the intensity of it. His hands gripped the bedsheets beside him, bunching the fabric into balls before releasing them, only to grab a hold of them again. Oh gods it felt so good! Yugi screamed again as Atemu lightly scraped his teeth over his length, sending a wave of slightly painful pleasure through him. Yugi could feel himself tensing, his moans coming continuously as that pleasurable knot tightened even further.

"A-Atemu, I-I-oh gods!" Yugi moaned. "P-Please-I-!" The suction around him increased, and Yugi screamed again as he released, the sensations driving him over the edge. Atemu lapped up his lover's warm essence, not letting a drop escape. He leaned up over Yugi then, pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips before pulling away and rising to his knees, beginning to undo the button to his own jeans. Two warm hands on his own stopped him, and Atemu looked down into darkened violet eyes.

"Let me... I want to touch you too." Yugi murmured, his blush darkening. Atemu smiled and removed his hands, giving Yugi the freedom to do as he wished. Yugi rose to his knees as well, undoing Atemu's jeans as he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Atemu's chest. This action earned a low groan, and Atemu's hands rose to grip Yugi's shoulders. Yugi turned his attention to sliding Atemu's jeans off his hips, Atemu shifting and changing position to help him get the garments off. They were thrown to the floor, and Yugi leaned up, kissing Atemu as one of his hands trailed down to lightly grip his lover's erection. Atemu moaned against his mouth, bucking a little into Yugi's hand as he pumped gently.

"Yes...my little one...just like that." Atemu whispered huskily against his mouth. Yugi felt a surge of pride go through him as Atemu moaned again, liking the fact he could cause the other male such pleasure. After a minute or two, Atemu pulled Yugi's hand away from him and gently eased the boy back down onto the bed. He then turned to Yugi's end table and opened the drawer, searching for something he could use as lubricant. He found a tube of lotion and snatched it up, uncapping the lid and squirting a decent amount into his hand. He slicked up his fingers, and then leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips to distract him from what he was about to do next.

Yugi was becoming lost in the kiss when he felt something slick at his entrance. He gasped against Atemu's mouth as the elder male inserted a finger into him, followed by a second. A twinge of pain shot up his back as Atemu began to scissor them, making him whimper his displeasure against Atemu's mouth. Atemu pulled back and made soothing sounds, using his other hand to gently stroke Yugi's face. Yugi arched a little and whimpered again when Atemu inserted a third finger, and Atemu began to murmur in Egyptian to him. The soft sounds of the foreign language helped to soothe Yugi, and he tried to relax a little as Atemu continued to stretch him, preparing him for what was to come.

Yugi suddenly cried out as a white flash went off behind his eyes, pleasure shooting through him once more. Atemu grinned down at him, watching his reaction. "That seems to be the spot, huh Little One?" Atemu murmured. Yugi went to reply when Atemu hit his prostate again, causing a moan of pleasure to pass his lips instead. Atemu tortured him with it for a few minutes, continuously hitting his pleasure spot, before withdrawing his fingers. Yugi groaned in protest at the removal, causing Atemu to chuckle.

"I'll give you what you want in a moment, my beautiful little lover." Atemu promised. Yugi watched him grab the lotion again, and a moment later Atemu was slicking his own erection with the substance, a heated moan passing his lips that he was unable to suppress. Yugi then watched Atemu settle himself between his legs, and his spread them just a little wider for better access. Atemu's member bumped against his entrance, and the Egyptian laced his fingers with Yugi's, pinning his hands to the side of Yugi's head.

"Atemu...please..." Yugi whispered.

"Relax. Remember to relax, and it will lessen your pain." Atemu told him before he began to push inside Yugi's entrance. Yugi tried to do as he said and relax, but it began to hurt as the bigger male slid inside him. Yugi cried out in pain, his hands tightening on Atemu's. Atemu leaned down and kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain. Atemu moaned against Yugi's mouth as his length was fully engulfed in warmth. By the gods Yugi was tight! It felt so good... Atemu forced himself to be still for Yugi's benefit, well aware of the pain he was feeling. Atemu pulled away from his mouth to trail kisses down to his neck, his hands removing themselves from Yugi's to trail over Yugi's chest and sides, trying to give Yugi that pleasurable feeling back.

Yugi's eyes fluttered closed, pleasure swimming through him again as Atemu touched him and suckled the tender flesh on his neck. The pain down below was almost gone as well, and he shifted, giving a roll of his hips to let Atemu know he was ready. He was rewarded with a groan of pleasure, sharp teeth biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Yugi whimpered, and Atemu soothed the bite with kisses and licks, apologizing for the wound.

"Atemu...please, please." Yugi pleaded, and Atemu's fingers laced with his again as the Pharaoh pulled out of him achingly slow. Yugi arched a bit, trying to recapture him, and then Atemu slammed back in, earning a cry of pleasure from the boy underneath him. Atemu set up a slow rhythm, kissing Yugi heatedly as he moved within him. Yugi squirmed under him, lost in the blissful feelings surging through him as they kissed hotly, not being able to get enough of each other. Atemu was being so gentle with him, and the tender passion nearly brought tears to Yugi's eyes.

"Oh my little one, so hot, so very tight..." Atemu moaned against his mouth, increasing his pace. Yugi cried out under him as the next thrust caused Atemu to hit his prostate, sending a spark of pleasure through Yugi. He wanted to feel that again. He shifted slightly, earning a hiss of pleasure from the man above him. Yugi freed his hands from Atemu's, gripping the other man's shoulders as he looked into his eyes. Atemu's ruby orbs were almost maroon, having darkened so completely with desire, and even so, Atemu's eyes held such tenderness for him, and his touches were so soft and gentle. The sight of Atemu's bliss heightened Yugi's pleasure even further. This between them just felt so right, and Yugi knew he and Atemu had been made for each other.

Atemu didn't think he could last much longer, the pleasure coursing through him about at it's breaking point. Yugi felt so good, and the sense of completion Atemu felt when he joined with him was unsurpassed. Not a one of his conquests before Yugi had ever felt so right, had fit with him like this. Yugi was everything he ever could have hoped for and more. Atemu knew he would never tire of this sensation, ever. His next thrust hit Yugi's prostate once again, and he aimed for it with every thrust now. If he was going over, he was going to make sure that Yugi fell over the brink with him.

The pants and moans throughout the room were becoming continuous, and the bed creaked and bounced under them from the force Atemu was putting behind his thrusts as he increased the pace again. Yugi screamed his pleasure, clinging to Atemu as he thrust deeply inside him. "Gods, Atemu, yes! Harder, please!" Yugi found himself crying out, and Atemu complied, panting for breath. He reached down between them and gripped Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He was almost there, and the way that Yugi was tensing and crying out under him told Atemu that Yugi was about there as well.

"Oh gods, oh yes, Atemu!" Yugi cried, his grip on Atemu tightening as he released, his essence splashing over Atemu's hand and both their stomachs. Atemu groaned aloud as Yugi tightened around him further due to his release, and he lost himself inside his smaller lover.

"Oh gods Yugi!" Atemu shuddered as he released, his eyes falling closed as he gasped for breath. He pulled out of Yugi gently before his strength gave out, and he collapsed next to Yugi, watching the younger male's chest rise and fall rapidly as he fought to control his breathing. He pulled Yugi into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, showing his adoration for the boy in this manner. Yugi snuggled close to him, giving an adorable coo that made Atemu smile tenderly. He leaned down a little and gave Yugi a chaste kiss.

"My little one, mine." Atemu murmured. Yugi looked up at him, his indigo orbs sparkling with happiness.

"Yours." He agreed. "And you're mine." Yugi snuggled closer still and closed his eyes. Atemu held him tenderly, watching him until he was sure Yugi had fallen asleep. Yugi's facial features softened, and a smile stayed on his lips as he breathed softly. Atemu pressed one last kiss to Yugi's forehead before he reached down and pulled the comforter over them and closing his own eyes. Both of them were going to be pleasantly tired later, and the thought made Atemu chuckle. A few minutes later, he had succumbed to sleep as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

By the time Yugi woke up, it was late in the afternoon. The sun was shining right through the window, and the light began to bother his eyes even though he was not facing the window. He opened his eyes when his stomach gave an angry rumble, letting him know he was hungry. It was no wonder, since he hadn't eaten anything all day. Yugi opened his eyes, finding himself staring at bronzed skin, and it was then he remembered he was naked. In bed. With Atemu. Who was also naked. A blush lit Yugi's cheeks as the events of the morning came back to him, and he let out a giddy giggle.

He and Atemu had made love.

And it had been _**great!**_

Yugi stretched carefully, trying not to hit Atemu and wake the elder male. A twinge of pain shot up his backside, and he winced. Oh man, that hurt... But it had been so worth it. Yugi smiled and moved, trying to be careful for two reasons now. He didn't actually want to get out of bed, but he knew he probably should take some pain meds or he was going to be beyond sore later. Atemu remained sleeping soundly as Yugi left the room and padded down the hall to the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and took two Tylenol, then left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. He was hungry, but he didn't want to leave Atemu's side at the moment. Food could wait just a little longer.

Yugi climbed back into the bed, and suddenly a tanned hand clamped around his wrist, yanking him down onto the bed. Yugi was pulled into Atemu's arms, and he found himself looking up into slightly annoyed crimson eyes. "And where did you go?" Atemu grumbled. Yugi giggled and snuggled close.

"Bathroom. I needed some pain meds." Yugi admitted. That caught Atemu's attention, and his annoyance was gone quick as a wink, replaced with concern.

"Pain?" Atemu questioned. "Does it hurt too badly? Was I too rough Little One?" Yugi laughed as Atemu fired off all those questions.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just wanted to stay in bed with you a little longer, and I thought it'd hurt less later then if I took them now." Yugi told him, smiling. Atemu settled down, his ruby orbs still searching Yugi's violet ones.

"If you are certain."

"I am." Yugi's stomach growled again, and Atemu arched a brow, chuckling.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat." Atemu told him. Yugi groaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu, nuzzling his chest.

"Don't wanna move." Yugi pouted. Atemu laughed, wrapping his arms around Yugi as well.

"Fine. We can remain where we are, but only for a few minutes longer. After we get some sustenance, we can come back to bed." Atemu bargained.

"Deal." They snuggled close to each other again, just content with basking in each other's presence. Their contentment was only temporary however, as the doorbell began to ring. Yugi groaned out loud, not wishing to move. Atemu ignored the sound at first too, but when the rings turned into pounding, Yugi realized that whoever was at the door was not going to go away.

"Stay here Yugi. I will answer the door." Atemu offered, already rising from the bed. Yugi reached out for him, his eyes widening.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Atemu questioned, turning back to him. Yugi bit his lip, blushing.

"Put your boxers or something on before you answer the door, okay?" Yugi pleaded. Atemu smiled and reached down for the garment that had been thrown to the floor last night during their activities. He pulled them on and then left the room. The pounding had not ceased, and Atemu ground his teeth together. If this was not important, he was going to wring the neck of the person who dared intrude upon them. Atemu grabbed the doorknob and twisted, opening the door.

"Oh my!" Mai exclaimed, a blush lighting her cheeks as she took in Atemu's state. "Sorry honey. Did I interrupt something?" Atemu's gaze softened, and he blinked in surprise at seeing Mai on Yugi's doorstep.

"Uh, not exactly. We were...resting." Atemu told her, looking a little embarrassed. Mai giggled.

"I was wondering what had happened with the two of you after that restaurant incident. Seems I was right in what I thought was going to happen. Good for you!" Mai cheered him, making Atemu blush.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yugi's voice sounded behind Atemu, and the Egyptian turned, noticing that Yugi had put on a long sleeved white shirt that was clearly too big for him. Atemu recognized it as something they had picked up for him when he and Yugi had gone to the mall the first time. Yugi was also wearing a pair of boxers. Yugi was also blushing from embarrassment at his cousin catching them nearly naked. Mai grinned broadly as she looked Yugi over, stepping into the house. Atemu closed the door behind her, and he moved closer to Yugi.

"Oh my, cous cous. Seems you two have been doing the naughty. Maybe I shouldn't have dropped by today and given you two a little more privacy." Mai laughed.

"Mai!" Yugi exclaimed, mortified.

"What? There's nothing embarrassing about it. You're an adult and fully capable of having all the naughty time you want." Mai teased, watching Yugi turn the color of a ripe cherry. Atemu chuckled, his crimson orbs dancing with amusement.

"Did you come to check up on us Mai?" Atemu questioned.

"Oh yeah. I was just curious as to what happened after Tea and I left. Seems everything turned out okay." Mai explained. At the mention of Tea's name, Yugi felt a rush of guilt flood him. Tea... For a moment, Yugi felt like the scum of the earth. He had used Tea, hurt her, and then jumped on Atemu the first chance he had. He had had the time of his life today while Tea... Yugi bit his lip.

"Is...is she okay?" Yugi asked. Mai's eyes softened as she looked at him. She knew why he was worried.

"She'll be fine sweetie. She was a little heartbroken, but she admitted to me that she had seen this coming, maybe not right away, but the longer the night went on, the more it became apparent to her. And she told me to tell you not to blame yourself. You two weren't even serious, it was just a date to see if you two were compatible, and you simply found someone else more compatible with you. She told me to tell you not to worry about her." Mai told him. Yugi lowered his gaze.

"I feel so terrible. She didn't deserve any of that. I feel like...no. I know I used her." Yugi admitted.

"She wasn't mad at you sugar. Sure she was upset and disappointed that it didn't work out, but she said she was going to be fine, and she just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with her." Mai said softly. Tears filled Yugi's vision. What a wonderful and kindhearted girl Tea was. Even after what he had done, she still held out hope for his own happiness. Yugi glanced at Atemu with tears shining in his eyes.

"Atemu, I have to go and apologize to her." Yugi pleaded with his eyes for Atemu to understand. Atemu looked back at him with sympathy and understanding.

"I know Little One. Go on. I shall await your return." Yugi turned and hurried down the hallway, heading to his room to find some decent clothes. Atemu and Mai headed towards the kitchen and sat at the table. A few minutes later, Yugi came flying through the living room and out the front door. Mai watched Atemu, gauging his reaction. He looked worried, and she gave him a comforting smile as he turned back to her.

"He's only going to apologize Temy."

"I know. But...did she actually say that? That all she wanted was Yugi's happiness, even if it wasn't with her?" Atemu asked. Mai blinked.

"Yeah, she did. Why?" Atemu looked lost at Mai's answer, as if he was fighting with something inside of himself.

"I...just didn't expect those words from her. I expected a battle for Yugi, and she just gave him to me." Atemu explained, feeling a little guilty. Mai chuckled.

"Tea is a sweet girl, and she recognizes a battle lost. Most women won't try to cling to something they know they can't have honey." Mai told him.

"Perhaps I have judged her wrong this entire time." Atemu admitted. Guilt racked him. She was truly not at all like the woman who resembled her, and Atemu had been a fool to think in such a way. Mai smiled kindly at him, her eyes shining.

"It's a good man who can admit when he was wrong." Mai spoke. Atemu sighed heavily.

"And indeed I was wrong." Atemu admitted. Mai rose from her chair, and she began to wander around the kitchen, searching through Yugi's cabinets and fridge. "Mai, what are you doing?" Atemu questioned her. Mai turned to him and smiled.

"Thought you and Yugi would be hungry. Now, I'm no master chef like my little cousin, but I'm pretty sure I can microwave something warm for the two of you. Plus, I'm in need of a bite too." Mai giggled. Atemu chuckled.

"Just an excuse to rummage for food." Atemu said, his eyes shining with mirth.

"You know it!" Mai laughed.

* * *

Yugi raised a hand to knock on Tea's door, but then he lowered it. What if she didn't want to ever see his face again? He wouldn't blame her if she felt that way. He wouldn't want to talk to himself either. _Now Yugi, it's no time to chicken out. You owe her an apology, and you will be a class A wuss for the rest of your life if you do not knock on that door,_ Yugi told himself. He knocked quickly then, before he could actually chicken out. He waited patiently, hoping she would answer the door, and yet hoping she wouldn't.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Tea peeked outside. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she opened the door completely. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" Tea asked. Yugi gulped and forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"I came to apologize. I was a real jerk to you, and I know sorry probably isn't good enough, but it's the best that I can offer you." Yugi told her in a low tone, his eyes lowering of their own accord.

"It's okay Yugi. I understand that you like someone else, and we just weren't meant to be. I'm not going to cry myself to sleep every night about it, or eat tons of chocolate ice cream. It's cool." Tea told him, and Yugi looked up at her to see a real genuine smile on her face.

"Tea, do you mean that? I wouldn't blame you if you smacked me or something." Tea laughed and nodded.

"Of course I mean it. I mean, I won't say I'm one hundred percent okay, because I do like you, but I'm not going to whine and complain. You don't like me like that, it didn't work out, end of story. We can at least be friends right?" Tea grinned at him. "But if it'll make you feel better..." Tea reached out and lightly smacked one of Yugi's cheeks. Yugi gaped at her, and it only made her giggle. "There. I smacked you."

"Tea-"

"Don't Yugi. There's no need to make a bigger deal out of this. I lost out to someone else, and I'm cool with that." Tea continued before Yugi could say anything. "All I want is for you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. I wish you luck with your man, and my only demand is that you still talk to me from time to time. I like you too much to let things end badly between us."

"I don't want things to end badly either." Yugi admitted. "You're a very good friend, and I'm honored you'd even agree to want to keep it that way. Thank you Tea. Really, thank you, and I want you to know that I want you to be happy too. I know you'll find a great guy real soon." Tea leaned down and hugged Yugi, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you Yugi. I'll see you around." Tea waved before closing her front door.

"Bye." Yugi whispered before turning and heading back to his own place. He felt lighter then air after that conversation. Tea truly was an awesome girl and a wonderful friend. He walked back into the house, and that was when he heard his microwave go off and Mai's voice sound from the kitchen.

"Soup's on!" The sound of Atemu's laughter met his ears then, and Yugi smiled. He went into the kitchen to find his cousin wearing one of his aprons and a pair of oven mitts, which really looked out of place on her with her all leather ensemble and white petticoat shirt. She was setting a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Atemu and speaking in a fake french accent, which was what was making his lover laugh.

"Mai, what on earth are you doing?" Yugi asked, drawing their attention to him.

"Bonjour mon ami! I am making ze soup for you and your amor! Come, sit down, eat!" She giggled, going to the counter and placing another bowl of soup at Yugi's place on the table. Atemu grinned at him, his face flushed from laughing.

"Thanks Mai." Yugi chuckled, sitting down at the table. Mai put another bowl in the microwave and began to heat it, then flopped down in an extra chair after removing the mitts and apron.

"Whew! That's a lot of work!" Mai joked.

"Oh yeah, making soup for people takes a ton of effort." Yugi teased her.

"I have never heard such an accent before. It was quite entertaining." Atemu spoke before digging into his food.

"Glad I could brighten your day, sunshine." Mai turned to Yugi then. "So, cous cous, what did Tea have to say?" Atemu turned his attention to Yugi, curious as well to how the conversation between them had gone. Yugi cleared his throat and gave a small smile.

"It went well. We agreed to just stay friends, and we wished each other luck with our lives." Yugi answered.

"I am glad." Atemu told him. Yugi blinked at him.

"Yeah? I thought you didn't like her." Yugi replied, tipping his head a little. Atemu coughed and looked away.

"Perhaps I misjudged her." Yugi smiled at Atemu's admittance of being wrong. If Atemu could see that, then perhaps he and Tea could get along now, which in truth would make Yugi very happy. It seemed like everything was going to be alright now. They finished their lunch/dinner and then Mai revealed that had to get going. Yugi saw her to the door while Atemu headed back to their bedroom. Their bedroom... Yes it was theirs now. The thought made Yugi swell with happiness. Yugi opened the door for his cousin, and she bent down to give him a hug goodbye.

"I'm happy for the two of you. You deserve this happiness Yugi." Mai told him, a kind smile on her lips.

"Thanks Mai." As she turned to go, Yugi spoke again, halting her for a few seconds. "Hey Mai, don't be afraid to snag someone for yourself." Mai turned back to him and gave him a thankful smile.

"I'm still not sure if I'm ready Yugi, but thanks." She continued on down the walkway, and Yugi shut the door. Yugi locked the front door and hurried back to the bedroom, intent on staying the rest of the evening and night in Atemu's arms. As he entered the room, he was picked up by a very naked Pharaoh and deposited on the bed. By the time Yugi realized what had just happened, Atemu had closed the door and pounced on him, already starting to remove his clothes. Yugi giggled, lifting his arms so Atemu could remove his shirt.

"Impatient much?" Yugi teased. Atemu grinned at him, his ruby eyes glinting.

"Are you complaining?" Atemu teased back.

"Nope. Not at all." Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck then, bringing his lover down for a passionate kiss.

A couple very satisfying hours later found Yugi snuggled close to Atemu, both of them panting from their latest round of love making. Yugi was sticky and sore, but he could honestly care less. He had never been so happy before in his life. He mewled happily and nuzzled the sweat sheened chest of his lover, earning a chuckle from Atemu. "Are you content, Little One?" Atemu inquired.

"Very much so." Yugi replied. "I never thought I could be this happy, you know?" He moved positions so that he was now laying on top of Atemu, one pale hand splayed across his chest while he met and held his lover's eyes. Oh gods how he loved those eyes.

"I didn't either. In fact, to be honest, I never knew such bliss could exist." Atemu admitted, reaching up to brush Yugi's bangs behind his ear and stroke the flesh of his cheek. Yugi lifted his hand to clasp over Atemu's tanned one, holding it in place. This was heaven right here. Just being with each other was all the paradise Yugi could ever ask for. He moved back down, pressing himself against Atemu's side. As Atemu drifted off, Yugi's thoughts turned else where.

Right here was everything he could have ever wanted, but a sense of presentiment loomed over him. Yugi's grip on Atemu tightened as his thoughts turned to Anzu. He knew Atemu had told him there was nothing to fear from her so long as she couldn't get his box, but somewhere deep inside, Yugi knew better. He knew that she wouldn't rest until she had reclaimed what she thought of as hers; her actions that night in the desert told Yugi that much. No matter what, he could not let her get to Atemu. Right then and there, Yugi vowed to himself that he would free Atemu from this curse so that Anzu could never hurt him again.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Anzu bit impatiently into the meat that Duke had given her. It was a part of the meal package that Gina had given to them before they left, although they still had to cook it themselves. It had been two days since she had last seen Atemu, and her patience was growing thinner and thinner. Duke sat across the fire from her, thumbing through his spell book, just like he had been doing for hours the past two days. Anzu could sense something was amiss in the way Duke was treating her now, and she watched him, trying to figure out what it was, even as she ran over her plans for tearing Atemu's new master to shreds. How dare that boy even put his hands on what was hers?

Anzu rose to her feet, discarding the rest of her meal, and began to walk towards the Nile. As they had journeyed, they stayed close to the river for water and bathing purposes, and Anzu was intent on bathing at the moment while she thought. Her actions brought Duke's gaze to her, and he watched her as she stalked down a ways, to where he could see her, but just barely. He turned his attention back to his book then. He knew Anzu was getting very impatient. When she wanted something, she wanted it immediately, so he could not hope to keep stalling her while pretending to look for a spell. But what could he do? Atemu had confessed that night he didn't want her, and even before then, Duke knew this because of his rejection of his princess. It was the whole reason they were in this mess, because Anzu wanted Atemu, but the feelings were not returned.

Duke wished with all his might that Anzu would just give up, but it wasn't to be. Unless he did something, this would only continue. Duke was loyal to his princess, and he loved her, there was no doubt about that, but ever since the other night, he had been questioning what he was doing. He knew it wasn't right to want to condemn Atemu to a lifetime of servitude at Anzu's hands, but Anzu was his princess, and he loved her. Duke sighed. But she would never love him back, would she? All she would ever want was Atemu. Doing all of this would make Anzu happy, but no one else would be happy. Atemu would be miserable, he would be miserable, and that boy... The boy who was with Atemu the other night, he would be miserable too.

Duke had seen the way Atemu had tried to protect him, placing himself in front of the boy when Anzu drew near. Duke had also seen the fear in the monarch's eyes upon seeing Anzu, but yet he had stood her down, and all for that boy with the strange gem-like eyes. It had seemed to Duke as well, by the way they were holding each other when they had arrived, that they were together. If he helped Anzu, he would be responsible for tearing the two of them apart. In that instant, Duke made up his mind. He was not going to help Anzu get Atemu. He was going to leave him and the strange boy to their lives.

Anzu scrubbed her body with the sand lying on the banks of the Nile, hissing as it scratched her tender skin. She hated bathing like a peasant, but it was the only way she could get clean. Damn Duke, she thought, sinking into the waters to rinse herself. If he would just hurry up and help her get Atemu's box, then they could go home and she could have a real bath. Anzu sighed in bliss as the thought of soap bubbles and scented oils. She stepped from the Nile, her body sopping wet, and dressed, hating the way the fabric clung to her wet body and wishing she had something to dry herself with. Already she was freezing cold from being so wet, but the hot sun would dry her soon enough, and then bake her on top of that.

She came back the tent, irritated since the soles of her feet were now covered in sand again, and she noticed that Duke had put his spell book away. His emerald green eyes were focused on nothing, just staring blankly into the fire. She sat down across from him, her head tilting slightly to the side. He made no movement to acknowledge her presence, and Anzu made an annoyed noise. Duke stirred and blinked, his gaze moving over to capture hers.

"Duke, what are you doing? I thought you were looking for a spell?" Anzu asked, her azure eyes hardening. Duke shifted, looking uneasy, and it sent a feeling of dread through her. What on Earth was he thinking to make him so nervous?

"Ah... Princess... About that..." Duke started slowly. Anzu shot to her feet in an instant, somehow knowing what he was getting ready to say.

"What about it!" It took a great amount of self restraint to keep her cool, and Anzu breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

"I cannot help you." Duke admitted, looking away from her. For a moment, Anzu just stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock. What...had he just said? That he could not help her? White hot fury raced through her then.

"Why can you not help me? Were you unable to locate a spell?" Anzu inquired through clenched teeth. Duke sighed and raised his gaze to hers.

"Princess, don't you think this whole thing is in vain? The Pharaoh does not want you, he never did. Didn't you see the way he protected that boy the other night? It's clear he has found someone he cares about, and I would be a fool to help you tear the two of them apart. And what would that gain you in the end? The Pharaoh would still hate you, and everyone would be miserable." Duke explained calmly, well aware of the growing anger inside Anzu's vivid blue eyes. There was storm cloud brewing, and he didn't want to fight with her, but he was finally going to put his foot down.

"You know nothing." Anzu hissed. "That boy _will_ die, and I _will_ reclaim Atemu, with or without your help, my _dear _bodyguard." The threat in her voice was clear, and it made Duke gulp. She would do what she said, he had no doubt about that. Suddenly another thought struck Duke. What the hell was he doing? They were alone in the desert somewhere in Khemet, a long way away from their own home. Anzu may be his princess, but he was responsible for her, and he was to stop her from doing anything stupid. Duke suddenly surged to his feet, a new fire in his eyes.

"No!" He snapped, and Anzu faltered, taking a step backwards. When she had recovered, her eyes narrowed.

"What...did you just say to me?" She growled.

"I said no." Duke told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am tired of this Princess. I am tired of chasing a man for you who doesn't want you. I'm tired of listening to you complain day in and day out. I'm tired of it all!"

"Duke, you will help me! I command you as your princess!" Anzu shrieked.

"And I just got through telling you no. Princess, why not just let him go? He doesn't want you." Duke told her again for the third time. "Why not just move on and be with someone who will love and appreciate you?"

"He will learn to love and appreciate me!" Anzu kept shrieking. "I want Atemu damn you! I want him and no other!"

"Princess, you're not listening to reason! He will never want you! Never!" Duke yelled, raising his voice for the first time to her in all his years of servitude. Anzu closed her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears. Duke's heart wrenched at the sight. Why couldn't he just make her see that this was all fruitless? The Pharaoh would never want her the way she wanted him, so why couldn't she just see that? It was then the answer came to Duke.

Anzu thought she was in love.

Duke recognized her pain in that instant, because it was a pain he experienced everyday. He knew what it was like to love someone to the point of doing anything for them, even if it meant trying to help them be with someone else, even if that other person didn't want them. Anzu thought she was in love, so she was doing everything in her power to try to express that, but everything she was doing was wrong. She couldn't see how what she had done would never make Atemu love her. Anzu was blinded by her infatuation with the Pharaoh.

"Duke... Please..." Anzu's tone broke Duke's heart. "I... Duke, I love him." He knew. Duke knew this. But he had to make her face reality, and in doing so, he had to make himself see reality. He could never have the beautiful young woman standing in front of him, and it tore his heart to shreds to admit it, but it was the truth. Steeling himself, he stood up to his full height and looked down at her.

"Princess, forgive me. But I cannot and will not help you kidnap a man who does not and will never love you." There, he said it one more time. Anzu sank to her knees and began to sob, loud brokenhearted sounds that almost made Duke turn around and promise her Atemu and the world, if only she would cease to make that awful, heart wrenching noise. He sat down on the other side of the now dying fire and picked up his spell book. Suddenly something rammed into him, and he looked up, startled to see Anzu on top of him, her hands reaching for the spell book.

"Give it to me!" She screamed. "I'll get him back myself, you worthless piece of trash!"

"Princess, stop it!" Duke used one hand to hold her back and the other to keep the book out of her reach. "Stop it now!"

"You haven't the right to order me around! Give me the Ra damned book!" Anzu shrieked, clawing at him in an attempt to get closer to the book. Her nails hurt as they scratched his skin. He bled, and yet he still fought her, trying to reason with her and keep her away from the book.

"Princess! Cease this foolishness at once!" Duke roared, his green eyes burning with rage. He was close to hitting her to subdue her, and he really did not want to have to go to such measures to keep the book out of her hands. Was she really so determined to have the Pharaoh?

"Give it to me or I swear I will have you beheaded for treason when we return home! GIVE IT TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Anzu screamed, swiping at his face with her nails. Duke cried out and dropped the book, both hands going towards his bleeding cheek. Anzu scrambled over him and grabbed the book, then surged to her feet and began to run. Duke moaned in pain, rolling onto his stomach. He looked up to see Anzu running down the Nile, and he hurried to his feet, ignoring the stinging wounds she had inflicted, and raced after her.

"PRINCESS! RETURN MY SPELL BOOK AT ONCE!" Duke roared, knowing he had to catch her. He heard her squeal at the tone of his voice, and he saw her try to pick up speed, but the area was sandy, and she tripped more then once. Duke was gaining on her, and he saw her rifling through the spell book as he approached. Anzu had just begun to say a spell when Duke tackled her, sending them both into the sand. Anzu screamed and fought him, trying to get back to the book which was now a couple feet away due to Duke rolling with her.

"LET ME GO DAMN YOU!" Anzu beat at his chest as he jerked her up, getting to their feet. Duke had had enough by this point, and he smacked Anzu across the face. Silence reigned between them as she stared wide eyed up at him, and he stared wide eyed down at her. Duke felt his heart drop to his stomach. He had just hit the Princess of Nubia, his own charge. It mattered not why he had done it, only that he had, and now surely she would have him executed.

"Princess..." Duke let her go and backed away from her, picking up the discarded book. "I am so sorry..."

"You hit me." Anzu choked out. "Do you really hate me this much?"

"I don't hate you!" Duke protested before he could stop himself. "I...am sorry. I will not ask your forgiveness for my action; it was foolish of me."

"All I wanted was for you to help me get Atemu's box. Why won't you help me?" Anzu pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Duke's heart hardened towards her in an instant, his action almost forgotten. Damn her!

"Princess, we will end your obsession, and we will end it now." Duke's eyes burned as he stared at her. This all had happened because of her foolish desire for the Pharaoh of Khemet, and he would end it himself. He would cave to her demands and take her to see Atemu. It was the least he could do after harming her, but it was all he was willing to do. He would not allow her to take the Pharaoh, merely see his happiness with that boy. Perhaps then she would finally understand. Duke gripped her wrist and flipped the book open, searching for the spell he wanted.

"Duke?" Anzu's voice was tinged with fear, but he ignored her. He began to chant a spell, and the wind whipped around them, blowing sand and dust into their faces. Anzu coughed and sputtered, her hair getting into her mouth as well as sand, but Duke seemed unaffected as he chanted still. A vortex appeared around them, and Anzu leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Duke's waist. "Duke! What are you doing!"

Duke snapped the book closed as the vortex howled, and he held fast to Anzu, not because he wanted to, but because it was the only way to transfer them both. In seconds they were deposited in another area, and Anzu stepped away from Duke to look around her. It was a small place, at least by her standards, and it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Duke, where are we?" She asked.

"Exactly where you wanted to be." Duke replied, his eyes flashing green ice. Anzu continued to look around. There were so many strange things here that she had never seen before, and she didn't know the names of them. It was very tacky to her however, and she saw it looked like a small home. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of anyone living here. It didn't look very comfortable at all.

"How could anyone live in this place?" Anzu inquired.

"Princess, shut up for one second and turn around." Duke told her. Anzu frowned at his harsh tone, but she did as she was told. When she did, her eyes lit up with happiness, and a smile spread across her face.

Across the room from her and Duke, amethyst and crimson eyes both widened with horror.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Yugi flipped the closed sign to open, smiling as he began another day of work at the shop. Atemu was already back in the storeroom, grabbing the rags and cleaner that he needed to clean the windows with. Yugi smiled and stretched before turning and heading back to the storeroom as well. Atemu was coming out of said room then, and he passed Yugi a rag, giving the smaller male a smile before heading for the front windows.

Yugi grabbed some cleaner of his own out of the room before heading back to the counter and wiping it down. The mornings were always a little slow, so it gave the two men time enough to get the cleaning out of the way before waiting for customers. Yugi didn't expect today to be very busy or eventful. There was no merchandise arriving, or anything that needed stocked on the shelves, so once the cleaning was done, the rest of the day would just be spent sitting around.

Yugi glanced up as he cleaned, his eyes seeking out his lover across the room. Truth be told, he really had wanted to just stay in Atemu's arms, but he knew he couldn't spend everyday, all day in them, though the idea was very appealing. Atemu was such a tender lover, and his touch sent fires along Yugi's flesh that he had never felt before. Yugi's violet eyes traveled over what sun kissed skin he could see, and his mouth watered as he recalled how that skin tasted. Yugi subconsciously licked his lips, desire smoldering in his eyes. Oh, he had it bad…

Atemu shivered suddenly, pausing for a moment in his duties. He slowly turned around, sensing the gaze on him. His crimson orbs connected with amethyst, noting the way they had clouded over with want. Yugi gave him a come hither look then that burned him pleasantly throughout his body and made him want to throw Yugi down on that counter top and take him right there. By the look on Yugi's face, Atemu doubted his little one would mind.

"Something you want?" Atemu asked, a smirk crossing his lips. Yugi merely grinned, nodding.

"I see something I'd like. Too bad I'm working." Yugi teased.

"Ah, but why should you let a little thing like that stop you?" Atemu sauntered over to the counter and leaned over it, his eyes boring into Yugi's. Yugi looked up at him, a coy smile crossing his face. The heat between them was intense, and Yugi couldn't seem to get enough of it. If not for the fact he was currently working, he wouldn't mind going a little further with their play.

"The windows." Yugi told him simply, causing Atemu to turn and look at the two rather large glass windows. People passing by could see everything once they glanced into the shop, and so Atemu understood, but now that Yugi had started this game, Atemu wanted to finish it. He turned back to Yugi and smirked.

"Ah, those darn windows. Too bad we don't have a secluded place away from them." Atemu chuckled. Yugi blinked, straightening up a little.

"Secluded place?"

"Yes. Oh wait…" Atemu's eyes trailed over to the supply closet. Yugi's eyes followed his, and a blush lit his face when he figured out what Atemu meant. Before he could respond, Atemu was in front of him, and he had thrown him over his shoulder. Yugi squeaked in surprise as Atemu carried him to the closet and opened it, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

"Atemu! Wait a minute! I have to-" Yugi's protest was cut off by a pair of lips descending on his own, and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, breaking the kiss then for air. Atemu began to trail his kisses down to Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to moan again and tilt his head back for better access.

"Something you want, Master?" Atemu purred, suckling lightly on the tender flesh. Yugi gasped and clung tighter to him, pressing himself up against Atemu and earning a chuckle in return. "Eager, Yugi?" Atemu inquired, pulling away for a moment.

"Atemu…please…" Yugi leaned up and kissed him, but Atemu pulled away, smiling.

"Please what?"

"Please…please, don't tease me, please." Yugi begged, trying to draw Atemu back. Atemu savored the look of longing in Yugi's eyes. It thrilled him that he could cause Yugi so much pleasure just by these simple touches and his kiss. Atemu leaned down and brushed his lips against Yugi's, pleased when Yugi clung all the tighter to him, deepening the kiss.

"My little one, mine…" Atemu murmured as he broke the kiss. Yugi smiled, feeling Atemu's hands on the fly of his jeans, beginning to unbutton them. All his thoughts were blown out of Yugi's mind as Atemu slid to his knees, taking Yugi's jeans and boxers with him, and engulfed Yugi's length in wet heat all within a minute. Yugi gripped Atemu's shoulders, his nerves aflame with pleasure that seemed to consume him. So hot, so wet, oh gods! Yugi threw his head back and screamed as Atemu took him deeper.

"Atemu… Oh gods, Atemu!" Yugi moaned, his gut tightening in that pleasurable knot. Oh it felt so good… Yugi bunched Atemu's shirt into a ball under his hand as he neared his end. Atemu moved faster, intent on bringing him over the edge, and Yugi cried out again as he released. Atemu lapped up everything his lover had to offer before standing, licking his lips and smiling at Yugi flushed face and dazed expression.

"Delicious." Atemu commented, leaned down and giving Yugi a chaste kiss. The pharaoh began to unbutton his own pants then, more then ready to take his little lover. He was startled when Yugi moved his hands away and finished the task for him, working his pants and boxers down over his hips together. Yugi looked up into Atemu's questioning eyes and grinned.

"My turn." That was all the warning Atemu had before Yugi licked at his tip. He groaned, still staring down at Yugi. He watched as Yugi opened his mouth and slowly slid him inside, one hand grasping what he couldn't take into his mouth and stroking as he went. Atemu leaned his weight on the shelf behind him, one hand used to brace himself, the other trailing down to wind in Yugi's dark locks.

Oh… Atemu bit his lip, fighting back a moan as Yugi took him deeper, his crimson orbs sliding closed. This pleasurable torture was exquisite, and Atemu wanted more. He bucked lightly, trying to seek out more of that warmth, and Yugi's hand came up to grip his thigh, telling him without words not to move so much. Pleasure slammed through Atemu's body, and he could sense his release approaching. With great reluctance, he gently pulled Yugi away, smiling kindly when he saw the puzzled look in the other's brilliant eyes.

"I want to come inside you, not your mouth." Atemu explained, and he helped Yugi to his feet. He was so hard it hurt, and he needed Yugi like he needed air to breathe. He slicked his fingers with saliva, as they had no lubricant, for which he was regretful, but they were both past the point of return. He carefully stretched Yugi, and then he slid inside that wonderfully tight heat, both moaning at the sensation.

"Atemu, move, please." Yugi mewled, squirming. Atemu was too happy to oblige him. He kissed Yugi hard as he slid out, and then he slammed back in, earning himself a pleasured scream from his lover. Atemu began to take him hard and fast, the shelf creaking behind them.

Yugi was in heaven as Atemu pounded away inside him, and all that occupied his thoughts were his lover and the rapture flowing through his body. Oh it was so wonderful! Each and every time they were together, Yugi felt such bliss! Atemu was whispering words in his native tongue to him now, his hot breath brushing Yugi's ear and making him shiver as Atemu continued his rough pace. Yugi knew he would be feeling this later, but right now, he could have cared less. Neither male noticed when the shop bell above the door sounded.

* * *

Joey walked into the shop, surprised to see the place deserted. That was strange… Yugi was supposed to be watching this place while his grandpa was in Egypt, so where was he? And where was Atemu for that matter? He thought Atemu worked here with Yugi, helping out also while Gramps was gone. Joey pouted, saddened that there was no one there to hear his great news, and he decided to see if he could find his friends.

Joey walked further into the shop, and that was when he heard the loud scream and the sound of something thumping. Joey gasped, thinking at first that someone was hurt, so he ran towards the source of the noise. As he reached the storeroom door, the sounds became clearer.

"Oh gods! Yes! Harder!" Joey's face flamed bright red at the sound of his friend's voice, the other male sounding far from being hurt. If anything, he sounded like he was being hurt in a good way. Joey started to back away, and that was when he heard the second voice, groaning in pleasure along with his buddy. Wait a second… He knew that voice!

"Yugi! Oh, so hot, so good!" A string of foreign words followed that line, and Joey suddenly realized who Yugi's partner was. Joey's face flamed darker, and he decided his news could wait until Yugi wasn't quite so occupied. Twin shouts suddenly erupted from the room, and then silence. Joey turned and headed for the door, but he didn't quite make it as the storeroom opened. Joey turned in time to see Atemu and Yugi walk out, adjusting their clothes and laughing. Yugi looked up then, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Uh… Hey Yugi. Uh, I came to find you, but um… Seems you were a little busy, so I was gonna go…" The look on Joey's face told Yugi that he had heard everything. Yugi's face turned the color of a ripe tomato, and he let out a mortified squeak. Atemu merely chuckled, drawing Yugi's attention to him. Atemu glanced down, noting the glare on Yugi's face.

"Not funny." He hissed.

"Uh, I'll go if you want." Joey's voice sounded from the door, and Yugi glanced at him.

"No, no." Yugi motioned for him to come over as he walked behind the counter, Atemu joining him. Joey moved slowly, reluctant to leave the door.

"I can go if you want some more alone time." Joey offered.

"No, it's okay." Yugi insisted.

"Sorry." Joey mumbled, finally coming over to join them.

"It's fine. Wasn't intentional so…" Yugi trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Uh, oh yeah! I wanted to tell you my news!" Joey's face lit up as he recalled the reason he sought out his smaller friend.

"What news?" Yugi asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Well, I decided to screw up my courage and ask Mai out again." Joey began, and this gained the attention of both males, their eyes showing curiosity.

"What did she say?" Yugi questioned, leaning forward over the counter.

"She said yes!" Joey said excitedly, his honey brown eyes lit up with joy. Yugi whooped happily and hurried around the counter to hug Joey, who lifted him off the ground in his excitement.

"Congratulations Joey." Atemu told him, a kind smile on his face. Joey set Yugi down, then hurried to Atemu and wrapped him up in a hug as well, surprising the other male. Yugi giggled at the shocked look on Atemu's face.

"Really, congrats Joey." Yugi echoed Atemu's sentiment, his violet eyes glowing. Joey turned to him, his face now flushed with happiness.

"I still can't believe she actually agreed. I was so prepared to get shot down again, but when she said yes… Man, I nearly fainted on the spot." Joey admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment. Yugi walked over to him and lightly punched him on the arm, winking at him when Joey looked down at him, a playful smile on his lips.

"Now you better treat her right, or I'll have to come after you." Yugi told him. Joey grinned broadly and hugged Yugi again.

"I'd lay the world at her feet if that was what she wanted."

"I believe you, and I'm happy for you. I know you two will be good together." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Yugi. Ah, I gotta go! My shift is gonna start soon! Bye guys!" With that, Joey waved and hurried out of the shop, a bounce in his step as he went. Yugi giggled and turned back to Atemu, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Mai finally caved."

"Seems so Little One." Atemu replied, his eyes twinkling. "I wish those two much happiness."

"Me too." Silence reigned for a moment before Yugi sighed and decided to get back to work. He was stopped however, when Atemu came up behind him and turned him around, wrapping his arms around Yugi. Yugi looked up at him curiously. "Atemu?"

"Mm… Want you." Atemu brushed his lips over Yugi's, and Yugi squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Again?"

"Yes. I can't seem to get enough of you my little one."

"But the shop-"

"Can surely survive another day without you. Please?" Atemu gave him a look of such longing that Yugi's knees instantly turned to jelly.

"Alright. I'll close down the shop for the day, but you owe me." Yugi told him, stepping out of his arms to go about closing the shop. Atemu smirked, his eyes shining.

"I look forward to paying that debt, my Master." Atemu purred. Ten minutes later found Yugi and Atemu in his car on their way home.

* * *

Yugi parked the car as they reached home, and they both exited, in a hurry to resume their activities from earlier. Yugi felt a little bad that he had closed down the shop for sex with his lover, but one look at Atemu and into those scorching crimson eyes told him that it would be well worth it. Surely one day off wouldn't hurt, so long as he didn't allow himself to become that distracted again. After today, it was work first and play later, especially since he had promised that he would take care of things while Grandpa was away.

Yugi unlocked the door and they stepped inside, Atemu shutting the door while Yugi took off his shoes and laid them neatly by the door. Atemu kicked off his boots then, laying them beside Yugi's shoes. Yugi looked at Atemu then, and when their eyes connected, Atemu's control snapped. He picked Yugi up and strode to the couch where he deposited his tiny bundle on the soft cushions. Yugi squeaked and giggled as Atemu fell on top of him, pinning him to the sofa.

"I do believe you are at my mercy, Little One." Atemu murmured huskily, eyes already darkened with desire. He simply could not get enough of Yugi, and at the moment, he would be very content just to stay in his arms always.

"Really now?" Yugi leaned up to rub their noses together. "I do believe you still owe me for letting us take the day off to sate your desires, so perhaps I ought to call in my favor." Atemu grinned at the playful teasing, and he pressed a kiss to Yugi's mouth.

"And what is it you desire?" Atemu inquired.

"You." Yugi said simply. "I want to touch you, and I want to taste you."

"Then by all means Little One, do what you will with me." Yugi searched Atemu's gaze with his own, trying to determine if this was really all right.

"You'd really do that for me? You'd let me have control?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded.

"I trust you Yugi. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Atemu kissed Yugi again, softer this time, and when he pulled back, there was a mischievous look in his eyes. "And besides, who am I to deny my master what he wishes?"

Yugi giggled and leaned up, kissing Atemu. The elder man held Yugi gently while maneuvering them so that his tiny lover could be on top, staying true to his word of letting Yugi do what he desired. Yugi lifted Atemu's shirt, slipping his hands inside the fabric and softly stroking the tanned flesh, enticing a shiver from the man under him. Yugi knew Atemu didn't like not being in control, and it meant a great deal to him that his lover was willing to let him do this.

Yugi slipped his tongue into Atemu's mouth at the other man's gentle coaxing, moaning at the taste of spices that was Atemu's unique flavor. Atemu wound his fingers in his hair, urging him to continue. Yugi continued to trail his hands over Atemu's chest, loving the feel of the hardened muscles under his hands. Atemu's hands had left his hair in favor of stroking up and down his arms, causing delightful goose bumps to appear on Yugi's arms.

Yugi pulled back then, both panting, their chest heaving as they fought for air. Yugi gazed down into those amazing garnet orbs that he loved so much, and he tenderly trailed a hand over Atemu's cheek. Atemu turned his head and kissed his palm, and Yugi's heart fluttered. He loved Atemu so much, and as Yugi stared down at him, he realized that Atemu deserved to know it.

"Atemu." Yugi spoke softly, dragging Atemu's gaze back to his.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Atemu's eyes widened at Yugi's statement. Yugi…loved him? Atemu would not deny he had wanted to hear those words, but he felt both joy and guilt flood him, because while he was happy to have gained Yugi's love, he knew he could not say the words back to him. Yugi was waiting for a reply, his violet eyes watching him closely. Atemu could see the uncertainty entering those luminous orbs, and he reached up to stroke Yugi's cheek.

"You belong to me, my little one." Atemu told him. Yugi couldn't help the disappointment he felt at that response. He had wanted Atemu to admit he loved him too, and tears pricked at his eyes when he did not get the response he wanted. Was he unlovable? Was that why Atemu didn't say it? Because he didn't love him?

"Don't you love me?" Yugi whispered, and Atemu would have given anything at that moment to be able to tell Yugi how he felt, but if he did, then he would lose Yugi, and that was something he was not willing to do. He would die a thousand deaths before he would become separated from his little one.

"I'm sorry Yugi… I cannot love you." Atemu admitted, hating the sight of sadness in those beautiful eyes. Yugi looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Why? Am I that unlovable?" Atemu sat up, drawing Yugi into his embrace, appalled that Yugi would think such a thing. How could he express to Yugi how he felt without actually saying the words? Atemu forced Yugi to look into his eyes by cupping both cheeks.

"You will not think such a thing again." Atemu told him. "You are beautiful, kind, smart, and so very lovable Yugi. I will not love you _not_ because I don't want to, but because if I do, then I will lose you. And I will not lose you." Atemu explained. Yugi looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, you will lose me?"

"It is magic that binds me here Yugi, along with the magic of the pleasure slave spell. Should my spell be broken, then I will go back to Khemet, but I will go alone. I haven't the right sort of magic to take you with me." Atemu continued. "So I would rather spend eternity right here with you and have the box given to someone else when you die, rather then go on without you."

"So if you loved me, you would be free?"

"Yes. But I will not love you." Atemu pressed a kiss to Yugi's lips, but Yugi pulled away before Atemu could make it deeper, his eyes still searching Atemu's.

"I want you to be free. Eternity like this is too harsh." Yugi protested.

"Yugi, believe me. I am content here with you. Even if I never see Khemet again, the few decades we will have together will be enough to sustain me. Now, enough of this talk." Atemu silenced him again with a kiss, and Yugi let him continue what they had started before, even though his mind was racing. If loving him would set Atemu free, then he wanted that for his lover, even if it meant them being apart. The very thought of losing him broke Yugi's heart, but he couldn't allow Atemu to live like this forever. It was too cruel. Yugi vowed then, as Atemu lay back down and pulled him on top of him, that he would get Atemu to admit his love.

During their make-out session, Atemu began to sense strange magic radiating in the air. Startled, Atemu pulled back, surprising his lover. Yugi glanced at him in alarm, thinking that perhaps he'd done something he wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry-" Yugi began, but Atemu made a shushing motion.

"It's not you Little One, I swear. I just sense something." Atemu told him, trying to sit up. Yugi moved off the couch and stood so Atemu could get to his feet. As Atemu stood, wind began whipping in hurricane fashion around the living room.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried in horror, wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist. "Is it-!"

"Stay close to me!" Atemu yelled back, wrapping his arms securely around his lover. Yugi clung to him until the gale force winds had died down. Yugi looked around him, surprised at finding nothing out of place. That is, until he looked towards his front door.

"A-Atemu…" Yugi's tone had a frightened tremor in it, and Atemu's eyes followed his. When Atemu laid his ruby orbs on what had scared Yugi so badly, he visibly paled.

Crimson and amethyst connected with emerald and azure from across the room.

Anzu and Duke had found them.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

Author Notes: Here you all are, more updates, and really, thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this fic. :)

* * *

Atemu clutched Yugi tightly to him, and even though fear racked his body, he intended to protect Yugi. When Anzu had finally noticed them, she had looked so happy, and she had even started to take a few steps forward, her arms outstretched as if she expected him to come running into her open arms. But when Anzu had seen how fiercely he clung to Yugi, the joy left her face and her arms dropped to her sides. Anger was quick to replace her happiness.

Anzu had been elated to see Atemu, thinking Duke had changed his mind and agreed to help her get him back. She was more then prepared to do so, but she was stopped short by the sight of the two of the embracing, just like before. Was Atemu entranced by that boy? Anzu bared her teeth, prepared to fight for the pharaoh if need be.

"Ah, I see you're with the same filthy whore as before." She spat, casting her hate filled eyes upon Yugi. That statement stirred Atemu's fury, and his ruby eyes flashed.

"If anyone is the whore, it is you Anzu!" Atemu snapped. Hurt flashed across her face, but it was quickly overshadowed as her anger grew.

"You will not speak to me thusly!" She snarled. Atemu scoffed and pushed Yugi behind him, holding an arm out to protect him, just like he had the other night when they had confronted each other in the desert. Her eyes flickered icily as she observed the move, and the way the strange boy peeked out from behind Atemu, staring at her.

"You have no right to command me!" Atemu could feel his anger growing, and their auras seem to clash as they stared each other down. Duke watched them, feeling the mounting tension in the room, and he decided now was as good a time as ever to seek that which he had sought.

"Pharaoh." All eyes turned to Duke as he spoke, and Atemu glared at him, obviously not wanting to hear anything that Duke had to say, not that he blamed him. He cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Atemu, who blinked in surprise. Was Duke waiting for permission to speak? But why would he feel the need?

"What do you want?" Atemu growled.

"I have a question for you, and I trust you would answer honestly." Duke paused before he went on. "Do you care for the boy behind you?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business!" Atemu snapped, and again, Duke did not blame him for his anger. Duke's gaze flickered to the boy, who was watching him curiously.

"Duke, what are you doing?" Anzu hissed. Duke ignored her, continuing with his questions.

"Pharaoh, it is important that you tell me how you feel. You care for him yes? Do you want to remain with him?" Duke inquired. Atemu nodded to both questions.

"Yes, I care for him, and yes, I wish to remain with him. I still fail to see how that is any of your business!" Atemu's temper was close to the breaking point, and Duke could see this plainly. He turned to Anzu and motioned to the two standing across the room from them.

"There Anzu. You have a confession. He wants the boy, not you. Now, let us leave and return to Khemet so that we can go home." Anzu stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded and shocked. Duke hadn't brought her here to help her get Atemu back. He had brought her here to hear from Atemu's own mouth that he didn't want her, and that he would rather be with the one he was shielding rather then her. Tears filled her eyes as she turned back to Atemu.

"Am I truly that unlovable?" She whispered. "Why could you not want me?"

"I sensed your black heart from the beginning, even before I knew the lengths to which you would go to get something you wanted." Atemu said slowly. "I will not love you Anzu, not now, not ever, especially after everything you have put me through."

"I love you." Anzu protested. Atemu scoffed at her words and laughed dryly.

"Love?" Atemu repeated. "Love? You call this," Atemu's voice was steadily rising as he motioned to himself, indicating the curse she had put on him. "You call this love? Why would you curse someone you loved to an eternity of servitude!"

"I wouldn't have had to curse you if you just would have agreed to marry me!"

"I refuse to marry you! I told you already, I will not marry someone who doesn't love me, who knows nothing about me, and who's only wishes are to have me and my wealth! And I will never marry you now, after what you have done! Get it through your head!" Atemu snarled.

"You will be mine one way or another Atemu!" Anzu started to walk forward, but Duke reached out and gripped her arm. She struggled, cursing him, but Duke held fast.

"We are leaving now Princess." Duke took his book and opened it with his other hand, searching for the spell to take them back to Khemet. Anzu kicked and screamed, trying to get away.

"Atemu, you are mine, do you hear me! I'll come back for you, I swear it!" Anzu screamed. Yugi, who had been watching this whole confrontation, had finally had enough of Anzu. He stepped forward, ignoring Atemu's attempts to keep him back, and he stared Anzu down.

"Go back to where you belong! Atemu has made it very clear he doesn't want you, so you just need to get over it and get gone, you lousy bitch!" All eyes turned to him, two pairs widening in shock. Duke merely smirked down at Anzu as Yugi wrapped possessive arms around Atemu's waist, holding the monarch close.

"You can't speak to me like that you little whore! He's mine! He will always be mine!" Anzu shrieked, enraged that the boy had his hands on her man. Atemu returned the embrace, his eyes flickering to Anzu's.

"Atemu is mine." Yugi told her, his eyes flashing. Anzu's eyes turned wild with hatred when Atemu did not refute the boy's claim.

"What right have you to claim him!" Anzu continued to yell.

"I love him!" Yugi shouted.

"Ha, you claim to love him." Anzu sneered. "But does he return your love? If he loved you, he would have already been freed from this curse." Yugi faltered, biting his lip and worrying it between his teeth.

"Anzu that is enough!" Atemu spoke up, his eyes flashing. She would not cast doubt in Yugi's mind in such a manner! Atemu whirled Yugi around to face him, and he stared deeply into Yugi's eyes. "Do not doubt us Little One. Have I not shown you already that I would do anything for you? I would die for you, if need be."

"But you don't love me." Yugi cast his eyes to the floor, feeling the familiar sting of tears.

"I cannot Yugi, but please do not doubt my devotion to you. My life is nothing to me without you in it. I would die for you, I swear it." Atemu sealed his pledge with a tender kiss, and Yugi melted into the embrace, his worries dissipating somewhat with Atemu's vow of devotion. He knew Atemu spoke true, but his still he wished for Atemu's freedom, not because he wanted to lose him, but because no one should be forced into slavery.

Duke and Anzu watched this scene, both their minds working in different ways. Duke knew then that Atemu loved the boy just as much as he loved Atemu. He saw it in the tender way he had looked at him after his confession, the gentle way he embraced him. All Anzu saw however, was an obstacle in her way, stopping her from reclaiming what she saw as hers.

"There Anzu, you see? All your efforts have been in vain." The sound of Duke's voice broke the two from their embrace, and they stood together, each one glaring at Anzu.

"Go back Anzu. I will not be yours, not ever." Atemu said again, reinforcing his statement from earlier. "I wish to remain with Yugi, for the rest of his days." Yugi gripped Atemu's hand in his own then, lacing their fingers together. Anzu was silent for the longest time, just staring between the two of them. Atemu began to get a strong sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach as he watched her. That look in her eyes… It wasn't right.

"Come now Princess. We're going to go and leave them be." Duke told her again, and he began to search the book for the spell to take them back. And that is where things went horribly wrong.

Duke had taken Anzu's silence and stiff posture as a sense of angry acceptance, and he thought it okay to release her for one moment while he looked through his book. That was Duke's mistake. Anzu whirled on him once he had let her go, and she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. Duke cried out in agonizing pain, dropping to the floor and curling into a ball. Anzu knelt down and picked up the book, and as she began to go through it, Atemu panicked.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out as his lover rushed forward, intent on stopping her from whatever she was doing, but she was already chanting before he was halfway across the room, her hate filled blue eyes trained on Yugi. Just as he reached her, she finished her spell and Atemu heard a small thud. He whirled, seeing Yugi lying on the floor, his face rapidly paling.

"Yugi!" Atemu hurried back to him, kneeling on the floor and hauling Yugi into his arms. He was so limp, and his face was still losing color. Atemu turned enraged ruby eyes onto Anzu, who was looking pleasantly smug as she closed the book in her hands.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Atemu roared. Anzu merely giggled, her eyes going madder. Atemu gulped, realizing just how insane Anzu truly was. She had hurt her guard and Yugi when things had clearly not gone her way, and now Atemu feared what else she was going to do. Anzu strode over to him and looked down at them.

"I trust you will not take that tone of voice with me again if you want him to live." Anzu stated.

"What did you do?" Atemu repeated, his tone full of deadly intent.

"I cast a sickness spell over him. If you want me to remove it, you will find your box and give it to me, and afterward, you will gather your possessions and get out of those gaudy clothes." Anzu ordered, her nose wrinkling as she looked over his strange garments. She rather liked his other clothing much better.

"Remove it now!" Atemu snarled.

"No. Do as I just said, or the spell will kill him. You don't want him to die, do you?" Atemu searched Anzu's eyes and realized that she spoke the truth. Panic flared through him again. Yugi would die? Atemu looked down at Yugi, and he pressed two fingers to the pulse in his neck. It was getting slower, and as Atemu watched, his breathing was even slowing. Tears gathered in Atemu's eyes as he realized he would have to obey her, so that Yugi could live.

"Anzu… I will do as you say, but please… When I have carried out your orders, please, let me say goodbye to him?" Anzu nearly flinched as he raised tear filled crimson orbs to her azure eyes. He, the Great Pharaoh of Khemet, who had never before been seen to shed tears, was willing to cry over the pathetic thing lying in his arms? Anzu huffed and nodded.

"Fine. You may say goodbye, but only if you hurry." Atemu stood, carrying Yugi bridal style, and he laid his lover on the couch. He gently stroked Yugi's face before heading out of the living room. Yugi had never told him where he had hidden the box, but Atemu didn't need Yugi to tell him. The magic led him right to it. He grabbed the box from its hiding place and went into the guest room. On the nightstand was his jewelry, where it had been lying every day since he had arrived here.

His old garments were in the dresser, folded neatly in the bottom drawer, along with his cape. He changed into them, but the clothes did not bring him any sort of comfort. They no longer reminded him of home, only of his impending slavery. The one thing he did not remove, however, was the serpent pendant that Yugi had given to him. He would wear it always, as a reminder of the wonderful boy who had given him so much.

Atemu walked back into the living room, and he watched Anzu's eyes light up as she saw him. She snatched the box out of his hands, and Atemu let out a pained cry as the spell forced him to his knees, just like before when the box had changed owners to Mana. "What can I do for you Master?" Atemu choked out, feeling the tears blur his vision. He didn't want this at all. Anzu smiled smugly and ordered him to his feet.

"Let's go Atemu." She told him.

"Wait, please, you said you would heal him, and that I could say goodbye. Please, just let me say goodbye." Atemu begged her, earning a look of distaste from her, but he could honestly have cared less. He would beg on his hands and knees for Yugi if need be, and he didn't care if it wasn't befitting a king of Khemet. He cared more about Yugi then anything else in his life. Yugi was his entire world, and he would do whatever it took to ensure his safety. Anzu waved a hand and muttered something, and Yugi moaned from his place on the couch. Atemu hurried to him and knelt beside him as he opened those beautiful violet eyes.

"Yugi, my sweet little one." Atemu murmured, cupping his cheek. Yugi sat up, reaching for him, curious as to the change in his attire, but Atemu kept him away. "I'm so sorry Yugi. I had to, to save you. I had to…" Yugi glanced towards Anzu, who had come around the couch to watch, and saw the box clutched in her hands. Tears filled Yugi's eyes and trailed down his cheeks as he realized what it was that Atemu had done. He reached for the pharaoh desperately, seeing the tears trailing down the other male's own face.

"Atemu, Atemu no! Please!" Yugi broke down into sobs as Atemu pressed a kiss to his lips and then pushed him away, standing up.

"Goodbye, my habibi." Atemu whispered, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he watched Yugi's own heart tear in two. Anzu had had enough and she glared at the both of them.

"Go back into your box Atemu, and await my next summons." She ordered. Yugi watched helplessly as his lover turned transparent, and his wispy form blew into the box. Anzu smirked at him as she bounced over to Duke, who had recovered enough by this point to sit up weakly. Anzu threw the book in his lap, causing him to wince with pain and look up at her, his green eyes flickering with anger and confusion.

"I have what I want now Duke. Take us back." Anzu ordered. Duke got to his feet, his eyes narrowing in hatred. His love for Anzu was beginning to become replaced by hatred. He found he couldn't even stand the sight of her pretty face, all twisted and ugly now with such a look of smug victory. He cast a glance to the boy who was watching them with eyes so full of despair. Duke felt his heart break for him, but there was nothing to be done now.

Duke opened his spell book and chanted the spell to take the back to Khemet. He was aware of the boy screaming at them as the wind whipped around them, but then no more sounds were heard as they were deposited on the sands of the desert.

Yugi collapsed to his knees on the floor of his home as they disappeared, broken sobs racking his body. He had lost Atemu, lost the love of his life, all because of some woman who didn't know how to give up once something was lost to her. Yugi fell forward, lying on the carpet. He didn't have the strength to move or do anything. All he could feel was his heart tearing into tiny shreds, and each beat of his heart was too painful to bear.

* * *

Across time, Anzu squealed giddily and ran from Duke. Her feet pounded the ground as she hurried into the cave, intending on summoning her slave and savoring that which she had been longing for this whole time. Duke, not wanting to be anywhere near his princess, plopped down where he was. There was no point to anything anymore. Anzu had what she wanted, and the cost was the happiness of everyone around her, too high a cost, but one that Anzu had willingly paid.

"Why Anzu?" Duke murmured, saying her name only to himself. "Why is he that important to you, that you would ruin his happiness just to seek your own?"

Anzu set the box down on a rock and pushed the lid off. Instantly the same familiar smoke billowed out, and Atemu was revealed to her, a look of absolute sadness on his face. Anzu was startled, that not being the reaction she had expected. She had expected anger, loathing, for him to yell at her and curse her very name, but instead the pharaoh looked on the verge of tears.

"Stop it." She ordered, the look sending a chill through her body. Atemu glanced at her, and his expression changed to his usual stoic mask. Anzu smiled; that was much better. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, frowning when he remained motionless. She was well aware he must still hate her, but she vowed she would change that. Atemu would be begging for her touch by the time she was through with him.

Atemu pulled back when she leaned up, not allowing her to brush their mouths together. She glared at him, and he merely stared back. He was through with all of this. He had been thinking while being trapped in the box, and he knew what he had to do, though it would cost him a great deal. Forcing himself to go along with this for the sake of his plan, Atemu moved his arms around Anzu's waist, not missing the joy that lit her face at his voluntary movement. She leaned up, and he allowed her to brush their mouths this time, trying not to shudder in revulsion.

"He means nothing, you know." Anzu spoke, pulling back.

"Does he?" Atemu replied, keeping his expression he same.

"I'll make you forget him. I'll do whatever it takes." Anzu swore, and Atemu knew he had to act fast, before a repeat of that awful night in her bedchamber happened. Swallowing his pride and his revulsion, Atemu leaned down and kissed her hard, silencing her cruel words. Anzu was shocked, even more so when Atemu pulled away, a tender look on his face as he brought a hand up and stroked her face.

"I have something to tell you." Atemu whispered, using her feelings for him as a distraction so that he could say what he needed to say. Anzu nodded, a dreamy look on her face.

"Tell me." Atemu took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come and he prayed to Ra that this would solve everything. Well… it wouldn't solve everything, but he hoped that it would at least end his torment.

"I…love…" He began, and Anzu's eyes lit up.

"Tell me," She commanded. "Tell me who you love."

"I…love…Yugi." Atemu told her, and he watched her hope fade. He felt empowered now, realizing that he spoke true. He loved Yugi, loved everything about him. He was Atemu's whole world, the reason he breathed, the reason he lived. He would lay the world at Yugi's feet if he so desired. Yes… Atemu loved Yugi.

"I love Yugi." Atemu told her again, steadier this time, his eyes burning with passion.

And, with those words, the pleasure slave spell broke.

Magic flared to life between them, throwing them both back with the force of it. Invisible bonds seemed to snap from Atemu's wrists and ankles, and the magic that had bound him swirled around them in a vortex, then vanished through the roof of the cave. It was then Atemu knew that he was free. He was no longer a pleasure slave, no longer under anyone's command but his own. Even though he knew this, the thought brought him no joy, because he was without Yugi. He rose shakily to his feet, and he glanced down at the ground at Anzu.

She was looking up at him, a horrified expression on her face. She knew as well as he did what had just occurred. And now that he knew true love, she could not curse him to that fate ever again. Once more, Atemu was beyond her reach. Anzu began sobbing, burying her face in her hands. Atemu could not find the strength to be angry with her, because he knew her pain. Atemu, deciding to say nothing, began to make his way out of the cave, only to be confronted by Duke.

"Out of my way." Atemu snapped. All he wanted to do now was go home.

"Are... Are you free?" Duke whispered. He'd felt the magic energy resonating from the cave, and to find Anzu sobbing harshly on the ground with the Pharaoh walking away from her freely, something she would never allow, Duke could pretty much guess what had happened.

"Yes. That blasted spell is broken." Atemu growled. Duke's eyes widened.

"How?"

"I..." Atemu's eyes softened, and Duke could have sworn he saw them shine over with unshed tears. "I admitted my love."

"For that boy?" Duke whispered. If this was true, then Atemu truly was free. Anzu held no power over him any longer.

"Yes." Atemu replied. He made to step past Duke again, but Duke reached out and stopped him, ignoring the scathing glare Atemu gave him for touching him.

"Pharaoh, please allow me to apologize. If you would remain a while longer, I will gather Anzu and our things, and be more then happy to escort you back to Thebes." Duke bowed low to him, and Atemu's eyes widened.

"You would do that, for me? Betray your princess?" Atemu questioned. Duke raised his head, looking Atemu square in the eyes, not as pharaoh and servant, but man to man.

"She is no longer my princess. She is far too evil, and I regret the actions I have taken to help her. Allow me to make amends by seeing you home, and then you may do what you wish with me. Punish me, execute me, it matters not. I simply wish to show you how deep my sorrow and regret goes." Duke bowed again after making his request.

"Very well then. I will allow this, as you seem very sincere. But, make one false move, and I swear before Ra that I will mind crush you into oblivion." Atemu's eyes flashed as he spoke. Duke nodded and bowed again before striding past him and into the cave. Atemu heard curse words spoken then and the sounds of struggling before Duke walked past him, carrying Anzu over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming, and both men ignored her

Duke sat her down outside the tent and held her there while he took strips of rope off the tent to wrap her hands and feet with. She shrieked at him, but Duke kept ignoring her, gathering the food and the tent. Duke picked her up again after giving Atemu the bundle of supplies, and they began to walk down the Nile river.

"Do you know where we are going?" Atemu inquired.

"Yes. Anzu and I walked from that direction, where Thebes is located. If we follow the river that way for about a day or two, we will come to Thebes. And don't worry about the distance, as we happened upon a village that way as well. We can stop and rest there if need be." Duke told him. Anzu had finally giving up kicking and screaming and lay slumped over Duke's back, sobbing.

"Alright." Atemu stared Duke down then. "I'm trusting you Duke. Do not lead me wrong."

"I shall not Pharaoh. Come, we have a long trek ahead of us." Atemu continued to follow Duke down the river, and as they walked, Atemu's thoughts turned back to Yugi. Pain ripped through his heart, and he vowed right then that as soon as he managed to get back home, he would look for a way to get Yugi back. Atemu would not suffer a lifetime without him.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Mahado gasped out loud as his ring activated, the spikes around the ring going nuts as they glowed and whirred. He could sense something, something familiar. Suddenly one of the spikes pointed outward, while the others fell silent. Mahado leapt to his feet and ran out of his room, going to find Siamun. Something was happening and he needed to figure out what it was. Surely the elderly man would know what was happening to his item!

Mahado turned a corner and cried out as he smacked into Mana, and both of them were sent tumbling to the floor. Mana sat up immediately and bowed low to the ground, her green eyes looking sorrowful as she raised her head. "I'm so sorry Master Mahado! I was sent to fetch you at once! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Mahado helped her to her feet as he rose, and he waved her apology away.

"Mana, it is fine. Tell me why you were sent to find me." Mahado ordered her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Master Siamun and Master Aknadin request your presence in the throne room. The other priests are already gathered there." Mana told him, droning in a tone mimicking whom Mahado guessed to be Aknadin. Mahado blinked. So the other priests must have sensed what he had sensed.

"Thank you Mana." Mahado then strode past her, hurrying to the throne room where all the other priests were waiting. Solemn faces stared at him as he entered, and he was vaguely aware that Mana had followed him. He didn't bother to shoo her, joining the other priests around the throne. Siamun's gaze flickered between him and Mana, and then he cleared his throat. The others all waited patiently, and Mahado took note of a few of the Millennium Items glowing much like his own was still doing.

"Thank you for joining us Mahado." Mahado nodded in acknowledgment of Siamun's greeting before the old man continued. "I'm sure you all are wondering why your items have reacted in such a manner this rise. Well, it seems to me our Pharaoh has finally returned." Siamun explained. Gasps sounded around the ring of priests as they gazed at each other.

"The Pharaoh is back?" Karim questioned.

"How do we know this is true?" Seto inquired next. Siamun cleared his throat once more for silence, and all eyes turned back to him. Siamun motioned to Mahado, whose Ring was still acting rather strangely, one of the spikes still pointed in the air.

"Mahado's Ring tracks other items, and your items, as you recall, respond to the presence of another item. It can only mean that the Pharaoh is back, and we must go and find him." Siamun told him, his plum colored eyes showing worry. "He could be anywhere in this plane, and our items can help us find him."

"So we follow the Ring?" Mahado stated. Siamun nodded.

"We follow the Ring, and the other items will react and guide us as well. Isis, have you seen a vision at all?" Siamun directed his question at the young priestess. Isis opened her mouth to speak, but she suddenly gasped and went still, her necklace glowing. Her eyes glazed over, and she remained motionless for a few moments, and then suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"I suppose that answers your question, Master Siamun." Isis replied shakily.

"What did you see?" Siamun wondered.

"I saw a small village, near the Nile River. It's about a days journey from here. I also saw our Pharaoh, sitting inside one of the huts, eating his fill of the food provided by an older woman. You're right; he is back." Isis told them. Siamun looked to the other priests and nodded his head, a silent understanding passing between all of them as to what they must now do.

As they began to file from the room, Mana, who had been watching the whole time, piped up. "Please, take me with you?" She begged. "I am so anxious to see him. I've been so worried. Please don't make me wait two days to find out if he is truly alright." The priests looked between themselves, accessing her request. Finally Mahado nodded, and in unison, the rest of the court nodded as well.

Mana bounded over to Mahado, and they left the throne room, heading for the stables. Within fifteen minutes, all of them were riding through Thebes towards the desert and the river, Mana riding behind Mahado. As they rode, Mana's thoughts were with her young sovereign and best friend. She prayed that he was unhurt, and that they could get him home safely.

* * *

Atemu wiped at his brow wearily, his crimson orbs dulled with unhappiness and exhaustion. They had walked all day the day before, and they'd been walking for hours this rise. The night had been spent in the tent, or rather he himself had slept in the tent, which provided some comfort and privacy. Duke had insisted he take the tent, while he and Anzu slept outside in the sand. Anzu had pitched a fit about having to sleep on the ground with no cover, but neither man cared and had ignored her protests.

Said woman was being carried now via Duke's shoulder, and for a while she had been silent, which was a blessing since she had screamed at them until her voice was hoarse both yesterday and today. She was sleeping, but Atemu dreaded the moment she woke up, for surely she would start yelling again, and if she did so, Atemu would make Duke put her down so he could strangle the life out of her. He was tired of hearing her voice.

"Duke, are we almost to the village?" Atemu asked, giving the other man a weary look. Duke glanced at him, hoisting Anzu higher on his shoulder as she began to slip.

"We should be about there. Do you need to rest Pharaoh?" Duke looked him over, assessing how tired the other man looked. Atemu shook his head in reply.

"No, I do not need to rest. I simply wish to get to the village."

"Alright, we will keep going, but if I see you falter, we are going to stop." Duke warned him. Atemu nodded in agreement, but he knew his limits. Should he need rest, he would tell Duke, but he truly did want to reach the village as soon as possible. The sooner they got there, then the better off they would be. They could rest, eat real food, and possibly borrow a horse if any of the villagers had one.

They continued on for about another hour or two, and just when Atemu thought he might collapse from exhaustion and from the heat of the sun, they saw what looked to be huts in the distance. Atemu pointed them out to Duke, and the other male's emerald eyes lit up at the sight. Atemu took that to be a good sign, and he desperately hoped it was indeed the village Duke spoke of.

"Is that it?" Atemu inquired.

"It looks like it. I certainly hope it is not a desert trick." Duke hoisted Anzu further, having nearly dropped her as his foot slipped on the sand. Atemu glared at the slumbering princess. Anzu was the sole reason they were stuck out here in the smoldering desert, and the longer they were out here, the crankier he got, and the more he hated her.

"I don't see why we can't just leave that woman out here to rot." Atemu spat, stumbling a little as the sand caused his foot to slip. Duke sighed and gave Atemu a half smile.

"Would you rather leave her out here, or be given the proper chance to punish her? I think she deserves a little worse for what she's done." Duke told him. True he thought Anzu deserved to be punished, but even so, he didn't think he could just leave her out here. Atemu scoffed and continued walking, letting the subject drop.

A little ways further, Atemu and Duke both realized that it was indeed a village. Duke remembered it from when he and Anzu had visited it, and he looked forward to seeing Gena again. The old woman was very kind to them, and he knew they would find help in her. They could see villagers outside doing their daily work as they approached, and children ran around playing various games. Atemu saw a few horses tied to posts, and he smiled.

"Finally." Atemu mumbled. Duke chuckled beside him, and they entered the village. As they walked through, the villagers turned to stare. A few of them began to look scared, their eyes trained on Atemu. Duke figured they recognized their pharaoh, and his thoughts wound up being right as the villagers suddenly dropped to their knees, bowing low to the ground as Atemu passed by them. Atemu sighed and stopped, looking around him.

"Rise, please." Atemu called out. Duke's attention was turned from Atemu and the slowly rising villagers to see the same old woman from before approach them, her eyes turned respectfully towards the ground as she approached them. Atemu turned to her as well as she stopped in front of them, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"My Pharaoh." She stated calmly. "What brings you to our small village?"

"I require food and rest. We have been traveling quite a bit and are very tired. Might you be able to provide these things for us?" Atemu inquired. The woman nodded and motioned with her hand for them to follow her.

"Of course my Pharaoh. You may eat and rest in my home." Duke and Atemu followed her, and she glanced to the side, her gaze traveling over Duke and Anzu, and curiosity entered her eyes. "I have seen you before. Alex and Josephine. How is it you managed to come across the Pharaoh?" Gena asked. Duke gulped, feeling Atemu's curious gaze on him now.

"Alex and Josephine?" Atemu questioned.

"Uh, yes. Seems the Pharaoh got separated from his guard, and I offered to escort him back to the palace." Duke lied swiftly, shooting Atemu a look that told him he would explain everything to him later. Atemu nodded his head in agreement.

"Bandit country." Atemu told her as way of explanation. Gena nodded in understanding. She knew how rough it could be out in those parts. They approached her home, and she opened the door, welcoming them inside. Atemu stepped inside the home, and Duke followed suit. Gena motioned to the same place as before for Duke to place Anzu.

"Did the poor dear faint? Why is she tied up?" Gena inquired as Duke set Anzu down.

"The heat has gotten to her, and she's been very delusional. She thinks we have kidnapped her, and we tried to set her straight, but she doesn't believe us. I'm hoping someone in Thebes can help me cure her." Duke lied again. Atemu gawked at him for a moment as Gena nodded, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Poor dear. I'll go get you some food and water." With that Gena hurried off.

"You sure know how to lie quite well." Atemu commented, eyeing Duke warily. "And you have met that woman before."

"Yes. Josephine and I happened upon this place before, and we rested here. Gena was very kind to us. As a trained guard for the princess' protection, I must always be able to access a situation and think of the most advantageous course of action. If Josephine wakes while we are here, she will tell the woman she is being held against her will. I simply made sure that her word would not be believed." Duke explained.

"I see. And they picked you as well because you are trained in magic. This is not something I was informed of when you and "Josephine" stayed at the palace with us." Atemu remarked. Duke nodded in agreement to his words.

"I was told not to, as magic was supposed to be a last form of defense for the princess."

"And yet you obviously let her use it against me." Atemu accused.

"I am deeply sorry for that Pharaoh. I never imagined she would do what she had done. I merely thought she was going to pull a harmless prank, but I was in the wrong. I should never have let her have my book, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make up for my mistakes." Duke bowed low to the ground, and he heard Atemu sigh above him.

"I know not what could be done to make up for such a thing. You and she have helped me to gain something of great importance, and yet you have also helped to take it away." Atemu's tone sounded so broken that Duke raised his eyes, letting Atemu see the amount of sorrow in them.

"I know, and I deeply regret that as well. I had not brought her there to take you from the boy. I brought her there to see for herself that you were happy with him, and that you would never want her. I never expected the lengths that she would go to…" Duke trailed off, the sorrow he felt for being part of the cause of Atemu's unhappiness choking him. Tears began to trail down his cheeks as he realized just how wrong he had been.

"I see your regret "Alex," and I acknowledge it, but that does not excuse you from the crime in my eyes. You have cost me the love of my life, and that is something that cannot be forgiven." Atemu looked away from him then, and Duke bowed his head in defeat. He understood why he would not be forgiven, but he would still do whatever it took to help the Pharaoh.

Gena returned a few minutes later with two plates piled high with steaming food, remarking that she would feed Josephine once she woke. Duke and Atemu ate after thanking her, the warm food a welcome relief after the types of unsavory snacks and wild animals they'd had to eat over the past day. Gena watched them eat, a smile on her face. She was proud to have helped the Pharaoh, and told them they were welcome to rest there for the night before moving on.

"Thank you." Atemu told her, a grateful smile on his lips. "I truly appreciate your kindness."

"You are very welcome my Pharaoh." Gena bowed low to the ground in response. When she rose, she offered to retrieve pallets and blankets for them. Atemu retreated into his thoughts as she left the room, his train of thoughts turning towards his little one. Sorrow racked Atemu's form, and he wondered how Yugi was. He had seen the sadness and shock in Yugi's gaze before he had been sealed back into his prison, and remembering it caused tears to prick at his eyes. He felt no joy at all from being back home in Khemet and free from the curse; it only served to remind him he was without Yugi. Atemu would have traded everything in order to be able to go back. He missed Yugi so much, and Atemu's arms ached to hold him.

Gena came back a moment later, and she handed them each a blanket, covering Anzu up on her own. Thankfully the girl was still out cold. Atemu and Duke thanked her, and they curled up in their spaces, pulling the blankets over them. Duke watched Atemu, noting the far-away and sad look in his ruby depths. He knew the pharaoh's thoughts were with the boy from the other day. Duke turned away from him, not wanting to bear witness to the sadness he helped cause.

As the two of them tried to drift off, they were interrupted by a loud commotion being made outside. Atemu shifted, turning to look at the door as Gena rushed through her home. She opened the door and vanished outside. Duke turned back to Atemu and they watched each other, each one questioning the other with their eyes. They rose to their feet, the blankets falling to the floor.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Atemu wondered.

"Could be anything. Bandits, royal guards, a traveling caravan…" Duke listed.

"A caravan wouldn't be cause for this much ruckus." Atemu told him, striding towards the door. As he opened it, Gena appeared, and for a moment, she looked startled. When she collected herself, she pointed behind her, and Atemu's eyes followed her finger.

"Pharaoh, it's the priests! They're looking for you!" Gena exclaimed, and Atemu's eyes widened. The priests? For the first time in near two days, Atemu smiled genuinely, and he rushed past Gena, shouting a thank you over his shoulder. As Atemu hurried through the village, he found a crowd surrounding some horses in the center of it. Atemu forced his way through the crowd, brushing past the villagers who didn't see him coming. Others who could see him backed away, leaving a small area for Atemu to go through.

Atemu suddenly heard a very familiar shriek as he neared the horses. He knew that voice. Elation rushed through him, and he looked around for the source of the voice. She was on him before he even saw her, and he was tackled to the ground. The air was knocked out of him for a moment, and he lay there, stunned. The crowd hushed instantly, every pair of eyes in the crowd widening. Atemu waited until he had recovered, the sounds of weeping meeting his ears as he looked down. A familiar pair of green eyes met his as his attacker sniffled pitifully.

"Mana!" Atemu cried out happily, wrapping his arms around the young apprentice. She began to sob, blubbering words that made no sense as she tightened her hold on him, but he didn't care. He sat up, keeping her in his arms, and at once he was surrounded by his priests, but it was still silent. No one else moved.

"Pharaoh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break conduct, but I was so happy to see you!" Mana continued to babble. Atemu gently shushed her as Mahado and the other priests knelt beside him. Atemu was thankful there was no anger on their faces, because he did not wish for Mana to get in trouble for her conduct. As he looked around, he only saw a mixture of regret and happiness on the faces of his priests.

"Pharaoh, we're so happy you are safe." Mahado told him softly. "We trust your return means that cursed spell is lifted?"

"Yes, the spell has been broken." Atemu whispered back. "How did you know to find me here?" He noted the sighs of relief going around his priests as they whispered to each other about the spell finally being broken.

"Our items began to react to yours, letting us know you had returned." Shada explained. "Then Isis had a vision, which told us you were in a village along the Nile."

"We came as fast as we could, hoping we wouldn't miss you." Karim piped up.

"Are you ready to come home?" Mana asked, her tone soft. Atemu nodded, and she moved from his arms, helping him to rise to his feet.

"Before we go anywhere, there is a couple things that need to be taken care of." Atemu told his priests, watching their eyes widen with curiosity.

"And what is that?" Seto inquired.

"Duke and Anzu." Gasps sounded as Atemu spoke those two names.

"My Pharaoh-" Aknadin began, but Atemu silenced him by holding up a hand.

"They are here as well, but I want to be at home before I explain. Matters from now on are to be hushed. There are too many ears around here that could pick up topics best left alone. We will collect them both quickly and quietly, and then make our way back to Thebes." Atemu explained. His priests nodded in understanding. "Seto, Mahado, you will accompany me in the collection of Duke and Anzu. The rest of you start dispersing the crowd."

"Yes my King!" A chorused shout sounded from each priest, and Atemu turned on his heel, striding back towards the house. Duke was standing in the doorway, and his face paled when he saw Atemu walk up with the two priests flanking him. Atemu halted them as they went to brush past him, and they gazed down at him questioningly.

"Duke may be guilty, but he did help me through the desert and to restrain Anzu. He will be treated as respectfully as you can manage, and his trial will be a fair one. Am I understood?" Atemu ordered them.

"Yes my Pharaoh." Mahado agreed.

"As you command." Seto spoke. They were allowed past Atemu then, and Duke's expression was grateful as Seto pushed him gently forward after stepping behind him. Mahado strolled into the hut, and a few moments later, he came back out carrying a flailing Anzu. The woman had woken as he entered, and she had fought him, but being tied up, her fight didn't amount to much of anything. She kicked and screamed, causing Gena to come to the doorway and watch them with concern. Atemu smiled kindly at her, hoping to dispel her worry.

"Do not worry Gena. We shall take good care of Josephine and Alex." Gena smiled back at him, and gave Atemu one last bow.

"I wish you luck on your journey back, my Pharaoh."

"Thank you Gena. And thank you again for your hospitality." Atemu turned then and hurried after Mahado. Anzu's screams were increasing in pitch, and Seto turned to his fellow priest, his blue eyes smoldering with anger.

"Shut that wench up, or I'll shut her up!" He snarled.

"You can't do this to me!" Anzu continued to scream. "I'll have each of your heads for this I swear it!" Mana watched this silently from atop Mahado's horse, but then she slid to the ground and stepped up to Anzu. Before anyone could stop her, she had raised her water skin high above her head and brought it down upon Anzu's, silencing her screams of protest. The girl now hung limp in Mahado's hold, and all eyes turned to Mana, disbelief on their faces.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Someone had to shut her up." She turned at the sound of laughter, to find Atemu standing behind her. She blushed and bowed before scurrying back onto Mahado's horse. Mahado handed Anzu to Karim, who placed the bound princess in front of him face down. Each priest remaining then climbed on their own horse, and Atemu chose to ride with Siamun, who was watching him with a gaze full of sorrow. Atemu knew he and the old man needed to talk, but it would have to wait until they were safely back home.

"Are you ready to head back home, Pharaoh?" Siamun asked as Atemu climbed up behind him.

"I am more then ready to go home." Atemu replied. "Let us make haste Siamun. I am anxious to be home once more."

"Of course my Pharaoh." Siamun kicked his horse gently, following after the other priests who started out. They exited the village, the curious eyes of the villagers remaining outside still on them. Dust flew up in a cloud around them, caused by the horses' hooves. Atemu looked around him at everyone. He knew he should be happy, after all, he was finally going home. He was with his priests again, and he was going home. Even so, Atemu still felt empty. The thing he wanted most in the world was not everything that was around him, and if he could, Atemu knew he would go back to Yugi in a heartbeat, no questions asked.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Atemu stared up at the large golden palace as they approached it, but he couldn't summon even the smallest shred of happiness to finally be back at home. They rode in through the gates, and the guards' gazes turned towards them in unison, surprise mixed with confusion flickering in some of their eyes as they watched their pharaoh riding with the priests. They didn't dare question anything, and they let the priests pass. The horses were halted a moment later, and everyone dismounted.

Stable hands came by to take the tired horses back for some food and water. Atemu was flanked by his priests as he entered the palace. They moved quickly to the throne room, and Karim shut the doors behind them, as he was the last one to enter the room. This was where they would hold their discussion concerning Anzu and Duke's fates. This matter was an important one and Atemu knew it must be dealt with before any other matter. He vowed to himself that as soon as everything was done today, he would take a nice long nap, and should anyone disturb him, he would have them beheaded.

Duke was pushed forward, and Anzu was set beside him, her blue eyes looking upon Atemu with hatred as he sat down on the throne. She was silent, as they had gagged her halfway through their journey. When the princess had awoken, she raised quite a fuss. Not wanting to deal with her sharp tongue anymore, a rag had been shoved into her mouth. Seto had been the one to suggest cutting out her tongue, but Siamun had said no. If they harmed her without a trial, then her father could exact revenge and that was something no one wanted.

The priests took up their normal stations around the throne, all eyes on their sovereign as he settled in the throne. They were waiting for his permission to continue. Mana took up a seat at his feet, her forest green eyes watching him intently as Siamun moved to stand beside him. Atemu glanced around at everyone, and wanting to get this over with, he motioned for it to start.

"Pharaoh, what should be done with the prisoners?" Mahado questioned.

"Princess Anzu will await her trial in the dungeons, in a secluded cell. We will send word to her father ourselves of his daughter's treachery." Atemu commanded. "As for Duke, I by no means can completely pardon his crimes without a fair trial, as he has aided this woman in cursing me, and played a large role in my capture, but he has since tried to redeem himself by helping me and keeping Anzu secure. He will be judged by us, and if he passes, he may go free." Gasps sounded around him, and Atemu acknowledged them, for he knew his move was bold and unexpected. He met each of their eyes and continued.

"Should he fail our trial, his fate shall be life imprisonment, which is the most mercy I will be able to show him." Atemu finished. Duke gulped and hung his head, knowing that the Pharaoh's choices were fair ones. The priests nodded in agreement, though some of them looked skeptical.

"And what of the princess?" Duke suddenly spoke up, knowing it was risky to do so. "She will no doubt be convicted, so what of her?" Atemu's ruby orbs bored into his for a long moment.

"The princess' fate is sealed Duke, as her crimes are by no means minor." Atemu told him.

"She is accused of treason, kidnapping, usage of black magic, and rape Duke." Isis listed Anzu's crimes, turning the young man's attention to her. She ignored the uneasy way in which her ruler shifted when the crimes were listed. Her own ocean blue eyes were cold, and she clasped her hands tightly in front of her. "These crimes warrant her death." Duke's eyes widened, and his stomach fell to his feet. Death!

Anzu let out a shocked cry beside him, her azure eyes widening as well. Isis turned her icy gaze to Anzu, her form shaking slightly with anger. "Did you not think what you were doing was wrong, Princess? You cursed our pharaoh, hurt him in one of the worst ways imaginable, and basically spit on the hospitality shown you. These crimes are not pardonable, not even by your position as princess or your father's word. Such grave crimes can only result in death."

"Isis is correct Princess." Mahado's tone was just as icy as Isis' eyes. "Your father may come down and speak upon your behalf, but it will not excuse your crimes. Your inevitable fate is death." Anzu's eyes filled with tears that were quick to course down her cheeks. She looked at Duke, her eyes pleading, but he turned away from her. There was nothing he could do for her anymore. She had chosen her fate the moment she decided to use magic to acquire a love that was not hers to begin with.

"Take her away." Atemu ordered. "And send word to her father. As soon as she is taken care of, come back here. Duke's trial will commence immediately." Seto and Mahado stepped forward, each one clamping a hand on the princess' arms. Anzu began shrieking despite the gag in her mouth as they dragged her away, her words muffled but no doubt pleas for mercy. Atemu held no remorse for her as he watched them take her away.

Atemu's crimson orbs flickered back to Duke, who still stood with his head bowed. "Duke. Answer me one question honestly." Duke's eyes rose slowly, until he and Atemu were staring at each other eye to eye. Duke nodded in consent to his honesty, and Atemu continued. "Why did you help Anzu do all this? And I want the truth." Duke bowed his head again, taking a moment to contemplate his answer.

"Because I loved her."

Atemu arched a brow at his statement. "You loved her? Are you saying you no longer love her?"

"I… My feelings for her remain, as I cannot rid myself of them so easily. I do recognize that I have been blinded by them, and in being so blinded, I only aided in hurting people, you specifically Pharaoh. I say loved because I know better now, although to completely stop doing something I have done for years will take some time." Duke explained. Atemu nodded in understanding.

"What things we do, for the people we love." Atemu spoke quietly.

"Yes Pharaoh. That you understand as well." Duke's tone was just as quiet.

"Indeed I do." Atemu admitted.

The doors opened then before Atemu could say more. Mahado and Seto entered, each with their mouth set in a grim line. "The deed is done my Pharaoh." Seto assured him as they approached. "Her father has been notified as well. The carrier pigeon will arrive in Nubia in a day or two."

"Thank you both." Atemu watched as they bowed in response. Aknadin stepped forward then.

"My Pharaoh, shall we begin the trial?" Aknadin questioned.

"Yes." Atemu looked down at Duke, who kept his head bowed. "Duke, you are charged with aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. This leads us to believe you have a black heart, but as you have stated your crimes were done out of love, we shall test you and determine whether or not you possess a blackened soul." Atemu's tone was once more commanding. "Pass our test, and you will be a free man, but fail, and you will suffer the rest of your life in our dungeons." With everything he needed to say said, Atemu motioned for the trial to begin.

Mahado turned Duke around to face the priests, and Shada stepped up first, his Key in hand. "I, Shada, will be the first test. I will use my key to see into your soul and see whether or not you hold evil there." The Key began to glow, and Duke let out a cry of pain as he felt a foreign presence invade him. After a long moment, Shada blinked and stood back. "I sense nothing."

"That cannot be so!" Aknadin spat. "There has to be something there!" The old man stepped forth, and Duke braced himself for another onslaught, though he was already weakened due to Shada's invasion. He felt another foreign presence inside him, this time picking through his thoughts bit by bit. Duke winced and tried not to cry out as the presence ripped through his thoughts, trying to find any hint of malice. Finally he was released, Aknadin staring at him in wonder.

"What did you see Master Aknadin?" Karim asked.

"Nothing. His intentions were pure, with everything done out of love. And anything harmful done against our Pharaoh he hadn't wanted. There is no hint of hostility towards our King." Aknadin replied.

"So there is no wicked Ka to extract?" Seto questioned.

"Correct."

"Then he has passed." Mahado announced. Atemu smiled down at Duke as the man turned and gazed up at him in wonder.

"Well then Duke, since I am a man of my word, you are free to go." Atemu told him. Duke stared at Atemu for a bit, but then he knelt on one knee before him.

"I beg your pardon my Pharaoh, but I wish to remain here and serve you and the priests. I still feel I owe you for all the things I have done to you, and I hope that you will allow me to make up for it by serving you and yours faithfully." Duke told him. Atemu was silent, contemplating Duke's request. The priests waited for his answer patiently, their eyes on Duke.

"Very well then Duke. You may remain here and I shall assign your quarters. There will be a catch however, as I'm sure everyone here is still unsure of your sincerity. Until you prove yourself to us, there will be a guard posted outside your door, and you will be accompanied by a priest or a guard wherever you go. Am I understood?" Atemu asked.

"Yes my Pharaoh. I thank you for your mercy and generosity." Duke bowed again. Atemu motioned to Shada then, who stepped up with his own bow.

"See Duke to his new quarters Shada. Give him a room in the West Wing along with the other apprentices."

"Yes my Pharaoh." Shada bowed again, then turned and motioned for Duke to follow him. Atemu trusted Shada to deal with the guard matter as well. As the two left, Atemu's eyes raked over his priests, who were now watching him. Atemu could see the apprehension on their faces as they watched him, and he knew of the next matter they wished to discuss. He knew though, that they were all afraid to bring it up. He could tell as much by the looks on their faces. Atemu eyed them before sighing and rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Is there another matter you all wish to discuss?" Atemu inquired. No one spoke up, and all eyes fell to their feet. Atemu continued to look around at all of them, and he was surprised that even Seto looked mildly ashamed. Atemu turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, his ruby orbs meeting plum colored ones.

"Actually Pharaoh, there is. I want to say on all behalf of all of us that we are sorry for what we had to do, but that it was in your best interest." Siamun began. Atemu was silent for a long time, contemplating what the old man had just said. Finally he broke eye contact with Siamun to glance down at Mana, who had remained silent this whole time as she watched what was going on around her.

"Tell me Siamun," Atemu finally began. "Did you know what was required to break the spell?" Something in Atemu's tone caused them all to glance at him in alarm.

"Pharaoh…" Siamun started, but then he stopped. "Yes. We knew what was required, and that was part of the reason we sent you away. It was to help you. Isis saw in a vision the face of the boy that could help you. Your soul-mate." Siamun begged Atemu with his eyes to understand why they had done what they had done.

"I understand your reasoning, but did you once take my feelings into consideration? You sent me to someone I could love, my soul-mate, but you did not ensure that we could stay together. No, as soon as he lifted the spell, you made sure I would come back, but alone. Had Anzu not used her magic to come and take me away from him, I would still be there, with him." Atemu stated calmly, closing his eyes. At the sound of more gasps, Atemu re-opened his eyes.

"Anzu is responsible for you being on this plane?" Isis choked out, her eyes wide. "How?"

"Magic. She forced Duke to help her come to the future and seize my box." Atemu explained.

"Pharaoh, then how was the spell broken?" Mahado asked.

"I admitted my love, only to get away from her. Had she not done what she had, I would never have come back, since I refused to be parted from the one I love. It matters not now, since we are parted anyway." Atemu continued, his calm tone wavering.

"Pharaoh… We're so sorry." Karim spoke quietly. They had all hoped Anzu could not get to him if they sent him away, but they could see now just how wrong they had been. They all had greatly underestimated the magic Anzu had at her disposal. The words their king had spoken about never coming back also made them falter. Their Pharaoh would have sacrificed his freedom just to remain with the one he loved, and it was an outcome none of them had predicted. The thought of Khemet being without a ruler because of an error they would have made was too much to bear.

"Are you really? The way I see it, you still did not take my feelings into consideration when you did all this. Oh, I completely understand your desire to help, but in the end you also would have helped to keep me and my lover apart, should I have admitted my love to him." Atemu's eyes flashed with anger, and they all could see the temper flaring to life in them.

"Pharaoh, if there was a way to keep you together, then we would have done so, but your place is here. We cannot send you back to him." Siamun said softly. Atemu turned to him slowly, and Siamun flinched under the smoldering rage in those ruby depths.

"Then perhaps you have a way to bring him here to me?" Atemu stated slowly. Siamun shook his head, his plum colored eyes filling with sorrowful tears. He realized now how truly selfish they had been, despite their desire to help. They had done this to him without his consent, sent him to his soul-mate to lift the spell, but they did not think of what would happen once the Pharaoh admitted his love. And now Atemu was miserable because he was parted from the one he had come to love.

"I know not of a way." Siamun replied, bowing his head.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try!" Atemu glanced down as Mana finally spoke up. She rose to her feet, glaring at all the priests. "You never told me of this! You told me you were sending him away in order to help him, but in the end he is separated from his love! That is the cruelest fate imaginable! You all should look for a way to bring them together again! It's what they deserve after everything that's happened!" Mana continued on, exclaiming passionately.

"I will help search for a way." Mahado volunteered, kneeling on one knee before Atemu.

"Not that I don't want to help," Seto began. "But say we find a way to bring the boy here. What if he does not wish to come? He would have to be willing to sacrifice everything, his home world, his family, and his friends, all to come here. There would be no going back." Atemu felt his anger spike with Seto's words, though he knew Seto was right in a sense. Would Yugi be willing to give up everything, even his grandfather, to come and be with him? Could Atemu even ask that of Yugi? Atemu slumped in his throne, energy finally exhausted.

"If he loves Pharaoh, then he would be willing!" Mana insisted. "There's no harm in trying."

"Mana is right." Karim spoke next. "We ought to at least try, and we shall leave that final decision up to the boy."

"Yugi." All eyes turned towards their pharaoh as he spoke, casting an annoyed glanced over each one of his priests. "That "boy" has a name, and it is Yugi."

"Our apologies, Pharaoh." Aknadin bowed low, his tone sincere.

"I wish to retire to my rooms." Atemu rose to his feet, Mana instantly by his side. "I am tired, and I wish to be alone. Should you figure anything out, send word to me. Until then, I do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes my Pharaoh." Siamun agreed.

"May I accompany you to your rooms Pharaoh?" Mana asked, wrapping an arm around his waist. Atemu nodded to her and allowed her to walk him out of the throne room. Each priest looked around at each other after he was gone, remorse in their eyes.

"I'm going to start looking through spell books." Mahado turned on his heel then and strode towards the doors. Siamun and Isis followed him. Seto and Karim looked at each other before following, Aknadin coming soon after.

* * *

Atemu and Mana walked the halls, heading back to Atemu's chambers. The brunette stared at her pharaoh, her green eyes expressing worry at his expression of sadness. Atemu didn't speak to her, not that she had expected him to. She knew he was worried about whether or not he would get to be with Yugi, and she prayed something would work out that would end with her best friend being happy again.

She pushed open the door to Atemu's room as they approached it, and she walked inside with him. Mana watched Atemu stride to his bed and fall upon it, curling up into a ball. She opened her mouth to say something, but she changed her mind and turned to go. "Mana." She turned back around at the sound of her name, and her eyes sought out Atemu's ruby orbs. His eyes pleaded with her, and Mana paused. "Stay with me Mana, please?"

"Okay." Mana shut the door and strode over to the bed, flopping down beside him. She reached out and took his hand, trying to show him comfort through her touch. "Pharaoh, I'm sorry all this has happened to you."

"Thank you Mana. I appreciate you staying here with me. I know I requested to be alone, but I'd rather that you were here with me." Atemu told her softly. Mana smiled at him warmly.

"You know I'd always be here for you, just like when we were kids." Mana's eyes shone with happiness at the memory of their childhood together. Atemu smiled back at her, but after a moment, his smile faded and worry clouded his crimson eyes.

"Mana, do you think he will stay with me if I asked him to?" Atemu questioned.

"Do the two of you love each other?" Mana asked, squeezing his hand.

"He told me he loved me. And… I love him. Very much." Atemu answered.

"I think if he loves you, he will stay with you." Mana told him, feeling him squeeze her hand back. Both of them were silent as Atemu thought about her answer.

"What if he doesn't love me that much?" Atemu whispered.

"True love is what broke your spell, Pharaoh. I fully believe that he would be willing to stay with you. Why would he want anything else? Don't doubt his love for you." Mana whispered back.

"You're right. I should have faith in what we have together. I just…don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want to stay." Atemu told her honestly.

"He'll stay." Mana assured him, squeezing his hand again and giving him a smile. Atemu thanked her and closed his eyes, more then ready for a nice long nap. Mana stayed with him, waiting until she was sure he had fallen asleep before prying her hand from his and rising from the bed. She covered Atemu up to keep him from getting cold, and then she left the room. Mana knew what she wanted to do, and so she sought out her master Mahado and the other priests. She would lend her aid to her friend as well.

* * *

Duke had no idea why he had been summoned by the other priests, but apparently it was a matter of great importance as they had requested his presence immediately. Saying no was not an option, not that he would have said no. He was escorted to a private room by two palace guards, and they set themselves up by the door, leaving it to him to enter. Just as he was about to enter, he heard a shout from down the hall.

Duke turned, seeing a young and very pretty brunette girl heading towards him. He recognized her as the young lady who had been seated at the Pharaoh's feet earlier. "Hey! Duke!"

"Yes?" Duke replied, waiting for her to catch him. When she did, he allowed her to catch her breath before she began to speak.

"Do you know where the priests are?" She asked.

"Uh, in there I suppose. They asked to see me." Duke answered, watching her face light up.

"Great! May I come in with you? I'm Mana by the way." The girl asked him, telling him her name as she did so. Duke smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not." He pushed open the door and stepped inside, noting that all the priests and Siamun had been gathered in this room, various spell books scattered, either closed or open, all over the wooden table in front of them. Mahado's eyes landed on Mana as she bounced past him, and he regarded her with an annoyed sigh.

"Mana, what are you doing here?" Mahado wondered. Mana huffed, a bit put off.

"I'm an apprentice magician, but I still have magic that is usable. I only want to help the Pharaoh as well." Mana explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um…" Duke spoke up behind her, bowing. "May I inquire as to the nature of my requested presence?"

"Yes. We are well aware of the magic you have used to help Anzu steal the Pharaoh away from the time of the future." Isis began.

"And we require such magic to help the Pharaoh reclaim his love." Siamun added.

"Would you lend us your aid?" Mahado finally questioned. Duke nodded earnestly.

"Of course! I will do whatever I can to help the Pharaoh!" Duke agreed. Isis and Mahado smiled, while the other priests simply stared at him and gave a nod in acknowledgment of his vow. Seto motioned him over, and he was quick to join them, Mana following him and walking around the table to stand beside Mahado.

"So what's the plan Master Mahado?" Mana questioned, looking up at her master curiously. Mahado turned his gaze to Duke, who was pulling out his own spell book.

"Duke, how was it you managed to retrieve the Pharaoh?" Mahado asked.

"I used a spell to take us to where he was, which is this one right here. It is temporary however, as after a certain amount of time has gone by, it will transport the user back to where they originated from. I haven't the power to turn it into a complete transfer spell. In order for me to retrieve the boy, I have to be touching him when the spell takes me back." Duke explained.

"So would the spell last longer if we added our power to yours?" Shada wondered.

"Yes, it could very well work that way." Duke answered.

"We need more time then that." Mahado protested. "Yugi needs to be given a choice. It will do us no good to show up and take him back with us if this is not the life he desires." Everyone fell silent, thinking about what they could do. Duke suddenly began rifling through his spell book again, looking around at the other books at the same time.

"What if we pooled our magic to open a portal between worlds?" Duke questioned. "I have a spell that would open it, and we could use our magic to keep the portal open. Then we send one or two people through to ask the boy what he desires. I'm sure if we did it like this, we'd have more then enough power to pull it off, and even bring the boy back here."

"Yugi." Mana piped up. "Pharaoh says his name is Yugi." Duke blinked, but then his features melted into a warm smile.

"Yugi then." He said.

"Yes…" Mahado agreed, picking up another book. "That would work."

"Master Mahado, not to be a pain but if we do succeed in getting there, how is he going to understand us? He is from the future. Odds are he cannot speak our language." Mana questioned.

"Another spell." Mahado replied.

"One that I can provide." Duke piped up.

"Yes, that would work. Any chance the spell is permanent?" Mahado inquired.

"It will take some tweaking to make it permanent, but I'm sure it can be done. If he does wish to stay, perhaps the language could be taught to him, just in case." Duke suggested. Mahado nodded in agreement.

"That can be arranged." Mahado agreed. He looked around at all the priests then before speaking again. "Are we all willing to do this then?"

"I am." Isis spoke up instantly.

"I as well." Karim agreed.

"Yes." Shada also agreed.

"I will do what is necessary for the Pharaoh to be happy." Seto told him.

"Of course." Aknadin nodded his head. Siamun also nodded, looking around at everyone with a smile on his face.

"It is agreed then." Siamun spoke. "We will do this at once. Who will be the two to go through the portal and speak with Yugi?"

"I wish to be one of them." Mana raised her hand as she spoke. "My magic isn't very strong, so I won't be contributing as much, but I can help talk to Yugi."

"And I will be the other." Duke told him. "All of the priests have a stronger magic then I, and it will be needed to maintain the portal, plus I have the language spell. Mana may act as a guard to ensure I do my duty, and I also know what the boy looks like." Siamun nodded.

"That is a reasonable statement. We will trust you Duke. Mana, take care of him." Siamun instructed the young apprentice.

"Yes Master Siamun!" Mana chirped.

"Alright then. Clasp hands and pool your power to make the portal. As soon as it is made, Duke and Mana, you will go to Yugi and speak with him. Let us hope that he decides to come back and stay with our Pharaoh." Siamun instructed. The only sounds in the room then were hands clasping together. Each person who was going to create the portal closed their eyes, drawing on their magic. A steady hum filled the air as their magic activated, and Duke began to chant a spell, one that would cause their magic to open said portal. It opened with a whoosh after a few minutes, and Duke held out his hand to Mana. She took it and together they stared down the portal, keeping their mission firmly in mind.

"Ready Mana?" Duke asked.

"Of course." She replied.

With that, the two of them stepped through the portal.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Yugi lay in his bed, eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He'd given up crying for the day, and now he was trying to will sleep to take him, but so far he hadn't had any luck. It had barely been three days since he lost Atemu, and the knowledge still cut through him like a knife. His heart still ached, and he hadn't eaten anything since then either. It didn't matter, as he couldn't summon an appetite. He hadn't even moved from the bed except to take care of certain needs, and then it was right back to bed and to sleep, if he could ever manage to sleep.

The phone had rung several times since then, but Yugi didn't feel up to talking to anyone and so the calls went ignored. He didn't even open the game shop, despite his promise to his grandfather. He knew he wouldn't be able to work anyway. Yugi sniffled, clinging to the pillow that Atemu had slept with every night. It still smelled like him, and it brought Yugi some comfort, but not enough to make him feel completely whole. It felt as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach and then left him there to slowly bleed to death from the wound.

Yugi never knew that losing a loved one could hurt so badly. The pain of his past relationships was nothing compared to this. Atemu was gone, and Yugi could feel the pain of that loss in every fiber of his being. He wanted it to stop, but then again he didn't, as the pain was a reminder that Atemu had been there. That he had existed.

An urgent need finally got Yugi out of the bed, and he headed for the bathroom. He nearly burst into tears again when he entered the room and saw his reflection. He looked terrible, with bags under his eyes and his face red and puffy from crying. Yugi made it a point to avoid looking in the mirror as he did his business and washed his hands. His gaze fell on the shower as he turned, and he debated on taking one. After a moment, he started the shower and discarded his clothes, hoping that a warm shower would help him somewhat. At least he'd feel cleaner.

Fifteen minutes later Yugi shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He felt a little better by being clean, but there was still that lingering emptiness inside him. Yugi knew it wouldn't go away anytime soon, but he wished it wouldn't hurt anymore. He left the bathroom and went into his room. Striding to his dresser, he opened the drawers and selected an outfit. Yugi dressed in the selected outfit, the clean cloth feeling nice against his skin.

Yugi passed the guest bedroom on his way to the living room, and instinctively he stopped. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself from opening the door and walking inside. All of Atemu's golden jewelry was gone. Not a single piece remained. Yugi went to the dresser and opened it, and he began to tear up as he saw all the clothes remaining in the dresser. He pulled out the black tank top Atemu had worn the second time they went to the mall together, and he brought it to his face, breathing in the scent of his chosen detergent. Underneath it, Yugi could swear he smelled Atemu's scent of desert sands and spices.

"I have to stop this." Yugi murmured aloud, placing the shirt back into the drawer and shutting it. "This isn't healthy; what am I doing?" Yugi turned and wrapped his arms around himself as he left the bedroom. Yugi went to the living room next, and he noticed that his answering machine was beeping. Yugi hit a button and allowed the message to play as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Yugi? Yugi, it's Grandpa, you there? Hm, guess not. Anyway, I wanted to let you know I've landed in Cairo and Arthur is taking me to my hotel. Tomorrow we're heading for the site, so I won't be able to call you again for a while. Hope to talk to you soon, love you." Yugi bit his lip as he listened to the message. This was why his phone had been ringing so often. Odds were he had missed his grandpa, and the next time he would be able to talk to him could very well be two weeks away, depending on when and where Solomon could go to get service.

Another message played as the machine beeped and moved on. "Yugi? It's Grandpa. I suppose you still aren't home, so I'll just leave this message. We're moving out to the site today, and Arthur says it'll take a while, so I might not have service on the cell phone for a while. I'm pretty excited, as Arthur says it's a pretty important site, so who knows? We might find something very extraordinary. I love you Yugi, hope to talk to you sooner rather then later. Bye." The machine beeped again and Yugi sighed. More messages?

"Yugi? Sweetie, it's Mai. I had wanted to invite you and Temy to the club with Joey and I tonight, but I guess you're busy. Tell Temy hello for us! Love you!" The machine beeped again, and the messages ended. Yugi was crying silently now, the mention of Atemu almost too much for him to bear. He bolted from the couch and hurried to the door, slipping his shoes on. In another second he was out the door and running down the sidewalk, not knowing where he was going, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from it all, so he kept running.

What Yugi didn't notice as he ran down the sidewalk, were the concerned azure eyes that had just watched him rush by. Tea had been working in her flower beds that morning, but she stopped when she noticed Yugi. She rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off her shorts that had accumulated on them during the time she had worked. She peeled her yellow gardening gloves off and tossed them to the ground, watching Yugi run like the devil was on his heels.

"Yugi…?" Tea murmured. She was deeply concerned by the unchecked tears that were streaming down her friend's cheeks. What had happened to make him cry like that? As Tea thought back, she realized that she hadn't seen Yugi for nearly three days, something that was very odd in and of itself. Yugi kept to a schedule most of the time, and he was supposed to be running the shop for his grandfather while the old man was in Egypt. Why wasn't Yugi there now? And where was Atemu? Surely that man's protective streak wouldn't have allowed Yugi to run from his home if there was something the matter.

The more Tea thought, the more it didn't make any sense to her. She kept her eyes on Yugi, and her concerns deepened when she saw him run across the road without looking. Her hands flew to her mouth when a car beeped and slammed on it's brakes, narrowly missing her friend. Yugi kept going, and Tea suddenly bolted from her spot, racing down the sidewalk. Something was wrong with Yugi, and she had to catch him before he got hurt. If he wasn't watching where he was going, the next car might not be able to miss him.

Yugi kept going, unaware of the person now following him at a distance. He ran all the way to the park, finally flopping down under a cherry blossom tree as he could go no further. It was the local neighborhood park, a small place that didn't have many visitors today. Yugi curled up into a ball under the tree and sobbed. He had tried so hard to hold it in, but he couldn't. He felt like his whole world had broken into tiny pieces, unable to be put back together again.

Yugi sniffled and wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of his tears, but it wound up being useless. He couldn't stop crying, which made his efforts in vain. He eventually just gave up and lay where he was. He didn't notice right away when a shadow fell over him. He did however, jump when he felt something touch him on the arm, and he looked up into worried azure eyes. Yugi yelped in surprise and sat up, staring at Tea who moved back a little when he moved.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I should ask you that." Tea pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of her shorts and used it to wipe at his eyes. Yugi sniffled and allowed her to do it, not having the energy to fight her. "Yugi, why are you crying?" Tea questioned softly, handing him the scrap of cloth.

"I…" Yugi didn't know how to answer that question. In order to tell her why he was crying, he would have to tell her what happened, and there was no way she would believe him. Yugi didn't feel like being locked up in the loony bin, but he didn't want to lie to her either. "It's complicated." Yugi finally told her. Tea frowned, reaching out to stroke his hair. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't if he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She knew she shouldn't pry, but her worry was getting the better of her.

"Yugi, did something happen between you and Atemu? Did you fight?" Tea inquired. Yugi's eyes widened in alarm.

"No! Why would you think that?" Yugi wiped at his eyes again with the cloth she had given him as the tears threatened to spill once more.

"Because you're out here crying, and he's no where to be seen. Yugi, I gave you up because I thought you two would be happier together, and because I thought he would take care of you. Now you're obviously hurt and where is he? Don't let me believe I was wrong in letting you go." Tea's eyes hardened as she spoke. Yugi just stared at her, not knowing how to respond to her statement. Tea's eyes softened after a moment and she sighed, falling back on her heels.

"Yugi, please talk to me?"

"I… Tea, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened." Yugi murmured.

"We're friends aren't we?" Tea asked.

"Of course we are!" Yugi exclaimed, hurt that she would question it like that.

"Then you can tell me anything. I promise Yugi, I won't judge or call you crazy. I just… I want to help you. You're my friend, my best friend, and I hate that there's something hurting you and I can't do a thing to help. I want to do what I can, even if it is only to listen to you." Tea told him, clenching her hands into fists on her thighs. Yugi wiped at his eyes again and managed a smile. What had he ever done to deserve such a good friend? She didn't even need to be concerned about him, and yet, here she was.

"You promise Tea? No matter what I might tell you?" Yugi asked again, trying to insure that she wouldn't flip once he told her what was going on.

"I promise Yugi." Tea even crossed her heart, her blue eyes never leaving his violet ones.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But not here." Tea rose to her feet at his words and held out her hand.

"Alright then. We'll go back to my place, and I'll make us some tea." Tea offered. Yugi was touched by her kindness and took her hand, allowing her to help him to his feet. Together they walked back down to Tea's house, and she quickly ushered him inside, closing the door behind them. She told Yugi to sit on the couch while she headed into her kitchen. Yugi sat down as he was told, and looked around her living room.

It was quaint and homey, just like Tea herself was. It was decorated in a more girlish fashion, with lacy curtains and bright colors. On her desk and coffee table were vases full of fresh flowers, which Yugi guessed came from her flower beds. The furniture was wooden and had a crisp, clean look to it. The sofa was covered in a pretty flower pattern, and it was soft to the touch. All in all, Tea's home was very cozy.

Tea came back a little later, a fresh pot of tea in her hands. She set two glasses down on the coffee table and proceeded to pour the tea into them. The smell wafted up to Yugi's nose, and tears pricked his eyes. Spices… It reminded him of Atemu, and Yugi was reluctant to take a cup of the delicious brew from her, but he ignored his feelings and took the cup anyway.

"Do you like sugar? Sorry for not asking, but I went ahead and put sugar in it. I can make it fresh if you don't like sugar." Tea told him, setting the pot down on the coffee table after putting a pot holder down first. Yugi shook his head and forced a smile.

"Sugar is fine. The sweeter the better." Yugi assured her. Tea smiled back, and gently sipped her own drink. Yugi blew on his, and then sipped, careful not to burn himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tea set her cup down and turned to him, folding her hands in her lap.

"Okay, tell me Yugi. What's going on?" Tea kept her tone soft. Yugi sighed and set his cup down too, thinking about how best to explain this situation. He decided, after some internal debating, to just start at the beginning, going back to when he first received the golden box that came with his beautiful pleasure slave; no…, not a pleasure slave, his beautiful pharaoh.

"It started when Grandpa came back from Egypt." Yugi began. "He had a golden box with him, and he gave it to me. When I opened the box…I know this is going to sound crazy...but...Well, that's where Atemu came from." Yugi waited then, carefully gauging Tea's reaction. Her eyes had widened, but she remained silent. When it was clear Tea wasn't going to speak, Yugi continued.

"He told me he was a pharaoh from ancient times, and he had been cursed by a princess named Anzu. His curse was to become a pleasure slave and serve whomever owned his box." Yugi paused again, watching Tea for her reaction. She finally shifted and looked uncomfortable. Yugi gulped; that reaction wasn't a good one.

"Yugi, this all seems like some kind of fairy tale." Tea told him. "Was he really… a… a pleasure slave?" Yugi nodded in response to her question.

"I know it's hard to believe Tea, but it's true. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"So… is that why… Was he just better?" Tea's gaze lowered to the ground and Yugi's eyes widened. He grabbed her hands, and she looked back at him, watching as he shook his head.

"Tea, it had nothing to do with that. I just… I fell in love with him. I never meant to hurt you, please believe that." Yugi tried to assure her.

"So it was fair? There just wasn't the right chemistry between us?" Tea searched his eyes, as if that would give her the answers she sought from him.

"…Yes." Yugi squeezed her hands gently before releasing them.

"I'm sorry. This is about you and I only managed to seem selfish. Please, go on Yugi."

"No, you're not selfish. It's my fault for failing to be clear. I'm sorry." Yugi apologized. Tea smiled and managed a laugh.

"Let's both be sorry then." She lifted one leg over the other and clasped her hands around them. "But please, do go on. What else happened?"

"Well… The other night…" Memories kept replaying through his mind, those awful memories of Atemu being stolen from him. A tear trailed down Yugi's face, and he was vaguely aware of Tea getting up. She came back a moment later and set a box of tissues down. Yugi grabbed one and prepared for the onslaught of tears he knew telling this part of the story would bring.

"The other night, this woman named Anzu showed up...out of nowhere..." Yugi started. "And she had this mage or something with her-"

"Wait, mage?" Tea interrupted. "You mean a guy who specializes in magic?"

"Yes. They somehow showed up in my living room, and…" Yugi stopped, the memory of what happened next still too fresh. Tea reached out and gripped his hand, silently urging him to go on with his story. She didn't mean to push, but in order for him to heal, he had to tell it all. It wouldn't do him any good just to keep inside.

"And…?" Tea lightly pressed. This all seemed so fantastical to her, but at the same time, she had to wonder if maybe it all was true. After all, why would Yugi come up with such a fantastic lie if all that had happened was that Atemu had left him? Yugi wasn't one to lie.

"And…" Yugi began to choke up as tears blurred his vision. "There was a verbal fight. Anzu got so mad, and I don't remember much, because I blacked out. When I came to, Atemu was kneeling beside me, and he… He told me…" Tea pulled Yugi into her arms, rocking him as he gave in and began to cry. She waited patiently, not wishing to push him too much harder. Yugi sobbed into her t-shirt, the wounds that the memory had caused raw and throbbing.

"It's okay Yugi…" Tea murmured, saying anything she could think of to soothe him. Yugi pulled away from her then, wiping at his eyes and sniffling loudly. He blindly reached for another tissue and blew his nose, and Tea waited patiently.

"No, it's not okay." Yugi finally spoke. "She… She has his box Tea. She took him away from me!" Yugi cried harder. "He said… He said he did it…to save me!" Tea looked on helplessly as Yugi continued to sob.

"Save you? Save you from what?" Tea asked softly.

"I don't know!" Yugi grabbed a fresh tissue to dab at his eyes again. "But she took him away from me! And I know he didn't want to go. I could see it in his eyes." Tea didn't know what to say. This whole thing sounded crazy, but it seemed too crazy to actually be a lie. If all of this was true, then there was nothing they could do.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I wish there was something I could do." Tea told him honestly.

"Me too. I just… I don't know what to do. I have no way of getting him back, and now that Anzu has him, he'll be a slave forever." Yugi sniffled pitifully.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry this happened to the two of you, I really am." Tea hugged him again tightly, trying again to soothe him.

"There's nothing I can do." Yugi mumbled into her shirt. "I don't know magic, and I'm stuck here while he's wherever. I'll never see him again!" Tea began her rocking motions once more when Yugi burst yet again into tears. She knew he was right. If Atemu had indeed been spirited away by this magic wielding woman, then there was no way for them to be together ever again. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized what Yugi had realized; he and Atemu were over. The man was gone, and he wouldn't be coming back, not ever. Tea's grip tightened a little more on her friend, knowing that he was all alone now, and her heart broke for him.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'm so sorry." Tea whispered. Yugi didn't respond to her murmured apologies, and Tea didn't expect him to. Her only wish at the moment was to be there for him as his world crashed down around him. She held Yugi until his recent bout of crying died down, and then she pulled him back, her heart breaking again at the look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy again, and his nose was red. He looked so miserable, and with those bags under his eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Tea then had a thought; she would offer Yugi a place to rest, since it looked like he could use the sleep.

"Yugi, why don't you lie down and try to take a nap? You can even lie in my bed." Tea offered.

"I don't know…" Yugi replied gloomily.

"Yugi, you need some rest. I know all of this is hard to deal with, and sleep will be good for you. Come on, please?" Tea rose to her feet and held out her hand. After some debating, Yugi reached up and took her hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. He followed her back to her room, where she made him climb into her bed. Tea tucked him in and ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Once back in the living room, she collapsed on the sofa and sighed loudly. What could she do? Yugi was really hurting, and in turn, she hurt because of it. She had never seen him look so broken before, and it scared her. It was another piece of evidence that gave testimony to how much he cared about Atemu.

As Tea sat there thinking, a weird presence filled the air. She didn't notice at first, as she had her head lying on the back of the sofa, her blue eyes closed. It was when the presence became something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up that she noticed it. She opened her eyes and sat up straight, looking for whatever it was that was causing this strange feeling. At first she saw nothing, and she figured she was just cold.

She rubbed her arms and shivered, and it was then a weird noise caught her attention. She turned her head to the left to see what it was, and her azure eyes nearly bugged out of her head as a… She didn't know what else to call it other then a black hole. It opened up in the center of her living room, and she froze, not knowing what to do as it got wider and wider. As she watched, a figure finally stepped through the black hole, followed by a smaller figure in a white and gold outfit, a staff clutched tightly in her hand. The first figure waved his hand through the air, muttering some kind of weird chant, and Tea jumped as a flash went off throughout her living room. What the hell was that!

"Hey! Looks like we made it Duke!" The smaller figure, a young girl, chirped. She looked around excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Hm, this doesn't look like the right dwelling." The taller male murmured. Tea figured this was Duke, and although she was scared senseless by the two strange people who had come out of nowhere, she couldn't help but notice how handsome the black haired man was.

"Isn't it?" The girl looked vaguely worried at the man's response.

"No, Mana, it's not the same one." As they looked around, their eyes fell on her, and they widened. The girl looked angry all of a sudden, and the man looked sorrowful.

"Anzu!" The girl spat. "Why are you here? We locked you up! Did you escape and come back here to get revenge on Yugi? Where is he!" Tea's eyes widened as the girl yelled at her. They knew Yugi? How! And why were they calling her Anzu? Tea didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

The girl's eyes widened and she stepped back behind Duke as the scream left Tea's lips. Duke stared at her, and he knew instantly that this was not Anzu. She may have looked like her, but there was a kindness and innocence about her that Anzu did not have. Her fright also seemed genuine, as he didn't believe Anzu could fake not knowing them that well.

"Do not fear us." Duke told her. "We only seek a boy named Yugi. My name is Duke, and this is Mana. Have you seen the boy?" The girl remained where she was, paling rapidly to a ghostly color. Duke could visibly see her slender form shaking.

The sound of a door opening and closing drew everyone's attention. "Tea? Tea, are you okay? Why did you scream?" A gentle voice sounded, and Duke gasped. He recognized that voice! Before Duke could react, the Anzu look-alike jumped up from the couch and ran down the strange looking hallway.

"No Yugi! Go back into the room! Don't come out here!" Hearing the name the woman shouted, Duke took off down the hallway too, Mana hot on his heels. So Yugi was here! He heard the woman shriek as she heard them coming, and she shoved a smaller figure back into the room before slamming the door closed. Duke heard the lock click as he reached the door. He stopped, his hands on the door. What should he do now? He could use magic to force his way in, but that would only add to the fear they harbored. Duke decided to try to coax them out, and if it didn't work, he would resort to magic. He owed the Pharaoh too much, and he was not leaving this place without that boy.

"What do we do now?" Mana asked from beside him.

"Please Miss, open the door! We mean you no harm!" Duke called, answering Mana's question by calling out to the two locked in the bedroom. He heard nothing on the other side of the door in response to his plea.

Yugi lay on the floor, having lost his balance when Tea shoved him inside the bedroom. He had had no idea what was happening until he heard the voice speak from outside the room. Tea sat on the floor in front of the door, pale and trembling. Yugi began to shake as well the moment he heard the voice plead with them to come out of the room. He recognized that voice. It was the voice of the man that had come with Anzu to take Atemu away. He would never forget that voice, never for the rest of his life.

"Yugi! Yugi, are you in there?" A foreign voice now spoke. "Yugi, my name is Mana! I'm friends with Atemu! Yugi, we wish to speak with you about him! Please come out!" Yugi and Tea both gasped at those words. Tea was quick to shake her head as Yugi locked their eyes.

"Don't go out there! They appeared out of no where Yugi! They could be murderers!" Tea cried. Yugi looked away from her, thinking. He recognized Mana's name from one of Atemu's stories. That brought him some comfort, but then again, with that man out there and him being able to use magic, he could be using a doppelganger Mana, to try and trick him into a false sense of security. Then again, if that actually was the man, he could be the only link he had back to Atemu. That alone nearly made Yugi rush to the door, but then he remembered the fury Anzu held towards him. This man was her soldier, so he could have been sent here to kill him. Yugi was at a loss as to what to do.

The decision was suddenly his no longer as a brilliant flash of light erupted from the key hole.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Tea screamed as the flash went off, and she shot forward, wrapping her arms around Yugi. He watched helplessly as the door opened, his view almost obstructed by Tea's arms. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the door making a wide arc before gently tapping the wall. Yugi looked up into the emerald green eyes of the man who helped take his lover away from him, and he shook, his arms going around Tea. Beside the man stood a young girl with almost the same color eyes, and her hair spiked slightly around her head.

Duke regretted his impatience as he took in the frightened looks on the faces of the boy and girl huddled together on the floor in front of him and Mana. He hadn't wanted to frighten them, but it was important that he speak with Yugi regarding the Pharaoh. It was a major decision that Yugi had to make, and even though it wasn't his intention to rush, they really didn't have all that much time to talk. The priest's magic would not hold for very much longer.

"Oh, shoot Duke! They're terrified!" Mana groaned.

"Relax Mana." Duke stepped forward and knelt to one knee before them. "Yugi, my name is Duke, and I aware that you may recognize me as a foe, but I assure you I am here under righteous circumstances." Yugi clung to Tea, eyeing the man bowing before him suspiciously.

"W-why are you here?" Yugi questioned, trying and failing to harden his tone as his voice shook.

"So you are Yugi! You're the Pharaoh's lover!" The girl next to him clapped her hands excitedly. Yugi glanced at her at the mention of Pharaoh. There was only one Pharaoh he knew, and if Mana was who she said she was, then he knew to whom the girl was referring. He did wonder how she knew he and Atemu were lovers.

"Yes…I am." Yugi said slowly as Duke rose to his feet.

"Yay!" She cheered. "Yugi, we came here to get you! Ate-oops!" Mana giggled at her near slip of saying her sovereign's name. "The Pharaoh has been missing you something fierce, so Duke and I came to see if you would be willing to come back with us!"

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief at Mana's statement. They had…come to take him back with them to see Atemu? It seemed too good to be true, especially since Anzu was the last one to own Atemu. But if they were taking him too him… Wait… Did that mean that Atemu's spell had been broken? But how? Atemu had said he needed to admit his love for someone in order to do that, so what the hell was going on! Yugi was so confused, and it caused his head to spin.

As Yugi thought, Tea watched him. She didn't know what to think, so all she could do was hold onto him and shake her head no. She didn't think Yugi should trust these people. Yugi wanted desperately to believe they wanted to take him to Atemu, but he just couldn't be sure. How could he believe Duke? He who had been Anzu's right hand man? Duke seemed to sense his unease, and he sighed.

"Yugi, listen. I know I don't have proof to back up my claim, but I need you to believe me. This is a life changing choice you will have to make, and I'm sorry to say you don't have all day to make it. If you wish to see Atemu, you have to come with us. If not, we will leave and you will never see him again." Duke told him bluntly. Yugi was stunned. It was all a little much to take it, and he didn't know what to do.

"Is… Is it possible…to talk?" Yugi asked. "This a little much, and I'm afraid I need more answers before I decide anything. All I know is that you're Anzu's right hand man, and you helped take Atemu from me, and now you're back claiming you can take me to him. Forgive me for thinking my life is currently in danger." Tea looked at Yugi in disbelief. What was he thinking! She felt that they should be getting out of here, not sitting down for a chat!

"He's not Anzu's right hand man anymore." The girl spoke up, fury swirling in her forest green eyes at the mention of Anzu's name. "He works for Atemu now, and Anzu is going to be tried for her crimes."

"Tried for her crimes? Does that mean Atemu is free? How?" Yugi inquired. "He told me he needed to admit his love in order to be free, so how…?"

"Yugi, please allow me to explain, as I'm afraid you're getting the wrong impression." Duke stepped forward and plopped down on the ground in front of him, crossing his legs Indian style. Mana joined him, settling on her knees.

"Explain, please. I'm so confused." Yugi gently massaged his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Duke took a deep breath before meeting Yugi's eyes.

"It is true the Pharaoh's spell is broken, but it was because of you." Duke began. "He admitted his love for you to free himself from Anzu's clutches. I was there when this occurred, though I did not actually see the spell broken. The Pharaoh was the one to admit to me that the spell had broken because of his admission of love for you."

"Truly?" Yugi whispered, his eyes widened in awe. Atemu... loved him? Somehow this didn't bring him as much comfort as he thought it would. Yugi realized then that he wouldn't truly be satisfied until he heard the words from Atemu himself.

"Truly." Duke echoed. "I escorted him to a village where the rest of his priests later found him. I assure you he is safe and well Yugi, and that Anzu is no longer a threat to him or you."

"Yugi, the Pharaoh has been depressed ever since we found him. He even admitted to us that he needed you. That is why Duke and I are here. We wanted to reunite you with the Pharaoh, so that you two could be happy together." Mana added. The picture of what happened between Yugi, Atemu, Duke, and Anzu was now even clearer to the young apprentice.

"He…needs me?" Yugi murmured. Part of him was thrilled about this, despite the fact that it was all happening so quickly. As it was, there was hardly any time to take any of this in. Yugi had an opportunity to see Atemu again, provided this wasn't a trap, but something else was nagging at him. If he chose to go to Atemu… He had to know for sure if his suspicion was correct.

"You said I had a big choice to make." Yugi told Duke, tipping his head to the side slightly. "If I choose to go with you, I won't be able to come back, will I?" Tea gasped beside him at his question, and he felt her arms tighten around him. Mana and Duke looked regretful, and Mana's eyes lowered to the floor while Duke nodded solemnly.

"You are correct. You must choose between worlds Yugi. The Pharaoh, or-"

"My family and friends." Yugi added. This truly was a huge decision to make. Granted he loved Atemu with his whole being, but to give up his family and friends… Joey, Mai, Grandpa, Tea… Could he do it? "So in other words, I'll never see them again."

"Yugi, the place we are going to take you is a time far in the past. As it is, we're expending a lot of magic to even make your journey possible. I doubt we can do this time and time again to give you the opportunity to see your family and friends as it will exhaust everyone involved. It is in a simple sense the Pharaoh or your life here. I apologize for being so blunt, but essentially, no matter what you choose, you will lose something." Duke explained calmly. Yugi bit his lip and lowered his gaze to the floor. Either way he would lose something... Yugi loved Atemu with all his heart, but he also loved his grandpa, and his friends. The thought of never seeing either group again hurt, but the one that hurt worse...

Yugi looked up and met Duke's eyes. He knew it could be considered a rushed answer, but in his heart he knew what it was he wanted, what he didn't dare live without. And he could not live without Atemu. "I want to go Duke. I want to be with Atemu." Yugi's voice didn't shake as he spoke. Duke smiled widely at Yugi's answer. This was wonderful! Tea let out a startled gasp, and her grip tightened more. Yugi turned to her, his eyes soft and shining with sadness.

"I'm sorry Tea, but I can't... I can't be without him." Yugi told her. "I've got to go."

"Yugi, what about your grandfather! Mai, Joey?" Tea protested. "You're going to give all that up to go to a strange place where no one will even know if you are safe! Yugi, please, rethink this a little!" Tea begged.

"Yugi will be perfectly safe with us." Mana interjected.

"Yeah, but no one else will know that!" Tea snapped. "Yugi, think of what this will do to your grandpa! You'll never see him again!" Tea tried once more to talk her friend of of this, but even as she spoke the words, she knew it was futile. Yugi had that look in his eyes that just told her his mind was made up. He was going, and there was no stopping him from doing so. Well, if he was that dead set on going, she couldn't very well let him go on his own. If something happened to him, then she would never forgive herself, never ever.

"You're going anyway." Tea muttered. Yugi patted her hand.

"Yes. I'm sorry Tea. Tell my grandpa I love him." Yugi said his piece and then went to move, but Tea stopped him. Startled, he looked back at her, and he flinched when she looked him dead in the eyes, glaring.

"I can't do that, because I'm coming with you." Tea dead panned. Yugi gasped, but Tea kept talking, turning her glare to Mana and Duke, who had both been about to protest her words. "I am coming, and not a one of you is going to stop me. What kind of friend would I be just to let Yugi go walking into potential danger? I'm going, if only to make sure he is safe."

"You're willing to give up your own life here for your friend's sake?" Duke questioned, his eyes widened in awe and shock.

"Yes!" Tea's azure eyes shone with determination. Duke was taken aback by her attitude. This woman truly was nothing like Anzu, and Duke felt his heart swell with a familiar feeling. Duke shook his head and forced himself to focus. Now was not the time to dwell on the how or the whys of what was happening. Duke nodded his head in agreement, ignoring the shocked look that Mana gave him.

"If that is truly what you desire, I do not see how we would be able to stop you." Duke told her.

"Duke! If we take her back, we could get into trouble, especially considering who she looks like!" Mana protested.

"Well then, Yugi can vouch for her." Duke stated simply. "I'm sure if Yugi favors her, then it will be alright. I know it will seem strange to everyone Mana, but if she is that determined to follow Yugi, then that is her choice." Duke met Tea's eyes, noting the shiver that ran through her as their eyes connected. "I just hope you realize what you're getting into, Tea. You do understand you won't be able to come back either? You will be forfeiting your life here, your own friends and family."

"I understand. My parents will be fine however, and Yugi is my best friend. I don't really have any "girl" friends." Tea admitted.

"You're dead set on this."

"Yes." Tea insisted.

"Alright." Duke turned his gaze to Yugi, who was still watching Tea, a mix of sympathy and awe on his face. "Yugi, we must be going, and soon. I know not how long we have until the priests tire, and if they do, we may very well be stuck here."

"May I...leave a note? I think it's best I leave something for my friends and family." Yugi said quietly.

"Of course. Tea, it's probably best you do the same. Is there anything the two of you feel you should bring?" Duke inquired.

"I want to bring a puzzle, if that's okay." Yugi got to his feet as he spoke, and everyone else followed suit. Duke nodded in agreement. "I have to go next door to my house to get everything ready." Yugi informed them, already heading out of Tea's bedroom.

"I'll go with him." Mana offered, and in another second, she was gone. Duke turned to Tea, who was now rifling through her drawers for small personal items she felt she would need. Duke was surprised when she pulled out a small book and set it on the strange looking desk in front of her. She pulled out another book and opened it, using a stranger writing utensil to begin scribbling on the page. So... She was really going to go through with it. Duke walked over to her and watched her write for a moment, those same warm feelings from earlier beginning to creep through him again.

"There won't be any going back." Duke reminded her softly.

"I know." Tea replied without looking up. "I know you're trying to talk me out of it, but my mind is made up. I'm going with him."

"Do you love him? Is that why you're willing to transcend time to make sure he's safe?" Duke questioned. She finally looked up, her blue eyes smoldering.

"At one time, I may have loved him, but now... Now it's different. I already gave him to Atemu, and if this is truly the way to get them back together, then I wish Yugi nothing but the best. He is still my best friend, and I'm not going to let him go blindly into this alone." Tea explained, her eyes hardening.

"I admire that about you." Duke told her plainly, earning a wide eyed look of surprise from her. "Willing to risk your entire world for the sake of your friend. Not many people would do that."

"Thank you." Tea responded softly, and he didn't miss the hint of rose that dusted her pale cheeks. She was so beautiful... Duke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course she was beautiful. She looked exactly like the woman he lo... No. She looked exactly like the woman he _had_ loved. Of course some feelings for Anzu did remain, which was why he was attracted to this woman, right? That accounted for some of it, but this woman and Anzu couldn't have been more different. This girl was willing to give up everything to help her friend, despite already losing him to Atemu. She was undoubtedly kind, courageous, and caring, the very things Anzu had never been.

"Are you ready?" Duke asked, coughing a bit to clear his throat. Tea nodded, setting the small book she had written in on the table. The other book she kept clutched to her chest, and that told Duke it was something very important to her. They exited her room together, Duke trailing behind her. As they entered the living room, Yugi and Mana were just coming back into the house. Yugi had a small bag with him, which Duke supposed held that puzzle he was talking about.

"He's ready." Mana informed them. "Let's be off now."

"Tea, are you really, really sure?" Yugi asked her, his eyes searching hers as they stood with Duke and Mana in front of the portal they had come through.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm absolutley sure." Tea reached down and took Yugi's hand. "Unless you don't want me there."

"I do want you there, if that's what you want. I just want to make sure you're really okay with it, you know? All that stuff you'll be giving up... What about your dream to be a dancer?" Yugi asked. Tea smiled, and a hint of sadness entered her eyes.

"It's okay, really. I can adjust, and who's to say I can't dance where I'm going?" Tea gave Yugi the victory sign with her free hand, a smile crossing her lips. Yugi sighed and smiled, resigned. If this was truly what Tea wanted, then he wouldn't stop her. He squeezed her hand gently, and together they turned towards the portal.

"Are you two ready?" Duke asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied. "Let's go." Duke reached back and took Tea's free hand, while Mana took his own free hand. Hands clasped tightly together, Mana led the way back through the portal. Yugi held tight to Tea, feeling a strange sensation wash over him before he was pulled forward into an odd looking but beautiful room. A circle of white-robed people surrounded them, and Yugi shrank behind Tea, feeling self conscious as they all turned and stared towards them. A sudden flash went off around the room, and Yugi blinked, shaking his head. He and Tea looked towards Duke, who sheepishly muttered an apology for not warning them. Before Yugi had time to ask him what the warning would have been for, one of the people in the room spoke.

"Duke? What is the meaning of this? Who is that woman, and what is she doing here?" An elderly man spat, a golden eye glinting in place of one of his eyes.

"Yugi wished to bring her." Duke answered swiftly. "And I couldn't tell him no, as the woman was insistent on coming."

"Who is she?" A woman spoke, her blue eyes tinted with worry. "She looks just like-"

"I am aware of this." Duke interrupted, bowing before them. "However, this woman is not she. Yugi can even vouch for this, if you so choose to ask him." All eyes turned to the cowering form behind the girl, and Yugi shrank back further, alarmed. Duke stepped behind Tea and gently pushed Yugi forward. "Now is not the time to play shy Yugi." Duke whispered. Yugi suddenly found himself pushed to the front, and his face turned the color of a ripe tomato.

"Yugi?" The woman priest spoke up, eyeing him kindly. "Do you vouch for this woman?"

"Yes." Yugi whispered. "I do. She's a good friend of mine, so please, let her stay."

"I for one, do not trust this." The elderly priest spoke up. "If anyone decides if she should stay, it should be the Pharaoh."

"Master Aknadin has a point." Another priest spoke up, and Yugi glanced at him, noting how cold his blue eyes were. "The Pharaoh will be the one to decide this matter." Duke stepped forth again, his head bowed in respect.

"With all due respect, must we wait? Would we have enough magic to send her back if the Pharaoh wished it?" Duke asked. "In order to bring this matter to him, we would either have to cease holding the portal open, or bring him here to us."

"Duke has a point." The woman priest spoke again. Her eyes landed on Mana, and she motioned with her head towards the door. "Mana, summon the Pharaoh here, and please, be quick about it. We must get this matter settled at once." Mana nodded and took off like lightening. She was out of the door before Yugi could even blink. He stepped back beside Tea and waited with the others, his heart leaping in his chest. Soon he would see Atemu again! The thought made Yugi delirious with happiness, and Yugi hoped Mana would indeed hurry. The more time that went by, the more anxious he got.

* * *

Atemu was lying fast asleep on his bed, curled up into a ball under his blankets. He had been out the entire day, still not knowing that Mana had left his side. Mana, for a moment, was regretting having to wake him as she stood by his bed, looking down at his peaceful form. He still looked so weary, even asleep, but she knew that the news she had for him would make him feel a ton better. She took a deep breath and pounced on him, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"PHARAOH! PHARAOH! WAKE UP PHARAOH!" Mana jumped off of him as Atemu shot up, startled. He looked around for whatever had been screaming at him, and his crimson orbs narrowed in a glare as they landed on her.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Atemu roared, diving at her. Mana shrieked again and tried to get out of the way, but she was not fast enough. Atemu tackled her and pinned her to the bed, leaning over her. She cowered underneath him, her hands held up in defense.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but I was sent to get you!" Mana protested.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE WOKEN ME IN A NORMAL MANNER!" Atemu snarled.

"I'm sorry..." Mana whimpered pitifully. Atemu sighed after a moment and rolled off her, flopping onto his back.

"What did you want?" He asked, trying to calm himself down after being woken so rudely.

"I was sent by the priests to come and get you." Mana told him. "We have something to show you."

"Mana, I'm too tired right now. Couldn't it wait?" Atemu questioned. Mana rapidly shook her head no as he glanced at her.

"They need you right away!" Mana had wanted Yugi to be a surprise, but if she couldn't get her Pharaoh out of the bed on her own, then she had no choice. "It's about Yugi, Pharaoh. They need you to come to them right now." At the mention of Yugi, Atemu shot up, staring intently at her.

"Yugi? What about him?" Atemu asked, his eyes widening. Mana jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"If you want to know, you have to come with me!" Mana urged. And then she was gone. Mana hurried down the hall, well aware of the footsteps now pounding along behind her. She heard the Pharaoh call out to her, but she ignored him and kept running. She knew he would have no problem keeping up with her, so she kept going as fast as she could. She re-opened the door to the room the priests were in, and she was met with wide eyed stares as she rushed inside. A minute later, Atemu rushed in behind her, panting from his exertion.

"Mana! If this isn't important I swear to Ra I'll-"

"ATEMU!" Atemu heard a very familiar voice cry his name before he was barreled over. He barely managed to shift his body so that he would crash into the wall versus the floor, gripping it and trying to steady himself. He was aware by now of the weeping sounds coming from the thing wrapped around his waist. Atemu looked down, his ruby orbs widening as he saw multicolored hair. There was only one other person that he knew of that had such hair. Atemu jerked the person around his waist away, staring down into teary amethyst eyes.

"Y-Yugi...?" Atemu whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

Author Notes: Thanks so much guys for all your reviews. I'm very happy to know you all love this story so much. Also, I have to go back to work tomorrow night, so there might not be any updates until next weekend, but I say might because depending on how I feel, I'll try to update sometime this week.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

When Atemu had burst through the door, Yugi could barely contain himself. It had felt like years since he had last laid eyes on his lover, and joy blossomed through his chest. He had launched himself at Atemu before he had time to think, and he began crying happy tears, burying his face against his lover's chest. He felt the body he was holding tense briefly, and Yugi then felt himself wrenched back. His gut clenched in fear, and he wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Yugi...?" The whisper was said with hesitant hope, as if it was feared that whatever they were wishing for would turn out to be false. He looked up, only to find those gorgeous ruby orbs staring into his own eyes. A smile crossed Yugi's face, and he wiped his tears away.

"Atemu, you're really okay. I didn't think I'd get to see you again." Yugi waited for his lover to say something, not at all surprised by the shocked look on his face.

"Y-You're really here?" Atemu stammered. "Really, really?" Yugi let out a slightly high pitched laugh and nodded his head, feeling the intense urge just to collapse into relieved laughter rush through his body.

"I'm really here." Yugi assured him. Atemu glanced around at everyone, ready to order everyone out so he could welcome his little one properly, when he noticed Tea standing beside Duke. He blinked, then looked down at Yugi, arching a brow. Yugi turned around, glancing back at Tea, and he understood why Atemu looked so confused now. He turned back to his lover and cleared his throat. "Uh... Tea is here."

"I see that." Atemu told him, keeping his eyes on the woman. Remembering this was also the same woman who had handed Yugi to him without a fight, Atemu tried to keep his temper in check. He had no reason to hate her. "Why is she here?" At his question and handling of the matter, the priests relaxed. It seemed their ruler knew this woman after all judging by his demeanor and tone of voice, so the only thing left was to decide if she would stay or if Atemu would send her back.

"I just wanted to make sure he would be alright." Tea started. "Strange people show up in my house, who I don't know, after Yugi claims you've been kidnapped by a woman who looks like me, and they want to take him back to you... Yeah, I really couldn't let him come alone." Atemu's eyes widened and he looked down at Yugi, who nodded in agreement to her words. When Atemu looked back to her, Tea went on. "And, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to stay." Atemu stared at her in shock. What had she just said?

"You...want to stay?" Atemu echoed.

"Pharaoh," Isis began, drawing his attention to her. "We originally planned to just bring Yugi to you, and we are awaiting your approval for the woman. I beg your pardon, but we can only keep this portal open a little longer." Atemu's attention was then drawn to the circle they were in, hands clasped and items glowing to supply them with the much needed magic for such a venture. He was very pleased that they had done all of this for him, and he wished for the right words to say to convey his gratitude. He would reward them handsomely for this, but first... Atemu looked back at Tea, and his inquiry was in his eyes.

"You wish to stay, here, with all of us?" Atemu asked her aloud. Tea nodded her head, but it was another priest that spoke up next.

"The chance of you ever going back is zero, you realize." The elderly man told her.

"I know. I already discussed this with them." Tea motioned to Duke and Mana, and then she motioned to Yugi. "And I discussed it with Yugi too. If you would have me, I wish to stay. I know what I'm giving up, and I'm prepared for that. Yugi is my best friend, really my only good friend, and I don't want to lose that. Would you please let me stay here?" Tears began to fill Tea's eyes as she pleaded with Atemu.

She expected him to say no, as he had shown nothing but dislike for her ever since she first met him, but she really wanted to stay. She wanted to keep her friend, and something inside of her was drawn to the black haired man standing next to her. She felt compelled to be here for reasons beyond her, and she could only hope that Atemu would agree.

"If you are absolutely sure this is what you want, then I see no reason why you can not stay." Atemu finally spoke. Tea's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-You mean it? I c-can stay?" Tea choked out. Atemu nodded.

"Yes, if that is what you wish. You will be assigned quarters in the west wing of the palace." Atemu told her. He then glanced around at his priests. "You may release your hold on the portal. It is done. Retire to your chambers and rest, for each one of you have earned it. I thank you humbly for what you have done for me, and I will reward you properly on the next rise." Atemu's voice rang throughout the room, and the priests thankfully released their hold on the portal.

Tea turned and watched it grow smaller, realizing that once it closed, her world was lost to her. Forcing her instant homesickness down, Tea turned her back on the portal as it finally completely close, and focused on the now. The priests had begun to file out, the brunette girl trailing after a tall man who also had brunet hair.

"Miss Tea?" Tea's eyes widened as an old man stopped in front of her. He looked exactly like Yugi's grandfather, and it sort of freaked her out. Actually it very much freaked her out. Her eyes trailed to Yugi, who was also now looking at the man, only his eyes held a bit of sadness and regret. No doubt he was thinking of his own grandfather, and Tea felt her eyes water in sympathy for him. Atemu laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder and bent down, whispering something to him. Yugi nodded, and the two of them then left the room. Tea turned her attention back to the elderly man, knowing Yugi and Atemu needed time together now.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Come with me, and I'll show you to your new quarters." He motioned for her to follow as he turned and began to walk away. "And you may call me Siamun."

"Okay, Siamun." Tea followed him out of the room, Duke trailing behind her. As they exited the room, Tea's eyes found Atemu and Yugi once more, and they were walking with the brunet man, and Mana. Tea turned her attention away as Siamun led her further down the hall opposite from them.

"So if I speak with Duke and help him tinker with the spell, we might be able to make them understand our language permanently. We also thought lessons in reading and writing it would be helpful, in case we can't make a spell that would last." Mahado was saying, as they walked down the hallways towards the Pharaoh's room. Yugi blinked in astonishment, having not even noticed until that very second that he was indeed speaking Egyptian as if he had been raised here his whole life. It had all happened so quickly. Perhaps that was the flash he had seen earlier when Duke apologized. He was helping Tea and himself to be able to understand Egyptian.

"Those are wonderful ideas, and we shall look into them on the next rise. Thank you Mahado, truly. I appreciate your efforts. And you as well Mana. All of you, and Duke, deserve a very heartfelt thank you." Atemu flashed them a smile as they walked, and Mana cutely blushed and hid herself inside Mahado's cape, slightly embarrassed at her friend's open gratitude.

"Welcome Pharaoh." She replied just as Mahado said "I am proud to be of service, my King." They branched off at another hallway, Atemu saying goodnight to them both and taking Yugi's hand. Mahado bowed, saying goodnight as well, and he dragged Mana down the hall while Atemu led Yugi down the other.

Silence fell between them, and Yugi found himself feeling a little self conscious as they walked. Why wasn't Atemu saying anything? The grip on his hand was soft, loving almost, but the expression on his face was cold, emotionless. He had fallen back into this as soon as his attention had been drawn to Tea, so was he mad that she was here? He had said she could stay, but what if he hadn't meant it? Yugi bit his lip. Or maybe Atemu was mad at him for bringing her?

Atemu swung a door open a few minutes later, and Yugi stepped in after him. Yugi took a look around the room as Atemu closed the door, and the sheer size of it amazed him. It was by far the biggest room he'd ever seen, and when his eyes landed on the bed, they widened to the size of dinner plates. Atemu got to sleep in that huge bed every night? It was all the looking he got to do before he was whirled around and picked up, and he found himself face to face with his lover as the Egyptian walked towards the bed.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned. His lover had still not said anything, and it was beginning to bother him. Atemu deposited him on the bed and then crawled over him, his ruby orbs burning as they stared into his own indigo jewels. Before Yugi could question him further, Atemu bent down and captured his lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Yugi moaned into Atemu's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck, the strange silence forgotten. Oh gods, he had missed this! The feel of Atemu's mouth against his own, the warm body that was pressed so snugly against his...

"Yugi," Atemu murmured, pulling back to breathe. "Yugi, Yugi, my Yugi." Atemu pressed a kiss to Yugi's lips for each time he said his name, and the husky tone of Atemu's voice made Yugi shiver in delight. This, this was what Yugi needed, what he craved.

"Atemu... I missed you so much..." Yugi murmured as Atemu pulled away again.

"And I you. Ra, Yugi, I still can't believe you're here, that you're back in my arms. I never dreamed I'd get to hold you again." Atemu trailed his hands over Yugi's sides as he spoke, enticing tiny mewls from the boy under him. His eyes drank in the sight of Yugi squirming under him, having never thought he'd be able to touch him again. He slid one hand under Yugi's shirt, and Yugi arched into the touch, a smile flitting across his lips.

"I didn't think so either. I'm so happy I get to be with you like this again." Yugi connected amethyst with crimson, and the look in his eyes stilled Atemu's hand. Before they went any further, there was something he needed to hear. "Atemu, I need to know something. Tell me," Yugi whispered. "Tell me how you got free from her." Yugi had heard a summary of the story from Duke, but he needed to hear it from Atemu himself.

Atemu knew he was talking about Anzu, and though he'd rather not re-live his capture, he knew Yugi deserved to know why he was free and not still in her clutches. He removed his hand from under Yugi's shirt, and he brought it up to stroke Yugi's cheek as he stared into those beautiful eyes. He took a deep breath, finally ready to say the words Yugi deserved to hear.

"I managed to get away from her by admitting to something that I wish I could have told you before." Atemu started. Yugi reached up and gently placed his hand over Atemu's, holding it in place. He waited patiently for Atemu to go on. "Yugi... I love you. I love you so much." Atemu's tone started to sound a little choked as he spoke, and Yugi saw a sheen of tears in his eyes. A feeling of absolute joy thrummed through Yugi's body, and Atemu spoke once more. "That love is what freed me from her."

It was all Yugi needed to hear, had wanted so desperately to hear. Atemu loved him, Atemu really loved him. Yugi dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck again, leaning up to press his lips against Atemu's. Atemu groaned happily and kissed him back, the two of them starting a passionate duel for dominance as Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Atemu entry.

The need for air pulled them apart again, and they panted softly, their eyes meeting and holding again. "Atemu," Yugi breathed. "I love you. Please, take me? I need you so much." Desire flashed through Atemu like a bolt of lightening at Yugi's words.

"Yes," He panted. "I love you. Yugi, I love you." Atemu punctuated each "I love you" with a tender kiss, and Yugi could almost cry with the happiness he felt. Atemu was gentle as he slid Yugi's shirt up and over his head, throwing the garment to the floor. He bent down then, his mouth closing over a pink nub. Yugi gasped and arched, a moan leaving his lips. Atemu felt Yugi's hands trail down his back through the fabric of his cape, and he reached up, undoing his cape. He switched to Yugi's other nipple as he slid the cape off. Yugi's hands then clutched at the fabric of his shirt as a shudder racked his body. Yugi moaned again feeling Atemu's hands on his pants, undoing the button and zipper.

"Atemu, oh... Atemu..." Yugi panted, feeling his lover's lips trail down his chest at the same time he felt his pants and boxers being worked off his hips. Yugi arched, causing Atemu to lean up, and he lifted his bottom half to help Atemu slip the garments off, taking his shoes with them. They were tossed to the floor as well, his shoes making a loud clunk as they hit. Yugi giggled as Atemu slipped his socks off next, the sensation slightly ticklish as Atemu's fingers brushed the sensitive soles of his feet. Atemu smiled at the sound of his laughter, savoring the sound, before continuing, bending back down. Yugi's laughter died down to a moan as Atemu licked the tip of his erection.

Tan hands held Yugi's thighs, both serving to spread his legs and keep him held down as Atemu took Yugi's member into his mouth. Yugi let out a choked scream and attempted to arch once more, but Atemu's hands kept him down to prevent the smaller male from choking him. Atemu suckled and nibbling the length in his mouth, focusing on giving Yugi as much pleasure as he could. He savored the taste of his lover as he slid Yugi's erection of out of his mouth, sinking back down before the tip left his lips. Yugi's pants and moans were music to Atemu's ears, and he wanted to hear more.

Yugi's mouth opened in a silent scream as Atemu began to bob his head, starting a faster rhythm. That pleasurable knot was taking hold, and Yugi tossed his head from side to side. Yugi's hands gripped the blanket and sheets under them, bunching them into balls as his end neared. With one more hard suck, Yugi released with a cry of Atemu's name. His lover drank everything he had to offer, licking his lips with a smile as he rose up onto his knees. Yugi lay limp in front of him, gasping for breath as he recovered from his orgasm.

"You taste divine, my little one." Atemu murmured as he rose from the bed. Yugi watched as Atemu slid his shirt off, revealing his firm, bronzed chest to Yugi's feasting eyes. The jewelry was the next to go, and Atemu took each piece off slowly, a smirk on his lips as he teased Yugi with this little strip tease. Yugi's eyes landed on the serpent necklace around Atemu's neck then, and his eyes widened.

"You...still have the necklace?" Atemu stopped at his words, and a tan hand automatically reached up and clenched the necklace that had been Yugi's gift to him.

"Yes. I could not leave without it, Little One." Atemu told him, earning a bright smile from the boy lying on the bed in front of him. Atemu left the necklace where it was and continued to strip, sliding his shenti off over his hips, where it fell down his legs and was kicked away a moment later. Yugi's indigo orbs drank in the sight of Atemu in all his naked glory. Atemu smiled and grabbed a jar of oil that was lying on the bedside table before climbing back onto the bed and joining his smaller partner. Yugi spread his legs as Atemu slicked his fingers with the oil, knowing what was coming next.

Atemu settled himself between Yugi's legs, slipping one finger into his lover's entrance. Yugi gave a low moan, his eyes fluttering shut as Atemu added another finger and scissored them, stretching Yugi gently. Atemu added a third finger, continuing to stretch him and looking for that spot he knew would make Yugi cry out. Atemu smirked, knowing he had found it when Yugi arched, a sweet cry escaping his lips. Atemu continued to brush that spot, enjoying the cries that Yugi emitted. Yugi began thrusting back against Atemu's fingers, his hand coming down to lightly brush over his erection. "Mm... Atemu..." Yugi groaned. "Feels...so good!" Atemu's eyes darkened to maroon as he watched Yugi slowly pleasure himself, and he pulled his fingers out, smiling at Yugi's moan of protest.

Atemu slicked his fingers again with the oil, using it to slick his member. A moan of pleasure left Atemu's lips, and an answering one from Yugi sounded, the smaller male hardening further at the sight of his lover pleasuring himself. Atemu stopped a moment later, settling himself between Yugi's legs, the tip of his member tapping Yugi's entrance. Their eyes met, crimson connecting with indigo, as Atemu began to slide himself inside Yugi's entrance. Yugi bit his lip, wincing at the pain. Atemu whispered soft words of adoration and love to him as he slid all the way in, both moaning at the feeling of completion.

Oh... Atemu had missed this, this sense of wholeness. Yugi's arms wound around him again, holding him close. Atemu felt Yugi tremble under him, his eyes falling closed as he softly panted. Atemu leaned down and kissed him, causing Yugi to moan. The smaller male automatically opened his mouth, granting Atemu entry. As Atemu enticed Yugi into a playful duel with his tongue, Atemu slid out of his lover, then slammed back in. Atemu drank up Yugi's cry of pleasure, beginning a slow rhythm, savoring his time with Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss to cry out, his hands trailing up and down Atemu's back. Atemu shuddered under the touch, trailing his own hand over Yugi's body, over his chest and down his side. Their love making was slow, tender, and sweet, both just savoring the feel of the other. Yugi leaned up, starting another kiss which Atemu accepted with a happy moan. Yugi felt Atemu's hand trail up, lightly brushing his neck and cupping his cheek as they kissed. The hand trailed back down, brushing over Yugi's nipples as it slid down his chest, and Yugi shivered. Gods, this felt so good...

"Yugi, my Yugi..." Atemu murmured, breaking the kiss for air. His pace increased slightly, and Yugi cried out as Atemu hit his prostate, sending more pleasure through his body. Atemu now aimed for that spot with every thrust, and Yugi's nails lightly scratched down Atemu's back as his pleasure increased. The feel of Atemu sliding in and out of him, hitting his pleasure spot constantly, made Yugi feel as if he had gone to heaven.

"Atemu...oh... Atemu..." Yugi breathed. "Yes..." He let his eyes trail over his lover's face, drinking in the sight of Atemu's face alight with pleasure, beautiful moans leaving his lips. Atemu's blond bangs swayed against his face with his movements, and he looked down, connecting eyes with his lover once more. Yugi smiled, earning one in return. Yugi tipped his head back then at another thrust against his prostate, and another cry left his lips as he felt Atemu's lips begin to trail over the flesh of his neck, suckling the tender flesh. That pleasureable feeling in his gut intensified, and Yugi could feel his end coming.

Atemu reached down then, lightly gripping Yugi's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Under this double assault, Yugi couldn't last much longer, and he released with a cry of Atemu's name, falling limp under his lover. Atemu thrust inside Yugi a few more times before he too released with Yugi's name on his lips. Atemu pulled out of Yugi, the smaller wincing slightly in pain. Atemu pressed a kiss to his forehead in apology before rolling to the side and pulling Yugi into his arms. Yugi snuggled against him with a happy sigh, his hands trailing over Atemu's sweaty chest before he settled them in front of him.

"I love you." Yugi whispered, looking up into Atemu's eyes. Atemu smiled, hugging Yugi as close as he could.

"I love you too Yugi. I really do." Atemu murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of Yugi's nose. Yugi giggled and playfully wrinkled his nose.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that." Yugi told him.

"I am happy to finally be able to tell you. Yugi my love... I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here with me, that you agreed to remain here with me." Atemu pressed a tender kiss to his lips to show Yugi the extent of his happiness.

"Of course I would stay with you. I love you Atemu. My home is where you are." Yugi told him once they broke the kiss.

"And what of your grandfather?" Atemu asked. "I know how much he meant to you. Are you truly alright with leaving him behind?"

"I will always love my grandfather, and I do harbor some regret over having to leave him, especially with no real goodbye, but my home is where you are. I'm sure he will understand once he reads my note." Atemu arched a brow.

"Note?"

"I left him a goodbye note. I explained everything the best I could, told him I was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, and that I love him. I know he probably won't believe much of it, and will probably think I ran away or something." Yugi explained.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Atemu inquired.

"No. I'm happy where I am, and I know that in the end, Grandpa would want me to be happy too." Yugi assured him. Atemu kissed him once more.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure Atemu, really. Grandpa will be alright." Yugi snuggled against him again, content to just rest in his arms.

"Yugi, there is much you must know and be taught since you're to remain here." Atemu told him. Yugi pouted cutely at the tone of Atemu's voice.

"Now?" Yugi protested. "I'm sleepy." Atemu chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose again.

"No, Habibi, not now. But soon. Now, we will rest, but we will begin when we wake. There is also the pressing matter of Anzu's trial, which I will be required to attend to, once her father arrives." Atemu explained. Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"Anzu's trial?" Yugi echoed. "Her father is coming?"

"Yes. She is going to be tried and punished for her crimes." Atemu assured him.

"What's going to happen to her?" Yugi questioned.

"No doubt she will be convicted, and once that it so, her penalty shall be death." Atemu admitted. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Death?" He echoed, a tremor running through his voice.

"It's the punishment for a crime against royalty. Treason against the Pharaoh is treason against Khemet. She has done a very grave thing Yugi, and it's the only punishment they can give her now. She chose it herself when she decided to curse me and make me her slave." Atemu explained. Yugi nodded, shivering as he cuddled against Atemu again.

"I understand." Yugi then had another thought that worried him. "Will... Will I have to be there?"

"You may be there for her trial, if you wish to be. As for her sentence, only I and my priests are really needed there. I wouldn't want you to see it anyway. It won't be pleasant at all Yugi." Atemu told him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Yugi cupped his hand, nodding.

"I don't think I'd want to see that. But I will stand by you for the trial, if you would have me there." Yugi brought Atemu's hand to his mouth, where he kissed the palm gently. Atemu smiled, touched by Yugi's words.

"Of course. Now, we shall rest and discuss this more upon waking, alright?" Atemu leaned forward and kissed him again, and Yugi cooed happily.

"Alright." Yugi agreed. The important stuff could indeed wait until later. Right now, he just wanted to hold Atemu, and be held in return. Snuggled close to one another, sleep soon overcame them.

* * *

Note: For those confused about Atemu's silence (since this silly author didn't find room to explain it), he'd fallen back into his role of Egypt's monarch until he and Yugi were alone. If that doesn't help, then send me a message. Thanks.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

"Yugi, you look wonderful! That color really brings out your eyes!"

Yugi felt very pleased with his new outfit as he twirled for Mana, modeling his new clothes that told everyone of his status as Atemu's other. It was a very fine, sheer material, purple being the primary color, as it was Atemu's color. He was wearing a white shenti and shirt, with a golden braided belt around his waist. Golden jewelry adorned his wrists and upper arms, and a golden necklace with a beautiful purple pendant rested around his neck. He was also given a beautiful purple robe to wear, and white slippers adorned his feet.

"You really like it?" Yugi inquired of the small apprentice magician sitting in front of him on the floor.

"Yes! You look lovely! I really think the Pharaoh is going to like it!" Mana smiled brightly as she chirped out her statement. Yugi blushed adorably and thanked her, turning back to the mirror to look at himself. It wasn't a glass one, like he was used to back at home, but it was still enough to give him a view of himself. And he did like what he saw. Mana appeared beside him a moment later, pulling on his arm. "Come on! The Pharaoh needs to see your new outfit! Come on, come on!" Mana dragged him towards the door, and Yugi giggled, following her out. He really wanted to see Atemu's reaction to his new clothes, which Atemu had ordered crafted for him right away.

"Yugi!" Yugi turned at the sound of his name, seeing Tea jogging towards him. He smiled as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a lovely pink and white dress that fell down to her ankles, showing off the white slipper shoes she was wearing. Atemu had given her some golden jewelry as a gift, but it served another purpose as well. One of them being the pendant around her neck that stated she was of high status and under the protection of the Pharaoh and his court. As she approached, Yugi thought back to the past few days. So much had happened between now and then, and sometimes it seemed a little much to handle.

It had been nearly four days since Yugi and Tea had arrived in Khemet, and they were enjoying their time here immensely. The priests had begun their lessons on Egyptian language and writing the very next day, since it was discovered that the spell on them could be tweaked to last longer but it couldn't be made permanent. Tea was having a harder time then Yugi did learning, simply because it bored her too easily. What Tea really enjoyed was the dancing that the court's dancers performed. For the first two days they were here, Tea could always be found lurking around the dancers as they practiced.

Since her dream has always been to be a dancer, Tea naturally found the dancing performed by the harem girls in the palace fascinating. The third day they were here, Tea had sought out Atemu and discussed this matter with him. She promised to work extra hard on her language lessons if only he would allow her to learn to dance the way the other girls did. Atemu had agreed, and Tea was now taking dancing lessons with a woman named Adelaide.

At first the woman had been leery of her, since she looked exactly like the fugitive princess currently rotting in the palace dungeons. No one mentioned Tea's resemblance to the princess, and in fact Tea knew nothing about her aside from what Yugi had told her. Yugi had been afraid to tell his friend anymore about Anzu and the deeds the woman had done, fearing what that knowledge would do to her. It was kept silent then, and nothing about Anzu was from then on mentioned in front of Tea by anyone. Once Adelaide had seen Tea was nothing like Anzu, the woman began to open up a little more, though it would take some time before she was truly comfortable.

Aside from their language lessons, they also had lessons on customs in Khemet, to learn the vital things they needed to know for everyday life in the palace. Tea was being instructed in the names of all the gods and goddesses, as was Yugi, though he knew some of them already because of what he learned from his grandfather. Both were also set for a magic lesson, to see if either of them could use it or summon Ka. That was a lesson that Yugi looked forward to most, and he found his eyes straying to look at the Diadiankhs that the priests wore. Atemu had one as well, Yugi wound up learning, and they were used to summon shadow creatures forth to do battle.

As Yugi's mind turned to the priests, he smiled. Atemu had attempted to reward them all for their help in reuniting them, but they had all declined politely, saying it had been their sworn duty to assist their Pharaoh. When Atemu had protested, they had as well, saying that their Pharaoh's happiness was all the reward any of them could possibly ask for. Mana had also declined a reward, settling instead for a simple hug which Atemu was all too happy to give her. As for Duke, he did accept a reward, albeit his wasn't anything of material value. He felt almost foolish for asking for something when everyone else had declined, but after Atemu insisted it was fine, he told the Pharaoh what it was he wanted.

He wished to court Tea if she would accept, as he found himself growing very fond of her.

Atemu had been surprised yet pleased, thinking it was wonderful that Duke had found someone else to be interested in. Duke had at first thought it was foolish to want her, as that much time hadn't passed for him to be over Anzu completely, but Atemu pulled him aside to speak with him. After the talk, Duke felt much better about his choice. Atemu had said it was wise to move on, and that he vouched one hundred percent for Tea as she was a very kind girl. He could see why Duke liked her, even if Duke himself didn't completely understand it. She had a quality in her that made her very likeable, and the girl was a wonderful friend. One could see that in just the choice she made to be there for Yugi. Atemu encouraged Duke to try and win her hand, and when he had told Yugi of Duke's intentions, the smaller male couldn't of been happier. He could see something beginning to blossom there, whenever Tea looked at Duke, so he hoped the two of them could be happy together one day.

"Good morning Tea!" Yugi greeted her.

"Good morning Miss Tea!" Mana chirped, waving with a bright smile. Tea waved back with a smile of her own.

"Morning guys! Where are you heading?" Tea questioned.

"We're going to the throne room." Mana answered. "We're going to show the Pharaoh Yugi's new outfit."

"I see." Tea told her. "Mind if I come?"

"Of course not." Yugi grinned. "Do you like my outfit?" Yugi twirled, showing Tea his new clothes. Tea clapped, giggling.

"Very nice Yugi. You really look the part of royalty." Yugi beamed at Tea's approval, and Mana grabbed both their hands, dragging them down the hallway.

"Come on! Let's go! If we don't go now, they'll get busy, and then we won't be able to go into the throne room for hours!" Yugi and Tea laughed as they allowed her to drag them along. Mana was so hyper in the mornings, and they briefly wondered where she got all her energy, as she always seemed to have an endless supply of it. They headed down to the throne room together, spying the guards just outside the doors. As they approached, the guards bowed.

"Good morning." Yugi greeted them. "Could we go in and see the Pharaoh?" The two guards nodded and opened the doors at his request. Yugi, Tea, and Mana slipped quietly inside and walked through the room. Yugi smiled as he saw Atemu lounging on the throne, his priests surrounding him at the base. He felt pleasure rush through him as Atemu noticed him, those gorgeous ruby orbs widening as he sat up straighter.

"Yugi..." Atemu's eyes trailed over Yugi's body. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Yugi replied, and the three of them bowed. When they had straightened, Mana bounded up to the side of the throne, the smile still on her face.

"Yugi and I wanted to show you his new outfit. Finally got it fitted this morning." Mana told him, and Atemu nodded.

"It's very lovely, Yugi." Atemu praised. Yugi blushed, beaming. He was happy that Atemu liked the outfit. The priests surrounding the base of the throne were all smiling with approval as well.

"Thank you Pharaoh." Yugi grinned, giving a bow. Atemu chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. Yugi seemed to fit right in, and now with the addition of this new outfit, he looked even more so the part of the Egyptian he now was. Atemu's eyes strayed to Tea, and he took note of her new outfit as well. It suited her well, those colors, and the style of the dress. If not for their pale skin, Yugi and Tea could have passed for native Egyptians.

"You both look very nice." Tea's eyes rose to Atemu's at his statement, and she blushed, giving a small curtsey in thanks.

"Thank you very much At-er... Pharaoh." Atemu ignored Tea's near slip, as did the priests. This was still one of the things they were learning in customs. When in public, they were not supposed to call Atemu by name. This rule was allowed to be ignored however, when they were in private, as instructed by Atemu himself.

"What do we have scheduled for this morning?" Atemu directed his question at his priests.

"Not much. Later this afternoon there are meetings and a couple criminals set for trial." Siamun replied. Atemu smiled.

"Good. You are all dismissed then until this afternoon. I am not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." Atemu ordered.

"Yes my Pharaoh." The priests bowed and began to file out of the throne room. Mana took Tea's hand after she descended the steps, leading her out of the room as she told her that she would take her to see the dancers this morning. Tea and Mana began to chat excitedly about it, Tea's eyes shining with happiness. Soon it was just Atemu and Yugi remaining. Atemu rose from the throne and descended the steps, joining Yugi on the floor. He drew Yugi into his arms, bending down and giving the boy a kiss.

"So you really like my outfit?" Yugi inquired, leaning up to nuzzle Atemu's neck. The Pharaoh shivered pleasantly at the sensation.

"Yes, I do. In fact, if we were in our rooms, I would proceed to show you just how much I like it." Atemu's tone had a husky edge that caused a thrill to run through Yugi's body. He had no doubt that if they were alone, he would be naked by now.

"Well, maybe you can show me later." Yugi suggested with a wink. Atemu chuckled.

"Oh, I will Little One." Atemu promised. He looked Yugi over again, smiling. His little one truly looked the part of royalty that he would soon be.

"So, what do we do now that we have a little free time?" Yugi asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"How about you come with me? To the gardens?" Atemu questioned. There had been something on his mind for a couple days now, and now that he and Yugi were alone, it seemed like a perfect opportunity. Yugi smiled sweetly and nodded his head.

"That sounds wonderful." Yugi told him. Atemu returned the smile, and he led Yugi out of the throne room. They chatted aimlessly about little things, such as Yugi's lessons and the upcoming magic lessons, as they walked to the gardens. Atemu was glad that Yugi was so happy here, and that he enjoyed learning the new things everyone was teaching him. Yugi chatted excitedly about learning the language, and Atemu assured him that if he studied hard enough, it wouldn't matter when the spell wore off for he would still know how to speak, read, and write the language.

They entered the gardens a few minutes later, and Atemu looked around, making sure they were still alone. Aside from the guards posted around the garden, no one else was here. Yugi didn't notice Atemu's surveillance of the garden, as he was too busy taking in the beauty of the place.

"Atemu, this place is beautiful!" Yugi exclaimed, looking around the garden. The plants were so lovely, with their exotic bright colors, and they smelled wonderful. There was also a very large water fountain in the center, and it spouted water high into the air. Atemu sat down on the bench and watched Yugi flit about the garden, looking at all the plants and brushing his fingers through the fountain as he passed it.

"I'm glad you like it." Atemu's eyes shone tenderly as he watched Yugi gently touch the leaves of one of the more exotic plants. Yugi leaned down and smelled a beautiful purple flower. This place was so pretty, and he briefly wondered why Atemu wanted to bring him here. Not that he was complaining, Yugi thought as he lightly touched another plant. He could spend all day in a place like this. He didn't notice Atemu move from the bench he had been seated on until he was next to him, and he took both of Yugi's hands and pulled the boy over by the running fountain.

Atemu seemed nervous all of a sudden, a change Yugi sensed instantly. He opened his mouth to question his lover, but Atemu placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. When Yugi closed his mouth, Atemu took his free hand once more. Taking a deep breath, Atemu thought there was no better time then now to ask his question then now.

"Yugi, I brought you out here because there's something I want to ask you." Atemu told him seriously. Yugi was a little confused by the sudden seriousness Atemu displayed, and his confusion showed in his luminous indigo eyes.

"What is it?" Yugi wondered. Atemu took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment so he could gather the words he wanted to say. He opened his eyes again a moment later, staring back down into Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, I love you, so much. You know that, right?" Atemu began. Yugi searched his eyes, nodding his head.

"I know that Atemu. I love you too." Atemu smiled, letting go of one of Yugi's hands to reach out and cup his cheek.

"Then, Yugi my love, would you marry me?" Atemu asked, using his thumb to gently stroke Yugi's cheek. Yugi's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what Atemu had just asked him, and his eyes filled with tears. Was this...was it truly happening?

"Really? You...want to...marry me? Really, really?" Yugi choked out.

"Yes, Yugi. You are my love, my soul mate, the only one I will ever want and need. Will you?" Atemu repeated his question. Yugi suddenly flung himself into Atemu's arms, pressing a hard kiss to his lover's lips as he realized that what Atemu had just said was real. Atemu wanted to marry him! There were no words that Yugi could think of that could possibly describe the joy he felt.

"Of course I will!" Yugi exclaimed, the tears finally spilling over his cheeks as he laughed and smiled. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and lifted Yugi off his feet, twirling him around as they both laughed. Yugi was dizzy by the time Atemu put him down, but Yugi didn't care. He was getting married! He looked up into Atemu's beautiful ruby orbs, wiping away a few stray tears. "When?" Yugi questioned.

"Not until after Anzu's trial." Atemu replied, leading Yugi to the bench. They sat down together, their hands clasped together. "I want our marriage to be a happy occasion, and I'd rather not have our honeymoon tainted by her trial and whatever it may result in."

"That's understandable." Yugi admitted. "I wouldn't want to be thinking of that during that time either."

"Good, then it's settled. There'll be a large feast in the dining hall to celebrate our union, and then it's just you and me for the rest of the night." Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently. Yugi hummed happily, but then something occurred to him. Pulling away, he searched Atemu's eyes.

"Um... Don't take this the wrong way, but... Is that all that's going to happen?" Yugi questioned. Atemu blinked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Uh..." Yugi blushed, looking down. "Well... Where I'm from, it's normal to have a wedding ceremony. There are vows said and rings exchanged, a simple way to bind people to each other." Tan fingers gently gripped Yugi's chin, forcing him to look up. He expected Atemu to look annoyed, but all he saw was tenderness and a smile on that beautiful face.

"You're saying you wish for us to have...this ceremony?" Atemu inquired.

"I-If you didn't mind. I-I know your people don't preform these kinds of things, but mine do and I-I would miss it..." Yugi trailed off, cutting himself off before he could start rambling. Atemu chuckled and pulled Yugi into a hug.

"It's fine Little One. We can have one of your ceremonies done if that is what you wish."

"I-I don't want to force you to-"

"You're not forcing me to do anything." Atemu pecked Yugi on the lips, keeping eye contact with his lover when he had pulled away. "And it's no trouble to do this. All you have to do is tell me how this ceremony goes and it will be done. Do not think you're hurting my feelings asking for such a thing. We can have the ceremony for you, and finish it with the normal celebration feast. What do we do during this ceremony?" Atemu asked.

"Uh..." Yugi's flush darkened. He hadn't been to many weddings in his life-time. The only one he had the privilege of attending was Mai's mother's wedding to her second husband. "Well, there was a priest who said some stuff, but the main things I remember were the vows the couple said to each other, and they exchanged rings. The rings symbolized their union and showed everyone that they were indeed a married couple."

"Vows and rings?" Atemu smiled tenderly at Yugi. "These things can be provided for you, love."

"It's not too much?" Yugi chewed his lower lip, looking nervous.

"Of course not! I'm happy to give you these things. We can talk more on the vows and priest part later, and I shall have the rings crafted once we decide how they shall look." Atemu kissed Yugi again, the Egyptian glowing with happiness. "Right now I want to warn you of something, though it's not bad. It's just something I want you to know of and be prepared for."

"And what's that?" Yugi asked, winding his arms around Atemu's waist.

"Your status will change. Everyone in the palace will be aware that you're mine." Atemu smiled brightly, though his touch was possessive. "And you'll be referred to as Your Highness from then on, so try not to be too surprised, alright?" Atemu chuckled. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Your Highness? Oh wow... That's going to take some getting used to." Yugi mumbled.

"You'll do fine, after all, you're getting used to everything else very quickly, and I'm so proud of you." Atemu praised him.

"Thanks." Yugi blushed. "It's been a little easier then I thought it would be."

"See? It'll all fall into place in no time." Yugi leaned up and kissed Atemu again, pleased by his assurance. A loud cough broke them apart, and Yugi blushed to a tomato red, while Atemu looked at the one who had interrupted them in annoyance. It was Mahado, who looked rather red himself, obviously embarrassed at catching Atemu and his consort in a private moment.

"Yes Mahado?" Atemu inquired, his annoyance obvious in his tone.

"My apologies Great Pharaoh, but we have received urgent news. The King of Nubia is requesting entrance to our palace. Sire, Anzu's father has arrived for her trial." Mahado informed him. Atemu's irritation was gone in a flash, and in a flat second, he was dead serious. He rose from the bench, ignoring Yugi's worried look.

"I see. Allow him entry and escort him to the throne room. I will be there myself momentarily." Atemu ordered. Mahado bowed and turned on his heel, his robe flapping as he hurried out of the garden. Atemu turned to Yugi then, sighing. "Yugi, I must go meet with this man. We have much to discuss regarding Anzu. I think it best if you retire to our room for now." Yugi was tempted to agree with him, but then he realized that if they were to be married soon and become equals, that he needed to remain by Atemu's side through these things.

"Atemu," Yugi stated seriously. "I want to stay with you. You told me we would be considered as equals, and that you wanted me by your side for Anzu's trial. It only makes sense that I stand by you through this as well." Yugi reached out and took one of Atemu's hands, lacing their fingers together. Atemu stared at him for a moment, stunned by Yugi's words. Suddenly he smiled, squeezing Yugi's hand.

"We shall do this together then." Atemu agreed. Together they left the garden and headed back to the throne room.

* * *

When Yugi and Atemu entered the throne room, they were met by Egyptian royal guards and a set of guards that belonged to the King of Nubia. He was standing before the throne, the six priests standing at the base as well. Siamun stood to the side of the throne, and all eyes turned towards them as they entered. Yugi walked behind Atemu, his head bowed submissively. He dared not look at anyone, least of all the King of Nubia. He followed Atemu up the steps to the throne, and Atemu motioned for him to sit in the throne next to his. Yugi sat, keeping his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes trained downward.

"Great Pharaoh." The King of Nubia bowed before him, his mouth set into a grim line. Atemu nodded regally in acknowledgment.

"Welcome to Khemet, King Lionel. It is unfortunate that we meet under these circumstances." Atemu spoke, his features set in an expressionless mask.

"Yes, it truly is. I understand from the note your carrier pigeon sent, that my daughter is being held under the charge of treason against Khemet?" Lionel inquired.

"Her charges are indeed treason against Khemet and the Pharaoh." Mahado spoke up, bowing to the Nubian King. "Her crimes are severe, Your Highness."

"She has used black magic against our King, and attempted to do him and his partner harm. That is something we can not allow to go unpunished." Seto explained, his tone icy. Atemu watched Lionel's jaw drop at that accusation, the man obviously thinking that his daughter could not have possibly committed such a crime. He watched his eyes flicker to Yugi, the man probably figuring that was who his partner was.

"The princess will receive a trial, but there is no doubt of her guilt." Isis at last finished.

"I understand." Lionel gulped, not willing to voice his next question, but he needed to know. "And the punishment for such a crime is...?" Lionel wanted to question who the strange boy was and why Anzu had wished him harm as well, but his main concern at the moment was the well being of his daughter. No matter who that boy was, he was obviously important to the Pharaoh and Lionel did not want to be the cause of more trouble.

"Her sentence if convicted is death, King Lionel." Atemu's tone was sorrowful as he broke this news to the king. Lionel said nothing, but Atemu could see the sorrow, anger, and grief flashing through his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to save her? To plead for her? Anzu is my only daughter, Great Pharaoh." Lionel begged.

"I am truly sorry King Lionel, but this is out of even my own hands. She chose the consequence when she chose her actions." Atemu told him. Lionel said nothing, though Atemu could sense his sorrow and see it plainly in his eyes. He wanted to save Anzu, but there was nothing he could do. Finally Lionel bowed.

"If my daughter is truly guilty, then I have no choice but to allow this to take place. I am deeply sorry that she has committed such grave crimes against you, Great Pharaoh. I hope this does not turn your anger against the rest of Nubia." Lionel's tone became choked near the end of his sentence, and he said no more.

"No, King Lionel, my anger does not extend to your country. Peace is all I have ever wished for between us, and I can not express completely how sorrowful this makes me. I am deeply sorry, King Lionel." Atemu told him. Lionel nodded.

"I am sorry as well, Great Pharaoh. May I..." King Lionel choked up again. "May I see...my daughter? Please?" Atemu was silent, not knowing how to answer. Part of him did not want to deny this request, as it could very well be the last time that Lionel would see his daughter, but then again if he did, how would he know that the man would not set his daughter free? It had happened once, it could happen again. The feeling of a hand on his own made Atemu turn towards Yugi, who was watching him with sorrowful indigo eyes.

"Pharaoh, let him see her. He is her father, and he deserves a chance to say goodbye to her." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi..." Atemu murmured, conveying his fear through his eyes. Yugi simply smiled.

"Then send your guards, or go with him. Just don't deny him this chance." Yugi murmured softly. Atemu nodded, lightly squeezing Yugi's hand before releasing it.

"Very well King Lionel. I mean no disrespect, but I and my guard shall accompany you." Atemu decreed. Lionel nodded, and Atemu rose from the throne. Siamun motioned for three of their guards to step forth, and Mahado and Seto stepped forward as well. Atemu walked past Lionel, Yugi on his heels. That left Lionel to follow Yugi, and the two priests and three guards followed behind them. Atemu led the way to the dungeons, his facial features stoney. The two guards that were defending the door bowed to him and stepped aside at his order to let them pass.

Atemu continued the venture to Anzu's holding cell, and he stopped short of it. He motioned to Lionel to step forward, and the man practically ran forward, nearly bumping into Atemu on his way. Atemu let it slide, knowing how worried Lionel was. He stood back with Yugi, hearing Anzu's voice and the shock in her tone at seeing her father.

"Daddy! Daddy, please, help me!" Atemu heard Anzu plead. Atemu pushed Yugi away from the cell, trying to purposefully kept Yugi out of her line of sight as he did not wish Anzu to know he was here yet.

"Pharaoh..." Atemu looked down at the sound of Yugi's voice. "I love you." He whispered. It was Yugi's way of comforting him, and Atemu couldn't be more thankful that Yugi was here by his side. It would make the upcoming trial a ton easier.

"Anzu, I wish there was something I can do, but the crimes you have committed-"

"Daddy, I'm innocent! Please, you have to believe me!" Anzu cried. Lionel looked lost, turning back to the Pharaoh. Atemu said nothing. He was inwardly seething at Anzu's proclaimed innocence, but he knew better then to start a fight over this in front of Lionel. It didn't matter anyway, as he had one witness that would put the nail in Anzu's coffin, so to speak. That was, if he could get him to speak.

"Pharaoh... She claims innocence." Lionel's tone was pleading, as if Anzu's proclamation should be enough to save her. Atemu understood; as a father, Lionel would hope for his daughter's innocence and a way to save her, because he loved her. There was no doubt that this was hard for him, because even though he was a King, he was on foreign soil, and here his word did nothing. Being powerless to help your child was a feeling Atemu did not know, but still he sympathized, even if there was nothing to be done.

"King Lionel, I give you my word that I have not told you one lie. I know however, that at this point my word is not enough to soothe you, so I will give you proof of her guilt at her trial." Atemu told him. Lionel nodded.

"That is fair, Great Pharaoh." Lionel agreed. Anzu gaped at her father's words, and she began to sob harder.

"So you're just going to leave me here to die!" Anzu wailed.

"Anzu, I'm sorry." Lionel told her. "I wish there was something I could do, but you did this to yourself if you committed treason. I love you, my daughter, and I am deeply sorry for what is to become of you if you are proven guilty. Believe me when I say that if there was something I could do, I would stop at nothing." Anzu said nothing in response. She merely cried some more, and Lionel stepped away from the cell. There was nothing more he could say to her. He walked back to Atemu, wiping away his tears. He was grateful Atemu didn't call attention to them or make any other gesture.

"I will remain here for her trial, but afterward, I am heading back to Nubia, Great Pharaoh. I'm sure you understand that I do not wish to be here to see any sentence carried out against my daughter." Lionel told him. Atemu nodded.

"Of course. My guards will show you to your quarters for your stay King Lionel. I have other pressing matters to attend to today, so the trial will have to be carried out tomorrow. My apologies for the delay." Atemu bowed, showing his regret. Lionel nodded.

"Thank you Great Pharaoh. I appreciate your hospitality." Lionel strode past him, and his guards that had followed him turned and followed him back upstairs along with Atemu's own guards. Seto had gone with them, Atemu noticed, as he turned around. He led the way back upstairs with Yugi trailing behind him, and a remaining guard, along with Mahado followed the two of them. Atemu blocked out the sound of Anzu screaming, the woman shouting curses and other things at them as they left. He felt a hand in his cape then, and he knew instantly it was Yugi. It made him feel slightly better, and he continued on. The guards bowed to him again as he passed the entrance to the dungeons, and Atemu turned, dismissing the one that had remained down in the dungeons with him.

"Shall I call you when it's time for the meetings?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. Until then or unless there is an emergency, I do not want to be disturbed." Atemu then turned on his heel and headed down the hall, leaving Yugi to follow though he had to jog to keep up. Atemu didn't stop until they were in their room, and Yugi closed the door behind them. Yugi headed over to the bed as Atemu flopped down onto it, rolling onto his back. Yugi crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Atemu, snuggling close to his side.

"I have to speak with Duke." Atemu murmured, causing Yugi to raise his head to look at him.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"To see if he is willing to testify against Anzu." Atemu answered. Yugi bit his lip.

"Oh." Yugi was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you think he will?"

"I don't know. I know he's starting to have feelings for Tea, and he even asked to court her, but that doesn't mean his feelings for Anzu have gone completely away. That might cause him to not want to testify, for if he states what he witnessed her do, it will result in her death." Atemu explained. Yugi cuddled closer, one hand splaying across his lover's chest.

"What would happen if he didn't testify?" Yugi inquired.

"I don't think it will change too much, but with our word against Anzu's, and her now claiming innocence to her father, who's thoughts are already confused on the matter, it will be harder to convince him of her guilt. Our items will proclaim her guilt for certain, but to a foreigner, it will be harder to believe." Atemu told him.

"Don't a lot of people know about your items?" Yugi traced a circle into Atemu's chest with his index finger.

"Yes, but magic is still strange to a lot of people. It will be a lot easier if Duke were to speak." Atemu gently grabbed Yugi's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Do you want to go find him?"

"Eventually, but not now. Right now all I want to do is be with you." Atemu murmured, bringing Yugi's hand to his lips and kissing the palm. Yugi purred happily, freeing his hand and raising himself up so that he was lying on top of Atemu. Atemu smiled, raising one hand to cup the back of Yugi's neck and bringing the boy down for a tender kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

"Place your arms above your head, just like this. Yes, that's right. Now, rotate your hips like this."

Tea watched as her dance instructor twirled her hips, spinning around in a circle. Tea copied the move, feeling elation rush through her as the woman praised her, a smile on her lips. The woman's name was Adelaide, and she was the one who instructed all the new girls in the ways of the dance, and all the harem girls in new dances. Tea was learning rather quickly, and Adelaide told her she was a natural when it came to belly rolling.

"Yes, just like that. Perfect!" Adelaide praised.

"Thank you." Tea beamed. She was tired and sweaty, but she felt amazing. "When do you actually get to dance?"

"Oh, we dance for the Pharaoh during suppers, if it's requested, celebrations, and to entertain his important guests." Adelaide answered.

"Do you enjoy it?" Tea inquired as Adelaide twirled around her.

"Very much so. It's a great honor to dance for the Pharaoh and his guests." Adelaide told her.

"Do you suppose I could dance with you and the other girls one day?" Tea twirled skillfully, her hands above her head. Adelaide clapped and nodded, a pleased smile on her face as she watched her pupil copy her moves.

"You're a natural darling." Adelaide commented. "Why, I can see you out on our dance floor in about three weeks." Tea gasped out loud, a bright smile crossing her face at the news.

"Truly? Oh, that would be wonderful!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yes." Adelaide slipped a belt of dangling bells around her waist, tying the strings together. "We'll have to get you fitted for your own dancing outfit, but that won't take long. And you'll fit right in."

"Oh thank you Adelaide, so much!" Tea told her.

"You're welcome my dear. Now, let's practice belly rolling one more time, and then you'll be free for the rest of the day." Tea raised her arms, copying the motion that Adelaide made, and together they began to dance, Tea preforming the small routine Adelaid had taught her. After they had finished for the day, Tea thanked Adelaide for her time and left the room. Tea wiped the sweat off her forehead and groaned. She needed a bath. She headed back to her room, where she drew a hot bath in the bathroom connected to her own.

After her bath, Tea felt much better. Free of the sweat and grim that had coated her skin, she dressed in a fresh, clean dress and headed out of her room. There were no classes scheduled until later this afternoon, so that left her with a couple hours to herself. Lost in her own thoughts as she tried to think of something to do, Tea almost didn't see Duke until it was too late.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, bumping into him. Duke reached out to steady her, an apology spilling from his lips.

"I'm sorry!" Duke looked her over briefly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Tea apologized, a blush coating her cheeks. Duke released her, looking sheepish.

"Ah, neither was I." He admitted. Duke looked back at her then, pink dusting his cheeks. "I was uh... actually looking for you."

"You were?" Tea's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I wanted... I wanted to ask you to accompany me to the garden. The Pharaoh... said it was for everyone's use..." Duke trailed off, feeling idiotic. Tea smiled.

"I would love to." She told him. Tea found his nervousness quite cute, and she couldn't help but giggle as a smile lit his face. Duke truly was a handsome man, and Tea found herself feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach as he took her hand, leading her to the garden. Silence fell between them as they walked, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Tea was all too aware of his fingers laced with hers, her face flaming. Duke suddenly let her hand go, because he thought he was over stepping his boundaries with her. Tea felt a pang of disappointment as her hand fell to her side, and she thought about taking his hand again, but she resisted, not knowing if he would let her.

They entered the garden together, and Tea couldn't help but gasp as she took in the beauty. "I could never get my flowers to bloom this prettily." She commented with a laugh. Duke chuckled.

"You grew flowers?" He asked her, sitting down on a bench. Tea sat beside him, smiling.

"Yes. I grew daffodils and tulips, oh, and some roses." Tea told him. Those flowers were foreign to Duke, but he nodded.

"Sounds like a pleasant hobby."

"It was worth it when the bloomed. So pretty. I love flowers." Tea toyed with the petals of a lovely red flower in a pot beside her.

"What else do you love?" Duke questioned. Tea turned to him, grinning.

"I love to dance."

"Ah, you've been taking lessons, right?" Duke smiled.

"Yes, almost every day now. And I've been having so much fun! Adelaide says I could be preforming in three weeks!" Tea clapped her hands excitedly as she spoke.

"That is wonderful." Duke told her. "Do you think...?" Duke began, but he trailed off, blushing. Tea tipped her head, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Think what?" She asked.

"Uh... I...would like to see..." Duke gulped, swallowing harshly. "I would like to see...you dance."

"Really?" Duke looked at her, surprised to see the pleased expression on her face.

"Yes."

"Would you like to see it now?" Tea's eyes began to shine as she grew excited. Duke's eyes widened in surprise, but then he relaxed, smiling.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind showing me." Duke answered.

"I would love to! Practicing in front of someone is good for nerves and such too." Tea told him as she rose to her feet. Duke smiled and watched as she assumed a starting position. Tea began to twirl then, performing some of the moves that Adelaide had taught her. She moved gracefully around the garden, and Duke felt his mouth run dry as he watched her. She was beautiful, with her skin becoming flushed from exertion and a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed as she moved to the beat of an unknown song.

"Lovely..." Duke murmured, trying hard not to start drooling as Tea pulled off a move that showed her flexibility. The thoughts that flitted through Duke's mind because of that were not very innocent, and he willed them away. He was trying to court her, not see if he could get her into his bed. Tea stopped after a few minutes, her chest heaving as she fought to control her breathing. Glancing at Duke, a wide smile crossed her face.

"How did I do?" She asked, sauntering over and sitting beside him.

"You did wonderfully." Duke praised. "You ought to be proud."

"Thank you." Tea blushed, secretly glad he had liked her dancing. For some reason it felt nice to dance for him, and Tea knew she would dance for him again in a heartbeat if he would only ask. She liked having him watch her, and the way he flushed as he eyed her was adorable. Tea could also see the want in his eyes as he looked at her, and it thrilled her knowing she had that effect on him. The two of them continued talking, sharing little looks and secret smiles, and anyone watching could see that there was something between them. Romance was in the air.

It was also a scene that Atemu dreaded breaking up.

He and Yugi had gone in search of Duke after they had woken from their nap, the monarch thinking it best to get this talk out of the way before his meetings that afternoon. There might not be another chance to talk to Duke today, depending on how his meetings and trials went. Yugi tugged on his hand, and Atemu looked down at him, noting the apprehensive look on his lover's face.

"Do we have to interrupt them?" Yugi whispered.

"Unfortunately yes." Atemu whispered back. "I know not when I'll have another chance to speak with Duke. If I don't do it now, I could very well miss out on doing so until Anzu's trial." Yugi frowned and looked back at the cute scene in the gardens. Atemu took a deep breath and started out into the gardens, and Yugi squeaked at the sudden movement before trotting after the elder male.

"Duke!" Atemu called, and the black haired male looked up. Atemu noticed their hands fly apart, and Duke flushed, obviously thinking he would be reprimanded for making such a bold move. Atemu stopped before them, and his gaze swept between them. "Tea, please excuse us. I must speak with Duke privately." Tea was on her feet in an instant, shying around Atemu. Yugi took her hand and led her away as Atemu sat down beside Duke. Atemu watched Yugi lead Tea out of ear shot, but still within eye sight. Yugi and Tea then sat down on another bench, beginning to talk. Deeming the moment right, Atemu turned to Duke.

"Duke, are you aware that King Lionel is here?" Atemu asked. Duke's eyes widened, and he paled.

"K-King Lionel...is h-here?" Duke stuttered. Atemu nodded.

"He arrived a little before noon." Atemu replied. Duke's gaze dropped to the ground.

"So I'm guessing Anzu's trial will be soon." Duke murmured.

"Tomorrow in fact." Atemu informed him. "So that brings me to what I needed to talk to you about." Atemu let the sentence hand in the air, and Duke lifted his gaze to Atemu's, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Pharaoh..."

"Duke, I need you to testify at Anzu's trial. You've been there through everything she's done, plus you are one of King Lionel's own people. You are the other proof I have of her wicked deeds, and I need you to testify her guilt to King Lionel." Atemu's tone took on a slightly pleading tenor, and Duke gulped.

"I-I don't know-" Duke began.

"Duke, I will not force you to testify if you truly do not wish to. All I ask is that you consider doing it." Atemu told him.

"Though King Lionel might be more willing to believe she is guilty if I tell him what I have witnessed her do." Duke stated, knowing it was the truth. He knew the items would be enough to prove Anzu guilty, but as a father, King Lionel would need more then a bunch of magical trinkets. He would want an eye witness account, and no one could convince him better then one of his own mages, one who had been with Anzu for years and who he trusted. While some part of Duke didn't want to condemn his princess to death, another part of him knew it would be wrong of him not to.

"Duke, think hard about this. If you need time, I can come for an answer later." Atemu offered. Duke shook his head.

"N-No. I'll..." Duke took a deep breath. "I'll do it." Atemu arched a brow, looking slightly skeptical.

"Are you sure? Duke, if you agree completely to do this, you can not back out." Atemu warned him. Duke's emerald eyes hardened determinedly.

"My loyalties are with you now, my Pharaoh. It would be wrong of me to withhold information against a criminal who has harmed you. I will do this because it is the right thing to do." Duke explained. Atemu smiled, and he thanked Duke.

"This means a lot to me, and I want you to know that." Atemu told him.

"Of course, my Pharaoh." Duke dropped down and knelt on one knee, bowing before Atemu.

"Rise Duke. That is not necessary." Duke lifted his gaze as he rose, but Atemu wore a smile on his face. Atemu got to his feet as well, and he clasped a hand on Duke's shoulder. "Really Duke, thank you." Atemu let go and stepped past him, but then he turned and grinned. "I'll let you get back to your time with Tea now." Atemu laughed as Duke flushed and stammered a quick thank you. Atemu continued on, striding to where Yugi and Tea were. Yugi rose when Atemu approached, and Duke was quick to take his place on the bench.

"Sorry to interrupt." Atemu apologized to her, still grinning. "He's all yours." Tea blushed at his words, and at the same time, Yugi playfully smacked him on the arm, a giggle leaving the little one's lips.

"We're going now." Yugi laughed, beginning to drag Atemu away. Before he let Yugi drag him too far, Atemu looked back at Duke.

"I'll send for you when it's time." He informed Duke. The black haired man nodded, and Atemu then allowed Yugi to drag him away. Tea turned her head and met his gaze, curiosity shimmering in her azure eyes.

"What was that about?" Tea asked.

"Nothing." Duke replied quickly. "Just something he needed me to do for him. Now, where were we?" Duke engaged her in another conversation, getting away from the topic of what he would have to do tomorrow. It wasn't something he looked forward to doing, but he knew it must be done.

* * *

Yugi squeaked and ducked under the water, protesting heavily against being washed down. The two women who were kneeling behind him both frowned, reaching for him, but Yugi evaded their hands. In the water across from him, Atemu chuckled, watching his little one bashfully splash away from the women attempting to give him a bath. It had been this way nearly every morning since Yugi arrived, the smaller male trying to stay away from the touches of his servant women. This was one thing that Atemu could expect Yugi to take a long time getting used to, if ever. Yugi shot him a glare as he once again evaded the grasping hands, and Atemu could see the servant girls getting irritated.

"That's enough." Atemu's voice echoed through the bathroom. The women sent him startled looks before lowering their gazes obediently to the floor. "You are all dismissed. We'll bathe ourselves today." Atemu ordered. The women, including the two that had been scrubbing Atemu's back and shoulders, bowed and hurriedly left the room. When the door clicked shut, Atemu waded over to where Yugi was pressed against the tub wall.

"My pretty, shy, Little One." Atemu cooed. "What's the matter?" Yugi continued to glare at him, wading away from him. Atemu merely chuckled and continued his pursuit, intent on catching his little one.

"You know what the matter is! You were letting them... t-touch you!" Atemu caught the hint of jealousy in Yugi's voice before it was smothered. "I for one, am used to giving _myself_ a bath! I don't need strange women I don't know touching my body!" Yugi exclaimed. Atemu caught Yugi, catching his arm and pulling the struggling boy against his naked body. He noticed Yugi stiffen, and he smirked, feeling Yugi start to harden.

"Habibi, it is a natural thing here, and there is nothing sexual about it. It is their job to bathe royalty. We take care of most things ourselves, so they will not touch you in any area you don't wish them to. They are to assist with your back and shoulders, and to add the oils to your flesh." Atemu explained, wrapping his arms around Yugi's body. Yugi frowned, trying to ignore the growing hardness pressed against him, and gently pushed against Atemu's chest.

"You don't need a bunch of women to do that for you when you have me." Yugi huffed. "And I always managed to bathe my own back and shoulders just fine." Atemu merely laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"Alright Little One. I'll start sending them away if it will make you feel better." Atemu told him.

"You'd better." Yugi growled. "No one touches you or gets to look at you when you're naked except for me." Those words sent a bolt of desire straight to Atemu's groin. Yugi was so sexy, his beautiful indigo eyes shining with jealousy and anger. Giving in to the sudden urge to take the boy in his arms, Atemu reached behind them to the massage oils, slicking his fingers.

"Possessive Yugi. I think I like it." Atemu leaned down and crushed their lips together, making Yugi moan. Their arousals rubbed against each other, and Yugi whimpered against Atemu's lips as the elder male pushed him back against the rim of the tub, a slick finger already probing his entrance. Atemu let him go so they could breathe, sliding the first finger inside him. Yugi arched and let out a cry, throwing his arms around Atemu's neck.

"M-Mine!" Yugi panted, letting out a moan as Atemu inserted another finger and began a scissoring motion. Atemu pressed a kiss to the juncture of Yugi's neck and shoulder, chuckling.

"Yours, Habibi. Always yours." Atemu murmured. He removed his fingers and grabbed one of Yugi's legs, hiking it against his thigh as he slid inside Yugi's tight warmth. Yugi cried out, his head tipping back and his eyes fluttering closed. Atemu started a rough and fast pace, pumping in and out of his lover, the water splashing around them from their movements. Yugi screamed, thrusting back against him, his nails dragging down Atemu's back and leaving slightly bloody scratches. Atemu hissed above him, the pain only adding to his pleasure as he pounded into Yugi.

"Atemu, Atemu, Atemu! Yes!" Yugi chanted, crying out as Atemu hit his prostate. "Oh gods! There!" Atemu chuckled again, starting another kiss as he shifted his hips a little. Yugi cried out against his lips, his lover's thrusts now angled to hit that spot deep inside him with every thrust. Their pace only got quicker and harder, the sound of skin smacking skin echoing throughout the bathroom. Yugi clung tighter to Atemu, their skin now slick with both sweat and water. As Atemu continued to pound into him, Yugi could feel his end fast approaching, and his moans were getting louder and more insistent.

"Yugi, my Yugi, oh Little One..." Atemu groaned, increasing his pace as he felt his own release approaching. Yugi's silken walls surrounding him felt so good, so hot. Atemu felt blessed that Yugi was all his, that he was the only one who would ever bring Yugi to this state. Atemu reached down to stroke Yugi's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi screamed again, and his nails dug deeper into Atemu's back. The Pharaoh hissed again, and with another thrust and stroke of the member in his hand, Yugi came with a cry of Atemu's name, his essence coating Atemu's hand.

"Atemu..." Yugi murmured, his hands now trailing loving and soothing touches down Atemu's back, to the small of it and back up. Atemu managed a couple more thrusts before he shuddered and went still, his essence coating Yugi's insides as he murmured his little one's name. Both were panting heavily as their eyes met, and Yugi was the first to break the silence, a giggle passing his lips. "Well, that was a fun way to start the morning."

Atemu laughed, slipping carefully out of his lover and dipping his hand in the water, cleaning it off. "I'll say. Maybe you should get jealous more often. It leads to wonderful sex." Yugi blushed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I was not jealous." Yugi huffed, dunking himself into the water to rid his stomach and chest of his own release.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that bit about no one touching me or seeing me naked but you?" Atemu teased. "Sounds like jealously to me." Yugi glared at him, but the sight was more so adorable then intimidating as Yugi had sunk down so just from his nose up was visible. Atemu reached under the water and gripped his arms, pulling him up and into a kiss. Yugi melted against him, the water from his body wetting Atemu's chest and stomach. When Atemu pulled away, he smiled down at his lover. "But you do know, I belong only to you, Habibi." Yugi smiled.

"I know. I just don't like strange women groping you." Yugi pouted cutely. Atemu grinned.

"Well, fret no more. We'll bathe each other from now on. Speaking of..." Atemu reached behind Yugi and grabbed the soapy cloth left behind by the servant women, and he began to soap down Yugi's back and shoulders. Yugi closed his eyes, humming softly as Atemu washed him. Atemu cupped some water in his hand when he was done, dribbling it over Yugi's back to rinse it.

"Pharaoh?" Atemu groaned aloud as Mahado's voice suddenly sounded in the bathroom. Turning, he saw his priest peek inside.

"Come in Mahado." Atemu called. The priest carefully stepped into the bathroom, his eyes on the floor. Yugi clung to Atemu, his face turning a fine shade of red. Why did everyone insist on bothering them while they bathed? "What is it?" Atemu asked the silent priest.

"My Pharaoh, everyone is awaiting your arrival in the throne room, and it seems King Lionel is becoming impatient. Seems he wishes to get this proceedings started, so he will know the fate of his daughter." Mahado informed him, keeping his eyes on the ground. Atemu sighed heavily.

"Very well then. Send for Duke, and tell him to go straight to the throne room. He is not to speak to anyone unless told otherwise by me and me alone. I don't need King Lionel interrogating him before I have a chance to join them." Atemu instructed. Mahado bowed.

"Yes my King." Mahado told him.

"You are dismissed. I will meet you in the throne room as soon as I and Yugi are presentable." Mahado turned on his heel then and left the room. Atemu turned to Yugi, his eyes showing hints of remorse. "I apologize, Little One. It seems we will have no more time to ourselves this morning. The rest of our bath must be rushed. for we still have to dress."

"It's fine." Yugi replied. "I know how important this is." Atemu handed him the soapy cloth and waded to the other side of the bath for his own. They washed their bodies and hair quickly, dunking into the water to rinse. Atemu climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself. He then helped Yugi from the bath, and placed a towel around his dripping lover before they headed into their bedroom. The same servant women from earlier were waiting in there, much to Yugi's displeasure. He didn't argue however, when they grabbed his clothes and set to work helping him dress. They didn't have time for Yugi to protest and attempt to dress himself like he had the previous mornings.

Yugi was turned so his robe could be slipped on, catching sight of one of the women assisting Atemu helping to secure his cloak. The other woman was attaching the golden jewelry to Atemu's arms and legs. When the first woman was done with her task, she hurried to the vanity set against one of the walls and retrieved the kohl which she then applied to her ruler's eyes. Being distracted almost completely by his lover, Yugi failed to notice that the women by him had finished dressing him, but he was made aware of them again when one woman attempted to line his own eyes with more of the kohl.

"Hey!" Yugi yelped, pulling back. Atemu cast Yugi a glance as the women around him bowed and left, their task complete. Atemu walked over to Yugi and gently gripped his chin in one hand, a smile on his face.

"It's alright Little One. See this?" Atemu pointing to the make-up lining his eyes. "They mean to apply it to you. Hold still." Yugi kept his indigo orbs connected with Atemu's ruby ones as the woman lined his eyes, her task made much easier by her ruler holding the younger male still. A moment later she was done, and the two women bowed before leaving the room like the other women had.

"How do you stand them fussing over you like that every morning?" Yugi griped, a frown marring his face.

"I have been "fussed over" just like that every morning since I was a child Yugi. It's something I'm used to, and it's something you're going to have to get used to as well." Atemu chided gently. "As you are very capable of bathing yourself, dressing is something else entirely. All the gold and robes we're required to wear are a bear to try to get on oneself alone. Their assistance in that is much appreciated." Atemu explained.

"Sorry." Yugi mumbled as he allowed Atemu to begin leading him out of the room. Atemu chuckled.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand that you have grown up very independent in all tasks." Atemu told him. Yugi smiled and laced their fingers together as they walked down the hallway.

"I admire your patience." Yugi blushed sheepishly. "I haven't exactly been treating your servants the best."

"It's alright. Like I said, I understand. One accustomed to being independent will take some time getting used to being waited on all the time. It's only natural you would give them a hard time." Atemu smiled down at him, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Just try not to give them too hard a time."

"I'll try." Yugi smiled back, and they released each other's hands as they approached the doors to the throne room. The two guards on either side of the door bowed before opening said doors, allowing them both passage inside. As Atemu and Yugi entered the room, the priests all looked their way. Atemu was stunned to see Duke and Mahado missing, and he briefly wondered where they were. That matter would have to be addressed and soon, but first... At the foot of the platform holding the two thrones for Yugi and Atemu stood King Lionel, impatience radiating from his aura. Atemu climbed the steps to his throne and sat, watching Yugi sit beside him in the matching throne.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, King Lionel. I apologize for my tardiness." Atemu told the irritated king. Lionel nodded.

"May we begin?" Lionel inquired.

"Yes. Bring in the prisoner." Atemu ordered. The two doors they had just entered from opened again, and his guards led in a struggling Anzu. King Lionel gasped, watching as Anzu screamed at the guards, her hair stringy and messy, and her nightgown torn and dirty. King Lionel watched in horror as obscenities he never knew his daughter capable of uttering left her mouth while she attempted to bite her captors.

"Anzu!" Lionel couldn't stop her name from passing his lips, and just like that, her struggles ceased. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"D-Daddy?" She replied meekly, her cheeks flaming. She couldn't believe her father had just bore witness to her uncouth behavior.

"Princess Anzu!" Atemu barked, drawing her attention to the monarch on the throne. Anzu's eyes narrowed in hate, and she opened her mouth to curse him, her father watching be damned, and it was then she noticed the smaller male sitting on the throne beside Atemu. For a moment she was frozen in shock, her mouth hanging open and her eyes bugging out. He was dressed royally, his amethyst eyes outlined in kohl, and jewelry adorning almost every surface of his body visible.

"YOU!" Anzu screamed. What in the name of Ra was that brat doing here!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Silence reigned throughout the room after Anzu's scream sounded.

Yugi flinched under the heat of her glare as she fought the men holding her, praying she wouldn't find a way out of the guard's grasp, because he knew that she would be up here in a second, trying to rip into him. King Lionel was also stunned speechless, looking from his daughter to Yugi continuously, trying to place the connection. Yugi glanced at Atemu, but his lover was stone-faced, so Yugi could not hope to know what he was thinking at the moment.

"You little bitch!" Anzu spat, trying her hardest to get away from the guards holding her. "THAT PLACE IS MINE!" She screeched.

"That honor was never yours." Atemu spoke slowly, his ruby orbs burning as his eyes narrowed on the woman below. Her azure gaze flickered to him, and Atemu could see the pure hatred reflected in her eyes. It didn't bother him, for the feeling was mutual. "Calm yourself Anzu, before you shame yourself further in front of your father." Atemu continued calmly.

"Never! How dare you give that brat my place! My rights! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WED TO YOU!" Anzu continued to fight. King Lionel looked from Anzu to Atemu, his gaze questioning as he tried to process what was going on between his daughter, the Pharaoh, and this strange boy seated beside the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh... Does she speak true?" Lionel questioned. Atemu shook his head.

"I never agreed to marry her." Atemu told him. "She got it into her head that she would become my bride no matter the cost, and that is what led to her cursing me with black magic." Atemu explained.

"Where was Duke during all of this?" King Lionel suddenly inquired, his eyes burning with anger. "Shouldn't he have done something about this?" Atemu glanced down at his priests at the question. He had told Mahado to summon Duke, and he had been surprised when he walked in to see both his priest and the man in question missing from the room. Atemu had wanted to ask that question himself, about Duke's whereabouts. He glanced at Seto, and the priest stiffened, knowing he was about to be addressed.

"Seto, please locate Mahado and Duke for me. Their presence is required in the throne room immediately." Atemu ordered. Seto bowed and hurried out of the room, seeking the missing priest and mage. While they waited, Lionel asked for an account of everything that had happened.

"I know only what you have told me, and I need to know more." Lionel told Atemu.

Atemu tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone as he quickly summarized what had happened. "Anzu wished for us to be wed, and when I turned her down, she cursed me with magic she borrowed from Duke. To save me, my priests sent me away, and that was where I met Yugi. Anzu used the same borrowed magic to reclaim me, but I broke the curse, thanks to Yugi. Duke then helped me find my priests and we came back here to Thebes."

"LIAR!" Anzu shrieked, her blue eyes wild with rage and madness. "YOU SPEAK FALSELY AGAINST ME!"

"Hold your tongue Princess!" Aknadin snapped. "How dare you accuse our King of lying? We have seen your treachery with our own eyes, or have you forgotten that night in your bedchamber?" Aknadin snarled at her, and Anzu fell silent.

"You're saying Duke helped my daughter do these things? Then why isn't he on trial as well?" Lionel demanded.

"Because Duke realized in the end he was wrong and assisted me. Of course we could not let his previous actions go unpunished, and so Duke went through the trial of the Millennium Items. He was proven clean, and he is now a valued member of my court." Atemu explained. Lionel paled.

"D-Duke switched sides?" The man choked out.

"No." Atemu told him. "Duke has not left Nubia for Egypt. He still feels as though his debt has not been repaid, and he has volunteered himself to my services in order to properly atone for his crimes."

"LIES!" Anzu suddenly screamed. "DUKE WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND ABANDON ME!" Atemu's gaze flickered to hers, and his ruby orbs burned as they stared into her icy blue eyes.

"Duke sees you for the treacherous snake you are Princess. Do not doubt that he has had enough of your ways." Atemu snapped. As Anzu opened her mouth to reply, the doors were opened once more. Mahado and Seto strolled in, Duke walking between them. Duke's eyes were lowered shamefully to the ground, and Mahado knelt to one knee at the base of the platform.

"My sincerest apologies for our tardiness Pharaoh. I was hiding Duke to prevent unwanted hostilities before you were ready for him." Mahado kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke, knowing he deserved to be chastised for his unauthorized decision. Atemu seemed to be in a more forgiving mood than Mahado had expected, for the young king merely waved a casual hand in recognition of his priest's careful consideration.

"Apology accepted Mahado, thank you." Atemu ordered him to stand then, and Mahado and Seto took their places with the other priests.

"Duke." Duke turned, cringing as Lionel said his name. "Duke, explain to me what happened. Did my daughter really commit those atrocious acts she is being accused of?" Duke glanced nervously at Atemu, and the Pharaoh nodded.

"You may speak Duke." Atemu told him. Duke turned towards his king and took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them determination burned bright in his emerald eyes. All he had to do was tell Lionel the truth, and then he would be done. Then he wouldn't have to be anywhere near Anzu again. He could feel the princess' eyes on his back, burning a hole through the fabric. He knew she would hate him forever for what he was about to do, and while the thought did bother him, he forced himself to ignore it. Nothing would have ever come about between him and Anzu, he had accepted this a while ago, it was time for him to stand up for himself against her and let her know he understood it, as well.

"King Lionel," Duke began, his voice trembling. "The accusations against your daughter are indeed true." He ignored the gasp of outrage Anzu uttered, and he continued. "I will admit I am at fault as well, and I know such an act can never truly be forgiven. I am the one who lent her my spell-book, so I admit I helped to lead her down this path, though at first I had no idea of her intentions."

"Her intentions?" Lionel stated, urging Duke to continue.

"She got it into her head to wed the Pharaoh, but he turned her down. Instead of accepting this gracefully, the princess came to me. I should have told her no, but with her being my princess, I knew not to disobey her, even if I knew what she was doing was wrong. I should have tried, but I did not. She took my book and cursed the Pharaoh." Duke went on. "When I had found out what she had done, I was appalled and outraged, but she had no remorse."

"LIAR! YOU FILTHY LIAR!" Anzu screamed. Duke flinched visibly, but attempted to ignore her outbursts.

"It was found out by the Pharaoh's court what she had done, and of course, they arrested her. I felt it as my duty, being her mage and bodyguard, to release her and move her to safety." Duke cast sorrowful eyes to the priests and Atemu. "So I used my magic and helped her escape. I am truly sorry. Had I been able to foresee the events that had unfolded from that point, I wouldn't have done that."

"Duke... What else happened?" Lionel asked, ignoring his still screaming daughter. Part of him also wanted to accuse Duke of lying, but he knew his best mage would never do such a thing, especially to him and his daughter, whom he had served so faithfully ever since he was but a lad. He knew in his heart the things Duke spoke of were true, and he did not doubt that Duke felt guilty about his own part in these horrible events.

"When we were outside Thebes, I wanted to take her home. The princess didn't wish to return home however, she only wanted to get the Pharaoh back. I, being foolish and because I didn't wish to disobey my princess, agreed to help her. We did succeed in her quest, simply because she did something to the Pharaoh's partner." Duke motioned to Yugi, hearing the boy gasp. Yugi had no recollection of what the princess had done to him, and so hearing those words shocked him. "In order to save the boy's life, the Pharaoh agreed to come with us. And so we took him away." Duke went on.

"This captivity didn't last long, for the Pharaoh managed to free himself using the antidote to the spell. After the princess' attempts were thwarted, I helped the Pharaoh to a village along the Nile, which is where his priests found us. And thus we returned to Thebes." Duke finished. "I am so sorry, my King. I am guilty of assisting her, when I knew I should have stopped her and prevented all of this from happening. I would not blame you if you asked for my head." Duke dropped to his knees before his king, tears streaming down his face. Lionel was silent, taking in the distressed form of his best mage.

"FILTHY LIAR! YOU RA DAMNED TRAITOR! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Anzu screeched. Lionel, glanced from Duke to his daughter, and back again, his mind reeling. There was no doubt anymore of Anzu's guilt. Duke would not be so distressed if he spoke false, and Lionel knew Duke would never. He was as fiercely loyal and honest as he was a brilliant mage. Lionel turned towards Atemu and bowed.

"I have heard enough. Let your trial commence." Lionel stepped back between his guards, ignoring the look of disbelief on his now silent daughter's face.

"Daddy?" Anzu called meekly. "D-Daddy, you really aren't...going to l-let them...hurt me are you?"

"Anzu..." Lionel sighed heavily, watching Duke rise to his feet as one of Atemu's priests helped him up. "Your fate is in their hands. You must undergo a trial, and if you are indeed guilty, there is nothing I can do."

"D-Daddy! Daddy please! I'm innocent! They made Duke lie!" Anzu cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lionel ignored her, instead choosing to watch the same priest who helped Duke up escort him from the room. Anzu continued to plead her innocence, but Lionel knew in his heart his daughter was guilty. After this trial was over, he would return to Nubia and try to forget the girl's treacherous face.

The priests lined up in front of Anzu, ignoring her screams for mercy and her false tears. Atemu watched on as they began their trial, the items glowing brightly as each one was activated in turn. He felt Yugi flinch beside him, and he reached out, taking Yugi's hand. "Close your eyes Habibi. It'll be over soon." Atemu whispered soothingly. Atemu felt Yugi leave his throne and kneel beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yugi buried his face against Atemu's chest, hiding from the sight at the base of the platform.

"With the Millennium Key I look into your heart!" Shada called, and Atemu felt Yugi flinch at the scream Anzu emitted. He placed a hand on Yugi's back, trying to soothe him. He didn't blame Yugi for not wanting to watch; the trial was not a pleasant thing to witness. "There is indeed the presence of an evil Ka inside her." Atemu knew that was coming, and the announcement truly didn't surprise him. Aknadin stepped up next, to try and expel the monster, but to everyone's disbelief, he was soon met with failure. Now that Atemu didn't expect.

"The Ka... The Ka is attached to her soul..." Aknadin announced. Atemu leaned forward a little bit, forcing Yugi back as well.

"A monster Ka that can not be extracted?" Mahado echoed, disbelief on his face.

"What does that mean?" King Lionel asked, stepping forward. When no one answered him, he raised his voice. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Anzu slumped forward, panting as Aknadin ceased the use of his item on her. The priests glanced between each other before looking at Lionel. Isis stepped forward and began to talk to the distraught king.

"It means the evil inside her has grown very, very strong." Isis told him. "If we remove the Ka, it will kill her, as it has become a part of her."

"..." Lionel was silent, not knowing what to say.

"She is undoubtedly guilty." Aknadin stepped up next to Lionel. "I read her mind when I tried to extract the Ka, and the things she was thinking of doing to both our king and his partner made my hair stand on edge." The elderly man shuddered.

"King Lionel, we, as a group, pronounce her guilty and unable to be redeemed. The fact she has a monster Ka that can not be expelled tells us her evil knows no bounds. She is dangerous and a menace to everyone around her." Seto announced a moment later. Lionel looked towards the remaining priests who nodded solemnly in agreement with Seto's words.

"D-Daddy... Help me..." Anzu sobbed, and King Lionel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'll be returning to Nubia then. If you would excuse me." The King's eyes filled with tears as he glanced at Atemu and gave a half-hearted bow.

"King Lionel..." Lionel stopped from his half turn, closing his eyes again as Atemu went on. "I will send supplies back with you and your men. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. And please accept my sincerest apologies. I never wanted this to happen." Lionel turned fully to Atemu and bowed again, this time gracefully.

"Thank you Great Pharaoh. Again, I thank you for your hospitality, and I am sorry as well. I never knew this dark side to my daughter, and I am sorry she had unleashed it on you. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to make preparations to leave as soon as possible." Lionel turned on his heel then and hurried across the room towards the exit.

"Daddy?" Anzu called, turning as far as she could. When her father ignored her, she became hysteric. "Daddy! DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DADDY HELP ME PLEASE! DADDY! DAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

The door slammed shut, Anzu's screams echoing in King Lionel's ears as the king finally gave in to his tears.

After the guards had removed a sobbing Anzu from the room, Atemu rose from his throne, bringing Yugi up with him. Yugi's face was wet, and Atemu was startled to realize Yugi was crying. Before he could attend to his distraught little one, Shada approached the platform and bowed. "My Pharaoh, when should we carry out Anzu's sentence?" The bald priest asked. Atemu sighed heavily. Anzu's sentence called for death, but there was no way he could do it while Lionel was still here.

"After Lionel departs, we will discuss it." Atemu stated. Shada bowed again.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh." With that, the priests filed from the room, each one tired and weary. Alone now, Atemu turned his attention to Yugi, watching as his little one sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atemu asked, looking at his lover with concern.

"That was so sad." Yugi sniffled again. "I... I know Anzu deserves what's coming to her for what she did, but poor King Lionel..." Yugi hiccuped, and Atemu began to understand what had upset Yugi so much. "As a father... How would you feel having to leave your little girl, knowing that she was going to die?" Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist, burying his face in his taller lover's chest. "I'm amazed he had the strength to do it."

Atemu hadn't the words to soothe his lover, so he simply held him until his sobs had died down. His heart went out to King Lionel and the loss he had suffered today. Atemu pulled Yugi away and took his hand, leading him down the steps to the floor. Yugi trailed behind him quietly, the occasional sniffle the only thing Atemu heard from his lover. He led Yugi back to their room, and as soon as he shut the door, he picked Yugi up and walked back to the bed. He gently laid Yugi on top of the blankets and crawled into the bed beside him, pulling the boy into his arms.

Yugi cuddled against him, his sniffles dying away. Atemu held him close, brushing Yugi's bangs away from his face. "Yugi," Atemu murmured, causing Yugi to look up at him, those gorgeous indigo eyes staring into his own ruby orbs. "I love you." Yugi smiled through his tears, and he nuzzled Atemu's chest.

"I love you too." Atemu pressed a kiss into Yugi's ebony hair in response. The two just lay there for a while, cuddling and occasionally whispering endearments to one another. As Yugi began to drift to sleep, Atemu stared at the far wall, knowing that it wasn't over just yet. Now they had to decide Anzu's punishment and deal it to her. And that was something he would not allow Yugi to witness.

* * *

Ra was rising in the sky.

Atemu stretched slowly and rose from the bed, leaving his sleeping lover still slumbering in the bed behind him as he strode to the bathroom. Atemu's mood was not a pleasant one this morning, as there was a very important matter that had to be taken care of as soon as possible. Atemu immediately dismissed his servant women waiting in the bathroom, preferring to be alone this morning to reflect on his thoughts and feelings. The thing he had to do today was not a pleasant thing, but it was something that must be done. Atemu undressed and slid into the hot water waiting for him, hissing in pleasure as the warmth engulfed his body.

Just yesterday evening, King Lionel had taken his leave from the palace. The elder king had been close to tears, Atemu had noticed, as he mounted his steed and prepared to leave. Atemu was sending food, water, and extra horses with the man. It wasn't much, but it was all Atemu could extend aside from his sincerest apologies for what would become of his daughter. When Atemu had apologized yet again, Lionel looked upon him sadly.

"She chose this fate on her own, so the fault is hers. You are doing what you feel is right by the laws of your land, and I wouldn't expect anything less. Just promise me one thing, Great Pharaoh." Lionel had asked.

"Yes?"

"I ask that when the deed is done, you send my daughter's remains back to me. I know she must be punished, and I do not argue the fact, but she is still my daughter, and my only daughter. I wish to bury her myself." Lionel's tone was pleading as he spoke, begging Atemu to understand his request. Atemu had nodded, not expecting anything less out of a father.

"Of course. I will see to it that this is done." Atemu agreed. King Lionel had smiled, though his eyes still shone with unshed tears.

"Thank you."

"May Ra guide you safely back home." Atemu told him softly. Lionel had nodded, and with those as the parting words, Lionel had led his men away, heading back to Nubia. Atemu's heart had weighed heavy as he turned and headed back into the palace with his priests. Upon further discussion, they had decided to carry out Anzu's execution the next day. It was the first and last thing on Atemu's to-do list. He had told his priests that when the deed was carried out, he did not want to be disturbed for the rest of the day except to be called to meals.

Atemu's thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door opened. He turned slowly, expecting a servant or one of his priests, but he was surprised to see Yugi standing there, sleepily rubbing one amethyst eye. "Atemu? What are you doing up so early?" Yugi questioned, walking to the side of the tub and kneeling beside Atemu. The monarch smiled softly, turning a bit and reaching one hand upward to stroke Yugi's cheek.

"I have something to take care of this morning, Little One. I promise that when it's over, you'll have me to yourself for the rest of the day." Atemu told him. Yugi sat there silently for a minute, his eyes searching Atemu's.

"Atemu... Her sentence is today, isn't it?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes." Nothing got by his little one. "Her sentence is to be carried out as soon as possible today. I cleared my entire schedule for it."

"I see. So I'm being left behind for the day I assume." Yugi reached out, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck and holding him close, the hand Atemu had been using to stroke the flesh of his cheek falling away. Atemu reached up with the hand that had fallen and gently clasped Yugi's arm, leaning back into his embrace.

"I apologize Little One, but I don't wish you to witness an execution, of all things. I, my priests, and the executioner are the only ones permitted in such a place anyway. They would not allow me to bring you even if I wanted to." Atemu explained. Yugi nuzzled his hair, and Atemu sighed.

"It's okay. I don't want to see it anyway. I'll probably just hang out with Tea and Mana today since the priests have canceled lessons." Yugi pressed a kiss to Atemu's cheek. "I love you, Atemu." Yugi whispered.

"And I you, my beautiful little one." Atemu turned slightly, capturing Yugi's lips in a kiss as the younger male bent down to close the distance. Yugi pulled away a moment later, smiling softly as he stood. Atemu watched as Yugi slowly stripped, baring himself to his lover. Atemu opened his arms and welcomed Yugi into them as the boy slid into the water with him, leaning in for another kiss.

Things today could wait a little longer.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND BLOOD. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING, TURN BACK NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Anzu looked up when the guards approached her cell.

"Princess Anzu, it's time." Anzu's eyes filled with tears, and she bowed her head. She knew this was coming, had known it was coming ever since her father had abandoned her yesterday after her trial. Anzu yearned to fight as the guards grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. She wanted to kick, scream, cry, and plead for her life, but she knew nothing could stop what was going to happen now. Anzu let the guards lead her out of her cell and up the dungeon staircase. Two more guards joined them once they had exited the dungeon, and now Anzu was surrounded on all sides.

Anzu could lie and say she wasn't scared, but the truth was that she was terrified. She knew her footfalls were leading her straight to her death, and all at the hands of the man she had come to love. No... Anzu mused, perhaps it fell just short of love. She had been obsessed and infatuated with a dream, and that dream had led her to believe it was love, and that in those bronzed arms she could find her happily ever after. It had never dawned on her that she was in fact forcing something on another human being that wasn't welcomed. Her infatuation had blinded her.

She knew that she could plead and say that she understood now, but she knew she would never be believed. It was amazing what clarity was brought to life when you knew it was your last night to be alive. Now Anzu truly understood how wrong she had been and how callous her behavior had been, but it was far too late to do anything about it. Her father was gone, and she would never see him again. She deeply regretted letting him see such an ugly side of her. There was now someone else in the spot beside Atemu she had once craved. That beautiful boy that Anzu now understood Atemu loved. She would not deny she was jealous of the boy; after all Atemu had denied her and picked him, even risked himself to save him. She still wished that she could have held that special place in Atemu's heart, though she now understood it was never to be.

Tears shimmered in Anzu's eyes as she realized that she had once had what Atemu gave that boy, in Duke. Her crystal clear clarity had made her realize that Duke had been everything she had wanted and more, and now she had ruined everything. She would die, Atemu would be happy with his lover, and Duke... She had heard rumors through the gossiping guards of the new ward of the palace who had caught Duke's eye. Not much else was said about her, but Anzu knew that Duke cared naught for her anymore. The thought had at first angered Anzu, but now she felt nothing but a deep sense of sadness and regret. Duke was moving on, and soon she would be nothing to him.

The guards led her outside, and she was taken beyond the palace, to a large walled in place that resembled an arena. Here the Pharaoh practiced sword-fighting, and when it wasn't being used for such a thing, sword fights were held here to entertain the peasants. Executions were also held here under the watchful eyes of the Pharaoh, his court, and whoever else was required to be there for such an event. Occasionally executions would be public, but this execution would be private. For that Anzu felt grateful to Atemu. At least her shameful death would not be witnessed by his people.

There was a platform set up in the middle of the arena, and Atemu was there waiting for her already. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes burned straight through her, making her shudder. His priests surrounded him, and off to the side stood a man whom Anzu recognized as the executioner, because of his appearance. It suddenly sank in even deeper what it meant for her to be here, and Anzu stopped, her eyes wide. This was it. She was going to die and no one would know, care, or even miss her when she was gone.

Anzu let out a heart-wrenching scream of sorrow, falling to her knees and nearly dragging her Egyptian captors with her. She sobbed and grieved, shudders racking her body. She didn't notice Atemu leaving the platform and coming towards her, for she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and vomited up what little she had managed to eat that morning. She would not have eaten at all had it not been for the thought that it was indeed her last meal, and it was something to be cherished. Now even it too was lost to her. White-shoed feet stopped in front of her, and Anzu looked up.

"Rise to your feet Princess." Atemu told her, and she was surprised at his soft tone. Shakily she rose to her feet, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"P-Pharaoh-"

"Cease." Anzu's words stopped instantly at Atemu's command. "There is nothing more I wish to hear from your lips. You will instead, listen to the words I speak."

Anzu nodded.

"I know you are expecting me to shower you with words of hate, and to say how happy I am that soon you will be dead and gone." Atemu began, and Anzu started to sob again, quietly this time. "But Princess, this will not be so." Anzu's gaze snapped to his, and her azure eyes widened.

"W-What?" She stammered.

"Instead Princess, I wish to simply say thank you." Atemu went on, a smirk crossing his lips. "I say thank you because, had it not been for you, I would never have met the love of my life. I owe you for being the cause of us being together."

Anzu felt more tears trail down her face as she lowered her gaze back to the ground. Her jealousy reared it's ugly head yet again, and she felt angry towards the boy, for gaining what she herself could not have.

"Princess Anzu," Atemu started again. "You are hereby sentenced to death, for the crimes you have committed against me, my lover, and the country of Khemet as a whole. Do you have any last words?"

Anzu lifted her tearful gaze to Atemu's ruby orbs, knowing it would be the last time she would be permitted to look into them.

"Tell my D-Daddy that I l-love him." Anzu choked up, trying to expel the last of her sentence. Atemu nodded and turned, heading back up to the platform. The guards gripped her arms and began following him. As Anzu's feet touched the wooden steps that would take her to her death, her body rebelled. She didn't want to die! She wasn't ready yet! Anzu flailed, beginning to sob loudly again.

"P-Please! No! I-I don't want to d-die!" Anzu hit her knees again, forcing the guards to drag her up the rest of the steps. They carried her over to the wooden block where she would lay her head, and she kicked, screaming. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Atemu strode forward, and he gripped her chin in his hand, keeping it in place. His ruby orbs burned into her blue eyes, and she was silenced instantly.

"Princess, do not shame yourself further." Atemu told her evenly. Anzu hiccuped as he released her, and he instructed the guards to step back. They stood on either side of the wooden block, waiting. Anzu trembled before Atemu and his priests, knowing there was nothing more she could do. It was indeed all over. She could run, but they would catch her. Then they would carry her back and execute her, and she would be doubly shamed forever more for such a cowardly act.

Anzu steeled herself, turning around and stepped forward, her bare feet tapping the wood underneath them as she walked. Anzu held her head high and knelt gracefully to her knees, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. Anzu bent forward, placing her head on the wooden block. The executioner gave a grunt as he lifted the axe above his head, Anzu flinching as she heard the scrape of metal, and a moment later, there was a loud whooshing noise.

A second later, Anzu's world went black.

* * *

Atemu flinched and closed his eyes as the huge axe thunked against the wood. There was the sick sound of tearing flesh before the ax was lodged in the wooden block that had once held Anzu's head. Atemu opened his eyes in time to see her lifeless body fall to the ground, blood pouring from the stump of her neck and forming a pool around her. Her white nightgown was now forever stained crimson. Atemu didn't see her head, and as his stomach began to rebel, he was glad for it.

"Pharaoh." Mahado stepped up next to him. "It's over."

"Yes." Atemu agreed, trying to keep his voice steady. "It is." He began to descend the steps of the platform, and for some reason, he turned when he reached the bottom. There lay Anzu's head, in front of the platform, her sightless blue eyes locked onto his as blood dripped from her mouth and neck. A guard leapt from the top of the platform to the bottom, and he picked up the head with a look of disgust. Atemu could not bring himself to tear his eyes away, and his stomach once more rebelled. Atemu clasped a hand over his abdomen and turned, hurrying out of the arena. He needed to find somewhere to relieve himself before he disgraced himself in front of his guards and priests.

"Pharaoh!" Atemu ignored the calls behind him, trying to get out of there as fast as he could without running. Atemu knew he should be happy now that Anzu was dead; after all she couldn't do him or anyone else harm anymore. But... If this was the case, then why did he feel so disgusted? Why? Anzu's tear stained face flashed through his mind, and Atemu shivered, his stomach rolling again. He knew better then to trust that woman's tears, but for some reason, the ones she shed today made him feel uneasy.

Atemu was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that he had gone straight to his chamber until he was opening the door.

"Atemu?" Yugi called, sitting up on the bed. Atemu took one look at his little one's innocent face and that was when he lost it. He bolted through the room and into the bathroom, ignoring Yugi's worried shouts of his name. He knelt to the floor and vomited, holding his stomach as he did so. Atemu barely heard Yugi step up behind him as he retched again, expelling the rest of his stomach's contents. While Yugi kneeled beside him, Atemu dry heaved, finally ceasing when his body determined there was nothing left to give.

"Atemu...?" Yugi whispered. "Are you okay? Need me to get you anything?"

"No... No, I'm fine Little One. 'Tis not the first execution I've witnessed. Just... I'm sorry." Atemu let Yugi pull him over into his arms as the little one brushed his fingers through Atemu's hair.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Yugi inquired. "You did what you thought was right, following the laws set."

"I know. Anzu deserved what she got, but..." Atemu trailed off, not quite knowing what it was he wanted to say.

"Atemu, it's okay. I expect you to feel bad." Atemu looked up, startled, as Yugi spoke. "Honestly I'd of been a little worried if you came back here acting like nothing had happened. You aren't a cold person Atemu. Don't pretend you have to be." Yugi leaned down and brushed his lips across Atemu's forehead.

"Yugi..." Atemu murmured. "You didn't see her face. I expected the same cruel woman from the trial yesterday, and I wound up ordering the execution of a teary eyed, meek, little girl."

"No one ever wants to die Atemu. What would go through your mind if you knew you only had one more day to live?" Yugi asked. "I'm sure even Anzu had her regrets at the end."

"You're right." Atemu told him softly, closing his eyes. "And it's not done quite yet. I still have to make sure she is prepared and her body send back to her father."

"I'm sure that can wait." Atemu's eyes opened at the feeling of soft hands tugging at his clothes. "Right now we ought to get you cleaned up and relaxed." Clang! A piece of Atemu's jewelry hit the floor, and soon after his cloak fell from his shoulders. Atemu allowed Yugi to slowly strip him, closing his eyes once more and losing himself in the feel of Yugi's hands against his body.

Their bliss was soon to be interrupted as Mahado decided then to make his appearance.

"Pharao-oh! I'm sorry!" Mahado's face flushed bright red at the compromising position he found his ruler in. Yugi's hands stopped in the process of lifting Atemu's shirt, and he smoothed it back down, his face as red as the priest's.

"What is it Mahado?" Atemu asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"I-I was just...m-making sure you were a-alright." Mahado stammered. "W-With the way you left s-so abruptly..."

"I... I'm fine Mahado." He noticed the priest's brown eyes flicker to the mess he'd made on the floor, and Atemu winced. "Really Mahado, I'm fine. My breakfast didn't agree with me today is all." Atemu continued. Mahado nodded slowly.

"If you are sure. I also thought you'd like to know that we're preparing Anzu's body right now, so she can be sent back to her father." Mahado informed him.

"Good."

"And Isis would like to know if she should mummify the remains." Mahado added.

"No." Atemu answered. "It is not a custom of her country, and I think we should let her father decided how she is to be buried. Now Mahado, I'd like to bathe, so could you please send for one of the servants?" Atemu questioned. Mahado bowed.

"Yes my Pharaoh. I'll do that right away." Mahado then turned and left the bathroom. Atemu then got to his feet while Yugi gathered the items he'd managed to strip from his lover.

"You're napping after your bath." Yugi told him. "What you need now is relaxation."

"Of course, Little One. So long as you nap with me." Atemu gave him a weary smile as Yugi rose to his feet, items in hand.

"I will." Yugi promised, a grin on his lips. "I need one myself after dealing with Mana for half a day." Yugi giggled. Atemu began to laugh, the sound echoing pleasantly throughout the room.

* * *

Isis carefully wiped the blood from Anzu's naked body, shivering slightly at the disembodied head. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen executions before, but she supposed it was because she bore such a resemblance to Mistress Tea. It bothered her that they looked so much alike, because it was almost as if she was looking at the body of that sweet girl lying on the gurney when she knew full well who it truly was.

"This is crazy." Isis muttered to herself. She set to work on her next task, which was to reattach Anzu's head to her body as best she could. Even though Anzu had been executed as a criminal, she was still a princess, and once shipped back to her father, she would most likely be given a princess' burial. It was this that prompted them to try to prepare her as carefully as possible, so as not to disrespect her father, who was in all rights a very nice man. Isis felt sorry for the man, having to bury his own daughter and have such a disgrace attached to her as well.

Isis set to work after prepping her supplies, her needle piercing dead flesh. It was while she was working that Siamun showed up, appearing on the other side of the table. Startled, Isis jumped, her eyes wide. Siamun was quick to apologize, and his gaze flickered to Anzu. "I was just coming to see how your work was going." Siamun explained.

"It is going as well as can be expected." Isis commented. "The blood is cleaned from her, and now I'm doing this." Isis motioned to the head with her free hand. "Afterward, she will be dressed in a clean gown and wrapped in linen. We asked the Pharaoh if we should mummify her, but he said no, as it wasn't the custom befitting her country. He said to let her father bury her his way."

"Good. Seto and Shada are preparing a wagon to carry her in. How long do you suppose this will take?" Siamun asked.

"The earliest we'll be able to send the body is tomorrow morning." Isis answered.

"Alright. I shall let the two of them know." Siamun nodded to her and shuffled from the room, letting Isis continue with her grim work.

* * *

Duke hurried down the hallway, his eyes shining with determination.

He had heard about Anzu's execution today through the grapevine around the palace. The guards present had been talking about it, and in turn it had spread to other guards, down to the servants, two of whom Duke himself had heard talking about it. The thought of Anzu's death pained Duke, because even though he had realized how evil she was, part of him still cared for her. He had been serving her for years after all.

It had also been gossiped that the Pharaoh and his priests were having the body sent back to King Lionel so that the king could bury her himself. It didn't surprise Duke that King Lionel had asked for such a thing; the man was her father, and even though he knew he had to let justice be served, it didn't mean he didn't care about Anzu anymore. Duke was sure King Lionel would make Anzu's burial as grand as he possibly could, despite the shame that would now forever be attached to her name. As for the royal lineage, it wouldn't be affected. Anzu's older brother would take the throne after King Lionel's death.

Duke's mission now was to say goodbye.

He wanted to find the place they were keeping the body and say his final farewells to the princess that had stolen his heart and then crushed it beneath her dainty feet. Duke felt he couldn't completely let Anzu go until he had done this, and he hoped that his wish would be understood by the priestess who was tending to her today. He found the room with no trouble, but it was guarded by two of the Pharaoh's guards. Duke paused, chewing lightly on his lower lip. Would the guards even let him through? Duke doubted it, so he began looking for someone who could help him gain entrance.

It was then that Duke saw Siamun exit the room. A small smile flitted across Duke's face as he strode towards the elderly man. Surely Siamun would listen to his plea and let him in the blocked room. "Siamun!" Duke called, and the smaller man turned, a smile crossing his face as Duke approached him.

"Good evening Duke. How are you?" Siamun asked.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. And yourself?" Duke inquired.

"Fine as well. Many things to do before tomorrow." Siamun replied. Duke nervously shuffled from foot to foot, trying to figure out how to word his request.

"Listen Master Siamun, do you suppose I could ask you for a favor?" Duke began. Siamun arched a brow and turned fully towards him.

"What kind of favor?" The elderly man questioned.

"Do you think it would be possible...?" Duke trailed off, gulping. Damnit, this wasn't that hard! "That I could get in to see the body!" Duke finished, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard the choked gasp in front of him, and when he opened his eyes, Siamun was staring up at him wide eyed.

"You want to see Anzu's remains?" Siamun asked. "Why?"

"For no other reason then to say my farewells." Duke answered softly. "I feel I need to do this Master Siamun, to put it all behind me. I don't think I can rest easy unless I have done this." Duke explained. "I was her loyal servant for many years, and even though I know what a wicked woman she was, she was still my princess. Please, allow me this one thing and I promise I will not ask you for another."

"I understand your request Duke, but I'm afraid I can not allow you to see the body." Duke's expression fell at those words, and Siamun was quick to continue. "It's not that I don't want to you to Duke, but in the body's current condition..." The elderly man's eyes softened. "I'm afraid it would be rather traumatizing to you. I could let you do as you wish, but only after we've covered the body."

"That's fine." Duke was quick to agree. Siamun motioned for him to follow, and he led Duke back to the room. He paused at the door and told Duke to stay put for just a moment, while he spoke with Isis. Duke waited patiently for five minutes, not daring to peek into the room. A tug on his sleeve made him look down, and he saw Siamun motion for him to follow again, so he did as he was asked.

Duke's eyes instantly fell on the linen covered body lying on the wooden table, and he gulped. Underneath that white cloth lay the body of his princess. Isis stood off to the side with Siamun, who was whispering something to her. After a moment, the smaller man began to speak. "Duke, Isis and I have agreed to give you five minutes of privacy. I'm afraid this is all that can be spared to you."

"That's fine." Duke bowed, truly touched that they were willing to let him alone with her. "I thank you both kindly. I'll be but a moment." Siamun and Isis then left the room, and Duke had no doubts that they were standing just outside with the guards. Duke ignored them for the moment and looked down at the body lying on the table. Secretly he was happy the body was covered, so he wouldn't have to look upon her face. Anzu and Tea looked too much alike, and he didn't need to see the face that resembled his newest sweetheart's.

"Anzu..." Duke murmured. "I guess you will never understand how much I loved you. And I did so love you. I knew we could never be, for a mage could never marry a princess, but it didn't stop me from dreaming. I was so jealous when you fell so hard for the Pharaoh, and I suppose all the things I did I did to impress you. I thought that if I could make you happy and get you the things you wanted, then you would finally return the feelings I had harbored for you for so long." Duke took a deep breath, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"But I know now that that was wrong Anzu. It was wrong of me to try to please you in such a way, because in the end, it would still end up with my unhappiness and the unhappiness of those around you. Your deeds were selfish, and not once did you think of anyone but yourself. I used to think you had good qualities, the ones I thought had made me fall in love with you, but I see now that those qualities were just a facade, a mask that hid your true colors. And what horrifying true colors you displayed." Duke wiped away a stray tear. He would shed no more tears for this woman.

"Those traits you finally displayed wound up being your downfall princess. How I wish you could have just seen what you had in front of you, but you reached too high, for something that was clearly beyond you. Anzu, I loved you, but I love you no longer. I will always care about you; my years of loyalty will forever ensure this, but I can no longer say I love you. Goodbye Princess." Duke whispered. "May the lessons you have learned carry over into your next life and ensure you a peaceful and happy life."

Duke turned then and left the room. He felt much better, enlightened even. A smile lifted his lips and he nodded to Isis and Siamun as he exited. "Thank you both again. I feel better." Isis smiled and nodded back before heading back into the room. Duke continued on down the hall, a bounce in his steps that hadn't been there before now.

Before Duke knew it, he was passing the gardens, and the sound of laughter met his ears. The laughter was familiar, and when Duke turned, his emerald eyes were greeted with the sight of Tea's face. A warm feeling burst through Duke's chest, and for the first time in a while, he felt lighter then air and so, so good. Smiling brightly, Duke strolled out into the gardens, joining Tea and Mana as they laughed and made flower necklaces.

"Duke! Hi!" Tea chirped.

"Hello Lady Tea." Duke greeted her, and she blushed.

"Want to make flower necklaces with us?" She asked, holding one out to him.

"Why not?" Duke laughed, and he sat down next to her. As they talked and laughed, Duke's happiness only grew.

Life was getting better already.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

Author notes: Okay, so I lied about my updating time. After thinking about it and realizing there aren't that many chapters left, I decided to go ahead and finish putting the story up, so here are the final 5 chapters of Only Mine. Thanks guys for the reviews you've given me, I truly do appreciate it. I'm also finishing uploading this so that I can focus on my new stuff that I'm currently working on, so expect new stuff eventually.

* * *

"YUGI MOUTO!"

Yugi eeped and jumped, his indigo eyes widening as Tea stormed into the room, Mana hot on her heels. He and Atemu froze in their spots on the garden bench, quickly sending each other questioning stares. Why was Tea so upset? And why was she upset with him! Yugi quickly thought back, trying to figure out what it was he could have done to upset his best friend as she stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips and her face flushed red with anger. Her azure eyes burned as they locked onto his, and Yugi visibly recoiled.

Still thinking, Yugi went over the week in his mind. It had been a hectic one. At the start, they had sent Anzu's body back to Nubia. Her father had been pleased with the treatment they had cared to give to the dead woman, and there had been talk about someday in the future signing an actual peace treaty. That news had very much pleased Atemu, and he eagerly awaited the day Khemet and Nubia would finally be completely at peace. Until then, he and King Lionel had struck a truce. Anzu had also been given a royal burial, but it was a quiet one, Lionel preferring to keep everything quiet.

After the whole Anzu thing was completely wrapped up, Atemu and Yugi had moved on to new things, such as their upcoming marriage. Atemu had been the one to inform his priests of their intended bonding. They were a little surprised at the request for the ceremony Yugi wanted, but they quickly agreed to it once it was explained what the ceremony would hold. The rest of the week was then spent deciding on the wedding things, such as the food and decorations for the dining hall where the feast was to be held. They had made a choice however, on the one to preform the ceremony, and that was Siamun. Even Yugi would have no other priest preform it, but for personal reasons that Atemu felt he could understand. The rings they would wear after the ceremony had also been crafted, and though they had designed them together, Atemu had refused to let Yugi see the finished product until the wedding.

And it was those thoughts that struck a chord. Marriage, marriage... Oh crap.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?" Tea roared. "I THINK THAT AS YOUR BEST FRIEND, THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST THING YOU TELL ME!"

Yugi clutched Atemu tightly, his eyes widening more. "I-I'm sorry..." He squeaked. Mana blushed sheepishly from her place behind Tea, her tiny hands clutching the older girl's dress as she peered around it.

"Uh... I'm sorry. I thought she knew, so I told her what you had told me Pharaoh... And she flipped." Mana apologized.

"Well!" Tea huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Explain yourself Mister!"

"I-I'm sorry." Yugi apologized again. "I didn't even think about it. There's just been so much going on, and I know that's not a very good excuse, but..." Yugi trailed off, gulping and forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm getting married." Yugi chuckled weakly at his own joke, and Tea rolled her blue eyes.

"Fine, I accept your apology. Now, details. Who's performing the ceremony? What are your colors? And most importantly, what are you going to wear?" Tea flopped down in front of him, and that left Mana to copy the move. Yugi looked at Atemu, but the monarch looked as lost as he did. Atemu coughed to clear his throat, and he glanced down at Tea, who was still looking expectantly at them.

"Uh... Siamun is our priest, Tea." Atemu began. "As for colors, I'm not quite sure what you mean. It's just going to be a small ceremony, and when it's over, there will be a large feast in the dining hall. The entire palace and a few nobles are invited to that." Atemu explained, and he looked unnerved at the glare the woman was giving him. He felt Yugi cling tighter to him, and he was afraid that any moment the circulation to his arm would be cut off.

"Simple? Small? Temy, have you even put any thought into this!" Tea exclaimed. "A wedding is a very special occasion! It should be done with flare!" Yugi watched in terror as his best friend and soon to be husband started an argument against the simplicity of their wedding. Atemu wanted it small and simple, with just their close friends there, but Tea wanted it to be huge. Yugi opened his mouth a few times to say something, but each time someone else would say something before he could get a word in edgewise.

This was getting out of hand. This was his and Atemu's wedding, and while he appreciated the support his friend was trying to give, they would do things their way. And honestly Yugi himself wanted it small and simple. When Tea got married, and he didn't doubt that she would soon enough if Duke got up the courage to ask, then she could have the big wedding she desired. But until then...

"ENOUGH!" Yugi shouted, stopping Atemu and Tea right in the middle of their shouting match.

"L-Little One?" Atemu asked. Tea blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Tea," Yugi started, causing her to look back up at him. "I appreciate the sentiment, but Atemu and I both want things to be simple. The feast itself is going to be plenty big, so we don't feel the need to have a big ceremony. Besides, we don't want anyone but our close friends to watch." Yugi explained.

"Sorry Yugi. I just feel that since this is such an important day..." Tea trailed off.

"It's okay. Thanks Tea, really. We would love your opinions on stuff, and besides, we're going to need someone to arrange the flowers in the dining hall." Yugi smiled kindly at her as he spoke. "That's where all the decorations are going anyhow." Tea visibly brightened and smiled widely. She loved to decorate things, and she was very good at arranging flowers.

"I can do that." She agreed. "Now, what are you wearing?" Tea added with a wink. Yugi blushed and looked at Atemu, who smiled softly.

"Now that we can't say. It'll be fancy enough for you Tea, promise." Atemu teased, making the girl blush sheepishly.

"Alright." Tea grinned. "Now, what kind of food are you serving in the dining hall?" Atemu's eyes widened, and Yugi giggled. Apparently Tea was making them dish out details about everything. As Atemu launched into a description of the foods to be served, Yugi's thoughts began to drift elsewhere. While he was super happy about the wedding and the fact that he would soon be married to the man he loved more then anything else in the world, the thought brought a lingering sadness. There was one person whom he also loved more then anything that would not be able to witness his marriage, and the thought pained him greatly. As tears pricked his eyes, he didn't notice the conversation stop.

Atemu watched as his lover grew quiet, and it didn't instantly register as something to be worried about, but when he saw Yugi's eyes shine over in tears, he knew something was wrong. Tea noticed as well, and she grew quiet, watching Yugi. "Yugi," Atemu lightly shook his lover, and he grew concerned when Yugi failed to reply. "Little One, look at me. What's wrong?" Yugi finally snapped out of whatever it was, and he sniffled as his raised his gaze to Atemu's.

"I-I was thinking... All our friends are going to be able to s-see us get m-married..." Yugi choked up and wiped furiously at his eyes. "But my g-grandpa... He's not going to be able to s-see it." Yugi suddenly broke down into tears. "He doesn't even know I'm okay!" The pale skinned youth sobbed. "He probably thinks I'm dead!" Yugi jumped up from the bench and ran, his face buried in his hands. Atemu's gaze softened, and he looked so sad all of a sudden that Tea felt her heart shatter within her chest.

"He misses his grandfather." Tea said softly, though she need not have. Atemu already knew this. He kicked himself mentally for thinking that Yugi would be able to forget his former life so easily. There was one thing he knew his little one could never let go, and that was Solomon Mouto. Things had been too hectic around here at first for Yugi to even fully comprehend what it meant not to have his grandfather, but now that everything was settled and Yugi was getting ready to bond his life to Atemu's... It only reminded Yugi of the one person who would not be there to share in the happy event.

"Pharaoh..." Mana spoke up finally, and Atemu started, having forgotten the young apprentice magician was sitting there. When he looked at her, he was even more shocked to see that she was smiling.

"What is it Mana?" Atemu inquired.

"I think I know something that you can give Yugi as a wedding present. Provided we still have the magic to pull it off."

* * *

For the second time since he had been serving the Pharaoh, Duke found himself inside the same room that he had been called to during the time the priests had wished for his help to go to the future and bring Yugi back to Khemet.

"So you want me to use the same spell I used to bring Yugi here to find his grandfather and bring him here too?" Duke asked. Tea stood beside him beaming, her fingers laced with his. Atemu and his priests stood across from them, and the monarch nodded.

"You won't be going alone of course." Atemu told him. "I'm going with you, because I know what Grandfather looks like."

"And we're doing this for Yugi?" Duke pressed. Tea nodded her head.

"It's a wedding present." Tea explained. "We're bringing his grandpa here so that he can be with Yugi and watch him get married. It's what Yugi wants, and he's been missing Solomon very, very much. He feels his wedding just won't be the same without Solomon being here." Duke looked down at her and nodded.

"Alright. I'll help. Are we doing this the same as before?" Duke questioned.

"Yes. This will probably be the last time we're able to do this, if we're even able to still do it in the first place." Atemu crossed his arms over his chest as he explained the situation. "So we have to do it right. We used a great deal of magic to bring Yugi here, and the priests don't know if we're capable of holding out as long this time. We have to find Solomon quickly, and bring him here as soon as we possibly can."

"Or we could very well be trapped in the future." Duke finished.

"Right." Atemu confirmed.

"Alright." Duke agreed. "Let's do this."

* * *

Solomon Mouto sat in his living room and cried.

His trip to Egypt had been canceled by a phone call he had received from his worried niece. It took some time for her to even be able to get a hold of him, due to the fact there was hardly any cell phone service where he was, but during one freak instance of random service being available, which he would have used to contact his grandson, he instead received a phone call from a very frightened and worried Mai Valentine.

"Yugi is gone!" She had cried into the phone, and at first Solomon had thought he'd mistaken what she said.

"What do you mean Yugi is gone?" Solomon asked. Mai took a few deep breaths to calm herself before saying it again.

"Yugi is gone! He left a weird note saying he was going back to some place called Khemet, to be with Atemu. It said to tell you that he loves you, and he's sorry for not telling the truth. The whole thing is weird though Grandpa! It's all a bunch of nonsense about Pharaohs and time travel, and he's gone! Joey and I combed the place looking for him, but we couldn't find him or Atemu! Grandpa, what if they've been kidnapped!" Mai shrieked.

The phone fell from Solomon's hand.

He had made plans immediately to come home, and when he did, he hadn't liked what he had learned. Both Yugi and Atemu were gone, and the only thing he now had left of his grandson was a note that spewed a fairytale that the police had laughed at. They believed either both boys had been kidnapped, Atemu had kidnapped Yugi, or something had happened to Atemu and Yugi ran off and possibly killed himself. Solomon hadn't even known the two were together, but Mai had clarified that. There was also another piece to the puzzle that made no sense, and that was the disappearance of Tea Gardener.

Mai had explained everything that she knew, about how Yugi had sought to date the girl, and then the date night, when Yugi had discovered that they were not as compatible as he thought. This had led to him and Atemu becoming an item, which was strange to Solomon, but as Mai explained, they had liked each other for a while before this. But all of this still did not explain why Tea had disappeared. And she had left a note saying the same things Yugi had, which baffled the police. They eventually chocked it up to either she ran away with Yugi, or perhaps Atemu had killed them both. All were stupid theories that Solomon didn't believe. There was no way Yugi would run away or kill himself or anyone else. He didn't even think Atemu capable of such a thing.

This also left Solomon with nothing to go on except the note Yugi had left behind. Was there really such a thing as time travel? Was Atemu truly a pleasure slave that had been locked inside the box that he had given Yugi? Solomon found it hard to believe that magic and such of this level existed, but then, Yugi had never lied to him before, for any reason. So why would his grandson leave such a note if it wasn't true? Even if something had happened between him and Atemu, something bad, or something bad happening to Atemu, Yugi just wasn't the type to run away or go off and kill himself. It just all didn't make any sense.

Which left Solomon to wonder. And he supposed he would be wondering for the rest of his days.

As Solomon sat there, lost in his thoughts, something strange began to happen. At first it was a strange feeling in the air, that sent a shiver down Solomon's spine. Then it became a strange blackness in the middle of his living room. Solomon shot to his feet, startled. His eyes widened in horror as the blackness widened, becoming a black hole in the center of his living room.

"Oh my word!" Solomon cried, stepping backwards.

And as Atemu and a black haired stranger stepped through the black hole, dressed as a royal Pharaoh, Solomon's jaw dropped. What on Earth was happening...? Solomon thought, right before everything went dark, causing him to miss the bright white flash that tore through the room.

Atemu rushed forward, his eyes wide, and caught the elderly man as he slumped to the ground. A quick check over insured that Solomon was fine, and that he had merely fainted. As Duke joined him, the black haired man groaned, looking down at the sleeping man held in Atemu's arms as the monarch slowly lowered them both to the floor. Atemu made sure Solomon was resting comfortably as he hit his knees, looking from his face to Duke's emerald eyes.

"What do we do now?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. I did not expect him to faint." Atemu replied, casting a concerned glance to Solomon.

"We have not the time to wait for him to wake, my Pharaoh. The spell could go any second." Duke told him.

"We have to wait Duke. We can't just spirit him away to another time and place and expect him to be okay with that." Atemu argued.

"Then wake him up, Pharaoh, because we can not afford the delay." Duke pressed. Atemu could see the logic in Duke's words, and he gently shook Solomon, trying to wake him without being too rough. The old man groaned, but he did not open his eyes. Atemu tried again, praying that Solomon would open his eyes.

"W-wha...?" Solomon groaned again, blinking rapidly as his plum colored eyes opened.

"Grandfather!" Solomon blinked again, his weary eyes coming to rest on Atemu, who was still wearing that Pharaoh garb he'd seen a moment ago. Solomon blinked slowly, taking it the sight above him before letting out a strangled cry, wrenching himself out of Atemu's arms and onto the floor. Solomon moaned in pain as the action jarred his back, and he shot a glare to the man behind him, who was watching him with a mixture of concern and horror. "Grandfather, are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright!" He snapped, watching Atemu's expression fall. He struggled to his feet, and Atemu moved to help him. Solomon allowed this, and as soon as Atemu had him back on his feet, Solomon whirled around and smacked him right across the face. Duke's jaw dropped, and Atemu raised his hand, cupping his reddening cheek and gazing at Solomon with a hurt expression.

"What was that for?" Atemu questioned as Solomon stared at his throbbing hand.

"One, to make sure you were real and not a figment of my imagination. Two, now that I'm sure you're real..." Solomon reached up quick as a wink and whacked Atemu across the face again, this time on the other cheek. Atemu stared at him, his eyes widening. "THAT is for disappearing and taking my grandson with you! AND for not giving me any idea as to where the hell the two of you have been!" Solomon snarled. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I-I'm sorry." Atemu stammered. Duke's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight before him. Was... Atemu _cowering_? Duke was amazed that this small old man had reduced the powerful Pharaoh of Khemet to a whimpering child. "B-But it wasn't my fault."

"Oh it wasn't, was it? Then what is this!" Solomon reached over to the end table by his chair and picked up Yugi's note, thrusting it into Atemu's face. "THIS says he left to go be with you, where ever the hell it is you went to!" Atemu took the paper, his ruby orbs quickly scanning the contents. He gave Solomon a pleading look as he handed the paper back, begging the old man to understand.

"I will explain Grandfather, but not here. Yugi misses you dearly, and we came to ask you to come back to Khemet with us." Atemu told him, hoping Solomon would agree. If he took the time to tell him the whole story now, then they would run out of time. Solomon raised a white brow at Atemu's words.

"Oh, he does, does he? Well then, if he cares so much, he should have at least said goodbye when he left the first time-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Duke was quick to interject, bowing on one knee before the old man. "It was mine!"

"Yours?" Solomon snarled. "And who in blue blazes are you?"

"My name is Duke, Sir. I am a servant and mage to Pharaoh Atemu. I'm afraid I am to blame for Yugi's hasty departure, for we hadn't a lot of time then for him to say his proper goodbyes. It is my fault that you have worried over your grandson, and I am deeply sorry for the pain that has caused you. We have sought to remedy this situation, and we want to reunite the two of you. If you would please, come with us, we will take you to your grandson." Duke pleaded, keeping his gaze focused on the floor.

"Grandfather," Atemu went on, drawing the now silent elderly man's attention to him. "I am so sorry for causing you pain. That wasn't the intention, and Yugi and I would love nothing more than for you to come to Khemet and stay with us. I promise you'll want for nothing, and that I will explain all of the events leading up until now to you once we have arrived in Khemet." Atemu told him.

Solomon took a few minutes to let this sink in, wondering if leaving his life behind to go into the past was a good idea. On the other hand, why not? It would give him a chance to see Yugi again, and his grandson obviously wanted to be with Atemu, so Solomon would follow Yugi where ever he wanted to go, if it made the boy happy. But even so, he wanted answers, as to how all this happened in the first place.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Solomon finally spoke.

"Because we're on a time limit Grandfather. If we dawdle too long, we could be trapped here, and then neither of us will see Yugi again." Atemu explained.

"And you want to take me back in time?" Solomon inquired.

"Yes. According to a conversation Yugi and I have had, it goes back 3000 years." Atemu watched Solomon's eyes widen with this news.

"I see." Solomon looked around his home before turning his eyes back to Atemu. "And I can't come back." Not that the thought bothered Solomon. His home was where ever his grandson was.

"It would be very difficult, yes." Atemu nodded.

"Am I allowed to take anything with me?" Solomon asked. Atemu nodded with a smile. Did that mean Solomon would come with him?

"You may take what you can carry." Atemu answered.

"Alright, I'll come. Best you come with me Atemu, just in case." Atemu followed Solomon then as the old man turned and headed up the stairs. Duke decided to sit down on the floor, waiting patiently for his monarch and the elderly man to come back. When they did, Atemu was carrying a bag of Solomon's belongings that he wished to take with him. Duke rose to his feet as they approached, Atemu looking down at Solomon.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I just want to see Yugi." Solomon told him. Atemu smiled and led the way back through the portal, Solomon climbing in after him. Duke was the last one through, and Solomon suddenly found himself standing in a room full of Ancient Egyptians. There were collective gasps as Solomon stepped forward, and Atemu looked towards Siamun, who had let out the loudest gasp of them all. Oh right... Atemu winced. He hadn't thought about that.

"P-Pharaoh?" Siamun's eyes were wide, and it was at the sound of his voice that Solomon noticed him. Atemu watched the elderly men look each other over, their jaws slackened. "P-Pharaoh, t-this is Master Yugi's g-grandfather?" Siamun stammered.

"Y-Yes I am." Solomon answered, not taking his eyes off his look-a-like.

"Siamun, Solomon, relax." Atemu told the men. "I promise I'll explain everything."

"After you do that, I want to see Yugi." Solomon told him, and Atemu nodded in agreement.

"He's staying then?" Isis questioned, and Atemu glanced around at his priests still holding the portal open.

"I am." Solomon told them, speaking up before Atemu could.

"You may release the portal." Atemu nodded his head at them, and the priests all breathed a sigh of relief as they let go of each other's hands. Solomon turned and watched the portal close, and he was surprised that he didn't feel anything to see his only way back to the only world he'd ever known vanish. Solomon smiled, knowing it was the thought of Yugi that made it so. He loved his grandson, and his home would be no home without him.

"Alright Grandfather, here is what happened," Atemu began, and Solomon turned towards him, preparing himself for a long explanation.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

Solomon was amazed at the things he learned, and he almost couldn't believe it. In fact, he wouldn't of believed it if he wasn't currently sitting at a table with a bunch of Ancient Egyptians that lived 3000 years ago, or at least they lived 3000 years ago where he came from. It angered him that this Anzu woman, whoever she was, had thought it was alright to curse a man to a life of servitude and expect no repercussions for her actions. It was through this act that he learned how the box had even come into his possession.

His look-a-like, Siamun he learned his name was, and the other priests had sent the box to the future, where it landed in his hands. They had told him they were trying to make sure the box ended up in Yugi's hands, which would explain why he had been compelled to give the box to his grandson. Atemu's strange appearance in Yugi's life now made sense, and Solomon kicked himself for not putting two and two together.

Atemu himself then went on about what happened after that, about how Yugi had asked him how to acquire Tea's affections and how as time went on he fell in love with Yugi and was jealous of his interest in Tea. As Atemu went on, even his priests were shocked at the things that went on. Most of the terms, such as car, were lost on them and they wound up exchanging shocked looks. What an odd world Yugi and his grandfather lived in. Atemu continued, telling Solomon of how he and Yugi wound up together, conveniently skipping the sex, especially the sex in the game shop, and then about how he was stolen away by Anzu.

"Yes, Yugi mentioned the woman named Anzu in his note." Solomon said.

"Yes." Atemu nodded. "She took me away with her, under the foolish assumption that I belonged to her."

"So then how did you get free?" Solomon questioned.

"...By admitting the love I feel for your grandson." Atemu admitted, a slight pink hue covering his cheeks. He went on to explain the rest of the story, leading up to Anzu's execution. Atemu left out the part where he had asked Yugi to marry him, feeling that both he and Yugi should break that news to Solomon together. Solomon on the other hand was having a hard time taking in all this new information. It was hard to believe that all of this had happened, and so much of it right under his nose, but actually being in Ancient Egypt and talking with a real live Pharaoh made it all very, very real.

"This... Anzu woman, she isn't going to harm either of you anymore, correct?" Solomon inquired.

"Yes. She isn't a threat any longer." Atemu confirmed.

"I see. I thank you for telling me the truth Atemu, though it's a lot to take in." Solomon told him.

"I understand Grandfather." Atemu nodded his head, sighing in relief inwardly. He hadn't expected Solomon to accept everything that had happened so readily, but he supposed that after everything he had witnessed today helped him believe a little easier. It was hard not to believe in magic and such when one was pulled 3000 years into the past by a Pharaoh, a mage, and six priests.

"Would you like to see Yugi now? There is still more to be discussed, and I feel Yugi and I should explain this next part together." Atemu rose from the table as Solomon's eyes followed him curiously.

"There is more? Oh heavens. I hope it's good news, cause I don't know how much more my old ticker can take." Solomon commented as he and the priests mimicked Atemu's action.

"Pharaoh," Mahado spoke. "Is there anything else you require of us today?"

"No. I require privacy for the rest of the day; you are all dismissed." Atemu led Solomon from the room as the rest of the group disbanded. Figuring his little one would be in the gardens today with Tea and Mana, Atemu headed there. Lessons had been canceled today, due to the priests and himself all gathering for what had occurred today, so that left Yugi and Tea with a day all to themselves.

"I feel like I'm in a very realistic dream." Solomon commented as they walked.

"I understand that feeling. It was how I felt when I first arrived in your world. It was so strange to me, and it took some getting used to." Atemu told him.

"Shoe's on the other foot now." Solomon chuckled. "Seems I'm the one who's got to get used to your world now." Atemu stopped, looking down at the old man.

"You truly do not mind being here, do you?" Atemu's ruby orbs searched plum colored eyes with concern. "I hope you do not feel as though you were forced to come here, if you do not wish to be here." Solomon merely laughed and waved the concern off.

"I already said I wanted to be here. Yugi is where my home is, and besides, actually living here in Ancient Egypt is a dream come true for a man like me. You have no idea how long I've spent studying this era in time." Solomon's eyes twinkled with happiness as he spoke. Atemu smiled brightly, happy about Solomon's joy.

"I am glad, Grandfather. And I know Yugi will be overjoyed as well." Atemu continued walking, and soon they arrived at the gardens. Sure enough, Yugi was sitting with Mana and Tea, the girls showing him flower necklaces they had made. These were fresh ones, as the ones they had made previously wilted. Atemu would have to scold them later about taking so many flowers; if they kept up like this, there would be no more flowers left in the gardens! Atemu strode out into the garden as Solomon stopped, waiting on the pharaoh to let his grandson know he was there.

He watched as Atemu greeted Yugi, and he took in his grandson's appearance. What a beautiful outfit they had given Yugi. Solomon watched Yugi's eyes light up as they took in the sight of Atemu. Solomon smiled tenderly as he saw very clearly the love and adoration shining in Yugi's eyes.

Solomon continued to watch as Atemu leaned down and whispered something in Yugi's ear, causing his grandson to give the pharaoh an odd look. Atemu took Yugi's hands, helping Yugi to his feet and dragging him towards where Solomon waited. Yugi was mouthing something, probably asking what Atemu was doing, but the pharaoh shook his head and smiled. As they approached Solomon, Yugi's eyes finally landed on him. The change was immediate.

Yugi's jaw dropped, and tears misted his indigo eyes. He blinked, rubbing at his eyes, an action which gained a chuckle from Atemu. "Yugi, he's really here." The monarch said, voicing what Yugi so obviously feared. Yugi let out a cry, and he threw himself at his grandfather, jumping into his arms. Arms wound around Solomon's neck as legs wrapped around his waist, and Solomon chuckled as he was enveloped in a tight bear hug.

"Grandpa! Oh Grandpa, you're really here!" Yugi sobbed, tears running freely down his cheeks. Solomon let out a chuckle even as he felt tears prick his own eyes.

"And I'm glad to be here." Solomon wrapped his own arms around his grandson. "I have missed you Yugi." Yugi looked up, indigo orbs meeting plum colored orbs, and Solomon watched guilt flash through Yugi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Grandpa..." Yugi carefully lowered himself to the ground, his eyes lowering as well. "I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye, but I hadn't had a lot of time, and you were still in Egypt at the time..." Solomon reached out and pulled Yugi back into a hug, his anger slowly evaporating.

"It's alright. I understand your need to be with the one you love, but I really wish I had gotten more then just a note saying what had gone on. Mai called the police you know, thinking you had been kidnapped or murdered..." Solomon told him, and Yugi's eyes flashed with more guilt.

"I didn't mean to worry everyone..." Yugi murmured, fresh tears making their way down his flushed cheeks.

"There's no point in worrying about it now. And besides, we're together and I can see for myself you're alright." Solomon kissed Yugi's forehead, giving the boy a smile as he pulled away. Yugi wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe and returned the smile with a small one of his own. Solomon glanced between Yugi and Atemu then, and his smile grew a little wider. "Now, what is this news you two needed to tell me? Atemu says it was best you tell me together."

Yugi shot Atemu a startled look which turned into a glare when Atemu blushed and looked away. Yugi looked back at his grandfather who was watching the two of them expectantly. Yugi reached out and took one of Atemu's hands, giving Solomon a nervous smile. "Well Grandpa, you see... Atemu and I, we're... getting married." Solomon's jaw dropped and he stared at the two of them with a stunned expression. His grandson, his little Yugi...was getting married!

"You two...are getting...married?" Solomon choked out. This was all a lot to take in. In a short amount of time his grandson had fallen for this man, been whisked away to Egypt to be with him, and now this! Solomon was saddened by the fact he hadn't noticed most of this happening.

"Yes." A brilliant blush coated Yugi's cheeks again, and he looked up bashfully at his lover who was now looking quite nervous. "It's going to happen soon, and I'm really happy because now you can be there for it Grandpa." Solomon took another moment to process this news, still quite stunned. It was all so overwhelming, and Solomon was at a loss for words. As he gazed into his grandson's eyes, he began to think. Yugi was obviously happy here, and he could see the love between them in each gaze they gave each other. Even so, this was still so much to take in. What he wanted to do was talk to Yugi and get the whole story before he decided on how he felt about the wedding.

"Oh my... Yugi, this is all very overwhelming. Do you mind if we sit and talk before we discuss the wedding?" Solomon inquired. Yugi shook his head.

"No Grandpa, of course we can talk. I know I have a lot to tell you, and I'm sure after we talk it will all be clearer." Yugi took one of Solomon's hands and looked back out at the garden, to where the girls were still sitting. "Would you like to go somewhere private?"

"Yes, privacy would be nice. Atemu, do come also, because when we're done speaking, I want to discuss this wedding." Solomon leveled a look at Atemu, who nodded in agreement with Solomon's words. As Yugi began to lead Solomon away, Atemu went out into the gardens to let the girls know what they were doing so it didn't look as if Yugi was abandoning them. Right before he left to join Yugi and Solomon, Atemu forbade the girls from picking any more flowers, earning pouts and groans of displeasure.

Solomon gazed around in wonder at the sheer size of Atemu's bedroom. Actually Atemu and Yugi's bedroom, since the small boy admitted he had been sleeping here every night since his arrival. Normally Solomon would have disapproved, but Yugi was an adult and could do what he liked. He was led by the two boys out onto the balcony, where chairs and a table were set up. Yugi sat down next to Atemu, waiting for Solomon to join them. The elder man sat down across from them, and he took a quick look around, admiring the view of the palace grounds from where he was.

"It's a beautiful place." Solomon commented. It was also a dream come true. For years he could have only imagined what a grand palace like this looked like, and how the Egyptians lived, and now he had a first hand look. What a miracle!

"Thank you Grandfather. I'm pleased you like it." Atemu told him, drawing Solomon's attention back to the two boys.

"Atemu, you told me what happened earlier today, as well as confessing your love for my grandson. Now I want to hear things from Yugi's side. Yugi, I want you to tell me everything, how you two got together, how you came to be here, and your feelings." Solomon's tone was firm, but gentle. Yugi reached under the table, taking one of Atemu's hands as he took a deep breath.

Yugi began to explain everything, about how he had convinced Atemu to help him woo Tea, and how he had discovered that he hadn't wanted her, but the person that had been in front of him the whole time. Solomon gave him a disapproving look at the way he had treated Tea, but Yugi told him that he understood what he had done to her was wrong, and that he had apologized.

"Tea and I decided to remain friends, and she's one of my best friends." Yugi explained.

"I'm glad you two made up, though I ought to smack you anyhow. You know better then to treat a nice girl like that Yugi. You can't force yourself to like someone if the feelings aren't there. That isn't fair to her, and it isn't fair to you." Solomon scolded. "You ought to know that you still wouldn't have been happy being with a person you had no romantic feelings for."

"I know Grandpa. I'm sorry." Yugi bowed his head as he was chastised.

"I trust that now you know better." Solomon smiled tenderly. "Continue."

Yugi began talking again, quieter this time as he told Solomon about Anzu. The smaller boy trembled as he described that day the best he could, having been out for a small portion of it. Solomon knew what had occurred during Yugi's blackout, as Atemu had told him what had happened earlier that day. Solomon still could not believe that girl could be so brazen as to try to claim a human being, and go so far as to harm someone Atemu cared about to get her way. Solomon found himself being grateful that the girl was no longer a threat to either of the boys sitting in front of him.

"I was terrified Grandpa. I thought I'd never get to see him again, and the thought... I just... I couldn't bear it." Yugi started to choke up as he spoke, and Solomon frowned, feeling sorry for the torment his grandson had gone through. "When Duke showed up and handed me the chance to see him again... I took it, thinking I wouldn't have another. I felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye, but I love Atemu Grandpa. I couldn't bear never seeing him again."

"I understand Yugi." Solomon reached across the table and took Yugi's free hand. He knew what it was like to be young and in love, and he knew that if he had been in Yugi's position and faced with an opportunity to see his wife, God rest her soul, he would have taken it without hesitation. He was seeing clearer now Yugi's feelings for the man sitting next to him and although he hadn't known Atemu for very long, he hadn't seen anything about Atemu that he didn't like. Solomon also trusted Yugi's judgment, knowing Yugi wouldn't choose someone bad for him.

"Thank you Grandpa. I'm really, really sorry I worried you so much. I wish I'd had a chance to let you know what was happening." Yugi's eyes shone with sorrow, and Solomon believed his regret to be real. The old man just smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand.

"It's okay Yugi. Now that I know what has happened, I understand your position better. Had it been your grandmother, I would have done the exact same thing." Solomon assured him. "Now, let's get onto more pleasant things. You two told me you were getting married, and I want to hear more."

Yugi smiled, glad that hurdle was passed. "We're going for a small ceremony, attended by our friends and family." Yugi explained.

"And Siamun, the one of the priests you met today, will be the one performing it." Atemu added. "There will be a feast then in the dining hall in celebration."

"Why the ceremony? Egyptians normally didn't preform marriage ceremonies." Solomon smirked and quirked a brow as Yugi blushed.

"I... I asked him for one. Marriage ceremonies are normal where we come from, and I wanted something bonding. There would have been a celebration for it enough with the feast, but I wanted something a little more intimate, something just for us." Yugi told him. "And Atemu agreed to it. He even had rings made, but he won't let me see them just yet." Yugi pouted cutely, but Atemu merely chuckled and tapped the tip of his nose.

"You'll see them soon enough Yugi." Atemu promised.

"Sounds like you two have this all figured out. I'm happy for the two of you, I really am."

"Thank you Grandpa. I'm so happy you're able to be here for this." Yugi squeezed Solomon's hand before they broke the contact.

"I'm happy I get to be here for it too. And I trust you've chosen well Yugi. I can honestly say I'm proud Atemu is joining the family." Solomon winked at Atemu, who looked shocked at the announcement. Solomon chuckled as Atemu slowly broke into a smile, genuine thanks showing on his face.

"I am honored to have such a chance Grandfather. I promise to be good to Yugi in all the years to come." Atemu's ruby orbs shone with happiness as he spoke.

"You'd better, or I'll give you a wallop you'll never forget." Solomon chuckled with a wink. Yugi began giggling, and Solomon savored the sound. It had seemed like so long since he had heard Yugi laugh or see him smile, and after the scare he had, he was going to make all the smiles and laughs to come last.

It was a few hours later when Yugi and Atemu finished their talk with Solomon. They walked the elderly man to the room Atemu gifted him with, and hugs and goodnight wishes were exchanged between everyone. After Solomon shut his door, Atemu took Yugi's hand and the two began to walk back to their bedroom. It was silent for a while as they walked. Suddenly Yugi stopped, forcing Atemu to stop at the slight yank on his arm.

"Yugi?" Atemu questioned. Yugi then launched himself into Atemu's arms and buried his face in the Egyptian's chest.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Yugi whispered. "Thank you for bringing him here." Atemu's arms wrapped around Yugi's body and he held the boy close.

"You're welcome Little One, but I really must credit Mana with the idea. It was she who suggested it, and I merely gathered the people required to pull it off." Atemu explained. Yugi looked up at him, happy tears shimmering his indigo orbs.

"Even so, you still brought him to me. Thank you so much. I love you." Yugi leaned up and kissed him.

"You're welcome, my love." Atemu murmured when Yugi pulled away. Yugi smiled coyly at him and took a few steps away from him. Yugi then made a come hither motion before turning and skipping on down the hall. Atemu grinned widely and took off after him, enticing a squeal from Yugi before the boy began to run. Atemu caught him with no trouble as they reached their room, grabbing him around the waist and picking him up, twirling them around in a circle. Their laughter echoed through the hallway as they fell into their bedroom, and the last sound heard was the slamming of the bedroom door.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

Notes: Credit goes to Dark and Spirit for some suggestions they made for happenings in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone in the BPS forum.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT. IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING, TURN BACK NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Yugi was very, very nervous. There were butterflies flapping around inside his stomach, but aside from that, he was excited. Servants surrounded him, dressing him in a beautiful new outfit that was crafted specifically for this very day. His wedding day. Yugi couldn't help the broad smile that lifted his lips as he watched his reflection in the "mirror" provided for him. He supposed he was just a little scared something would go wrong, but he was mostly happy because today was the day that he and Atemu would be bonded in their own very special marriage ceremony.

Ceremonies weren't usually preformed in Egypt, but Yugi was happy that Atemu and the others made an exception for him. Over the course of the last two weeks, he and Atemu had gone over everything needed and required for today a dozen times or more, wanting to make sure they got everything right. They'd even come up with their vows, though separately, with Solomon's help. Since the elderly man had been to a few weddings himself, he was able to help them decide what their vows would contain. Solomon even helped to instruct Siamun how to conduct the ceremony, and the two older men had become very close over this, becoming friends very quickly.

Solomon was also the one who had spirited Yugi away to his rooms last night, telling Atemu that they weren't allowed to sleep together the night before or see each other until the ceremony started. This disgruntled Yugi's lover a bit, but Yugi patiently informed him it was only for one night. He had then kissed Atemu quickly before heading back to his grandfather's room. Yugi had been nervous the night before, and also very excited, so sleep hadn't come easily to him. Because of this he and Solomon stayed up late into the night talking, Yugi telling his grandfather of his worries and things he was looking forward to.

He was still currently in his grandpa's room, though Solomon had left the room earlier that morning to help Siamun and the other priests prepare the room they were using for the ceremony. He was also running Mahado through his routine again, as the priest was Atemu's best friend and therefore the man Atemu would entrust Yugi's ring to until the moment came when he would place it upon his little one's finger. Tea had been chosen to stand on Yugi's side, since she was his best friend. She had been teasing Yugi about her role as "bridesmaid" ever since Yugi had informed her of her selected role, much to Yugi's displeasure.

He knew she was only poking fun, but he didn't like being compared to the bride's role at all. All Tea was required to do was hold Atemu's ring for Yugi, but it didn't stop her playful jabbing. And she had also been able to see both rings, which Yugi still had not. Yugi smiled as the servants finished applying his kohl; he would be able to see them soon enough.

The servants finally finished getting him ready, and he was then ushered towards the door where he would be taken to the room where the ceremony would be held. The priests, his grandpa, Mana, Tea, and Duke would all be there waiting. Yugi wondered how Atemu was faring this morning and if he would already be there when Yugi arrived. His question was soon to be answered as the women lightly shoved him towards the doors before leaving to go finish the preparations for the feast that would be held shortly.

Earlier that morning as Yugi was being rolled out of bed to get ready, so was Atemu. The pharaoh's early morning wake-up call came as usual, with Mana running through his room and pouncing on him, screaming at the top of her lungs for him to get up. Atemu had been about to send her tumbling from his bed when Mahado's voice sounded as well, causing him to open one ruby colored eye to look at his male best friend.

"Rise and shine Pharaoh. Your marriage is scheduled to start in about an hour." Mahado informed him, a pleasant smile on his face as he grabbed his energetic apprentice, forcing her to stand beside him on the floor.

"The servants we sent to Solomon's quarters are probably getting Yugi ready right now!" Mana bounced in place, despite Mahado's hold on her. "Pharaoh, you better get up, or you'll be late to your own wedding!" Those words made Atemu sit up, and he sleepily rubbed his eyes, trying to get his groggy mind working well enough so that he wouldn't fall on his face once he stumbled out of bed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Atemu mumbled. Mahado shook his head slowly, the smile still on his face.

"Better wake up quickly my Pharaoh. The servants will be here any second to pull you into the bath and get you ready." Mahado warned him, a teasing tone to his voice. Atemu glanced at him, a grumpy look on his handsome face.

"If they touch me before I'm ready, they will all be facing Amit sooner then they would like to." Atemu threatened. Mana giggled from beside Mahado, watching her best friend try to roll himself out of bed. He was always so hard to get out of bed in the morning. Her giggled only increased as Atemu stopped midway from getting out of the bed, his eyes widening as realization finally dawned on him. "Oh Ra! I'm getting married!" He exclaimed, jumping from the bed. Mahado was quick to hide Mana's eyes, though there was no need as the girl instantly doubled over, laughing.

"You only now realized this? Silly Pharaoh!" Mana's teasing echoed behind Atemu as he rushed into the bathroom. The servants Mahado had sent for arrived then, and the priest informed them of their pharaoh's whereabouts. As soon as the servants vanished, Mahado took a seat in one of the pharaoh's chairs while Mana plopped down on the bed, both set to wait for their sovereign to be done with his bath. It didn't take long, and soon the three women servants were rushing after their ruler as he hurried back into the room, Atemu wearing nothing but a towel and dripping wet.

"Mana!" Atemu snapped. "Out, now!" Mana pouted, but she obediently left the room, shutting the door behind her. Mahado shook his head again and laughed. Atemu allowed the women to take the towel and begin to dress him, and while they were doing this, he sent his priest a look. "Mahado, do you have Yugi's ring?" Mahado reached into his robe and pulled out a small wooden box, opening it and showing his ruler the wedding band inside. This custom of "wedding rings" was new to Mahado, but he respected Atemu's choice to combine his and Yugi's cultures for this marriage today.

"It's there." Mahado assured him. "And Miss Tea has yours."

"Good, thank you." Atemu was almost ready, the servant women being quick and efficient at their job. One of them was now applying the kohl to Atemu's eyes, the young ruler trying to stay still enough for her so as not to get his eye poked out. Truth be told he was a little nervous about today. Even though he and Yugi had practiced and gone over everything nearly a dozen or more times, there was still the fear that something would go wrong or that he would disappoint Yugi. Atemu really did not want to disappoint Yugi.

As he began to think of his smaller lover, Atemu was reminded of how much his missed Yugi's warmth beside him in bed. It was torture getting to sleep by himself after having Yugi there every night, but Atemu reminded himself that it had been for only one night. After today, Yugi would be in his bed every night, forever. A smile crossed Atemu's face at the thought, and a pleasant thrill ran through his body. Yugi was his, all his, now and forever, and what would happen today would only cement that deal. Atemu secretly loved Yugi's idea of wedding rings, because they would serve as a physical reminder of just whom Yugi belonged to, and in turn, who Atemu himself belonged to.

"Pharaoh, are you ready to head out?" Mahado asked as the servant women finished their task and bowed, hurrying out of the room.

"Yes." Atemu left the room and strode down the hallway, Mahado hot on his heels. They reached the throne room after a few minutes, Atemu's priests, Solomon, Tea, and Duke already there waiting. Atemu didn't see Yugi, but that didn't worry him. He figured his little one was simply a few minutes behind and that he would be there any minute. He took his place at the front of the room, where Siamun was waiting. Solomon waited with Duke and Mana, the rest of the priests standing with them. Tea was standing behind the spot that Yugi would occupy once he got here.

"Are you ready for this my Pharaoh?" Siamun questioned, a twinkle in his eyes that depicted a smile behind the veil he wore.

"Yes. Very much so." Atemu replied.

The group's attention was suddenly drawn to the back of the room as the doors opened. Yugi walked into the room alone, what little of his face that could be seen a little red as he noticed everyone was now staring at him. Atemu's eyes widened as he stared at him. He had known what Yugi was going to wear today, but actually seeing the outfit on Yugi was a whole other experience.

Yugi was wearing a pure white robe. It was long sleeved and fell down to his feet, but it wasn't quite long enough to cover the silver slippers that encased his tiny feet. The robe itself was shimmering in the light, and it had a hood that covered Yugi's spiky tresses. There was a matching shimmering veil that concealed Yugi's face from the nose down, and Yugi's indigo eyes were heavily outlined in kohl, forcing the irises to stand out greatly among the silver of the veil on his face. As Yugi approached the group at the front of the room, a slight jingling noise was heard, and that led Atemu to assume that Yugi was wearing gold jewelry underneath his robe. That thought also caused Atemu's imagination to wander as he wondered exactly what Yugi wore underneath the robe. As his ruby orbs scanned Yugi's body, he was led to the conclusion that it could not have been much, for the robe clung to Yugi's body, accenting the boy's lovely curves.

"H-Hi." Yugi whispered as he took his place in front of Atemu, the veil fluttering slightly with Yugi's breath. Atemu smiled softly.

"Hi." He replied. "You look beautiful."

"T-Thanks." Atemu smothered a chuckle at the cute way Yugi shifted, his nervousness showing in his eyes.

"Are we ready to begin?" Siamun whispered to the couple. Atemu reached out and took one of Yugi's hands before nodding.

"Yes." The two men said in unison. Siamun nodded, his eyes brightening as he began to speak. It had been Solomon that helped him write down what it was Siamun was to say to start the ceremony, though they cut it a bit to prevent it from taking too long. Yugi kept his eyes on his lover as the elderly priest spoke, each male taking in the sight of the other, nothing but love and adoration showing in their gazes. After a few words, Siamun then nodded to the couple.

"And now we come to the vows. For this part, I shall conduct Pharaoh Atemu's, and Solomon will conduct Yugi's in their native language, as was requested by both parties present. Our Pharaoh will go first, as he has requested as well." Siamun locked gazes with his king for a moment before crimson orbs turned back to the indigo ones in front of him. He reached out and took Yugi's other hand, taking a deep breath, his own nervousness finally catching up to him.

"Repeat after me, Pharaoh. This man, I marry."

Atemu kept Yugi's gaze steadily as he began to speak. "This man, I marry."

"No matter what the health situation is."

"No matter what the health situation is." Atemu echoed.

"I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person," Siamun continued.

"I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person," Atemu repeated, lightly squeezing Yugi's hands.

"Until death, protecting fidelity, I swear." Siamun finished.

"Until death, protecting fidelity, I swear." Atemu echoed once more, his heart racing as he spoke. Yugi smiled, tears shimmering in his eyes. Now it was his turn to say his own vows. Solomon stepped forward and took the book Siamun had, the elderly men exchanging a nod as they swapped places.

"Alright Yugi, repeat after me." Solomon began. "Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi,"

"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi," Yugi repeated. The sounds of the foreign language was lovely, and Atemu shivered at the strange yet familiar tongue. It bothered him for some reason that he could no longer understand Yugi's language, the ability to understand it disappearing when the pleasure slave spell had broke.

"Fufu to narou to shite imasu," Solomon continued, keeping his eyes on the book.

"Fufu to narou to shite imasu," Yugi kept eye contact with Atemu as he spoke, though he was shaking for reasons he didn't understand.

From in the crowd, Mana lightly tugged on Duke's sleeve, drawing his attention down to her. "That language is pretty." Mana whispered to Duke. Duke nodded, though he couldn't understand a word of it anymore then Mana did.

"Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo," Solomon read aloud next.

Swallowing, Yugi opened his mouth to say the next part. "Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo,"

"Kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasuke," Solomon went on, raising his gaze from the book momentarily to look at his grandson who's eyes were still on his lover.

"Kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasuke," Yugi lightly squeezed Atemu's hands, feeling like his tears were going to spill any second now down his cheeks, though they were happy tears.

"Watakushi no inochi no kagiri, kataku sessou o mamoru koto o, chikai masu." Solomon ended, raising his gaze to the couple in front of him.

"Watakushi no inochi no kagiri, kataku sessou o mamoru koto o, chikai masu." Yugi echoed the last part as Solomon and Siamun swapped places one more time, Solomon passing the book back off to Siamun.

"And now we shall seal the vows with the exchanging of the rings." Siamun spoke, his voice ringing throughout the room. He nodded to Mahado, who stepped forward. Atemu released Yugi's hands and turned, taking what Mahado offered him. He turned back, keeping the ring clenched in his fist so that Yugi could not see what he held. He flashed his smaller lover a smile as Yugi's gaze flickered to his.

"Pharaoh, place the ring on Yugi's ring finger and repeat what I say," Siamun began, watching as Atemu did as instructed. Yugi looked down, seeing the ring for the first time. His band was petite, since his hand wasn't all that big, and it was golden, with glyphs engraved on it. Yugi's vision blurred with tears as he translated the glyphs. It read "eternally yours" on the side, and it had a red gem in the center, one that matched the color of Atemu's eyes.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." Siamun spoke.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." Atemu repeated, sliding the ring onto Yugi's finger. A tear slipped down Yugi's cheek as the boy smiled, gazing down at the beautiful ring on his hand.

"Now Yugi," Siamun directed his attention to him as he took Atemu's ring from Tea. "Do the same and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live."

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." Yugi slipped the ring onto Atemu's finger after he finished speaking, marveling at the beauty of it. It was the same as his own ring, except the gem was purple, set to match the color of Yugi's eyes. Yugi understood the symbolism behind the stones, made so that anyone who looked at them knew who the two of them belonged to. The thought made Yugi smile.

"I am proud to pronounce the two of you wedded." Siamun chuckled lightly as his eyes began to twinkle. "And it will be my pleasure to tell you to seal this marriage with a kiss." Both elderly men began to chuckle as Yugi turned red, embarrassed by their teasing laughs. He squeaked as Atemu suddenly pulled him forward and dipped him gently, Atemu's ruby orbs shining with happiness and mischief as he removed Yugi's veil. Before Yugi could say anything, Atemu closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately, eliminating all thoughts of protest from Yugi's mind. Claps, cheers, and a whistle sounded as Yugi threw his arms around Atemu's neck, holding his husband close.

Atemu released him a moment later, Yugi's face as red as a tomato as Atemu laced their fingers, listening to everyone's chatter and Tea's exclamation of aw. Atemu then announced that they were moving the party to the dining hall, and he proceeded to lead Yugi out of the room, everyone else quickly following the newly married couple.

Loud noises could be heard in the dining hall as they approached, Mahado and Seto stepping forward to open the doors and allow everyone entry. Yugi's eyes widened as a smile crossed his face, his eyes drinking in the sight of the beautifully decorated dining hall. Tea had done a marvelous job with the flower arrangements set throughout the room, and tons of food lined the large table in the center of the room. The dancing girls from the harem were standing on one side of the room, waiting for instructions.

The guests that had been invited were already seated and waiting, and they looked towards the priests and the married couple as they all entered the room. A loud cheer rang through the room, and Yugi blushed as they started clapping. Atemu motioned for the music to start then, ready to get the party going, and the girls began to dance. Tea squeezed Duke's hand before letting go, hurrying over to where Adelaide stood against the wall, watching her girls dance.

Atemu took a seat at the head of the table as his priests each took their own seats, Solomon taking a seat of honor. Before Yugi could take a seat, his wrist was caught in a tight grip, and the smaller male found himself yanked forward and into Atemu's lap. He let out a squeak of protest, his face flaming instantly. Yugi could feel all the eyes in the room turning to stare at them, and he felt slightly mortified as Atemu situated him in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Yugi hissed quietly, steadying himself by placing a hand on Atemu's chest. "Atemu, put me down."

"No." Atemu denied his request stubbornly. "This is where you're staying during the celebration."

"Atemu, this is embarrassing... Everyone is staring at us." Yugi whispered.

"Let them stare." Atemu leaned forward and nibbled Yugi's ear lobe, causing the younger male to gasp lightly and squirm. Yugi jerked away slightly, and then he shot Atemu a glare, to which his husband responded with a smirk. Yugi huffed and slumped against him, truly not minding his spot. He just didn't want everyone to be watching everything he and Atemu were doing. That was the embarrassing part.

Atemu slipped his arms around Yugi, holding him close as he felt the boy give in and slump against him. He took that as a good sign that Yugi truly was not angry with him, and he raised a hand, motioning for the guests to begin dining on the steaming platters of food set around the table. The dancing girls twirled still around the room as plates and wine goblets were filled. The room became loud with chatter as everyone dined and drank. Atemu reached forward and took up his own wine goblet, taking a sip before offering the cup to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi murmured before sipping the wine. He made a slight face, which caused Atemu to chuckle, but he continued to drink anyway. As Yugi sipped at the wine, Atemu began to eat some of what was on his plate, offering some to Yugi in exchange for the wine glass. Yugi leaned forward and nibbled Atemu's fingers gently as he took the offered food. Atemu's eyes darkened at the action, and Yugi shivered pleasantly, a smile crossing his face. The cute moment was interrupted by a familiar chuckle, and Yugi's face flushed again when he noticed his grandfather's plum colored eyes were on them, twinkling merrily.

"Ah, newlyweds. Reminds me of myself and your grandmother. Couldn't keep our hands off each other, we couldn't." Solomon chuckled again.

"Grandpa!" Yugi hissed, mortified. He turned his head into Atemu's chest, causing the monarch and his grandfather to laugh once more. Yugi was coaxed after a minute or two into turning his head back around by Atemu, who was trying to hand feed him once more. Yugi hesitantly took the offering, smiling when Atemu let a grin cross his lips.

"You are beautiful, my little one. So beautiful." Atemu whispered, his words heard by none except Yugi.

"I love you." Yugi murmured back, his hand fisting Atemu's tunic.

"I love you too." Atemu leaned down for a kiss, Yugi letting out a muffled squeak before melting into the kiss. They pulled away to continue eating, occasionally sharing drinks of wine from the goblet. As they finished the food, Adelaide approached Atemu's side, her eyes downcast. She knelt on her knees and bowed low, waiting for permission to begin speaking.

"You may speak." Atemu addressed her. Adelaide rose to her feet slowly, her eyes still trained to the floor.

"My Pharaoh, the dancing girls wish to present a special dance as a gift in honor of your marriage. This is also a request of our newest dancer, Tea." Yugi perked at the mention of his best friend whom, as he then glanced around the table, he noticed wasn't in the seat marked for her beside Duke. Casting a quick glance to Yugi, who smiled and nodded his head, Atemu smiled softly.

"I and my partner appreciate your gift. Start anytime you're ready." Atemu told her. Adelaide thanked him and bowed once more before turning on her heel and heading to where the girls were standing. Atemu shook his head as he chuckled, not having noticed when the girls had stopped dancing. He didn't see Tea anywhere in the room, so he figured she must be getting ready somewhere. Yugi was back to sipping the wine, and Atemu let his ruby orbs rake over his little one's form.

Yugi was so beautiful, so sexy, and he didn't even have to try to be. He was an angel in human form, and Atemu was honored Yugi belonged to him. As Atemu stared, he allowed his hand to slide down Yugi's side, enticing a shiver from his partner. He couldn't resist touching Yugi. A mischievous smile flashed across his face before he turned his attention elsewhere.

Yugi couldn't help a squeak as he felt one of his husband's hands travel low on his body, lower then it was supposed to go. Normally Yugi wouldn't have minded, but Atemu was attempting now to fondle him in front of his entire table of guests, and that was mortifying in Yugi's book. Yugi looked up, noting the look of complete innocence on Atemu's face as he chatted with Solomon about something that Yugi couldn't pay attention to due to the hand on his crotch. Why that sneaky... Yugi's face flamed red again as the hand moved, stroking Yugi's member through his robe. Yugi bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping.

"Atemu!" Yugi hissed quietly. Atemu seemed to ignore him, keeping the conversation with Solomon going. Yugi's eyes widened before he closed them and tried to keep another moan from escaping. Atemu was keeping Solomon occupied to keep him from noticing what he was doing! Yugi fisted Atemu's shirt again, turning his face away to bury it into Atemu's chest.

Well, if Atemu wanted to play that way, then Yugi would play. Two could play this game. Yugi allowed the hand in Atemu's shirt to drop, looking as if he was merely snuggling the ruler and trying to doze a bit. As Atemu stroked his member again, Yugi bit his lip harder, feeling a bit of blood trickle out and into his mouth.

Yugi shifted a bit and slid his hand lower, brushing his hand over the monarch's member. He felt Atemu stiffen and heard him pause in the middle of a sentence. Yugi couldn't help the smile that slid across his lips despite the mortification he felt. He turned his head and glanced out of the corner of his eye, noting that Solomon had also paused and given Atemu an odd look. That made Yugi smile in victory, and he squeezed Atemu's member, giving it a stroke through the fabric.

"Are you alright?" Solomon asked in concern, noting that Atemu's face was flushing. He looked down at Yugi, only to find his grandson's eyes closed, the boy dozing lightly in Atemu's lap. The dancing girls were starting their dance by this time, the music starting up as they began to twirl around the room. Atemu nodded, swallowing. He hadn't expected Yugi to retaliate in such a manner, but he couldn't say he was displeased.

"I'm fi-ah!" Atemu forced the smile to stay on his lips, his face flushing further at the sound he'd made when Yugi squeezed his hardened length. He coughed a bit before trying his answer again, his hand stroking Yugi's member hard through the robe his lover was wearing. "I'm fine, Solomon, really."

Yugi squirmed in his arms, and he cast a glance down at his partner, noting with pleasure the way his face had darkened, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought to keep from moaning. Well, that Atemu simply could not have. Solomon was glancing back and forth between them now, and comprehension dawned on the old man's face before he chuckled, shaking his head and turning to engage Siamun in conversation, allowing the newlyweds to continue their play.

Atemu opened his mouth slightly as Yugi continued to rub him, panting as quietly as he could and trying to stay still despite the pleasure coursing through his body. Yugi was having a harder time then he was, as his squirming was almost noticeable now, though anyone who watched them close enough could tell what was happening. Both of them were nearly gone, focused on nothing but the pleasure, Yugi sure both of them were about to orgasm in front of everyone. The thought alone was enough to almost make him stop, but the way Atemu gripped his length and stroked made the thought a fleeting one.

Just as Atemu felt himself tense, near his release, Solomon reached over and tapped him on the arm, causing the young ruler to glance up sharply, his hand stopping in place. Yugi stopped in turn, a small whine escaping his lips. "Yes?" Atemu asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption. Solomon merely smiled, catching the husky tone to Atemu's voice. He didn't want to interrupt them, but what was happening now he deemed important enough to warrant their full attention.

"Sorry, but Tea just entered the room. I gather she's ready, so I wanted you both to know." Solomon replied. Atemu's ruby orbs flickered across the room, and he caught sight of Tea walking across the room, a slight blush on her face due to the revealing outfit she had donned. He noticed Duke straighten in his seat, a look of pure want crossing the young mage's face as he gazed at Tea. Atemu leaned down, whispering in Yugi's ear.

"Seems our activities must stop for now, Little One. Tea is ready to present her gift, and it would be rude of us to ignore her." The words caused Yugi to straighten as much as he was able, his head turning and his amethyst orbs searching out his friend across the room. Yugi turned so that he could face Tea, leaning back into his lover and snuggling close. Atemu's arms wrapped around his waist, and he gave Yugi a quick nuzzle before turning all his attention to Tea. The dancers around her had paused, two rows of girls lined up on either side of Tea.

The brunette girl bowed, the golden jewelry she was wearing jingling as she straightened. Tea raised her arms above her head, striking her starting pose, her blue eyes flickering first to Atemu and Yugi, and then to Duke. Atemu couldn't help a smile, knowing that despite the fact that her dance was for himself and Yugi, part of Tea was also dancing for Duke.

As the music started up once more, Tea began to dance.

* * *

Notes: The vows Yugi and Atemu spoke came from an online site. What Atemu spoke is the translated version of what Yugi spoke according to the site. Not being a Japanese speaker, I apologize for anything that may be wrong since I have to use online sites for my translations.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Tea rolled her hips in a circle, her jewelry jingling loudly as she moved across the floor, the other dancing girls twirling around her. Atemu and Yugi watched her dance intently, both men smiling as she moved. Yugi couldn't believe how good his friend was. Her dancing was flawless and beautiful, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin as proof of the workout she was getting. He snuggled against Atemu a little more, his eyes following Tea's movements. It was a beautiful dance that she had given to them as a present, and Yugi felt honored that her first dance here was dedicated to Atemu and himself.

The music picked up slightly, and Tea danced faster, her movements graceful. She nabbed the sash that had been wrapped around her waist and began to whirl with it, winding the fabric around her body and twisting as she spun to unwrap it at the same time. The sash was then thrown into the air as Tea did a split, the sash falling back into her hands to be twirled again as she rose effortlessly to her feet. The other girls around her were also twirling sashes, each one a different color, so they looked like a giant whirling rainbow as the spun around the room.

The dance concluded a few minutes later, as each girl knelt to the floor, her head bowed. Tea was the last one to preform this move, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. The dancing had been so much fun, and she wished it would have lasted longer. The girls rose to their feet at the sound of applause, a blush coating tan and pale cheeks as they bowed once more, their way of saying thank you to such a reaction to their dancing. Another song started back up, and the rest of the harem girls continued dancing, while Tea wrapped her sash around her waist once more and walked to her seat.

"You were wonderful Tea." Duke whispered to her as she sat beside him. Tea blushed again, peering at Duke through her lashes.

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

"Your dance was beautiful." Tea turned her head, staring down the table at Atemu and Yugi, who wore smiles of approval on their faces. "You'll be a wonderful addition to our dancers, and I look forward to seeing you dance again." The monarch told her honestly. Tea's eyes lit up as a wide smile crossed her face, such kind words she never expected Atemu to bestow upon her.

"Thank you!" She gushed, happiness swelling inside her. She knew Atemu had approved of her enough to let her stay, but she felt at this moment as if she were truly accepted by her best friend's husband.

"I liked your dance Tea." Yugi grinned, his eyes shining. "I also look forward to more."

"Thank you Yugi." Tea beamed. She really felt on top of the world after this night. Yugi also was feeling quite happy, joy bubbling through him because of Atemu's words. It seemed Atemu and Tea really were going to be good friends, and Yugi couldn't help a contented sigh from leaving his lips as he turned back sideways and nuzzled against Atemu, seeking warmth.

"Are you satisfied Little One?" Atemu murmured. Yugi snuggled him and purred, nodding.

"Very much so. I'm so happy, I think I could burst." Yugi giggled. "You and Tea are getting along, we're married, and the party is wonderful..." Yugi nuzzled Atemu's chest before raising his gaze to Atemu's ruby orbs. "Everything is perfect."

"I'm glad. Your happiness means the world to me Yugi." Atemu leaned down and pecked him quickly on the lips, earning a blush from Yugi as he smiled.

"And yours means the world to me." Yugi whispered. "You're happy too, right?" Atemu chuckled and nuzzled Yugi's nose with his own.

"Of course I am. I have everything I could have ever hoped for and more." Atemu glanced around at everyone, noticing Tea was now eating, her small hand lifting a bite of food to her lips as Duke leaned over and whispered something to her. Each of his priests were engaged in conversation, Solomon and Siamun even pressed close together as they talked. Each person at their table was busy with something else, so Atemu looked back down at Yugi, thinking now was as good a time as any to leave the room and retire for the night. He leaned down towards Yugi's whispering in his ear. "Let us retire now Little One. The night is waning, and I aim to have you before it is through."

"Uh..." Yugi blushed heavily. "Is it okay just to leave everyone like this?"

"Of course. We can do as we please now, and no one will say anything. Besides, I think they would be concerned if we didn't leave." Atemu chuckled, his garnet orbs flashing with mirth and mischief. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." As soon as Yugi gave his consent, Atemu was picking him up and was out of the chair in a flat second. Yugi squeaked, mortified at being carried like a bride past the table of guests. Atemu merely glanced at his priests and nodded before striding out of the room. The conversations still carried on behind them, no one really minding all that much that the guests of honor had just left the room. After everyone had eaten their fill and partied long into the night, they would then retire to their rooms, leaving the servants to take care of the mess.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out as the guards shut the dining hall doors behind them. "Let me down! I can walk you know!"

"Sorry Love, no can do. It's tradition to carry the bride, is it not?" Atemu winked down at Yugi, who turned the color of a cherry at those words.

"I am not a bride! I'm not a girl, so I am not a bride! Let me down!" Yugi flailed weakly.

"Not a chance Little One. I rather enjoy having you in my arms, and I'm not inclined to let you go." Atemu denied his request with a shake of his head as he spoke. Yugi fisted Atemu's tunic in his hand again, sighing.

"Fine, but call me a bride again and you get nothing tonight." Yugi grumbled.

"As you wish, my love." Atemu laughed, continuing on down the hallways to their room. He opened the door to their room with a tiny bit of difficulty, but once he had the door knob turned, he kicked the door open, and Atemu used the same leg to kick the door shut behind him. Yugi continued to cling to him as Atemu walked over to their bed, depositing his precious lover on top of the silky sheets. The monarch slipped their shoes off and dropped them to the floor before Atemu climbed up onto the bed after Yugi, straddling him and placing his hands on either side of of the boy's head.

"Mine, all mine..." Atemu murmured, leaning down and nuzzling their noses before capturing Yugi's lips in a tender kiss. Yugi's arms wound around his neck, and the smaller male pressed himself against Atemu with a moan, desire flaring to life and thrumming through his blood. The kiss turned more passionate, Yugi clinging tighter to Atemu as the elder male licked his lips. Yugi granted his silent request by opening his mouth and allowing Atemu to slip his tongue inside to explore.

"Atemu..." Yugi whispered as he broke the kiss, staring into his lover's eyes. "I want you."

"And you shall have me." Atemu's eyes darkened with love and lust, one tan hand reaching up to unclasp his cloak. Yugi reached up, brushing the material away, watching it fall to the bed before Yugi pushed it off the bed. Yugi's hands then went to the hem of Atemu's tunic, untucking the material from the belt and pushing up, wanting to feel Atemu's bare skin underneath his hands. Atemu helped, taking his golden collar off as Yugi kept pushing upward, sliding the material over Atemu's head as he lifted his arms and then tossing the shirt to the floor.

Pale hands ghosted over bronze skin, enticing a shudder from Atemu, his ruby orbs closing. Feeling courageous, Yugi suddenly flipped their positions, he being the one that now straddled his husband, amethyst eyes staring down into garnet eyes that had popped open and widened in surprise. Before Atemu could open his mouth to question Yugi, the smaller male placed a finger on Atemu's lips, silencing him. "You still owe me for that day I let us take off, you realize. Since we never got to finish what we started that day." Yugi winked down at him, brushing his hands over Atemu's chest, brushing his lover's nipples purposefully. Atemu moaned, keeping eye contact with Yugi.

"S-So I do." Atemu responded, his hands rising to grip Yugi's upper arms. Yugi stared down at him, his eyes shining.

"Will you allow me to pleasure you, my Pharaoh?" Yugi murmured huskily, his fingertips tracing the edge of Atemu's shenti. Atemu stared back at him for a long moment before a smile made its way across the monarch's face.

"Yes." Atemu nodded his head, and Yugi leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Atemu's lips in thanks before trailing his kisses down to the monarch's throat. He nibbled softly at the tender flesh, earning a sharp gasp from his husband as Atemu arched into him, his crimson eyes falling closed once more. Yugi smiled, liking the sound Atemu made. Seemed his neck was one of Atemu's more sensitive spots. Yugi mentally tucked that knowledge away for later and moved further down, trailing kisses and love bites down Atemu's chest.

"Yugi..." Atemu trembled underneath him, panting softly. Yugi cast him a glance, pleased at the blissful look on Atemu's face. He slowly pulled Atemu's shenti down, slipping it off his legs and throwing it to the floor where the rest of Atemu's garments lay. Atemu was finally completely bare to Yugi's eyes, and the younger male licked his lips as he allowed his gaze to rake his husband's body. Atemu had reopened his eyes now, and the older male was watching him curiously. Yugi grinned at him, his violet eyes flashing mischievously.

"Remember what I said before?" Yugi asked, reaching out to give Atemu's hardened member a slow stroke, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the monarch. Atemu shook his head, unable to recall what Yugi wished. Yugi giggled wickedly at the head shake and leaned down, his breath ghosting over Atemu's length. "I said I wanted to taste you. And I aim to do just that."

The next thing Atemu knew, his erection was surrounded by heat and wetness, Yugi's hands gripping his thighs to keep him from bucking up into that warmth. He threw his head back into the pillow with a loud moan, one hand moving to fist the sheets below them, the other down to wind his fingers in the dark locks of Yugi's hair. Yugi suckled and nibbled the hard length in his mouth, sliding it out of his mouth before dipping back down to lick up the underside of Atemu's erection. Atemu was panting loudly now, another moan reaching Yugi's ears as he took the length in his mouth again, beginning to bob his head up and down.

"Gods...Yugi..." The fingers in his hair tightened, but it wasn't painful, so Yugi bore it, continuing to try to bring Atemu over the edge into bliss. He cast a quick glance at his lover, watching him toss his head back further, his eyes squeezed shut and a look of pure pleasure on his face. Yugi turned his attention back to his task, feeling the bronzed body under him start to tense.

Atemu was now trying to warn him, a litany of "Oh gods, Yugi, Yugi, so close!" leaving his love's lips. Yugi merely kept going, taking as much as he could into his mouth before swallowing, deep-throating his lover. Atemu arched with a scream, Yugi pulling back just in time as Atemu released. The smaller male drank everything his love had to offer, licking his lips clean as he raised his head to direct a look towards Atemu, who was watching him with half lidded eyes that had darkened to maroon.

"Mm... We'll definitely have to do that again." Yugi grinned.

Atemu couldn't find the strength to reply as he panted for breath. His little one was good at that! Yugi moved back up over him, straddling Atemu and leaning down for a kiss that Atemu happily returned. Yugi pulled away after a moment, sliding off Atemu and the bed to the floor. Atemu, realizing what Yugi was about to do, sat up and reached for him. Yugi allowed Atemu to help him pull the robe up over his head and off his body, and to Atemu's delight, his husband was naked underneath.

Yugi now wore nothing except for the golden bracelets around his wrists and his wedding ring. Yugi then pushed Atemu back down onto his back and straddled him once more, both moaning at the feel of flesh on flesh. Yugi was so hard it hurt, but he wanted one more thing, and he had to get his lover ready first.

Yugi reached down between them after capturing Atemu's lips in a kiss, and he began to stroke the Pharaoh back to full arousal. Atemu groaned against his mouth, his hips rising to thrust against Yugi's hand. Once Atemu was hard again, Yugi broke the kiss and moved off him, reaching for the jar of oil sitting on the table by their bed. Atemu watched him curiously, and when Yugi came back with the oil, apprehension flashed through Atemu's eyes.

"Little One..." Atemu murmured, drawing Yugi's attention back to him. Yugi merely smiled and placed the jar in one of Atemu's hands. Ruby orbs widened slightly, a look of surprise appearing on Atemu's face. Yugi giggled.

"Did you think I wanted to take you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Atemu replied, searching Yugi's indigo orbs with his own ruby. "I did think that. You don't wish to?" Atemu sat up as he asked his last question, clenching the oil in his hand so as not to drop it.

"Would you let me, if I wanted to?" Yugi reached out and gently stroked Atemu's cheek. Atemu raised a hand to clasp over Yugi's, and he nodded his head.

"I would let you, if you desired." A wide smile spread across Yugi's face.

"And I do." The smaller male told him. "But not now. Right now, I want to ride you. Will you allow me that pleasure, my Pharaoh?" Atemu smiled, a chuckle making it's way past his lips.

"Of course, my love." Atemu slicked his fingers in the oil, watching as Yugi laid back on the bed and spread his legs, giving his lover access to him. Atemu moved up over him, leaning down for a kiss as he slipped the first finger inside his beloved. Yugi gasped against Atemu's mouth and arched, a second finger quickly following the first. He could feel those fingers start to stretch him, and his eyes fell closed as he moaned.

A twinge of pain shot up Yugi's backside as the third finger was added, and Atemu moved down slightly, his lips attaching themselves to Yugi's throat. Yugi whimpered, his hands coming up to grip Atemu's biceps, as Atemu suckled the flesh of his neck. Yugi was sure to have another hickey by morning. All thoughts of hickeys or anything else were then blown out of Yugi's mind as those fingers brushed against his prostate, a blinding flash of pleasure shooting through Yugi's body.

"Oh... Atemu..." Yugi arched again, trying to get closer as his pleasure spot was hit again. "P-Please... I can't take much more." Atemu complied, slipping his fingers free of Yugi's body. Atemu used the oil to then coat his own erection before giving Yugi another kiss, moving backwards when he pulled away and laying back down where he had been before. Yugi sat back up and moved across the bed, straddling Atemu again. The monarch reached down between them and grasped his erection, helping to position it at Yugi's entrance as the boy slid down into it. Both boys gave a hiss of pleasure as they joined together, Yugi sliding down until Atemu was completely inside him.

Yugi paused, trembling, his violet eyes closed. Atemu allowed him his moment to adjust, reaching up to run his hands over Yugi's milky white thighs. As Atemu's hand brushed over Yugi's erection, Yugi gave a start and moaned, arching into Atemu's hand. Atemu smiled and gripped Yugi's hips as those violet eyes opened, their eyes connecting. Yugi slowly rose up, the friction between them deliciously sweet. Atemu moaned, arching to keep the heat around his length, groaning when it failed. Yugi smiled at him before lowering himself, and the silky warmth returned. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, just savoring the feel of the other. Atemu closed his eyes, another moan pulled from his lips as Yugi lowered himself once more.

"Gods..." He heard Yugi whisper, and the pace increased. Atemu opened his eyes to see Yugi tilt his head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he panted for breath. His little one made such an erotic sight, his skin glowing with a fine sheen of sweat, his face alight with pleasure. Atemu suddenly could not take such a slow pace, and he planted his feet on the bed, gripping Yugi's hips a little tighter. Yugi glanced down at him just as Atemu gave a hard thrust inside him, Yugi's head falling back once more as a scream of bliss escaped his lips. That thrust had nailed the smaller one's prostate, and Atemu grinned wickedly before pounding away inside his lover, hitting his pleasure spot again and again.

"Little One, gods... Yes..." Atemu sat up a bit, and Yugi was quick to cling to him, his pale arms winding around Atemu's neck as the pace increased. Tears of pleasure slid down Yugi's cheeks from his closed eyes, and now his moans and cries were sounding directly into Atemu's ear. Yugi was now bouncing in Atemu's lap because of the force Atemu was putting behind his thrusts, both lost in the sensations of pleasure thrumming through their bodies.

"Oh Atemu, yes! Mm!" Yugi's grip was becoming almost painful, but Atemu paid it no mind, too focused on the heat surrounding his length. Yugi was tensing in his arms, his pants and moans becoming insistent as his pleasure increased to the breaking point. Atemu could feel his own release approaching, but he wanted Yugi to come first. He reached down between them and grasped Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi tilted his head back again, crying out because of the hand on his length and the constant pounding against his prostate. It soon became too much for Yugi, and he came with a cry of Atemu's name, splashing his stomach and Atemu's hand with his release.

The tightening of Yugi's walls around his length was the breaking point for Atemu, and he released inside his lover with a cry of Yugi's name. Strength exhausted, Atemu fell back on the bed, Yugi falling down on top of him. Yugi nuzzled Atemu's chest lovingly, a giggle bursting from his mouth. "Mm...love you." Yugi purred. Atemu chuckled, raising a hand to brush his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"I love you too. More then anything." Atemu replied, smiling as Yugi cooed.

"Love you more."

"Do you now?" Atemu laughed, the sound a rumble under Yugi's ear as it was pressed against Atemu's chest. "What would you say if I told you I love you more?"

"I'd say nu-uh, love you more." Yugi raised his head, his eyes shining with happiness and a grin tugging at his lips.

"Shall we say we love each other equally?" Atemu gave a little moan as Yugi crawled off him slowly, his length sliding out of the youth's body. Yugi curled up against his side, snuggling close before looking back up at him.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. "Love you equally." One of Yugi's hands was splayed across Atemu's chest, and a pale leg was quick to wind in between Atemu's legs. Atemu looked down, seeing Yugi's wedding band glistening. He raised his own hand and gently clasped it over Yugi's, tan fingers playing with the golden band.

"Yugi, thank you." Atemu whispered.

"Mm...for what?" Yugi replied sleepily.

"For being my true love, and for giving me what I wanted most in this world." Atemu answered, looking down into Yugi's eyes. Yugi's eyes widened slightly before misting over with tears, a smile crossing his face.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you Atemu, now and forever." Yugi snuggled further against Atemu's side, humming happily.

"And I love you, my little one." Atemu brought Yugi's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. Atemu suddenly let out a chuckle as a new thought struck him, and Yugi looked at him with surprise.

"What?"

"I just had a thought, something else I would like to teach you, something there hasn't been time to teach you with the trial and the wedding plans." Atemu replied.

"And that is?" Yugi's eyes shone with curiosity.

"I get to teach you to ride a horse." Atemu's eyes shone with mischief. "And I remember your theory about what would happen if you tried. Perhaps we shall see tomorrow if your theory proves true." Yugi let out a good-natured groan.

"Seems I'm going to be sore for more then one reason tomorrow." Atemu let out a laugh with those words, and Yugi began to laugh too, his husband's cheerful laughter being very contagious.

"We shall see, that is if you'd like to learn."

"I would." Yugi responded. "It's something I'll need to learn if I expect to get anywhere around here aside from walking."

"Then we shall find you a horse tomorrow. For now, we shall sleep. Rest well Little One, for I'm not done with you yet." Atemu's tone was husky as he spoke the last part, and it sent a thrill of desire down Yugi's spine. He glanced up at Atemu, his indigo orbs shining.

"Remember that goes both ways." Yugi grinned. "You can have your way with me later, but after that, you're mine." Atemu chuckled, his eyes lighting up with happiness. His tone took on a teasing edge when he next spoke.

"As my master wishes."


	45. Chapter 45

Akira - Japanese for Intelligent

Manu - Egyptian for Born Second

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Pleasure Slave by Gena Showalter.

* * *

(Four years later)

* * *

Yugi and Atemu hurried down the halls of the palace. Oh it was today! Yugi's purple robes billowed out behind him as his fast walk turned into a jog, Atemu quickening his own pace to keep up with his husband, the servants announcement still ringing in their ears, over and over again. Tea was in labor! They both had wished to be there for this, just like they had been there when Tea and Duke's first child, Akira, had been born. Rethinking back to when Akira had been born caused Yugi to think back towards the beginning of their time in Khemet.

A lot had happened in the four years since Yugi, Solomon, and Tea had been taken back into Ancient Khemet. The major things being Tea and Duke's wedding. Yugi and Atemu had known it was only a matter of time before the two of them married, and what a wedding it was. It was something similar to his and Atemu's own wedding, except a lot more lavish, per Tea's wishes. If there was one thing she had always wanted, it was a big wedding. She had also invited a lot of the palace folk that she had befriended to the ceremony, and they were all too happy to come. She won them over easily with her charming smile and outgoing personality. She may have looked like the treacherous princess Anzu, but their personalities could not have been more different, and the people who resided in the palace were quick to learn this.

Yugi honestly could not have been happier for his friend. Tea had also gotten her own happily ever after, and she had the wedding ring and an adoring husband to prove it. And adoring was the right word, for Duke truly did adore his wife, and he lavished her with affection, praise, and love. Tea had become a dancer for the palace for a while, both before and after her wedding, but she wound up having to stop for a while when she found out she was pregnant. She and Duke were simply overjoyed with the news that soon there would be a little one running around the palace. Yugi and Atemu were happy for them, and they made sure the happy couple didn't want for anything.

Nine months later, baby Akira was born, a beautiful baby girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin tone was pale, like her mother's, but during her two years of life, it had darkened a tad from the hot sun. Tea's own skin had darkened from time in the sun, and she now had a lovely brown tone to her skin. Yugi was slightly jealous of that, for no matter how long he stayed in the sun, he never darkened. He could turn the color of a lobster, but he could never achieve that beautiful tan look. Atemu soothed him by saying he was glad of the fact, because he loved Yugi's white skin and preferred the tone to be that of the moonlight.

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted as he and Atemu arrived at Tea's room. Duke was waiting outside the closed door. Yugi figured that inside Tea and Duke's bedroom were a couple servants and midwifes. Duke was cuddling little Akira in his arms, but she only kept screaming and crying for her mother, not understanding why she was not permitted in the room. Duke looked their way as the two royals approached, and a relieved look crossed his face. Yugi could see the weariness on Duke's face, and he held his arms out for the little girl. Duke gratefully gave Akira to Yugi, who cradled her in his arms and tried to soothe her cries as she buried her head in his chest and continued to cry.

"How is she?" Atemu asked, giving a quick glance to his lover, watching Yugi attempt to calm her.

"Last they told me, she was doing fine." Duke slumped down to the floor, too tired to keep standing.

"They didn't tell us until Atemu and I were done with breakfast. How long has she been in labor?" Yugi rocked Akira gently as her screams renewed.

"Mommy!" The little girl shrieked. "Wan' my mommy!"

"Since early this morning, before Ra even touched the sky. She woke up in pain, and we sent for the midwife once we realized what was happening." Duke replied.

"How soon do you think she will give birth?" Atemu questioned, wincing as a muffled scream sounded through the door.

"Seems it could be any minute really. It's why we sent for you when we did." Duke informed them.

"What do you wish the baby to be?" Yugi asked Duke with a smile.

"I mostly wish for a healthy baby, but since we already have a daughter, I'd like a boy. If it winds up being another girl however, I won't mind." Duke answered.

"You're very lucky Duke." Yugi told him.

"Thank you." Duke told him sincerely, humbled by Yugi's words. Duke had been given more then he ever hoped to get during his time here in Khemet, and he couldn't be happier. He had become one of Atemu's most trusted mages, and he was allowed a permanent place to stay in the palace. He had then been blessed with a loving wife and now soon two beautiful children to dote over. Yes, Duke considered himself a very lucky man.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a louder muffled scream, and their attention turned towards the door. Silence reigned then, and Yugi cast a glance at Duke, who nervously bit his bottom lip. A moment later, a loud wail erupted from Tea and Duke's room. They all shared a smile as they heard the baby start to cry for the first time. Yugi handed Akira back to her father, the little girl's eyes stuck on the door before she looked up at Duke, her tiny fists clenching in his shirt. The door opened a moment later, and a midwife peeked her head out. A brief look of surprise flitted across her face as she spied Atemu standing there before her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Uh, greetings Pharaoh, Your Majesty, Sir Duke..." The woman greeted. "The baby is a fine and healthy boy. Mistress Tea is also doing just fine." She informed them. She then stepped aside, allowing them entry to the room. Duke went in first, Atemu and Yugi following soon after. Tea was sitting on the bed under a blanket, her hair matted to her face with sweat, her blue eyes dim and tired. A smile lit her face nonetheless, as she gazed down at the precious bundle nestled in her arms. She looked up as they entered, and her smile got wider.

"Mommy!" Akira held her arms out for her mother, her own blue eyes lit with happiness.

"Hi baby!" Tea greeted her. "Hi guys! Come look! He's just the cutest little thing!" Tea cooed and nuzzled the baby in her arms. Duke knelt down beside the bed, setting Akira down beside her mother. The little girl was told not to jump on her mom and to be careful of the baby, so Akira nestled beside her mother, her eyes on the baby. Yugi and Atemu looked down at her from the other side of the bed, smiles on their faces.

"Oh Tea," Yugi gushed. "He's beautiful."

And indeed he was a beautiful baby. He had brown fuzz on top of his head, and his eyes were a deep emerald green, mirroring the color of his father's eyes. They were open and gazing around the room, taking in his surroundings. Akira rose up onto her knees, leaning over to get a better look at her little brother. "Baby!" She chirped, smiling up at her mother. "Baby!"

"Yes Akira, baby." Tea reached up and stroked her daughter's hair.

"What are you going to name him?" Yugi asked.

"Hm... I named Akira, so Duke, how about you name your son?" Tea looked to her husband with a bright smile. Duke gazed back at her, his emerald eyes shining.

"Sure. How about..." Duke thought for a moment, tapping his chin with the tip of an index finger. "Manu?"

"Manu..." Tea echoed, looking down at her baby boy. "How about it?" She asked him, giggling softly. "You like Manu?" The baby let out a soft coo before waving his little fist, and Tea laughed a little louder. "I take that to mean he likes it. Manu it is."

"Manu is a good name." Atemu told her, giving an approving smile. Duke stood and leaned over slightly, and Tea handed him baby Manu. Duke was careful to mind his head, and he stared down at his son with fatherly pride.

"He really is beautiful Tea." Duke whispered. Yugi leaned down and gave his friend a hug, smoothing some of her hair out of her face.

"You did good, Mama." Yugi kissed her forehead, and she sighed happily.

"Thank you Yugi." Her eyes shone as he pulled away, the woman glowing with pride. Atemu reached down, lacing his and Yugi's fingers together when the boy had returned to his side. Attention was turned to the baby suddenly when he scrunched his face up and let out a loud wail. Atemu chuckled and looked down at Tea.

"We'll leave you all to yourselves now, as the baby seems to want to eat." His ruby orbs were alight with happiness. "We'll come back and visit later."

"Okay." Tea took the baby back from Duke, and Yugi and his husband left the room, giving a farewell wave. They headed towards their rooms, their fingers still laced together. Their walk was a silent one, each one thinking about the events of today. As they entered their room, Yugi let go of Atemu's hand to head towards the bed while Atemu shut the door. The monarch soon joined him on the bed, and they curled up together on the sheets.

"Manu is a gorgeous baby." Yugi commented, snuggling close to Atemu's side.

"Yes he is. Tea and Duke are both very lucky." Atemu replied, softly stroking Yugi's side.

"Makes me wonder...what it would be like to have our own." Yugi murmured, so softly that Atemu almost missed the sentence. He looked down at Yugi, finding Yugi's indigo eyes trained on something in the distance, his face turning a little red. Atemu's eyes softened as he looked at him, and for a brief moment he too wondered what having their own child would be like. It wasn't something either of them could attain however, unless Atemu married again, which he absolutely refused to do, or he slept with one of his harem girls. Atemu wasn't too keen on that idea either.

"I sometimes think of it too, Little One." Atemu took Yugi's hand again, squeezing it gently as the smaller male looked up at him. "But I fear such a thing is beyond us. The only ways for me to have an heir I believe neither of us would enjoy."

"I know." Yugi whispered. "Being Akira's uncle has been a lot of fun, and now we have Manu too, but sometimes I just can't help wishing..."

"I understand Yugi. There are times I feel the same way." Atemu leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Yugi's lips. "But I am content with our life as it is. It is enough for me to have you by my side, even if there is never a baby."

"I know the priests have been getting antsy. And I know enough history to know it's because they think you need an heir." Yugi mumbled.

"They do. It's expected for me to carry on my lineage, but none of the ways offered to me appeal."

"It's okay. I'm perfectly content how we are too." Yugi snuggled close to Atemu again.

"Is that how you truly feel? You can tell me the truth Yugi." Atemu murmured, lifting his other hand higher to rake through Yugi's hair.

"I do want a baby, but I don't want it to be the result of you having to sleep with or marry anyone else. That wouldn't make either of us happy, so it's fine. I don't mind staying how we are." Yugi answered.

"But if there was a way-"

"If there was a way, yes. But there really isn't." Yugi moved then, straddling Atemu's lap and staring into his husband's ruby orbs. "Forgive me for wanting you all to myself, but I don't like your other options."

"I don't blame you Little One. It would feel like a betrayal to you to even consider them. But I wish there was a way to give you what you and I both desire without sacrificing anything." Atemu told him honestly.

"It's okay." Yugi whispered. He wished there was a way too, but there wasn't any other choice, and he had to accept that. Both of them had to accept that. He leaned down and kissed Atemu then, cutting the conversation off. There wasn't anything more to really discuss. They had no other options, and Yugi honestly didn't want to share Atemu with anyone else, nor did Atemu wish to share Yugi. They would simply have to be content with what they had. Being in Akira and Manu's lives would have to be enough.

As Atemu flipped Yugi over, one tan hand slipping up underneath his little one's tunic, a pair of eyes blinked, their owner watching from their floating perch above their bedroom. They smiled tenderly before fading away, a thought in mind.

* * *

END

* * *

Notes: And that's the end of Only Mine. I know I've said it a dozen times already, but really thank you everyone for your reviews and support for this story. I'm really very happy you guys like it, and yes, that sentence at the end does mean there will be a sequel to this fic. I'm currently working on it now, but I'm not sure when it will be done, so no promises on a due date at the moment. It will however be a male preg fic, and I'm doing it for a cliche challenge in the BPSC forum. I'm also trying to put my own spin on it, so I hope you'll give it a try, unless mpreg simply isn't your thing. No pressure. :D

See you all in my next works! /bows out/


End file.
